Chevalier Servant : Sa vie pour elle
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième et dernier tome des aventures d'Earnos. Malgré l'entraînement dans le désert, malgré qu'il ait put sauver son père, Earnos continue de subir des pertes qui l'affligent terriblement.
1. Chapitre 1: Imperméable

**Première partie : Pour une paix définitive dans le royaume**

**Chapitre 1 : Imperméable**

_Quinze ans maintenant. C'était son âge alors qu'il était maintenant à nouveau un chevalier de la princesse Terria. Toujours recouvert de son armure dorée, il ne faisait qu'éviter que les émeutes ne se propagent dans le royaume. Depuis quelques temps, le peuple pouvait souffler un peu, ce qui était une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient se reposer. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds était méconnaissable, œuvrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour son royaume. Il faisait de son mieux … oui …_

_De son mieux … Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il était assis sur un banc. Son casque doré posé à côté de lui, il regarda le ciel avant de pousser un soupir. Il faisait son travail, c'était le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Le reste ? Il n'était pas sûr d'y accorder un quelconque intérêt pour le moment. Ah … Il soupira une nouvelle fois, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il avait quinze ans mais pourtant il lui semblait en avoir tellement plus._

« Ce n'est plus pareil de toute façon. J'ai échoué depuis le début. »

_Depuis le début, il s'était trompé, il avait échoué … Il avait complètement raté ce qu'il devait faire. Protéger son royaume ? Ah … C'était bien beau. Protéger son peuple ? Ah … C'était risible. Protéger la princesse ? Ah … C'était son devoir. Mais protéger sa famille ? Ah … Il avait bien échoué là-dessus. Risible, c'en était risible._

« Je ne vaux rien du tout. » _murmura-t-il à l'unique personne, c'est-à-dire lui._

_Il ne pouvait pas se retirer cette idée de la tête, cette idée macabre et lugubre où il était l'unique responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa famille passait avant le royaume, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Non … Ce n'était pas ce qu'un chevalier devrait penser mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient perdu un proche non ? Hein ? Si … Surement, chacun avait perdu une personne importante, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Tout le monde pouvait perdre quelqu'un du jour au lendemain._

« Ça ne changera rien. Rien du tout. Rien … Rien … Rien. »

_Il était ainsi depuis la fin des évènements. Il n'avait fait qu'œuvrer à protéger son royaume, ne laissant personne lui adresser la parole ou presque. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ruminer ses pensées sans qu'on le dérange. Que ça soit Férast, que ça soit Lisian, que ça soit n'importe qui. Il s'en fichait cordialement._

« Bon … Il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe de surveiller les alentours du château. Autant aider les soldats à faire leur travail. »

_Il se leva de son banc, remettant son casque sans grande conviction alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les couloirs protégés par un toit soutenu par plusieurs colonnes. Il s'en fichait de tout cela, il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qui l'importait était de terminer tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait des pensées aussi négatives ? Tout cela à cause de cet évènement. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait depuis tellement de mois. Il souffrait … terriblement._

« Earnos. » _murmura une douce voix féminine alors qu'il s'immobilisait._

« Princesse Terria. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent sous son casque doré alors qu'en face de lui, la princesse du royaume se trouvait là. Oui … Depuis les derniers évènements, elle avait le droit de parcourir le château sans aucun garde. Une restriction que le roi avait finalement levée. Une restriction absurde._

« Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on parle un peu tous les deux ? C'est une bonne idée non ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, désolé de vous l'annoncer de la sorte, princesse Terria. »

« J'estime quand même que c'est une bonne idée. Tu es mon chevalier et tu vas alors m'écouter parler pendant des minutes s'il le faut. » _annonça l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rubis comme lui._

« Princesse Terria, cessez donc tout cela. C'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Je n'ai guère envie de parler de choses inutiles. Vous le savez pertinemment. »

« Je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas que j'ai besoin que l'on discute, toi et moi. Je ne sais pas où tu comptais te rendre mais tu as un ordre royal à accomplir. »

« Un ordre royal ? »_ murmura Earnos avec interrogation avant d'hausser les épaules. Il était obligé de l'accepter. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le banc qu'il avait quitté il y avait encore quelques minutes. Restant assis, il ne murmura aucun mot, Terria brisant le silence :_

« Tu pourrais quand même parler un peu hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser faire toute seule le travail non plus hein ? Earnos, je te parle. »

« Princesse Terria, c'est vous qui vouliez une telle chose. Personnellement, je ne suis pas intéressé par une discussion qui ne mènera à rien. »

« Earnos, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. J'ai envie que tu te confis à moi. Tu sais très bien que … »

« Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à me confier à personne. Princesse, si vous n'avez rien à me dire, s'il vous plaît, veuillez ne pas me déranger inutilement. Si encore, vous aviez des nouvelles d'Olistar, cela aurait pu m'intéresser mais ce n'est pas le cas. » _coupa l'adolescent, évitant de faire entendre l'agacement dans sa voix._

« Des nouvelles d'Olistar, des nouvelles d'Olistar, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de sa personne depuis bientôt un an que … »

« Avec lui, il était bien plus facile de se confier. Vous êtes une princesse, je suis un soldat. Je n'ai pas à parler de ça à des personnes de votre rang. » _coupa une nouvelle fois Earnos._

« Et quand elle est morte, c'était qui qui était à tes côtés hein ? C'était moi, Earnos ! Et quand on a perdu un proche chacun, le rang n'a rien à voir ! J'ai perdu ma mère, tu as perdu ta sœur, il est normal que l'on se réconforte tous les … »

« ASSEZ ! Ne parlez plus de ma sœur ! C'est compris ? Elle est morte ! Morte et enterrée ! Je ne veux plus qu'on parle ! »_ hurla Earnos, se redressant vivement._

_Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec quiconque ! Il avait évoqué Olistar pour qu'ils changent de sujet mais elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de continuer sur le même. L'idiote ! Elle était tout simplement idiote ! Il en voulait à la princesse de parler de ça ! Il en voulait au roi … Il en voulait tellement … ah … Quel idiot … Quel imbécile._

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Earnos, je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux plus en parler ! C'est compris ? La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Princesse Terria, je suis désolé mais je m'en vais, j'ai des choses vraiment plus importantes à faire que de discuter de ça ! »

« Attends un peu, Earnos ! » _répondit Terria, se levant à son tour pour tenter de lui prendre le bras. Mais vu l'épaisseur de l'armure dorée sur le corps du Coconfort mais aussi celle de la petite main gracile de l'Apireine, cela fut impossible._

« Quoi encore ? » _demanda Earnos, grognant sous son armure, n'ayant pas montré son visage à la princesse depuis le début de la conversation._

« Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle est morte, Earnos. Moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à admettre que ma mère était morte. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, tu n'as rien pu y faire. Il faut que tu continues d'avancer. »

« J'étais pourtant clair à ce … »

« ASSEZ ! Earnos ! Ne devient pas mon père qui n'a toujours pas oublié ma mère ! Il n'a pas réussi à passer outre cet événement. Tu sais … aussi bien que moi. »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, restant imperméable à tout ce qu'elle disait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna de la princesse Terria, laissant seule la future monarque de ce royaume._

_Celle-ci le regardait partir avec tristesse, cherchant à le suivre. Pourtant, il s'arrêta de marcher, l'adolescente faisant de même. Il fit un pas, elle faisait la même chose. Puis il se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux rubis posés sur ceux de la princesse._

« Princesse Terria, arrêtez ce petit jeu stupide. »

« Je n'arrête rien que je n'ai pas commencé. Si tu considères que tout cela est basé sur un jeu, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Earnos. Tu es bien trop important pour moi. » _souffla l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Vous l'êtes pour moi mais l'inverse est faux. Je ne suis qu'un soldat. N'accordez pas d'importance à ma personne alors que cela est inutile. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu n'es pas inutile ! Tu es … »

_Mais il s'était mis à courir, profitant de la confusion de l'Apireine pour mettre un maximum de distance et disparaître de sa vue. La laissant décontenancée, l'adolescent ne semblait plus maintenant se préoccuper de sa relation avec celle qui serait un jour la future reine._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau chef

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau chef**

« Earnos ? Tu t'entraînes encore ? C'est pour contrer les Scorvols et les Scorplanes ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement alors que le soldat qui s'était adressé à lui éclata de rire. Qu'avait-il fait de drôle pour que celui-ci s'esclaffe ?_

« Sincèrement, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Pour l'heure, tu n'es pas encore envoyé sur le terrain. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, on peut facilement les repousser. On l'a déjà bien fait auparavant, non ? »

« Auparavant, nous avions l'aide des Libegons et des Drascores. » _répondit calmement l'adolescent sous son armure dorée, le soldat lui rappelant qu'ils l'ont toujours au cas où il ne s'en rappellerait plus. Oui, les Libegons et les Drascores étaient toujours prêts à les épauler. Ainsi, il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire._

« De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi je tente de te convaincre. T'es un vrai bloc de marbre depuis des mois. Autant te laisser tranquille et faire ta petite vie pépère. »

« Je ne mène pas une vie de la sorte mais oui, si je peux être tranquille pour m'entraîner … »

« D'ailleurs, un petit truc à ce sujet, je pense que tu devrais éviter d'utiliser deux armes en même temps, du moins, t'as pas l'air si doué avec. »

_Est-ce qu'il lui posait des questions ? Non. Alors, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il savait se débrouiller avec ses deux armes. D'ailleurs, cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il avait décidé de se battre avec deux armes. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, tout simplement à défendre le terrain. Il fallait aussi attaquer … et pour ça …_

Pour ça, il avait trouvé la solution. Une solution très facile puisqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser deux lances. Une dans chaque main. Et contrairement à ce que disait ce foutu soldat, il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec. Bon, bien entendu, il n'était pas excellent non plus car il commençait à peine à s'entraîner sérieusement avec mais ce n'était pas aussi aberrant que voulait le faire croire ce soldat. Oui, il n'était pas mauvais, loin de là même.

_Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il allait être sur le terrain bien assez tôt. Il le savait parfaitement. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, qu'une question d'heures. Il termina son entraînement, passant à côté de la princesse Terria qui était venue l'observer sans discrétion. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole depuis qu'elle avait osé parler de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas lui parler … Il n'en avait pas envie et n'en voyait pas le besoin._

« Earnos, est-ce que nous pouvons discuter ? » _demanda la princesse après son passage._

« Non. » _répondit aussitôt l'adolescent._

« EARNOS ! Tu vas discuter avec moi et … » _s'écria la princesse alors qu'il continuait son chemin, ignorant complètement la princesse Terria. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dialoguer avec elle, c'était la pire chose à faire entre eux deux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils parlent entre eux, c'était juste aberrant et stupide. Il avait … à s'entraîner et à participer à cette guerre, c'était l'unique chose à faire, rien d'autre … Rien du tout._

_Et voilà, il se trouvait finalement sur le terrain, comme il l'avait pensé. Il ne se souciait plus de rien, étant dans les premières lignes à cause de son armure dorée et incassable. Enfin, il ne craignait aucune attaque, avançant sans jamais reculer. On lui faisait confiance, il était alors normal qu'il montre qu'il était digne de l'être._

« Mais c'est quoi ce type ? Il continue d'avancer ! »

_Les Scorvols qui osaient s'en prendre à lui étaient facilement repoussés alors qu'il amorçait quelques mouvements de ses lances. Oh, il n'en tuait pas ou alors très peu, mais c'était largement mieux que de ne rien tuer._

« Hey ! Earnos, ton armure est un peu fissurée ! » _annonça un Insecateur, lui montrant la micro-fissure apparente sur le torse de l'adolescent._

« Ce n'est pas très grave … Leurs coups ne m'affectent pas … même s'ils tentent de me faire souffrir physiquement. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. »

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça mais plutôt pour toi. Sans ton armure, je ne veux pas dire mais en tant que Coconfort, ce n'est pas vraiment le top. »

« Ce n'est pas bien important. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. » _répondit une nouvelle fois le Coconfort, peu enclin à discuter pendant une bataille._ « Si tu as le temps de parler, il vaut mieux alors combattre. Je ne suis pas apte à attaquer correctement ces personnes. »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu, pas besoin de me le rappeler au cas où. »

_Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec cet adolescent hein ? Il était toujours d'une humeur de … AH ! Un Scorplane était arrivé à sa hauteur, tentant de le tuer en planta la pointe de sa queue dans son cœur mais Earnos vint le protéger. Il repoussa le Scorplane avec facilité alors que le soldat Insecateur bredouillait :_

« Merci … Merci bien, j'ai vraiment cru … »

« S'il te plaît, ne perd pas ton objectif de vue. Il faut que tu restes concentré. »

« Oui, je le sais très bien, j'ai juste fauté sur le moment. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

_Si c'était le cas alors il pouvait le laisser seul. Le Coconfort arrêta d'être à côté de l'Insecateur, repartant au combat pour repousser les lignes ennemies. Ces lignes, elles étaient en train de reculer, inexorablement, signe qu'ils prenaient l'ascendant sur le combat._

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes ou d'heures avant que nous soyons victorieux sur cette partie du royaume. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds sous son armure._

_Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps … Et ensuite ? Ils allaient devoir alors exterminer définitivement les Scorvols et les Scorplanes, comme cela serait logique et normal après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient quand même essayé de prendre le royaume de force. Et bien que les traîtres fussent morts à l'intérieur même du royaume, il valait mieux se méfier de tous et de toutes. Une simple mesure de … non-confiance._

_Le combat venait de se terminer, les lignes ennemies avaient été repoussées et ils avaient gagnés. Une victoire facile, très facile même. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'aide des Libegons et des Drascores, il était difficile pour leurs adversaires de riposter, loin de là même. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds était assis au sol, poussant un profond soupir._

Quand il combattait, il ne pensait pas à Cassina, sa grande sœur. Il ne pensait pas au fait qu'elle avait été tué lâchement par un être complètement fou … et qui était pourtant son petit ami. Il ne devait pas recommencer à y penser, ce n'était pas bon. L'Insecateur, qui devait avoir cinq ans de plus que lui s'approcha, tenant de quoi s'abreuver dans ses mains.

« Je pense que tu l'as bien mérité … euh … C'est toi, Earnos non ? Le fils du général Walane ? Tu es le seul à avoir une véritable armure dorée sur le corps … »

« Oui, c'est le cas mais ce n'est pas si fameux que ça, il faut le savoir hein ? C'est juste un lien de parenté, je ne serai jamais comme mon père. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça … Sur le terrain, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie et … »

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Les Scorvols et les Scorplanes lancent une attaque ! » _cria une voix, interrompant l'Insecateur. Quoi ? Déjà ? Ils ne perdaient pas de temps ! Et ce n'était pas normal, du moins, pas aussi normal que cela devait l'être. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Tous les membres de l'armée du royaume des insectes se levèrent, se préparant déjà à l'attaque alors qu'une dizaine de Scorvols se présentaient à eux, nullement menaçants._

« Nous avons un message de la part de notre chef. »

_De leur chef ? Depuis quand est-ce que ces tribus d'insectes avaient un chef ? Un unique chef ? Ce n'était pas normal. Loin de là même. Les lieutenants de l'armée des insectes se regardèrent, hochant la tête positivement pour bien montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à écouter ce message, qu'importe qui était la personne qui allait leur parler.  
_

« Vous pouvez faire venir votre chef. » _signala l'un des lieutenants, les Scorvols se coupant en deux groupes pour laisser passer une personne._

_Une personne plus qu'imposante, qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres de hauteur. Des yeux dorés, des cheveux violets et foncés, l'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais était surtout une montagne de muscle. Dans son dos ? Des ailes faites de membranes, lui permettant de voler tandis qu'il suffisait de regarder ses deux mains qui se modifiaient pour devenir des pinces. Des pinces qui claquèrent alors que l'homme disait d'une voix forte :_

« Je m'appelle Omnislor, chef de la race des Scorplanes et des Scorvols. Depuis tellement de siècle, notre peuple a été banni du royaume des insectes au même titre que les Rapions et les Drascores. Mais aujourd'hui, ce peuple a réussi à retrouver sa place parmi le royaume tandis que mon peuple continue de vivre au-dehors du royaume ! Aujourd'hui, nous déclarons la guerre au royaume des insectes pour réussir à pénétrer à l'intérieur et ainsi nous permettre de vivre une nouvelle fois parmi vous. Nous savons pertinemment que vous refuserez une telle demande, c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas hésité à nous allier avec les traîtres de votre royaume. Quitte à utiliser les pires moyens pour nous faire entendre, nous pénétrerons dans votre royaume. Dorénavant, préparez-vous à un combat qui pourra durer des décennies. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Triste décision

**Chapitre 3 : Triste décision**

« Je ferais tout pour que mon peuple retrouve sa place dans le royaume des insectes, quitte à utiliser la force et la violence ! »

_Ces paroles trottaient dans la tête de l'adolescent alors que l'armée des insectes était retournée à l'intérieur du royaume. Là-bas, il avait le droit à quelques jours de repos, gracieusement offerts car il avait combattu sur le terrain. Des jours où il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées._

_Cet homme … Malgré son imposante stature, malgré ses gestes, il devait lui reconnaître quand même une chose : il se battait pour son peuple. Il n'hésitait pas à braver tous les interdits pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. C'était une bonne chose, une très bonne chose même mais la méthode n'était pas très bonne._

« Oh ! Earnos ? Tu n'es pas dans ton armure aujourd'hui ? »

_Il avait décidé de se promener dans le château, s'étant vêtu d'une simple tenue noire comme pantalon et d'une veste jaune. Il tourna son visage vers l'Apireine, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle posa aussitôt une main sur sa poitrine, annonçant :_

« Je promets que je ne viens pas t'embêter avec ce qui te concerne personnellement. Je veux juste que toi et moi, nous puissions discuter tous les deux d'une chose qui me tracasse. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas confiance et je pense que je vais le regretter … Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler, princesse Terria ? »_ déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« De cet homme … Omnislor. Les soldats nous ont annoncé ce qu'il a dit. »

_Omnislor ? Hum ? Elle semblait vraiment sérieuse à ce sujet. Il allait peut-être devoir revoir son jugement. Elle lui prit la main, le tirant vers elle alors qu'elle l'emmenait sur un banc pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir côte à côte. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle reprit d'une voix troublée et gênée par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait surement pas :_

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses personnellement. Enfin, de ce qu'il a dit. Je ne sais pas, ça me perturbe un peu, je dois te l'avouer, Earnos. »

« Ce que j'en pense personnellement ? Le fond de l'idée est bonne, la méthode l'est beaucoup moins. Il veut tout simplement la même chose que les Drascores. »

« AH ! Nous sommes d'accord alors à ce sujet ! Il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais hein ? C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire pour se faire entendre et donc, il fait des actes stupides et incompréhensibles. »

« A peu de choses près, c'est à peu près cela, oui. Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir cela ? Ne me dites pas que vous comptez devenir ambassadrice des Scorvols et Scorplanes ? Je le refuse catégoriquement. » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, Terria penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de demander d'une voix amusée :_

« Et pourquoi cela, Earnos ? Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. »

« Il en est hors de question. » _reprit l'adolescent alors qu'elle se mettait face à lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle demanda une nouvelle fois :_

« Je veux savoir pourquoi cela. Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai ce que tu me dis. Alors … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça ? »

« Car c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous protéger, princesse Terria. Maintenant que vous le savez, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas faire d'idioties de la sorte. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les Rapions et les Drascores. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Je ne pensais pas réellement à faire ça. Juste que s'il y a l'occasion d'éviter les effusions de sang, il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse, non ? Tu ne penses pas que ça serait une bonne idée ? Enfin, je trouve pour ma part. »

« Si je peux éviter de faire souffrir diverses personnes, c'est ce que je compte appliquer, c'est aussi simple que ça, princesse Terria. Maintenant que nous avons fini de parler, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je retourne m'entrainer. »

« De qui est-ce que tu te moques, Earnos ? Tu es en repos ! Et comme tu es en repos, tu vas alors passer du temps avec moi ! » _s'écria l'Apireine alors que l'adolescent s'était déjà relevé pour partir ou plutôt « s'enfuir » par rapport à l'adolescente._

« Je dois m'entraîner car d'ici quelques jours, je repars au combat. Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps avec vous, princesse Terria. »

« Tu insinues donc que discuter avec ma royale personne est une perte de temps ? Tu sais que des têtes sont tombées pour moins que ça ? Un tel outrage ne peut pas rester impuni. » _déclara solennellement l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine de moyenne taille tandis qu'il la fixait longuement._

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le chantage, princesse Terria. »

« Et tu penses donc que je vais te faire chanter ? Earnos, je n'aime pas beaucoup le fait que tu essaies de m'esquiver depuis des mois. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai des nerfs et il ne faut pas les mettre à rude épreuve, sauf si tu n'as pas peur de subir mon courroux. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Elle n'allait quand même pas faire une bêtise à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il la fixa longuement, attendant de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Le problème avec Terria est qu'elle pouvait l'être … L'autre problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'aggrave._

« Je pense que je vais prendre le risque et … »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, Earnos. » _coupa l'Apireine._

« BON SANG ! Terria ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à toujours tout compliquer hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas que l'on se parle ! Ca va causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose et … et … Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

« ENFIN ! ENFIN ET ENFIN ! Il était temps ! Ca faisait depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt ? Je n'attendais que ça ! Il était temps que tu me tutoies, Earnos ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis autant de temps hein ? »

_Quoi ? Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il posa une main sur son front, faisant un geste de la main comme pour balayer toutes ces mauvaises idées avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :_

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria, je n'aurai jamais … »

« OH QUE NON ! Dorénavant, tu vas me tutoyer ! »

_Elle venait de le couper, se plaçant bien à côté de lui, se penchant un peu en avant. Quel … Quel idiot. Il était plus petit qu'elle, d'au moins quinze centimètres. C'était une grande fille, une bien grande fille. Et là, elle l'imposait de toute sa stature._

« Que ça soit bien clair, Earnos, je veux que tu me tutoies car tu n'es pas que mon chevalier, tu es bien plus que ça. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, tu l'aurais compris. »

« De quoi ? Je … Princesse Terria, sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il faut qu'un simple sol… enfin, un simple chevalier soit votre ami. Du moins, je ne suis pas noble ou autre. »

« Ah ! Euh … Oui, bien entendu, mon ami. » _bredouilla l'adolescente, se grattant la joue en rougissant un peu, répondant après quelques instant :_ « Oui mais non, tu n'es pas un noble, tu n'es pas un roturier, tu n'es pas un Coconfort quelconque pour moi, tu es un confident et quelqu'un qui m'a toujours soutenue depuis le début alors non, je ne veux pas que tu me vouvoies quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux. En public, je veux bien comprendre que les gens vont penser des choses mais quand nous sommes seuls, tu me tutoies. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais y réfléchir mais là, je préfère que l'on se sépare. Vous êtes beaucoup trop près de moi, princesse Terria. »

_Et alors ? Est-ce que c'était un problème ? Elle le fixa de ses yeux rubis tandis qu'il faisait de même. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de faire reculer la princesse, faisant demi-tour sur lui-même pour ne plus avoir à la regarder._

« Earnos, tu sais ce que tu es hein ? Je vais te le dire ! »

« Princesse Terria ? » _murmura Earnos, se retournant quand même vers elle à cause du ton employé par la princesse Apireine._

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, voilà tout ! Je fais tout pour que l'on soit pas distants et voilà comment tu réagis à chaque fois ! T'es qu'un idiot ! »

« Princesse Terria, un tel langage n'est … »

« Je ne t'entends plus ! » _coupa-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de son côté._

_Compliqué, c'était vraiment compliqué … Très compliqué. Il se gratta le front avant de partir de son côté. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec la princesse, simplement, il y avait des choses personnelles qui le mettaient en conflit avec elle._


	4. Chapitre 4 Des amis infidèles

**Chapitre 4 : Des amis fidèles**

« MORT AU ROI ! Disparaissez tous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … Creusez vite un tunnel sous ses pieds ! »

_Deux voix qui s'élevèrent dans l'armée alors qu'une violente explosion se fit entendre. Des débris de terre volèrent dans le ciel avant de redescendre. C'était une chose normale et logique alors que la guerre venait de reprendre. Des traîtres, voilà ce qu'il y avait dans les rangs de l'armée des insectes. Des traîtres prêts à se faire exploser pour leurs buts._

« Encore un … Et dire qu'il était digne de confiance. Cela faisait des années qu'il était présent parmi nous … Se faire exploser, ça ne nous permet même pas de savoir s'il était contrôlé ou non. Ces Aeromites en seraient bien capables, j'en suis sûr et certain ! »

« Parler de ça ne le fera pas revenir. Il faut voir si nous avons des blessés ou non et aller les soigner le plus tôt possible. » _annonça une seconde personne._

_Earnos ? Il était tout simplement en train de regarder ce qui s'était passé. Oui, c'était devenu normal et logique ce genre de petites scènes. C'était triste à dire, c'était triste à voir mais la vie était ainsi faite, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Il ne pouvait pas espérer revenir en arrière._

« Bon, Férast, tu abuses quand même un peu ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« De faire des efforts et de me montrer plus social, Lisian. »

_Le Coconfort sous son armure dorée se tourna vers deux adolescents. Deux adolescents devenus un peu trop inséparables depuis le temps. Il fallait dire que Lisian accordait un soin tout particulier à ce que Férast devienne plus ouvert et surtout moins intimidé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était mieux, c'était le mieux à faire._

« Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas plus effrayés que ça par la situation, n'est-ce pas ? » _signala Earnos en s'adressant aux deux personnes du même âge que lui._

« Hein ? OH ! EARNOS ! Te voilà donc ! »_ s'écria Lisian avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle lui retira le casque pour le forcer à se montrer à visage découvert. Elle vint l'embrasser sur les joues avant de reprendre sur un ton enjoué : _« Comment vas-tu, Earnos ? »

« Ça peut aller … J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme pour ce qui vous attends, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, bien entendu. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, Férast hochant la tête._

« On sait que ça risque d'être très long donc on est préparé à un combat de plusieurs mois. » _dit le Pomdepik, plus ouvert depuis qu'il passait ses journées avec Lisian._

« De toute façon, on aura toujours des permissions pour revenir voir nos familles si cela s'avère nécessaire. Enfin, pas nécessaire mais si on a le mal du royaume quoi. »

« C'est exact, Lisian. Vous n'auriez pas vu la petite Scarhino ? Enfin non … Mademoiselle Herakié ? Enfin, vous savez de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hahaha ! La folle qui adore se battre ? Elle doit être en train de donner une leçon à quelques personnes qui ont osé contester ses paroles. »

_Ses paroles ? Dire qu'elle avait à peine son âge voir un peu moins mais qu'elle avait déjà du grade. Il fallait dire qu'Herakié … n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit dont lui parlait Lisian, entendant des cris avant qu'un Scarabrute n'atterrisse à quelques centimètres de lui, assommé par une puissance plus que terrible._

« Bon alors, c'est qui qui faisait encore le malin ? »_ demanda une voix féminine._

« Oh mademoiselle Herakié, vous êtes toujours aussi forte ! » _dit une seconde voix, mais masculine cette fois. De grands éclats de rire se firent entendre avant qu'Earnos ne se présente face à la Scarhino. Celle-ci avait maintenant une coupe à la garçonne et bien que son corps ne montrait pas de véritables muscles, il savait pert …_

AH ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser plus loin, sentant ses os se briser ou presque malgré son armure dorée sur le corps. La raison ? Herakié l'avait remarqué, le serrant avec force contre elle tout en criant son nom.

« AH ! Earnos, Earnos, Earnos ! Tu es donc venu me dire bonjour ? »

« Prendre un peu de tes nouvelles, oui … si tu veux bien me laisser souffler un peu et ne pas trop me casser en deux, bien entendu car je souffre horriblement. »

« Tainaur ? Tu connais déjà Earnos, non ? Hein ? Je n'arrête pas de t'en parler. » _dit la Scarhino, s'adressant à un autre Scarhino de son âge mais qui semblait émerveillé par les prouesses dont était capable Herakié._

« Je vois que tu parles de moi à tout le monde, Herakié. » _murmura le Coconfort, haussant les épaules avant de chercher à se masser les hanches, chose plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait vu qu'il n'avait pas retiré son armure. Tainaur hoche la tête positivement avant de dire :_

« Je le connais très bien. Il est considéré comme votre petit ami, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne suis le petit ami de personne. » _corrigea aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, Herakié lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos de l'armure, rigolant avec force._

« C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit mais un jour, tu verras que tu accepteras. De toute façon, maintenant que nous sommes toujours ensemble, tu ne peux plus vraiment m'échapper hein ? Tu le sais parfaitement, Earnos ! »

« Pourtant, c'est ce que j'aimerai bien, des fois … » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, soupirant pendant de longues secondes._

« Roh, ne réagit pas de la sorte ! De toute façon, nous allons tous nous amuser avec ces Scorvols et ces Scorplanes. Il va y avoir des dents qui vont tomber chez eux ! Je vais leur arracher la queue et ensuite la leur faire bouffer. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir cela dans les détails, merci bien. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles car tu dois savoir que l'on risque d'être absent pour de longs mois hein ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, et puis quoi encore ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, rien de plus. Je vais donc me retirer. J'ai pris de tes nouvelles et c'est tout ce qui importait. »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester un peu ? Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie en t'entraînant avec moi hein, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses. » _dit la Scarhino avec entrain._

« Non merci, je ne suis clairement pas intéressé là. » _répondit l'adolescent en faisant un geste négatif de la main pour bien montrer que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions._

_Il s'éloigna d'Herakié, celle-ci annonçant à Tainaur qu'il allait s'entraîner avec elle pour la peine ! L'adolescent Scarhino sembla ravi de la proposition, se mettant lui-même en position pour se battre avec celle qu'il admirait. Une Scarhino comme il en existait peu !_

_Bon, maintenant que l'armée était prête à partir, du moins, qu'il avait été voir si tout le monde était prêt, ils allaient pouvoir quitter le château bien assez tôt. Peut-être aller prendre quelques affaires et ensuite …_

« Princesse Terria. » _murmura doucement le Coconfort._

_Elle se tenait là, devant lui, clignant simplement des yeux. Après tout, avec ce qui s'était passé récemment, il était normal qu'elle lui en veuille. Bien normal même. Est-ce qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner ? Ou plutôt dire ?_

« Princesse Terria. » _répéta-t-il comme un automatisme._

« Chevalier Earnos. » _répondit l'Apireine, le regardant fixement. Elle fit un premier pas en sa direction puis un second et un troisième pour passer finalement à côté._

« Veillez bien sur vous pendant ces prochains mois. Moi-même et Holikan ne seront pas là pour vous protéger. » _dit le Coconfort._

« … … … Tu ne me tutoies pas, je ne t'adresse pas la parole alors. Nous ne sommes que deux pour le moment. Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, ne me parle pas, merci bien. »

« Princesse Terria, cessez donc de … Terria, fais attention à toi. » _déclara finalement Earnos, peu habitué à retirer le titre de l'Apireine._

« C'est à moi de te dire ça, Earnos. Reviens en vie et surtout sans blessures. Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. »

« On fait la paix alors ? » _demanda-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien plus facile quand c'était ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il n'avait pas son casque doré sur le crâne, elle regarda furtivement derrière elle puis sur les côtés avant d'embrasser le front d'Earnos. Elle lui signala qu'avec cela, ça lui porterait bonheur et protection pour le long combat qui allait l'attendre._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Peine perdue

**Chapitre 5 : Peine perdue**

_Et comme il l'avait dit, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain. Oh, il était bien accompagné et malgré les traîtres, ils prenaient de l'avance au fur et à mesure que les Scorvols et les Scorplanes reculaient._

« Earnos, tu as une lettre de la princesse. » _signala un soldat alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient en plein repos car vu l'avancée qu'ils avaient sur leurs adversaires, ils n'avaient pas trop à craindre. D'ailleurs, ça ressemblait plus à un … comment dire cela ? Un siège ?_

« Qu'est-ce que me veut la princesse ? » _demanda l'adolescent en récupérant la lettre. Le sceau royal était présent et il remarquait même qu'elle avait décidé de bien préciser que c'était au chevalier Earnos qu'elle envoyait la lettre. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de plus … officiel, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas se faire repérer._

« Je sais pas mais comme ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle t'envoie une lettre … »

« Oui … Je vais aller la lire tout de suite, le problème, c'est que je sais à peine écrire correctement. Je vais encore avoir besoin d'aide. » _soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avant de s'éloigner. Il savait à peine lire aussi. Il n'avait pas fait d'études, contrairement à la princesse. Ne le savait-elle pas ?_

_Ah … Bon, qu'importe, il ouvrit la lettre, commençant à la parcourir des yeux. Elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment en restant en état de siège. C'était peut-être très gênant et fatiguant, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle lui parlait que le général Walane, son père, continuait de préparer des plans pour défendre le royaume et surtout trouver les différents traîtres. Elle lui annonçait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun problème de son côté mais qu'elle s'ennuyait car elle ne pouvait pas l'embêter._

« Par contre, elle n'a pas répondu si elle envoyait une lettre aussi à Holikan. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend quand même ? Elle ne devrait pas faire ça … »

_Pas du tout même, ce n'était pas conseillé d'envoyer une lettre à un simple soldat. Enfin, juste à un chevalier. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir par rapport à tout cela. C'était perturbant, vraiment perturbant en soi. Hum … Il fallait éviter de se poser des questions car sinon … Il passa une main sur son visage, rougissant faiblement._

« Ça ne se fait pas d'écrire une lettre de la part d'une personne royale à quelqu'un comme moi. » _se dit-il faiblement._

_Si encore il y avait Olistar, il aurait pu discuter de tout et de rien avec l'adolescent mais là … C'était plutôt difficile. Bon, il n'allait pas perdre son temps et écrire plutôt quelque chose de correct à la princesse. Autant écrire pour la première fois quelque chose dont il était sincère. Il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, signalant que tout cela allait être bientôt terminé. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa lettre bien qu'elle avait eu une demande à lui faire. Est-ce qu'il allait rentrer avant que … Que quoi ? C'était bien ça qu'il aimerait lui demander. Enfin bon, il donna la lettre à l'un des Ninjasks qui accompagnaient l'armée. Il était temps d'en terminer avec les Scorvols et les Scorplanes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps, il en était sûr. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures ou de jours. Toute façon, la prochaine lettre n'allait pas venir avant une ou deux semaines donc il avait de quoi patienter._

« Comment est-ce que tout s'avance ? Et où en sont les autres parties de l'armée ? »

« Elles ont du mal à avancer mais de notre côté, ça progresse très bien. Nous sommes proches pour atteindre l'endroit où se terre Omnislor. »

_Il discutait avec Holikan, l'adolescent étant devenu un adulte. Il n'était pas encore un Yanmega mais il progressait très bien. Depuis qu'Olistar était parti, le Yanma n'était plus aussi motivé et enclin à balancer des paroles racistes sur les insectes qui ne faisaient pas partie du royaume D'ailleurs, comment dire, c'était qu'une impression mais il lui semblait qu'Holikan n'était plus aussi intéressé envers la princesse qu'auparavant. Enfin, est-ce qu'Holikan avait déjà été réellement intéressé au départ ? Les années pouvaient vraiment modifier la personnalité d'un homme et d'une femme ainsi que leurs relations._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à tout ça ? Ça ne me concerne pas. » _marmonna le Coconfort._

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Enfin bon, concentre-toi un peu, on va lancer un assaut. »

_Depuis qu'Olistar n'était plus là, les deux chevaliers travaillaient ensembles. Alors que le Yanma était chargé de l'attaque, lui se chargeait de le protéger, c'était aussi simple que ça. Oui, c'était ainsi que depuis le début, ils fonctionnaient et …_

« Omnislor a un message pour nous ! _» s'écria un soldat alors que Scorvols et les Scorplanes semblaient laisser place à une partie de l'armée des insectes._ « Mais seuls les plus valeureux et les plus forts soldats pourront l'entendre. Que les Libegons et les Drascores s'emmènent. »

_Mais il était hors de question de laisser passer cela ! Le Yanma et le Coconfort se regardèrent. Etant les deux chevaliers de la princesse, il fallait qu'ils voient aussi ce qui se passait. Une troupe d'une dizaine de personnes, composées de Libegons et Drascores mais aussi d'Earnos et Holikan pénétrèrent dans le campement des Scorvols et Scorplanes. Des enfants, des femmes, c'était le dernier « grand » bastion des insectes ennemis._

« Vous voilà donc … Je vous attendais. Souvent, le nombre l'emporte sur la qualité. C'est pourquoi je voulais voir ce que vous valiez réellement en un contre un. » _dit une voix masculine alors que tente sortait le chef des Scorvols et Scorplanes. Il désigna une arène tracée dans la terre, des lignes blanches permettant de délimiter les contours._

« Pourquoi devrions-nous participer à cette mascarade ? Il serait bien plus simple de vous éliminer définitivement. » _signala Holikan._

« Je veux donner encore un espoir à mon peuple. C'est pourquoi si j'arrive à battre chaque membre de votre groupe, quitte à mourir après, je veux que mon peuple soit sauf et que vous lui permettiez de s'enfuir. Il a été mené par mes paroles mais il s'avère que nous ne pouvons rien faire contre la puissance cumulée des races du royaume des insectes. »

« Holikan, nous acceptons. » _signala Earnos, ne laissant pas le Yanma prendre la parole. C'était une bonne idée, de la part de cet homme. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas forcément très intelligent, son peuple passait avant sa propre vie._

_Le premier à venir fut un Libegon. Les femmes comme les enfants et quelques hommes Scorvols et Scorplanes se positionnèrent autour de la zone de combat. Est-ce que cet homme n'était pas trop prétentieux ? Car affronter un Libegon ou un Drascore, d'accord, mais une dizaine de personnes, c'était quand même fou._

« De mon côté, je tiens à signaler que je ne vous tuerai pas. Sinon, cela ressemblerait à un piège et ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Aucun acte lâche. » _signala Omnislor._

« Soit … Je ne peux rien promettre de mon côté. » _déclara le Libegon, se mettant en position de combat, faisant cracher quelques flammes violettes en direction du Scorvol._

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main, une violente tempête se soulevant sur le terrain, aveuglant en partie le Libegon. Les flammes semblèrent toucher le Scorvol mais celui-ci apparut dans le dos du Libegon, croisant les mains avant de les abattre sur le cou de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus, pris de soubresauts.

« Suivant. » _dit Omnislor alors que le petit groupe de l'armée des insectes se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait visé le cou … et ensuite … Plus rien du tout ? L'homme était tombé au sol sans bouger. Oh, il respirait mais il avait perdu connaissance. Tout cela en un seul coup ? Un Drascore vint dire :_

« Je m'en occupe, ça ne sera pas aussi simple cette fois. »

_Ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Cet homme pouvait faire mal, très mal, et cela en un seul coup. Le Drascore se plaça dans l'arène tracée dans le sol alors que débutait le second combat. Un combat qui ne dura à peine plus longtemps que le précédent._

« Mais qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi cette brute ? »

_Cinq personnes étaient déjà passées, cinq personnes qui avaient à peine égratignés Omnislor, celui-ci arrivant à esquiver les différents coups malgré sa forte stature. Cinq personnes … Puis six … Puis sept … Et finalement huit … La huitième personne venait de tomber._

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment confiant mais je lui vais faire ravaler sa fierté. » _déclara le Yanma avant qu'Earnos pose une main sur son épaule._

« Fais attention à toi, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, tu as pu le voir. »

« Il est puissant, très puissant même. Il aurait pu facilement tuer des centaines de nos soldats mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne sais pas qui est réellement cet homme, c'est quoi son véritable but mais je vais tout faire pour le comprendre. »

« Fais quand même attention à toi. Il n'a tué aucun de nous, cela veut dire que ce n'est pas dans ses intentions. Je vais tenter de comprendre ce qu'il fait. » _reprit Earnos._

_C'était la moindre des choses. De toute façon, qu'importe ce qu'ils allaient faire, ça s'annonçait très mal. Cet homme était puissant, terriblement puissant, bien trop par rapport à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenté avant ? Ce n'était pas normal … mais pour cela, il fallait comprendre exactement comment il combattait._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Aide cachée

**Chapitre 6 : Aide cachée**

« Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. Mais je sais parfaitement qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

« Je ne sais pas si la chance me sera utile … Je vais tout simplement faire de mon mieux pour faire durer le combat. » _déclara le Yanma, peu enclin à se laisser faire néanmoins._

_Il s'approcha de l'arène, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de se mettre en position de combat. Il devait faire confiance à Earnos. Il savait pertinemment que ce combat allait être perdu. La raison ? C'est qu'il ne savait pas se défendre correctement. Or, face à un homme comme cela, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver malheureusement._

_Alors … Il devait faire attention. Voilà que l'homme utilisait encore une tempête de sable pour disparaître dans celle-ci. Et zut ! Il recommençait ! Il était hors de question de la laisser faire ! Il s'affaissa subitement sur le sol, évitant les deux bras du Scorvol._

« Hum ? Intéressant, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais appris cela des précédents combats. »

« Vous commencez toujours de la même manière, ensuite, il n'est pas très difficile de savoir ce que vous comptez faire. Je ne fais qu'apprendre ce qui se passe à chaque instant. »

« Et penses-tu pouvoir tenir la cadence assez rapidement ? » _demanda Omnislor alors que le Yanma donnait un coup de pied en arrière, frappant dans le ventre du Scorvol. Celui-ci ne recula pas et ne vint pas gémir._

« Je vais faire de mon mieux … pour ton prochain adversaire. Celui-ci ne tombera jamais au sol contrairement à ce que tu crois. »

« Ce Coconfort en armure dorée ? Il paraîtrait qu'il est un chevalier comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis beaucoup moins impressionné par lui que par mes précédents adversaires. »

« Un conseil … Méfies-toi réellement de lui, tu risques d'être très surpris. Ce garçon est celui qui a ramené les Drascores et les Libegons dans le royaume. »

_C'était donc lui ? Omnislor posa son regard sur le Coconfort dans son armure dorée, l'étudiant pendant quelques instants. Quelques instants durant lesquels le Yanma en profita pour lui entailler le torse avec ses griffes à la place de ses mains. Un peu de sang s'écoula d'Omnislor, celui-ci ne réagissant pas à la douleur._

« Soit … Il est temps alors d'en terminer avec toi. »

_Sans une once d'hésitation, le Scorvol attrapa le Yanma par le pied, le soulevant avant facilité avant de l'abattre avec violence sut le sol. Il le fit une fois, puis une seconde fois alors qu'Holikan se démenait pour blesser Omnislor. Celui-ci ne semblait pas ressentir les coups jusqu'à envoyer Holikan en plein sur Earnos. L'adolescent au casque doré réceptionna le Yanma, celui-ci étant en piteux état. Il allait avoir besoin de nombreux jours de repos après tout ça. Omnislor fit un petit mouvement du doigt, disant d'une voix amusée :_

« A ton tour, Coconfort. Je pense que cela va être très enrichissant. »

« Je ne t'ai pas été d'une grande aide, désolé, Earnos. » _murmura Holikan alors que le Coconfort venait déposer le Yanma sur le sol, à côté du reste du groupe. Des applaudissements se firent entendre toutes parts, les Scorvols et les Scorplanes étant fous de joie à l'idée que leur chef arrive à battre autant de personnes._

_Ce n'était pas bien grave. Le but était quand même de combattre et pour cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Earnos se plaça dans l'arène, prenant une profonde respiration alors que la tempête de sable faisait rage aussitôt. Cette tempête de sable … Cela lui rappelait les moments où il était parti pour chercher le peuple du désert ou plutôt les Libegons._

_Il se retourna vivement, plaçant ses bras protégés par les gantelets dorés en croix. Les deux mains d'Omnislor vinrent le percuter sans que pour autant Earnos ne recule. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Scorvol avant qu'il ne dise :_

« Bien bien … Tu as de bons réflexes malgré ton armure mais malheureusement, cela est déjà terminé. Je vais te montrer à quel point on peut faire souffrir directement le corps. »

_L'homme aux cheveux violets serra le poing droit, frappant dans les hanches d'Earnos avant de localiser son poing en plein sur la poitrine de l'adolescent. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, ses pieds glissant sur de nombreux mètres avant qu'il ne pose un genou au sol._

_Ces coups … atteignaient directement son corps. Comment était-ce possible ? Et à chaque coup porté, il avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas normal … Cet homme était terriblement puissant et pourtant, tout son corps s'était renforcé depuis des années. Peut-être comptait-il beaucoup trop sur son armure. Et bien qu'il tienne ses lances dans ses mains, cela ne changeait rien à la situation._

_Pourtant, il se releva comme si de rien n'était, un petit sifflement se faisant entendre de la part d'Omnislor. Celui-ci semblait ravi que l'adolescent revienne debout. Sans même prévenir, chose normale, il s'élança vers Earnos, le frappant maintenant dans le cou malgré son casque puis dans les jambes et les bras._

« Sais-tu pourquoi il est impossible de me toucher ? Car j'entends le moindre de tes pas, j'entends le moins battement de ton cœur, c'est ce qui me permet de comprendre ce que tu comptes faire ou non. C'est ce qui me permet d'avoir l'avantage sur toi … Néanmoins, ton cœur est calme et serein, chose étonnante en soi. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois accomplir. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai être perturbé ? Je ne faillirai jamais à ma tâche, voilà tout. »

« Je ne peux pas perdre alors que je suis aussi près du but. Je tiens à te rappeler votre promesse, est-ce clair ? »

« Je l'ai parfaitement noté et je l'appliquerai si cela s'avère nécessaire … Mais pour cela, il faudrait réussir à me battre. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très porté sur l'attaque, tu failleras avant moi. » _déclara Omnislor avec calme avant de recommencer ses attaques, l'adolescent essayant de les parer sans y arriver._

_C'était vraiment surprenant. Cet adolescent ne semblait jamais tomber. Cet adolescent, malgré tous les coups qu'il lui portait. Il ne tombait pas … Il ne s'inquiétait pas de ses blessures, il était toujours prêt à se battre et à lui tenir tête. Même ses plus puissantes attaques, capables d'assommer un homme voir même de le tuer en un coup, il arrivait à les supporter. Et ce calme … Ce calme olympien._

_C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle personne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. L'adolescent était souvent à genoux mais finissait toujours debout. Il avait même réussi à le mettre à terre mais il se relevait. Il se relevait … Il se relevait inlassablement et il devait reconnaître que tout cela l'épuisait._

« Vraiment … Une telle volonté … Est-ce pour cela que tu es l'un de ses chevaliers ? Pourtant, avec ce Yanma, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté mais toi … Toi… Qu'est-ce qui te fait toujours te relever hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas … L'adversité peut-être. Je dois toujours l'affronter … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte, je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter ce combat et … » _s'arrêta de dire l'adolescent, titubant au beau milieu de l'arène._

« Dire que je dois affronter un adolescent incapable de tomber au sol pour admettre sa défaite. Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … mais je trouve cela merveilleux ! Continue donc de te battre ! Riposte donc ! C'est ce que je veux ! Chacun doit défendre ses ambitions, chacun a quelque chose à défendre ! C'est pour cela que je suis devenu chef ! Pour mon peuple ! Quitte à m'entourer des pires êtres qui existent ! Tant que je peux protéger ma race, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser les pires choses pour y arriver ! »

_Il le savait parfaitement, c'est ce qu'il avait remarqué dès l'instant où il l'avait entendu. C'est ce que l'homme désirait. Qu'importe ce qu'il devait faire pour y arriver, il n'hésiterait pas sur les moyens. Il devait peut-être … accepter de … tomber ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose ? Et l'homme s'attendait déjà à mourir._

« Je ne peux pas …Je ne peux pas alors qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, sa jambe gauche tremblant jusqu'à le faire s'écrouler à genoux une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, ses yeux rouges continuaient de fixer ardemment ceux dorés d'Omnislor._

« Je ne cherche pas à te tuer … Pourtant, je le devrais … Cela prouverait toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi et que je reconnais ta valeur au combat. »

« Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit suffisant … Ah … Je continuerai et … »

« Je pense que je vais te remplacer. » _murmura doucement une voix avant qu'une ombre ne fasse son apparition, atterrissant à côté d'Earnos._

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le Coconfort, aussi étonné qu'Omnislor. »

« Celui qui va mettre un terme au combat contre les Scorvols. Si bien entendu, Omnislor n'a pas peur de m'affronter. » _déclara l'être encapuchonné._

_Omnislor éclata de rire, signalant que ce n'était pas bien important pour lui. De même, savoir que cette personne avait réussi à traverser les gardes, c'était … plutôt intéressant._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une bonne idée

**Chapitre 7 : Une bonne idée**

« Pourquoi caches-tu ce que tu es réellement ? As-tu peur que les autres découvrent ton véritable visage ? » _demanda Omnislor, préparant déjà une tempête._

« Nullement, mais il n'est pas encore l'heure de me montrer. Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Peut-être que si tu arrives à me battre, alors, j'envisagerai la possibilité de me présenter sous ma véritable apparence. Malheureusement, il n'y a que peu de chances que tu y arrives. Essaye donc de me toucher si tu en es capable. »

_Hahaha ! Il était un peu présomptueux, ce petit être, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, qu'importe, il allait lui montrer ce qu'il lui en coûtait de venir l'affronter sans même savoir à quoi s'attendre. De toute façon, le Coconfort avait perdu, du moins, cela avait été considéré comme tel et … Hein ?_

« Qu'est-ce que … Où est-il passé ? » _demanda le Scorvol en regardant autour de lui, n'apercevant plus l'être encapuchonné. Qu'avait-il fait pour disparaître ainsi ?_

« Sais-tu qu'en visant des points précis sur son propre corps, on est capable de lui donner un gain de puissance, de vitesse ou d'endurance ? C'est ce que je viens d'accomplir. Pendant que tu combattais, je n'ai fait qu'améliorer toutes mes caractéristiques physiques. »

« Hahaha ! Je vois, je vois, je vois … Il fallait s'y attendre. Intéressant, très intéressant. Et tu penses que cela sera suffisant pour m'abattre ? Je ne veux pas paraître présomptueux mais j'ai tenu face à plusieurs hommes à la suite, et ce ne sont pas quelques blessures qui me feront tomber. Il faudra faire bien plus pour me … »

_Le battre ? Ce n'était pas bien difficile. L'être apparut dans le dos du Scorvol, sortant un doigt avant de le planter dans le dos, puis les jambes et les bras de l'imposant homme. Celui-ci poussa un râle de surprise et de désespoir alors que son corps s'affaissa au sol.  
_

« Bien qu'il ne soit pas mortel, ce poison me permet de prendre l'avantage sur mes adversaires, comme tu peux si bien le remarquer. Tu as perdu. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de vouloir faire une confrontation directe avec toi. Reconnais-tu ta défaite ? »

« Hahaha … Je ne sens même plus mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait … exactement mais j'ai perdu … Je ne peux pas me battre dans cet état … Et dire que tu n'as même pas combattu mais une victoire est une victoire. Mon peuple … est perdu. »

« Capturez-le mais ne le tuez pas. Omnislor, demandez à vos hommes de se rendre. Quant au reste, donc vos enfants, femmes et personnes âgées, qu'ils restent ici en attendant. » _déclara Earnos, retirant son casque pour montrer son visage en sueur._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Earnos ? » _demanda Holikan._

« Fais-moi tout simplement confiance, Holikan. » _murmura le Coconfort alors qu'Omnislor acceptait la proposition de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait mais cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui était prévu initialement. L'homme ainsi que ses soldats furent enchaînés avant d'être accompagnés par l'armée des insectes._

_Tous furent emmenés jusqu'au roi, du moins, les plus fidèles hommes d'Omnislor et ce dernier. Earnos et Holikan étaient eux aussi présents, Terria semblant plus que soulagée tandis que les chefs militaires faisaient leurs rapports. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Earnos avait demandé une telle chose ? Nul ne le savait à part l'adolescent en lui-même._

« Earnos ? Puis-je savoir la raison de la survie de cet homme qui a causé tant de troubles au royaume ? » _demanda le roi après quelques instants._

« La même raison qui m'a poussé à aller voir les Libegons et les Drascores. »

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Pourrais-tu mieux t'exprimer ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Tanator alors que l'Apireine était déjà en train de sourire._

« J'aimerai que les femmes, les enfants et les personnes âgées des Scorvols et des Scorplanes puissent vivre à l'intérieur du royaume. »

« Que dis-tu ?! » _s'écria aussitôt le roi, se redressant de son trône alors que même Omnislor semblait surpris par la proposition d'Earnos._

« Bien que la méthode soit très mauvaise, la seule chose que désirait Omnislor était que son peuple puisse trouver un refuge à l'intérieur du royaume des insectes et rien d'autre ! »

« Ces personnes ont commis des actes horribles depuis des siècles ! Je pense que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé à la création du royaume ! »

« Et alors ? Que je sache, pendant des siècles, vous avez refusé la présence des Drascores. Les Libegons eux-mêmes ont refusé de rester à cause de tout cela ! Aujourd'hui, il serait temps d'accepter le dernier peuple encore non-présent dans le royaume à revenir en son sein. Néanmoins, Omnislor et ses hommes, je pense qu'ils comprendront, seront emprisonnés ou feront des travaux ingrats pendant des années durant pour expier leurs fautes. »

« Tant que mon peuple retrouve une place parmi le royaume, je suis prêt à tout … » _déclara Omnislor, baissant la tête, montrant par là qu'il était vaincu._

« Père, acceptez la proposition. Vous avez fait un effort envers les Rapions et les Drascores alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette voie ? »

_Le Coconfort n'osa plus parler, attendant la décision du roi. Un tel acte … Une telle chose. C'était impossible à imaginer et pourtant, c'était bien ce que l'adolescent proposait. Devant le regard insistant de sa fille mais aussi de ses serviteurs, le roi souffla :_

« Ils peuvent revenir à une seule condition. Ils seront tous réunis au même endroit. Ils peuvent faire partie intégrante du royaume comme auparavant mais à l'heure actuelle, ils seront regroupés de telle sorte qu'ils seront une communauté à part. Et je serai intransigeant à ce sujet, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et peut-être qu'au fil des années, nous verrons alors s'il est possible de supprimer cette « barrière » que j'instaure. Maintenant, libre au chef des Scorvols de refuser cette proposition et … »

« Nous acceptons ! Nous acceptons tout de suite ! Il faut néanmoins que quelqu'un aille prévenir ma race de cette nouvelle ! » _s'écria aussitôt Omnislor, ravi de tout cela._

« Je me porte garante pour transmettre le message aux Scorvols et aux Scorplanes. Je suis quand même l'ambassadrice des Rapions et des Drascores. Et puisque tout cela n'aurait pas été réalisable sans Earnos, je veux qu'il m'accompagne. »

_La princesse avait repris la parole, usant du ton solennel qu'elle possédait maintenant depuis quelques années. En tant que future reine, il était de son devoir de faire comme la précédente monarque. Oh … Et en même temps, elle avait envie de sortir un peu. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le roi accepta cette proposition, semblant plus que des actes de sa fille. _

_Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de joie, s'arrêtant en apercevant l'être encapuchonné dans un coin. Ils avaient été prévenu que c'était grâce à lui qu'Omnislor avait été battu aussi facilement … Enfin, tout en n'oubliant pas d'omettre qu'ils s'étaient quand même pris une sérieuse raclée par Omnislor._

Après que l'idée fut acceptée, la princesse Terria s'approcha de l'être encapuchonné lorsqu'ils furent seuls, gardant son sourire. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner, les deux personnes s'éloignant sous le regard intrigué d'Earnos.

« Alors ? Il paraîtrait que tu as réussi à battre le chef avec facilité. »

« Ce n'était pas bien difficile en soi … Il faut dire que bien que son corps soit très robuste, il ne pouvait rien faire dès qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque à l'intérieur de son être et sur ses muscles. A partir de là, la victoire était facilement acquise. »

« Je vois, je vois ! Bien, toutes mes félicitations. Mais maintenant, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu retires cette vilaine cape, non ? »

« Princesse Terria, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je me montre maintenant. Je préfère encore garder la surprise pour l'heure … Mais à vous de voir et de décider. »

« Hum … Juste le visage alors. » _déclara la princesse, gardant son éternel sourire._

_Soit … Si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. L'être camouflé par sa tenue retira sa capuche, la princesse Terria poussant un petit cri ravi avant de le complimenter de différentes façons. Sincèrement, c'était vraiment magnifique en soi._

« Pas besoin de dire autant de choses, ce n'est pas très impressionnant non plus. »

« Oh que si … Le changement est vraiment radical en soi. »

« Peut-être … Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas habitué à cela, princesse Terria. »

« Hahaha ! Tu t'y habitueras ! Bon, je dois me préparer, j'ai un voyage diplomatique à accomplir grâce à Earnos. »

_L'être remit sa capuche sur son crâne avant de regarder l'Apireine qui s'éloignait gaiement, comme remplie d'une joie immense. Il hocha la tête positivement en la laissant partir. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour que l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges soit heureuse mais bon, il était très facile de comprendre pourquoi._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une fête annuelle

**Chapitre 8 : Une fête annuelle**

« Earnos ? Tu es prêt pour la fête ? » _demanda sa mère alors qu'il avait eu le droit à deux semaines de repos après que la guerre contre les Scorvols se soit arrêtée._

« De quelle fête tu veux parler, Maman ? » s'_interrogea l'adolescent, un peu étonné alors que sa mère Coxyclaque arrivait vers lui, poussant un léger soupir._

« La fête des Lumivols et des Mucioles. Où étais-tu donc pendant tout ce temps ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, tu es quand même un grand garçon. Tu as bientôt seize ans non ? Tu devrais alors plutôt essayer de te trouver une petite amie. Tu n'as personne dans ton entourage ? Et Herakié dans tout ça ? Il paraitrait qu'elle prend du grade alors qu'elle a à peine un ou deux ans de moins que toi. Mais il faut dire qu'avec son père Scarabrute, elle a de qui tenir au niveau de la force. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Maman. Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça. Et puis, tu sais, après tout ce qui est arrivé … Je préfère ne pas penser à tout ça. » _souffla Earnos, coupant court à la discussion en évoquant alors sa sœur Cassina, morte par son petit ami._

« Oui … Mais bon, je veux quand même que tu te prépares, est-ce bien compris ? Tu nous accompagnes même si tu ne veux pas y participer. »

« Comme tu le désires, maman. » _souffla l'adolescent, vraiment peu intéressé par tout cela. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire mais bon … D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce que la princesse lui voulait. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa lettre mais après ?_

« De toute façon, cette année sera vraiment exceptionnelle, tu devrais le savoir ? Et tout cela grâce à tes efforts, Earnos. Même si tu n'es pas forcément récompensé à ta juste valeur, c'est grâce à toi que toutes les races sont réunies. »

« Tant mieux … Vraiment tant mieux pour elles, je suis content pour elles. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je vienne là-bas non plus hein ? »

« Si … C'est une très bonne raison. Tu seras un peu la célébrité de la fête. Même les Scorvols sont autorisés à venir. Il faut bien que l'on tente de les intégrer du mieux qu'on le peut, malgré les paroles du roi. La princesse se bat nuit et jour pour cela. »

« Je suis content pour elle. Elle fait de gros efforts et c'est une bonne chose. Mais je ne veux pas venir inutilement. Et je ne veux pas porter une tenue ridicule, maman. »

« Tu ne porteras rien de ridicule, ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi. » _dit la femme Coxyclaque en tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne de son fils, son fils qui était maintenant aussi grand qu'elle. Aussi grand qu'elle mais toujours plus petit que la princesse. Ah … Il n'avait pas envie de voir la princesse. Ca lui semblait ridicule._

« Bon … C'est quand ? Ce soir, c'est cela ? » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds sur un ton plus que distant, nullement motivé par tout cela._

« C'est exact … Je vais me préparer ainsi que tes sœurs. Ton père doit rentrer du château dans les heures qui suivent. On s'occupera de vous deux en même temps. Et bien entendu, ne tente même pas de t'échapper, je risquerai de très mal le prendre, Earnos. »

_Gloups … D'accord, le message était très bien passé de son côté. Il savait pertinemment que même une Coxyclaque en colère, c'était craindre de s'en prendre plusieurs au visage. Et pendant ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Car ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela … Loin de là même. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper en attendant cette nuit. D'ailleurs, ses deux sœurs avaient eu le droit à une journée de repos, l'une pour le boutique de fleurs de leur propre mère, l'autre dans le travail de foreuse._

_Bon … Il devait se préparer au lieu de penser à tout ça. Quel idiot … Mais quel idiot, il était bête de penser à tout ça. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de cette histoire, c'était d'un ridicule indescriptible et pourtant, il savait qu'il le fallait bien. Bon, il allait devoir se préparer. Il se répétait cela, se demandant quelle serait la tenue de la princesse pour ce soir. Ah bon, de toute façon, il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils ne se voient pas, surtout durant une telle fête._

« Maman, j'ai l'air particulièrement ridicule dans cette tenue. »

« C'est la même que ton père mais en plus petite, pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Je te trouve vraiment très réussi. Tes sœurs pensent pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Earnos, t'es le plus beau ! Je suis sûre que ta petite amie t'aimeras encore plus ! » _dit Olly avec un grand sourire, du haut de ses dix ans._

« Il faudrait que j'en ai déjà une à la base … et ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. »

_C'est vrai quoi. C'était quoi cette tenue ? Il lui semblait tellement ridicule … Ca ne lui convenait pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi ! Cette veste jaune canari par-dessus un vêtement de tissu noir. Et son pantalon de couleur noire aussi. C'est vrai que ça lui allait bien mais quand même, c'était ridicule, vraiment ridicule._

« Ah ! Je vois la touche qu'il faut te mettre, je suis sûre que tu seras parfait comme ça ! »

_Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que sa mère allait encore magouiller ? Il n'aimait pas parler de la sorte mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pensait. Sa mère revint avec une longue écharpe blanche de tissu, assez fine. Elle ne semblait pas être là pour couvrir du froid, loin de là même. Qu'il la mette autour du cou._

« Maman, l'écharpe est beaucoup trop grande, je suis vraiment ridicule. »

« Ne raconte pas de sottises, Earnos. Tu es magnifique ! » _répondit aussitôt sa mère. Walane s'approcha de son fils, lui tapotant sur l'épaule._

« Le jour où tu deviendras un Dardargnan, ce qui sera bientôt, je pense que je te confierai mes lunettes. D'ailleurs, pour aujourd'hui, je pense que je peux faire une exception. »

_Ses lunettes ? Il parlait bien de ses lunettes ? Celles qu'il portait toujours quand il avait été un général ? Et qu'il reportait actuellement ? Des lunettes de verre rouge, c'était ça ! Il avait toujours été émerveillé pendant des années et …_

« Il ne manque plus que je prenne mes lances au cas où. On ne sait jamais. »

« NON ! Interdiction de prendre tes lances … HEY ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » _demanda sa mère alors qu'il était déjà remonté dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses armes. Il descendit aussitôt, se dirigeant vers la sortie._

« Je prends quand même mes armes, que tu le veuilles ou non, maman. On n'est jamais trop sûr. La princesse va aussi participer à la fête et il faut quand même la surveiller au cas où. »

« La princesse, la princesse, tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche, Earnos. » _soupira sa mère avec amusement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il avait des devoirs et il devait les respecter._

« Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller, je suis prêt. » _murmura Earnos._

_Autant qu'ils y aillent et qu'ils terminent cela aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie que ça perdure trop longtemps. Il se laissa emmener par ses parents et ses sœurs à l'endroit où allait se passer la fête. Un lac … Un magnifique lac où tous et toutes se trouvaient autour. Bien entendu, il y avait quelques baraques avec des vendeurs de petites marchandises inutiles mais nécessaires. Lui ? Il s'était séparé de ses parents pour faire un tour d'horizon._

« Il y a tellement de monde … C'est vraiment une fête gigantesque. »

_Les Lumivoles et Mucioles étaient déjà présents, voletant dans les airs en faisant paraître de nombreuses lumières derrière eux. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils pouvaient avoir un éclairage décent dans le royaume. Il observa les quelques Scorvols et Scorplanes. Tous semblaient gênés, nullement habitués à autant de monde autour d'eux. Certains insectes tentaient une discussion avec eux, chose très plaisante._

« Aie ! » _s'écria une voix féminine alors qu'il percutait une personne en face de lui. Comme il regardait autour, il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais surtout, il avait eu la tête à moitié plongée dans une poitrine. Il retira aussitôt sa tête, balbutiant :_

« Pardon, pardon, mademoiselle, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Je suis réellement confus. Veuillez me pardonner car ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Je pense que je peux te pardonner, Earnos. » _répondit la voix, accompagnée d'un petit rire._

_Hein ? AH ! C'était la princesse Terria ? La princesse Terria était en face de lui ? C'était quoi cette robe somptueuse qu'elle portait ? Ce n'était pas celle habituelle mais elle était aussi voire plus royale. Et ses longs cheveux blonds ? Elle avait aussi une ceinture faite d'anneaux entremêlés par des pétales roses. Mais son haut … et le sien … Ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Jaunes en leurs milieux, noirs sur les bras. Enfin, dans ses cheveux, elle portait un sublime diadème avec un imposant rubis en son milieu._

« Tu es magnifique, Earnos ! On dirait un vrai Dardargnan ! »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous faire un compliment, ma reine. » _répondit-il aussitôt, ses paroles ayant dépassé ses pensées. Elle était vraiment splendide. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que de se trouver sur le même chemin que la princesse._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un couple impossible

**Chapitre 9 : Un couple impossible**

« Earnos, tu es donc quand même venu à la fête ? J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas car je ne t'avais pas invité. Tu sais, c'est de ça dont parlait les lettres que je t'écrivais. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment festif, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, princesse Terria et … Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête, princesse ? »

« Nous sommes seuls. Du moins, nous … ne sommes pas en public si tu restes avec moi. Alors je veux que tu me tutoies ici. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris tes deux lances avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _demanda l'adolescente avec interrogation._

« Rien de bien spécial. » _mentit le Coconfort, n'osant pas lui annoncer qu'il avait prévu ses armes au cas où pour la protéger. Visiblement, l'adolescente ne semblait pas stupide, le regardant longuement de ses yeux rubis avant de dire :_

« Qu'importe, Earnos, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Et s'il te plaît, ne refuse pas, ça serait tout simplement de me surveiller et de me protéger. Mon père ne sait pas que j'ai échappé aux deux soldats qui devaient venir avec moi mais s'il me voie avec toi, ça ne devrait pas poser tellement de problèmes, non ? »

« Ne pas me faire apprécier par le roi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire entre nous. Et arrête de… me regarder avec ses yeux là, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas refuser si tu fais ça. Princesse Terria, s'il te plaît. C'est vraiment risible de ta part de faire une telle chose. Tu es la future reine de ce ro… Bon, j'accepte. »

_Elle poussa un petit cri ravi alors qu'il soupirait. Difficile de résister à un tel regard rubis. Mais quand même, qu'il était ridicule face à elle. Elle faisait une bonne quinzaine voir vingtaine de centimètres que lui. Il ressemblait à un gamin par rapport à elle alors qu'ils avaient le même âge et …_

Il arrêta de penser alors qu'il sentait les doigts de l'Apireine qui vinrent croiser les siens. Qu'est-ce que … Hey ? Il la fixa longuement, celle-ci lui souriant avant de rire faiblement, un peu de rouge aux joues. Elle murmura :

« Si tu veux me surveiller, il vaut mieux ne pas être séparés non ? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que de faire ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que de se tenir la main soit très … respectable. Qu'est-ce qu'Holikan ou le roi diraient à ce sujet ? Essaie d'avoir un peu de tenue. »

« Mais j'ai beaucoup de tenue. Il n'y a aucune honte ou indécence à avoir quand tu es à mes côtés. Earnos, il faut que tu comprennes que toi et moi, cela fait depuis des années que l'on se connait. Même si les gens ne sont pas forcément au courant, c'est normal que toi et moi, nous nous tenions la main, non ? Ou alors, tu vas encore me dire que tu ne te considères pas comme mon ami, ce qui, franchement, me ferait souffrir terriblement, Earnos. »

« S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme ça en disant une telle chose. Nous sommes … proches, c'est tout. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas que les gens se fassent des idées, c'est tout. » _souffla-t-il, Terria rougissant une nouvelle fois._

_C'est vrai quoi … Est-ce qu'il était particulièrement idiot ou quoi ? En même temps, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal … Enfin, à ses yeux à elle, ça l'était mais bon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Voilà, elle l'avait clairement déclaré ... mais dans ses pensées._

« C'est plus dur à dire … qu'on ne le croit. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Terria ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, la regardant avec interrogation alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement.  
_

« De rien, ce n'est pas bien important. Dis … Est-ce que l'on peut se rapprocher un peu plus ? Je veux dire, du spectacle. Je ne suis pas sûre de le voir. »

« Si toi, malgré ta taille, tu es incapable de le voir alors moi, je suis plutôt mal barré. Enfin bon, je vais tenter de te faire de la place. » _déclara Earnos, tenant la princesse dans sa main alors qu'elle rigolait discrètement. Voilà ce qu'elle attendait de son chevalier servant._

_Celui-ci arriva à l'emmener de plus en plus près du lac, usant néanmoins de bon nombre de stratagèmes pour rencontrer le moins de personnes … jusqu'à se retrouver enfoncé dans un minuscule fourré ? Une quinzaine à vingtaine d'arbres et il n'y avait personne ici ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas un coin secret quand même ? Il vit Terria qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais il l'arrêta, retirant sa veste pour la déposer au sol. Elle éclata de rire, récupérant sa veste pour la lui redonner. Elle vint finalement s'asseoir, l'invitant à faire de même à ses côtés avant de dire :_

« Tu penses quand même pas qu'une princesse comme moi a peur de se salir ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Ca n'a pas l'air très propre et … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle lui chuchotait de se taire. Ils étaient à une bonne place, une très bonne place même puisque le ballet volant commençait à paraître devant leurs yeux. Les Lumivoles et les Mucioles se rencontraient, tournoyaient autour d'eux alors que la danse se faisait si belle, si gracieuse._

« C'est vraiment beau … Il n'y a rien à redire de ce côté. » _souffla Earnos._

« C'est vrai que c'est magnifique en soi. Il faudrait que ça continue indéfiniment et que ça ne s'arrête jamais, tu en penses quoi hein ? Je trouve que ça serait une bonne idée … »

« Je ne sais pas …Ce n'est qu'une fois par an. Mais j'aurai peut-être dû venir plus souvent ici. Maintenant, il est un peu tard. Oh … Je ferai mieux de me taire. Je dérange. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas, Earnos, tu ne me déranges pas. » _répondit avec douceur l'Apireine alors qu'elle venait déposer sa tête sur ses épaules._

_Une bonne partie de son corps était avachi sur l'épaule d'Earnos mais celui-ci restait de marbre. Du moins, il tentait de l'être puisqu'il tremblait un peu. Il ne devait pas penser au fait qu'elle était là, c'était tout. Même si elle cherchait sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, il devait l'ignorer ou presque, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Enfin, surtout pour lui et elle. Ce n'était rien du tout … Rien de rien, rien du tout. Oui … Ce n'était rien du tout._

« Earnos ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire cette parade lunaire ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas … Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Terria ? Je peux t'appeler ainsi puisque nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Tu vois ? Je fais des efforts. »

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Ou alors tu te moques de moi ? Je ne pense pas que tu te moques de moi alors je veux bien te le dire. Quand deux personnes voient ensemble … Enfin, quand deux personnes de sexe opposé voient ensemble la parade lunaire des Lumivoles et Mucioles, il est dit qu'elles formeront un couple uni et heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Ah ! » _dit Earnos, la repoussant doucement après avoir entendu cela. Il hocha la tête négativement plusieurs fois à la suite avant de reprendre la parole :_ « Il fallait que vous veniez avec Holikan, princesse Terria. »

« Et pourquoi ça, Earnos ? » _demanda-t-elle en le regardant longuement._

« Car c'est avec lui que … »

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de croire ça, espèce d'idiot ! » _s'écria aussitôt la princesse, le coupant dans ses paroles. _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois encore ? »

« Holikan et vous, vous êtes promis à des fiançailles, bientôt, vous serez adulte comme lui et … » _dit le Coconfort avant d'être stoppé par une baffe des plus violentes._

« Holikan et moi, ça s'est déjà terminé avant même d'avoir commencé ! Imbécile, imbécile, t'es qu'un imbécile, Earnos ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait princesse pour mériter de telles insultes ? »

« Demande-toi plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait ! » _rétorqua la princesse avant de se lever._ « Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus envie de regarder la parade. De toute façon, elle est terminée. »

« Je vous accompagne, princesse Terria. Il vaut mieux que vous ne paraissiez pas seule devant les soldats ou votre père sinon … »

_Sinon quoi ? Elle le regarda avec fureur alors qu'il paraissait plus blessé qu'il ne le montrait réellement. Il avait aussi des choses à lui dire mais c'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Voilà tout … Elle s'éloigna sans même lui répondre alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Attends-moi quand même un peu, Terria. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais je veux m'excuser. »

« Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois t'excuser alors ne t'excuse pas, ça te rend encore plus bête. » _répondit-elle sèchement._

_Voilà qu'il avait tout loupé. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi mais il savait qu'il était fautif, terriblement fautif même. Quel idiot dans le fond. Mais c'était pour le mieux s'il pensait cela. Voilà tout … Il prit un autre chemin que celui de l'Apireine, soupirant de tristesse._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Barrière infranchissable

**Chapitre 10 : Barrière infranchissable**

_Maintenant, le temps s'était écoulé, de nombreuses semaines et il avait eu ses seize ans. La princesse aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était en âge de se fiancer mais pourtant, rien n'était déclaré entre elle et Holikan. C'était bizarre, franchement bizarre. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses chez la princesse. La raison principale ? Car ça ne le concernait pas. La princesse pouvait faire son existence comme elle le désirait._

Ensuite, il avait finalement terminé de faire son deuil envers Cassina. Il se sentait un peu mieux et il mettait de plus en plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Et son armure devenait lourde, un peu trop lourde pour lui. Ou alors, était-ce une autre forme de poids qui était sur son corps ? Il ne le savait pas du tout mais c'était … embêtant, très embêtant même.

« Si je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai comme maladie, comment est-ce que je peux compter me soigner ? »_ se dit-il à lui-même, soupirant longuement._

_Il n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il ne savait pas … Il avait l'impression que la princesse … Il se faisait peut-être des idées mais en même temps, si elle savait que … Non. C'était tout simplement impossible de la part de Terria. Après, il y avait tellement de détails, tellement de choses qui allaient dans ce sens._

« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Ce genre de choses n'existe pas ! Arrête de te bercer d'illusions mon gaillard, tu es complètement risible et stupide ! »

_Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il se cogna la tête contre un pilier plusieurs fois de suite. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait son casque doré sur le crâne sinon, il était bon pour une sacrée migraine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant perturbé par ce qui s'était passé pendant la fête ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal d'avoir déçu terriblement Terria ? Ce n'était pas à cause de son devoir qu'elle lui en voulait, c'était quelque chose de bien plus personnel._

_Cette chose personnelle … Il voulait croire que c'était ça mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Et même si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il n'allait rien pouvoir y faire. Il ne fallait pas se battre contre une chimère. C'était tout simplement risible. Risible … et pathétique de sa part._

« Je ne me savais pas aussi lâche que ça. Après, est-ce que c'est réel ? Est-ce la réalité ? Ce que je pense d'elle ? » _souffla-t-il à lui-même._

_S'il n'était pas certain de tout ça ? Et s'il se trompait ? En un sens, il ne s'était jamais réellement senti proche d'elle. La seule personne extérieure à sa famille avec qui il s'était véritablement lié, c'était Olistar mais ce dernier n'était plus là, depuis longtemps même. Il hocha la tête négativement, posant son regard sur quelques soldats qui l'observaient en silence. C'est vrai qu'il devait être bien pitoyable sur le coup._

« J'arrête mon entraînement pour aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas en forme. » _déclara le Coconfort avant de s'éloigner du terrain d'entraînement. Il se sentait mal et cela sans réelle explication. Dans sa chambre, il retira son épaisse armure dorée avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, fermant les yeux, plongeant dans son sommeil. S'il se sentait proche de la princesse, c'était bien à cause de son devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et rien d'autre … n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il trouva difficilement le sommeil, s'imaginant qu'Olistar était encore là à le surveiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olistar n'était plus là ? Comme l'adolescent ou plutôt le jeune homme maintenant était son confident, il aurait été bien plus simple pour lui de trouver une réponse à ses questions mais non … Rien du tout._

_Couché dans son lit, il ne remarqua pas que l'être camouflé par sa cape était présent, assis sur le lit inoccupé en face de lui depuis maintenant plus d'un. Il fallait dire qu'Earnos avait toujours laissé la fenêtre ouverte, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ou alors … Qu'il attendait son retour._

_L'être encapuchonné se leva comme si de rien n'était, chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille du Coconfort qui poussa un grognement dans son sommeil. D'ailleurs, Earnos murmura à son tour, comme pour répondre à son interlocuteur dans son rêve :_

« Je suis perdu, tout simplement perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … ou dire … »

_L'être lui parla une seconde fois avant de quitter la chambre par la fenêtre avec agilité et une certaine grâce indéniable. L'adolescent termina son sommeil, semblant un peu soulagé dans celui-ci comme s'il avait été réconforté au sujet de quelque chose. Le lendemain matin, il se sentait bien mieux, prêt à soulever des montagnes._

« Ben tiens, y a eu quoi durant la nuit ? » _demanda l'un des soldats alors qu'Earnos avait quitté son armure, s'entraînant avec ses deux lances._

« Je ne sais pas … mais j'ai l'impression qu'il était temps que je m'entraîne un peu sans mon armure. Subitement, je me sens beaucoup plus léger. »

« Hahaha ! Tu veux t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? D'habitude, tu as ton armure et tu n'as pas peur des coups mais cette fois, ça sera bien différent. » _dit le soldat qui avait tout d'un Yanma._

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca ne peut être qu'une bonne chose … Et c'est mieux que rien du tout. » _déclara Earnos en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Peut-être que le poids sur son cœur s'était aussi allégé contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, comme si quelqu'un avait veillé sur lui. Peut-être son ange gardien ? Hahaha ! C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il était même prêt à aller voir la princesse Terria et à parler entre eux pour régler la situation entre eux deux._

D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que le Yanma avait pensé, il n'eut aucun mal à le repousser et à esquiver ses coups, allant même jusqu'à loger la pointe de l'une de ses lances au niveau de son cou. Oh, il s'était quand même pris quelques attaques mais bizarrement, son corps avait plutôt très bien réceptionné les dégâts.

« T'es vraiment autant redoutable en attaque qu'en défense. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas cumuler les deux en même temps. »

« Je préfère être très endurant que faire très mal. Une question de principe, je n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres. C'est … aussi simple que ça. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, aidant le Yanma à se relever._

« C'est une bonne chose. Quand même, il faudrait plus de soldats comme ça. Beaucoup n'hésitent pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés, quitte à ne pas faire attention à leurs propres corps alors que ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées. »

« J'ai toujours voulu protéger … plutôt qu'attaquer. C'est mon rôle depuis le début. » _murmura Earnos alors que le Yanma signalait qu'il comprenait avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Peut-être qu'il était temps de faire la paix avec la princesse ?_

_Non. Malgré qu'il fût heureux de tout ça, de la situation, il ne savait pas comment faire exactement. Il valait mieux l'esquiver et s'enfuir plutôt que de chercher la confrontation. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même. Il allait la mettre en pratique.  
_

« Earnos ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« AH ! » _fit-il sur un ton plus que surpris alors que la princesse se trouvait en face de lui. Après plus d'un mois où ils s'étaient évités, elle se tenait en face de lui. Oh, elle ne portait pas le magnifique apparat de la dernière fois mais qu'est-ce qu'elle restait belle._

« Earnos, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Vraiment pas … Sincèrement, je pensais tenir le coup mais se disputer à cause de tout ça, je voulais vraiment … »

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria, je dois réellement m'en aller. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas question d'entraînement ou autre, il faut que j'aille voir quelque chose en salle de soins, je me suis senti un peu mal hier et donc, je pense que j'ai besoin de repos. »

« Oh. Je vois, Earnos. Repose-toi bien mais sinon, je voulais juste te dire que … »

« Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter pour le moment. Pardonnez-moi. » _coupa l'adolescent avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure, tenant ses deux lances dans les mains._

« Mais attends quelques secondes, Earnos. »

_Elle tendait sa main vers lui mais le Coconfort était parti comme une flèche, la laissant seule et désemparée. Elle abaissa sa main avec lenteur, bredouillant :_

« Je voulais juste que l'on fasse la paix … toi et moi. Je ne supporte pas que l'on soit en froid … Pas comme la dernière fois, pas comme au début. »

_Au début … Il y avait maintenant huit ans de cela. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et ils avaient grandi. Ils avaient aussi mûri. Des évènements malheureux avaient parcouru leurs vies, c'était pourquoi il devait se réunir et se serrer les coudes. Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait préféré faire ça à la place de l'écouter ?_

_Un lâche, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Purement et simplement un lâche. La princesse Terria, il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était venue mais il avait préféré s'enfuir. Il avait honte … honte de tout ça et il n'oserait jamais rien faire pour arranger la situation._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Empoissonnement

**Second partie : Ne plus être des enfants**

**Chapitre 11 : Empoisonnement**

_Il était amoureux de la princesse Terria. Cette pensée le hantait depuis des mois maintenant. Depuis la soirée avec les Lumivoles et les Mucioles, il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement … Mais en même temps, comment dire … Il n'arrivait pas à se la retirer. Et à côté, il savait aussi bien que le reste que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il devait penser à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. La raison principale ? La princesse Terria en elle-même. Car oui, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de venir parler avec lui mais il faisait tout pour lui échapper. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce jour._

« Earnos, ordre royal, tu dois te rendre dans la chambre de la princesse. Il paraîtrait que c'est plus qu'important. Et aussi, tu ne peux pas te défiler, elle semblait folle de rage. »

« Je préférai quand même ne pas y aller. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas prétendre que je suis malade ou que je ne me sens pas bien ? » _demanda Earnos sur un ton neutre._

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu me sembles aller parfaitement bien, Earnos. » _murmura une voix derrière un mur avant que ne se présente la princesse Terria. Encore grandie, elle avait encore grandie. Mais lui aussi mais il était si petit … par rapport à elle qui était si imposante, que cela soit en taille ou en stature. Surtout qu'il venait de parfaitement mentir devant la princesse. Le soldat qui avait transmis le message toussa violemment avant de s'éloigner. _« Dans ma chambre, maintenant, Earnos. On va mettre les choses au point. »

« Désolé princesse Terria mais j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à faire et … »

« Et si tu comptes t'enfuir encore une fois, je te mets au cachot. » _coupa l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, déjà proche de la future jeune femme qu'elle allait devenir._

« Princesse Terria, je ne veux vraiment pas vous faire de peine mais aussi vous causer des problèmes. Regardez-moi, vous ne voyez pas à quel point je suis … »

« Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point tu es je ne sais quoi. Tu me suis maintenant. »

_Il ne pouvait pas refuser cela. Il ne pouvait pas … mais il allait se sentir mal, très mal. En fait, il se sentait déjà très mal. Il baissa les yeux, accompagnant la princesse alors qu'elle l'emmenait dans sa chambre. La chambre de la princesse Terria. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait très mal. Qu'ils arrêtent ce petit jeu stupide._

« Je ne veux surtout pas être dérangée, est-ce compris ? » _dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux soldats Cizayox devant la porte de sa chambre. Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête alors qu'Earnos avait la sienne toujours baissée._

_Il pénétra dans la chambre, suivant la princesse Terria alors qu'il n'osait pas observer le décor autour de lui. En fait, il n'osait même pas observer la princesse en face de lui. Il était tout simplement statufié, n'arrivant rien à dire. Elle s'était assise sur son lit à baldaquin._

« Earnos, retire ton casque et regarde-moi. Ordre royal. » _annonça tout simplement la princesse Terria alors qu'il s'exécutait pour son casque mais pas pour le regard. Un petit grognement colérique se fit entendre : _« Je déteste par-dessus tout me répéter. »

« Voilà, je vous regarde, princesse Terria. » _déclara le Coconfort, fixant la princesse sans détourner le regard. Voilà, voilà, c'était bon, et ensuite ?_

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Earnos ? Est-ce que j'ai été affreuse avec toi quelque part ? Pourquoi tu m'évites autant ? Ca fait des mois, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais ça fait des mois que tu fais tout pour ne même pas m'adresser la parole. »

« Le travail, l'entraînement, les voyages, toutes ces choses. Et vous savez que vos lettres sont perdues à chaque fois. Je ne peux … »

« Perdues ? Tu les déchires ! Tu crois que je ne demande pas aux Ninjask s'ils ont bien donnés mes lettres ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? » _s'écria-t-elle avant de se redresser, s'approchant de lui avec vivacité. Le bruit de ses pas montrait qu'elle allait à toute allure vers Earnos, celui-ci étant déconfit dès qu'il s'agissait de la princesse._

_Elle le plaqua contre un mur, montrant par là toute la force qu'elle possédait. Une force bien supérieure à celle d'un Coconfort. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre alors qu'elle reprenait sur un ton irrité : _« Arrête de me mentir ! J'essaie depuis des mois de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait et toi … Toi … Tu … »

« Princesse Terria, c'était donc ça ? J'avais peur que ça soit autre chose. » _soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, vraiment soulagé. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Terria le regarda d'un air abasourdi, serrant les poings :_

« Et tu … t'attendais à quoi hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour empêcher quelque chose, est-ce que je me trompe hein ? Non … Je ne veux pas savoir … Je pensais que tu étais bien plus courageux comme garçon, je me suis lourdement trompée visiblement. »

« Je ne suis pas courageux, loin de là. Je ne suis qu'un Coconfort, princesse Terria. Les plus courageux sont les Yanmega, Libegon et Drascores. Moi, je ne suis qu'un serviteur du royaume, j'ai juste eu la chance de me retrouver dans l'armée des insectes comme mon père. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais réussi à … »

« Tu confonds courage et force. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas fort, loin de là. Mais si la force était une réelle qualité, ça se saurait. Les filles n'ont pas besoin de personnes fortes. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Earnos. J'aimerai … être seule. »

« Comme vous le désirez, princesse Terria. Mais est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne peux pas partir comme … ça. » _bredouilla le Coconfort alors qu'elle gardait sa main dans la sienne bien qu'il portait les gantelets dorés allant avec le reste de son armure._

« Voilà … Est-ce que c'est bon, » _dit-elle, venant prendre son casque pour le lui redonner. Le Coconfort remercia l'Apireine avant de s'apprêter à quitter la chambre. Cela aurait été bien plus simple de tout lui dire. Si c'était vraiment aussi simple … Il fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. AH ! Il aurait bien aimé penser de la sorte mais il n'était pas encore apte à ça … car ce n'était pas sa place, ce n'était pas son rôle._

_Maintenant que les mois s'écoulaient, la guerre était terminée avec les Scorvols. Mais voilà qu'une autre guerre se lançait, une guerre interne. Car oui, d'autres personnes voulaient mettre à mal le royaume et il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser à ses pensées envers la princesse Terria. Ses sentiments … étaient à mettre de côté._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » _demanda-t-il à d'autres soldats, ces derniers étant en train de discuter. Comme quoi, il avait loupé quelque chose d'important à cause de sa discussion avec la princesse Terria._

« Oh … On vient d'apprendre que les Ningales ont décidé de rentrer en jeu. »

« Ca, c'était déjà connu depuis quelques temps … Mais il y a autre chose ? Comme les Papinox ? Ils sont toujours avec eux, à écouter leurs paroles « éclairées » ? » _ironisa l'adolescent, les soldats haussant un sourcil à son écoute._

« Ohla, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la princesse Terria ? Il paraîtrait qu'elle t'a convoqué et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très joyeux. »

« Malheureusement, ça ne l'était pas. Mais bref, on est pas là pour parler de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec eux ? Ils ont fait quoi ? »

« Ils ont tenté d'empoisonner l'eau du royaume, tu sais, la mer à l'ouest, là où nous prenons notre eau. Il paraîtrait qu'ils sont en train de la polluer. Ces Ningales sont complètement fous et stupides, il va falloir qu'on aille les arrêter. Les Arakdos sont déjà sur place. »

« D'accord … D'accord. On part quand ? » _demanda le Coconfort en poussant un soupir._

« D'ici demain, il va falloir qu'on protège les Arakdos mais normalement, nous ne serons pas seuls. Il y a aussi des Anoriths et des Armaldos avec nous. »

_Tiens … Sans que ça soit la première fois qu'il en voie, ça allait être par contre la première fois qu'il allait les voir sur leur lieu de travail. Intéressant, vraiment intéressant … Et puis bon, plus de distance avec la princesse, c'est une bonne chose._

« Bon … Je vais aller me préparer alors. » _signala l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Comme tu veux mais je te rappelle que c'est demain. Te presse pas hein ? »

« Oui, oui, je suis au courant. » _marmonna Earnos avant de s'éloigner des soldats pour retourner dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, dans les couloirs, il rencontra l'être masqué par sa cape. Il passa à côté de lui, l'ignorant comme si de rien n'était._

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi. » _souffla la personne avant qu'Earnos ne s'arrête, se tournant vers cette personne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Il avait cru très mal entendre. Elle venait de le menacer ou il rêvait ?_

« Merci bien mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. » _répondit le Coconfort sans plus s'attarder sur cette personne. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais là, elle était exaspérante. Il vint dans sa chambre, allant préparer ses affaires pour un nouveau voyage._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Il était un petit navire

**Chapitre 12 : Il était un petit navire**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit cela ? » _demanda Earnos alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé à la zone d'eau qui était normalement empoisonnée._

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? » _demanda l'être encapuchonné en s'adressant à lui, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. De ce que tu m'as dit hier avant que l'on parte. Je veux des explications à ce sujet. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te les donner ? Si tu as une bonne raison à cela, alors peut-être… que j'envisagerai de te répondre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« En fait, je ne veux même pas savoir mais je te trouve déjà plus qu'exaspérant à ce sujet. » _rétorqua l'adolescent, plus irrité qu'autre chose à cause de cette personne. Il fallait dire que faire une telle menace hier, ça n'allait pas passer inaperçu._

_Enfin, à ses yeux car il n'était pas sûr que cette personne y accorde une quelconque importance. C'était qui cette personne ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se montrait pas hein ? C'était irritant, très irritant, elle avait des choses à se reprocher ? A se cacher ?_

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous ne montres pas ton visage ? Il est si laid ? »

« Oh … Quel vilain langage de ta part, je ne m'attendais pas à de telles paroles venant de toi. Je suis un peu choqué. Je te pensais plus calme et réservé … mais comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme cela d'habitude mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de vraiment exaspérant et énervant, désolé de te l'annoncer de la sorte. »

« Oh … J'espère donc voir ton véritable visage l'un de ces jours. Ne me déçois pas, d'accord ? » _déclara la personne en émettant un petit rire amusé._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ses paroles ? Rien du tout ! Alors qu'il arrête ça car c'était vraiment exaspérant à la longue ! Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui de haut en bas ! Enfin, il n'allait pas se préoccuper de ça mais plutôt de ce qui se passait. Car oui, à force de se battre verbalement avec cette personne, ils avaient fini par arriver. Arriver où ? Eh bien au bord de la mer. Ah ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait …_

« Je n'ai jamais au bord de l'eau. Je ne me suis jamais baigné. »

« Et tu ne sais donc pas nager ? » _demanda l'être encapuchonné à ses côtés._

« Bien sûr que si, je ne suis quand même pas risible à ce point. » _annonça le Coconfort avec un peu de vantardise mal placée, tapotant contre son torse de métal doré._

« Soit … Mais un conseil, retire quand même ton armure si on va sur l'eau, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu tombais … dedans. » _souffla l'être encapuchonné alors qu'Earnos s'immobilisait. Encore une menace … et même pas voilée cette fois !_

_Au bord de l'eau … voir même sur l'eau, des personnes portant de petits chapeaux jaunes et munies de vêtements bleus étaient en train de s'occuper du liquide bleu. Du moins, bleu à la base car il avait une teinte un peu verdâtre dont émanait une odeur plus qu'horrible. Il se pinça le nez alors que des Arakdos venaient s'approcher d'eux._

« Les soldats de l'armée des insectes ? Merci d'être venu le plus rapidement possible. » _déclara l'un d'entre eux, un homme qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années._

« Quelle est la situation actuelle ? »_ demanda le commandant Yanmega chargé de la troupe._

« Pas si mauvaise mais on préfère se méfier actuellement. On ne sait pas où sont passé les Ningales et les Papinox mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Il semblerait qu'ils se sont dirigés à des kilomètres du rivage en attendant de se préparer à empoisonner l'eau une nouvelle fois. »

« Il nous faut alors contacter les Armaldos. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques plus longtemps. Nous allons devoir voyager avec eux sur leurs bateaux. »

« Je peux vous y emmener ! » _déclara une adolescente aux cheveux bleus, retirant son chapeau jaune avec un grand sourire._

_Hum hein ? Comment dire … Elle était toute mignonne, il devait le reconnaître. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et semblait plus qu'heureuse de rendre service à l'armée des insectes. L'homme qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe d'Arakdos soupira avant de dire :_

« Fais-donc Arolyna. Je sais bien que tu n'attendais que ça pour échapper au travail. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous le savez parfaitement que c'est juste pour qu'on entretienne de bonnes relations avec les Anoriths. »

« Oui, oui … Un Anorith en particulier. Ne t'en fait pas, nous connaissons la chanson. »

_L'adolescente vint rougir violemment avant de dire que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pourtant, tout son corps prétendait le contraire. Finalement, l'armée vint la suivre, quittant le bord de la mer avant de les emmener à des bâtiments non-loin de là. Un port, c'était un port avec une taverne voir plusieurs d'entre elles pour les Anoriths et les Armaldos. De nombreux bateaux étaient déposés un peu partout sur l'eau._

« Venez, je sais où on va les trouver. Ils doivent être en train de boire encore une fois. »

« Vous semblez réellement heureuse d'aller dans cette taverne. Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial à dialoguer avec les Anoriths. » _murmura un soldat à l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci haussant les épaules._

« Oh ce n'est pas très important, vous verrez bien de toute façon. »

_Si elle le disait. Earnos la regardait avec appréhension. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça … de dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais bon … Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des problèmes des autres, il en avait déjà bien assez avec les siens. De toute façon, sous son armure dorée, personne ne pouvait le voir alors pourquoi devrait-il s'intéresser à tout cela ?_

_Le commandant ainsi qu'Earnos, l'être encapuchonné et plusieurs soldats pénétrèrent dans une taverne à la suite d'Arolyna. Celle-ci se dirigea aussitôt vers le tavernier, l'homme éclatant de rire avant de perdre son sourire. Il observa les hommes derrière Arolyna, arrêant de nettoyer son verre. Les discussions se stoppèrent en même temps qu'Arolyna avait pris la parole, le tavernier disant à l'adolescente :_

« Sélinar est dehors, sur le bateau habituel. Si tu veux aller lui dire bonjour. »

« J'y vais tout de suite. Je ne vais pas le déranger, il doit sûrement être en train de remettre correctement les cordages. » _déclara l'adolescente, saluant les personnes de l'armée avant de quitter la taverne. Le commandant signala à son tour :_

« Je pense que je vais aller m'entretenir avec l'Armaldo qui dirige cette taverne. Pendant ce temps, allez dehors vous tous. »

« Comme vous le désirez. » _répondirent les soldats, Earnos et l'être camouflé par sa cape avant de quitter la taverne à leur tour._

Le Coconfort regarda autour de lui, remarquant la petite Arakdo ainsi qu'un Anorith qui devait avoir … En fait, c'était un jeune homme Anorith. Il était plutôt bien bâti bien qu'il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à parler avec l'Arakdo. Elle aussi semblait avoir du mal à s'adresser à l'Anorith. 

« J'ai l'impression d'être en face de deux … »

_Ah … Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles. Mais quel idiot … Il savait pertinemment à qui ces derniers lui faisaient penser. Tout simplement à lui et à la princesse Terria. Sauf que … Comment dire … Ah … Bon, la princesse Terria, ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Lui de son côté, c'était plutôt le contraire. Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ?_

« T'as l'air troublé, on dirait que tu as des peines amoureuses ou quoi ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne. » _murmura l'adolescent, sachant pertinemment qui s'adressait à lui. Il valait mieux attendre qu'ils montent sur un bateau au lieu de patienter ici. Il aurait bien aimé parler avec cet Anorith, savoir quelques petites choses._

« Oh … Et pourquoi pas ? Quel est le problème ? Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider, si tu le désires, non ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. »

« Toi ? Avoir de l'aide de ta part ? Même pas en rêve. Enfin, j'en ai déjà reçu auparavant et je pense que c'est plus que nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin du reste de ta part. »

« Si tu le dis, c'est bien dommage. Je suis sûr que plus tard, tu me demanderas mon aide. Je le sais parfaitement, tu ne peux pas tromper mes sens. » _souffla l'être encapuchonné avant de rire, s'éloignant du Coconfort._

_Et à part ça ? Quand est-ce qu'ils partaient ? Puis cet Anorith, il allait sûrement voyager avec lui. Ça serait le bon moment pour discuter avec … Et en savoir un peu plus. Pff, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait réellement hein ? Il verrait sur le bateau pour savoir quoi faire._


	13. Chapitre 13 : La vérité sur sa personne

**Chapitre 13 : La vérité sur sa personne**

« Alors ? Pas de mal de mer ? » _demanda l'être encapuchonné en s'adressant à Earnos._

Celui-ci se tenait à la rambarde du bateau sur lequel il était monté avec une vingtaine de soldats et l'être encapuchonné. Bien entendu, quelques Armaldos étaient présent eux aussi. Enfin, il y avait ce fameux Anorith … C'était quoi encore son nom ? Sélinar, n'est-ce pas ? Un nom plutôt sympathique mais après …

« Je vais plutôt bien. Arrête de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça, est-ce bien compris ? Je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège grossier. »

« Si tu as le mal de mer, j'ai une bonne solution pour le résoudre. » _annonça l'Anorith, celui-ci portant une tenue verte avec de nombreuses rayures noires. Il y avait aussi quelques symboles rouges sur sa tenue. Earnos se tourna vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté._

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça passera. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à cela mais sinon, il n'y pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? » _demanda Earnos._

« Bien sûr, tu es l'un des deux chevaliers de la princesse Terria non ? Je me demande bien ce qu'un simple Anorith comme moi peut faire pour toi. »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Bon … Par contre, je ne veux pas en parler devant lui. » _dit le Coconfort, posant son regard sur la personne encapuchonnée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, s'en allant pour laisser les deux personnes seules._

_Tout de suite, Earnos attaqua sur la relation entre l'Anorith et l'Arakdo. Comme il le pensait, le jeune homme fut décontenancé par une telle question, répondant qu'il trouve tout simplement merveilleuse l'Arakdo et la danse qu'elle peut faire sur la mer. Il aime beaucoup l'observer mais il préfère ne pas trop la déranger. Elle a sa propre vie et elle n'est pas avec lui. Comme Earnos le pensait, les deux personnes semblent s'apprécier réellement bien que malheureusement, il semblerait que l'un comme l'autre n'arrive pas à dévoiler ses sentiments._

« Mais attends, si tu me poses une telle question, c'est que tu … Enfin, toi aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment je dois l'avouer. Je suis un peu perdu par rapport à tout ça malheureusement. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle est quand même bien différente de moi et … »

« Je te comprends. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec Arolyna. Pourtant, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je l'ai sauvée de la noyade alors qu'elle était encore qu'une enfant. Enfin, je n'ai que deux ans de plus qu'elle mais elle débutait sur sa marche sur l'eau … Et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voie alors elle s'était éloignée et … Pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça ? Je ne sais même pas si ça t'intéresse. »

« Je ne sais pas … Ça a l'air de ressembler un peu à ce que je vis. Enfin, je crois. » _souffla le Coconfort, les deux garçons soupirant en même temps. C'était compliqué, vraiment compliqué. L'amour posait beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Ah … Ils étaient vraiment deux idiots incapables de déclarer ouvertement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas précis._

« ATTENTION ! Bateaux en vue ! Préparez-vous à accoster ! »

_L'un des soldats, celui qui dirigeait la troupe sur le bateau, venait de crier en leur désignant de nombreux points à l'horizon. C'est vrai, ces formes au loin … Des bateaux ! Et ils étaient en train de déverser quelque chose dans l'eau ! Peut-être que … S'il y avait des Papinox … AH ! Il poussa un gémissement de douleur._

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal au cœur ? » _demanda Sélinar en le regardant._

« Non … Non, je pense que ça va passer, enfin, je l'espère. »

_Il se sentait exaspéré et énervé. S'il pouvait lui mettre la main dessus, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Pas du tout ! L'accostage se fit avec violence alors qu'il sautait sur l'autre bateau, tenant ses lances dans ses mains. Il allait tous les abattre !_

_Les Ningales se cachaient derrière les Papinox, ces derniers se comportant comme des déments, hurlant qu'on ne leur emportera pas leurs lumières. Leurs lumières ? Ces Ningales ? Ils étaient complètement fous et déraisonnable. Hors de question de les laisser causer encore plus de problèmes !_

« N'hésitez pas à les blesser gravement ! S'ils veulent polluer notre eau, on ne va pas se laisse faire ! Evitez juste de faire des morts ! »

« Ça revient un peu au contraire de ce qui a été dit à l'instant. » _murmura l'adolescent dans son armure dorée, gardant bien appui mais nullement son calme._

_Nullement son calme ? Car il tentait de trouver s'il était là … S'il était présent … Il était un Papinox ! Il ne l'oubliait pas ! Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était là ! Il devait lui mettre la main dessus et ensuite, ils allaient avoir une petite explication tous les deux !_

« Purée, avec ces combats, les bateaux tanguent beaucoup trop ! » _cria un soldat, Earnos n'émettant aucune remarque à ce sujet._

_Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du tangage … si ça se disait ainsi bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il plantait ses lances dans les Ningales et les Papinox sans pour autant que cela soit dramatique. Il visait plutôt des endroits sûrs pour les immobiliser, comme les jambes ou les bras. Généralement, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils arrêtent de bouger. L'être encapuchonné était à côté de lui, se battant avec facilité._

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide alors disparais. »

« Qui a dit que je me battais pour toi ? Je pense que tu te mets un peu trop en valeur, Earnos. Tu es un peu trop prétentieux. »

« Ce n'est pas de la prétention, tu me colles depuis le début. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ou quoi ? » _dit l'adolescent avec énervement, poussant avec violence trois Ningales en arrière, les faisant tomber du bateau._

« Tu n'étais pas forcé de faire cela … Enfin, les Armaldos iront les récupérer. » _soupira l'être encapuchonné après ce que venait de faire Earnos._

« Je me débarrasse d'eux pour qu'ils comprennent la leçon. Des fois, il faut utiliser la force pour que cela pénètre dans la boîte crânienne de … »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le bateau était en train d'être secoué de plus en plus ! Au bord de celui-ci, il remarqua que les Papinox et les Ningales étaient en train de secouer le bateau, utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour cela._

« Earnos, fais attention à ne pas tomber, avec ton armure, ça serait … Earnos ? » _dit la personne encapuchonnée alors qu'elle n'entendait aucune réponse._

_Aucune réponse, qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? L'adolescent en armure dorée n'était plus à bord ? Aussitôt, l'être encapuchonné sauta dans l'eau, sa capuche et sa cape volant en arrière. Les rares Ningales et Papinox qui tentèrent de l'arrêter furent instantanément paralysés, coulant à pic à leurs tours._

_Quel idiot … Avec sa vantardise mal placée, il avait dit à cette personne qu'il arrivait à nager. Or … Comment il aurait pu ? Il n'avait jamais été dans un lac, il n'avait jamais été dans de l'eau de telle façon qu'il n'avait pas pied. Ah … Il gardait la bouche fermée, se laissant couler à pic alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait garder son calme. Pourquoi ? Car c'était l'unique chose à faire en une telle situation._

_Pourtant, il avait peur. Il avait vraiment peur de mourir. Il avait peur de mourir sans pouvoir dire ses sentiments à la princesse Terria. Sa famille ? Et ses amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser s'il devait mourir ? Ah … Il devait quand même essayer de se battre. Peut-être qu'en se débarrassant de son armure dorée ? Mais d'abord, il devait ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'il fit. Quelqu'un était en train de venir en face de lui ? _

_Il voyait une femme … Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux semblaient se réunir pour former une longue pince. Une pince qui vint découper en morceaux son armure dorée. Son armure dorée … si résistante … venait d'être détruite ? Mais surtout, la pince vint l'agripper au niveau de la hanche, le tirant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle portait une robe qui lui allait jusqu'en haut des cuisses tandis qu'elle avait aussi de longues bottes. Elle était plutôt jolie … et cette sensation de la connaître …_

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, aidant juste la jeune femme à l'aider à remonter à la surface. Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui semblait la connaître ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pas à son goût. Enfin, il put prendre une bouffée d'air frais alors qu'ils sortaient la tête tous les deux de l'eau.

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment, je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas nager avec cette armure … Et c'était quoi ces battements de pied, Earnos ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai raté complètement ton apprentissage pendant toutes ces années. Ah … Je pars pendant un an et voilà ce que tu deviens. Et c'est quoi ce comportement ? Earnos ? »

« Olis … Olistar ? C'est toi mais … Tu as ces … Enfin … Je … Olistar ! » _s'écria l'adolescent, cherchant à foncer sur la Drascore. Néanmoins, il donnait plus l'impression de s'agripper à elle pour éviter de coller. Elle le retint contre sa poitrine, rigolant avec lui._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Quelques explications

**Chapitre 14 : Quelques explications**

« Mais Olistar, je … Si c'est toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces … »

« Earnos, toute ton éducation est à refaire. Ca s'appelle une poitrine. C'est ce que les femmes possèdent pour les différencier des hommes. » _déclara la Drascore._

« Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est que ça ! Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait ? AH ! Ne me lâche pas ! » _s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, serrant la Drascore autour du cou, un peu apeuré, chose plutôt rarissime._

« Car je suis peut-être une fille depuis le départ ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? » _souffla Olistar en rigolant un peu, gardant Earnos contre elle._

« AH ! Mais ça veut dire que depuis le début … Oh punaise, oh punaise, oh punaise. »

_Il avait dormi avec une fille depuis des années ? Et puis les différentes scènes ? AH ! Comme sa tête posée sur son épaule ! Oh punaise ! Il était plus que troublé et perturbé par les évènements, Olistar éclatant de rire avant de s'arrêter. Ses cheveux vinrent prendre un Papinox par le cou avant qu'elle ne murmure :_

« Prière de ne pas déranger nos retrouvailles. »

_Sans hésitation, elle éclata la face du Papinox contre la coque d'un bateau avant de laisser couler le corps de la personne. Bon, il était temps de remonter à la surface, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se dirigea vers l'un des rares bateaux encore en parfait état, de nombreux Papinox et Ningales étant capturés dessus._

Lui ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire, littéralement sous le choc de cette annonce de la part de la Drascore. LA Drascore. Olistar était une fille, une véritable fille. Enfin, une fille en chair et en os. Il était choqué, complètement choqué et cela semblait amuser terriblement Olistar qui vint passer son bras autour de lui avant de dire :

« Il paraîtrait aussi que tu en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres à la princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas honte, Earnos ? Ça se voit parfaitement … Enfin, non, je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans votre relation à tous les deux, ça ne se fait pas. »

« Oui, enfin bon … Je … Enfin bref, Olistar, je suis content de te revoir. Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un an et j'avoue que … J'ai été un peu triste de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de ta part. Tu étais passée où ? »

« Je suis retourné chez moi … Tu ne m'en veux quand même pas d'avoir retrouvé mon clan non ? Il fallait que je passe mon test pour devenir une Drascore. »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas le passer ici ? Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle. Mais après, il est vrai que je ne connais même pas ta famille. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Oh … Elle … Ce n'est pas très important, je suis orpheline, Earnos. Tu sais, certains Drascores préfèrent abandonner leurs enfants qu'ils considèrent trop faibles. C'est la vie hein ? » _dit-elle en rigolant un peu, lui la regardant avec stupéfaction._

_Elle le fixa longuement, gardant son sourire. Oui ? C'était pour quelle raison qu'il était en train de la regarder ? Ah. Peut-être pour ça. Elle tapota doucement le crâne d'Earnos alors qu'il prenait son bras dans une main._

« Euh … Tu sais, tu n'es pas seule non plus, Olistar hein ? Même si c'est stupide … »

« Je n'ai plus besoin de cette famille qui m'a abandonnée, Earnos. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire. Car … »

« Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. » « Tu es comme un frère pour moi. »

_Les deux personnes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de s'étreindre. Il était bête, il était vraiment bête d'avoir mis tellement de temps à dire ça à Olistar. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de la revoir ! Oh oui ! Il était même fou de joie ! D'ailleurs, il oubliait quelque chose de vraiment important._

« Je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Olistar. La surprise passée, j'ai complètement zappé ça. Ça ne se fait pas et … »

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire hein ? Bon par contre, il faudrait que l'on aille voir ce que l'on va faire de toutes ces personnes. Elles n'ont pas hésité à empoisonner l'eau. D'ailleurs, je … Non rien. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Du moins, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Il la regarda avec interrogation, attendant de voir où voulait en venir la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Bon, ben … Il verrait plus tard à ce sujet._

« Euh, faudrait peut-être que l'on se prépare. Je me demande où est cet Anorith qui … »

« ET DISPARAISSEZ DE NOS EAUX ! » _hurlèrent plusieurs voix dont celle de Sélinar. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait soulevé un Papinox avec facilité en même temps que certains Armaldos faisaient de même. Ils les jetèrent sur les Ningales qui s'affaissèrent sous le poids, incapables de bouger._

_Une bonne chose qui venait d'être faite. C'est ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux blond avait envie de dire mais bon … Il était temps de ramener tout ce petit monde sur la terre ferme. Ceux qui étaient morts, les Armaldos allaient les repêcher. Mêmes s'ils étaient des salopards, il était hors de question de laisser leurs cadavres ainsi._

_Ils avaient quand même plus de dignité que ces personnes. Pendant le trajet du retour, Earnos remarqua qu'Olistar avait un peu froid à cause du fait qu'elle était trempée. Lui n'était pas vraiment mieux. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre alors que des serviettes leur étaient tendues. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien._

« AH ! Finalement on peut remettre les pieds sur quelque chose de solide. » _signala Earnos en sautant du bateau pour atterrir au sol._

« AH ! Tiens donc, tu crois que tu ne verras plus la mer plus tard ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre à nager, tu vas voir. Mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Je ne compte pas remettre les pieds sur un bateau avant quelques temps, Olistar. » _déclara l'adolescent sans effronterie par rapport à la jeune femme._

_Oh … Qui parlait donc d'aller sur un bateau ? Il se trompait lourdement. Elle ne comptait pas faire ça, loin de là même. Ils allaient juste se rendre à un lac et à partir de là, elle allait se charger de son éducation maritime. _

_Lui ? Il se sentait maintenant bien moins rassuré avec le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, loin de là même. Elle n'était pas méchante, hahaha … Oui … Vraiment … Il posa son regard sur l'Anorith, celui-ci étant en train de discuter avec la petite Arakdo._

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple. » _soupira le Coconfort avec dépit._

« Ca le sera maintenant que je suis de retour, Earnos. » _déclara Olistar alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas parlé de quoi il s'agissait. Elle savait quand même ? Et zut. Il était si facile et prévisible à lire ? C'était quand même plus que gênant._

_Enfin bon, l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions mais plutôt à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. La réponse ne tarda pas puisque des Ninjask arrivèrent à toute allure vers le capitaine de l'armée des insectes, leur signalant que les Ningales ont décidé d'attaquer le royaume avec l'aide des Papinox. Earnos cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'Olistar ne murmure :_

« Hum … Ils ont été plutôt malins sur ce coup. Ils ont encore essayé de profiter de la séparation de l'armée pour s'en prendre au roi. »

« Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, ils comprennent que ça ne servira à rien non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça leur rentre dans la tête, Earnos. »

_Il voulait bien croire Olistar. Il haussa les épaules, alors que le capitaine annonçait qu'ils partaient aussitôt en direction du royaume. Les prisonniers furent confiés aux Armaldos, ces derniers signalant qu'ils allaient se charger de les envoyer le plus tôt possible._

_Et maintenant ? Eh bien, il marchait à côté d'Olistar. Soulagé … Il était vraiment soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Mais en même temps, soulagé car il avait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait discuter … surtout une confidente. Ah … Oui … Cela allait être beaucoup plus facile dans le fond maintenant._

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Earnos ? Peut-être de quelque chose de plus personnel ? Oh, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. »

_Elle vint lui donner un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleurs alors qu'il balbutiait quelques mots pour comprendre la raison d'un tel acte._

« Pour ton langage envers moi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'avais oublié, hein ? »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, Olistar. Promis, je ne recommencerai plus. » _annonça le Coconfort avec confusion avant qu'elle ne rigole. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il ne réitérerait pas cela._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Face à face

**Chapitre 15 : Face à face**

« Qu'est-ce que la situation donne ? » _demanda Earnos alors qu'il parlait à Olistar. Celle-ci était toujours à ses côtés alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans le château royal, comme le reste de l'armée des insectes. Le retour avait été fait à une vitesse prodigieuse._

« Bien que du côté des Ningales, cela semble être le calme plat, on ne peut pas en dire autant des Papinox. Ils sont complètement fous voir aliénés. »

« Et à part ça ? Quoi de nouveau ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, ne portant maintenant plus d'armure alors qu'Olistar lui tendait ses deux lances._

_Ils allaient plutôt en discuter pendant une petite séance d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? Les coups tombèrent avec rapidité, Earnos sachant pertinemment qu'Olistar n'était pas sérieux, loin de là. La raison était simple : il arrivait à être au même niveau que la Drascore._

« Disons que ce n'est pas aussi normal que tu veuilles le prétendre, Earnos. Les Papinox sont des illuminés qui profèrent des paroles incompréhensibles pour obtenir la lumière mais sinon, ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça. »

« Tu m'excuseras si je pense un peu le contraire ? » _répondit Earnos alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement. Bien sûr. Elle savait pertinemment à qui il pensait quand il venait de dire cela. Mais bon … Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa peine malheureusement._

« Par contre, en même temps, on a appris que certains Papinox se faisaient plus remarquer que d'autres, ce qui n'est pas si normal que cela. »

_D'autres Papinox ? Il haussa un sourcil, arrêtant de se battre. Elle en profita pour le mettre à terre après l'avoir désarmé avec facilité. Il resta couché, observant le ciel en silence. Comme ils étaient dans la cour du château, il le pouvait. D'autres Papinox, est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que … Non … Cela n'était pas possible._

« Je pense que tu n'as pas de détails et de noms à mettre sur ces fameux Papinox, hein ? » _demanda-t-il finalement après quelques instants._

« Pas le moins du monde, pardonne-moi, Earnos. Oh … Quelqu'un est en train de me lancer un regard un peu furieux. » _dit Olistar avant de rire._

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'Holikan va encore recommencer non ? Enfin, le connaissant, s'il a encore la haine des Drascores et s'il apprend qu'il s'est fait battre par une fille depuis des années, il risque de ne pas apprécier réellement. »

« Oh … Pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui pense ça de moi, loin de là même. Disons que j'ai exagéré un peu avec le terme haineux. »

_Alors de qui est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Elle fit un bref mouvement de tête vers la gauche, l'adolescent évitant de regarder vers cette direction, ne faisant que tourner les yeux. AH ! La princesse Terria était là ? Et elle avait une mine plutôt boudeuse. Même si elle était en très bons termes avec Olistar, maintenant qu'Earnos savait qu'elle était une fille … Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la voir tourner autour. Il se gratta la joue, gêné avant de dire avec amusement :_

« J'espère qu'elle ne se fait pas trop d'idées à ce sujet. »

« Oh … Il y a des chances que ça soit le cas. Ménage-la très bien, hein ? » _dit la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup dans les hanches._

« Je ne sais pas trop … Enfin, je préfère ne pas trop y penser si tu veux bien. » _souffla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, un peu gêné. La Drascore répliqua :_

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Arrête donc de te tracasser, j'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de cette histoire et tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aime tenir parole. »

« Oui mais non. Je préférai ne pas avoir d'aide de ta part, si possible, bien entendu. Comment dire … C'est assez gênant que quelqu'un s'occupe de ça. » _bafouilla Earnos, baissant la tête d'un air plus que confus. La princesse Terria quitta sa place, s'approchant d'eux deux avant de dire d'une voix douce et délicate :_

« Earnos ? Tu veux de l'aide pour te relever ? Olistar, quand même, pour ton retour, tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement. »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas princesse Terria, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux aussi me relever sans aucun problème. » _annonça Earnos, se redressant pour bien lui montrer que ce n'était pas bien grave. Pourtant, il ne disait maintenant plus rien, un peu comme la princesse qui était devenue complètement muette. Olistar poussa un soupir avant de dire :_

« Bon … Je dois m'en aller pour me préparer pour ce soir. Earnos, on se retrouve devant les portes du château à vingt heures, d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Oui, bien entendu mais … » _dit l'adolescent, encore un peu étonné, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Terria regarda Olistar qui partait, faisant un petit geste de la main à Earnos et à elle. Elle fit la même chose de son côté, attendant qu'Olistar ne soit plus là avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait distante :_

« Tiens, vous avez quelque chose de prévu avec Olistar ? »

« Il paraîtrait. » _murmura Earnos, se grattant la joue avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Pourtant, Terria était encore à ses côtés, marchant à sa suite :_

« Vous allez faire quoi de beau tous les deux ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire car je ne le sais même pas moi-même. » _déclara Earnos, voulant éviter de continuer cette conversation entre eux deux._

« Tu te moques de moi, je suis sûre et certaine ! » _dit la princesse Terria avec énervement._

« Pas du tout, par contre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois partir. »

_HEY … HEY ! Il allait encore la laisser en plan ! Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son armure, il n'eut aucune difficulté à lui échapper, la laissant seule et décontenancée. Mais aussi un peu colérique pour une raison qui ne semblait concerner que les deux adolescents._

_Alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit devenir à vingt heures ? Il n'avait pas de retard, s'étant dirigé vers les portes du château. Tiens ? Olistar était déjà présente mais surtout … Elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs. Elle le remarqua, lui faisant un petit sourire mais qui semblait chaleureux … mais triste en même temps. Lui ? Il avait toujours ses deux lances attachées dans le dos, une simple mesure de sécurité._

« Pourquoi ces fleurs ? » _demanda-t-il, la jeune femme lui soufflant :_

« Je n'ai pas pu encore lui rendre visite. Cela serait stupide de ma part de l'ignorer. »

« … … … Tu n'es pas forcée, Olistar. » _dit le Coconfort alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement. C'était quand même important pour elle._

Les deux personnes quittèrent le château, se dirigeant vers le cimetière du village d'Earnos. Oh … La marche était quand même assez longue mais ils n'étaient pas épuisés l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, ils étaient aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre.

_Finalement, ils arrivèrent au cimetière, celui où logeait le corps de sa grande sœur, Cassina. Olistar avait décidé de se rendre là-bas pour lui donner ses adieux. C'est vrai qu'elle était partie avant qu'ils apprennent cela, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je me suis toujours tenue au courant de ce qui se passait à ton encontre, Earnos. Mais aussi par rapport à la princesse et au royaume. Je ne pouvais pas revenir auparavant … Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Olistar. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » _murmura Earnos._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Laissez Cassina tranquille ! Laissez-là pour qu'elle revienne sous la forme d'une Munja ! Je lui ai encore rapporté des corps ! »

_Les deux personnes se retournèrent pour apercevoir un jeune homme. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains le corps d'une femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Un corps sans vie, lacérés sur les bras, ensanglanté de partout. Aussitôt, Earnos sortit ses deux lances, sa poigne se faisant bien plus forte._

« Raor … Te voilà … Au final, tu ne t'es jamais réellement enfui hein ? Qu'est-ce … QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! »

« J'apporte des corps à Cassina. Cassina reviendra à la vie sous la forme d'une Munja mais ça ne me dérange pas. Elle reviendra et elle me pardonnera. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cassina … Cassina est morte de tes mains ! » _hurla l'adolescent, Olistar cherchant à le calmer._

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr … Que je suis bête … Je n'aurai pas dû tuer ces personnes. Il vaut mieux tuer quelqu'un de sa famille pour être sûre qu'elle revienne. » _annonça le Papinox, jetant le cadavre comme si de rien n'était. Earnos poussa Olistar en arrière, criant :_

« Tu ne toucheras plus à une seule personne, Raor ! »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sa lumière

**Chapitre 16 : Sa lumière**

« Raor … Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? » _murmura Earnos, serrant de toutes ses forces ses deux lances. Le jeune homme en face de lui pencha la tête sur le côté, soufflant :_

« Si je te tue, il y a des chances qu'elle revienne non ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal … Je ne voulais pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas … Je veux juste … »

« BORDEL ! EST-CE QUE TU T'EN VEUX OU NON ? MERDE ! »

« Je vais te tuer … et elle reviendra ! ELLE REVIENDRA ! »

« ELLE NE REVIENDRA PAS CAR TU L'AS TUEE ! FOUS-TOI CA DANS … »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se stoppa, une entaille se faisant voir sur sa hanche sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ce n'était rien … A peine une goutte de sang. Mais l'attaque avait été si imprévisible voir même … invisible._

« Un peu de sang ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ça ne suffira pas à la faire revenir ! Il en faut beaucoup plus ! Il en faut beaucoup plus ! Je vais devoir te tuer … Oui … Oui … Puis si ça ne suffit pas … Je tuerai ses sœurs, puis ses parents … Puis ses amis, tout le monde. »

« TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS A UN SEUL CHEVEU DE MA FAMILLE ! »

« Earnos ! Arrête tout de suite de te battre si tu ne peux pas te contrôler ! » _cria Olistar après les paroles du Coconfort. Celui-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt, se tournant vers la Drascore._

« Je ne vais pas … Ne t'en mêle pas … C'est mon problème, Olistar ! C'est mon problème ! »

« Si tu le tues, tu ne seras pas mieux que lui. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine alors qu'il répliquait :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? J'ai déjà tué auparavant, ça ne changera rien ! »

« Pas sur le coup de la colère, pas par pur souci de vengeance … Mais libre à toi. Je ne m'occupe plus de ce combat qui est le tien. Mais tu vas me décevoir. »

_Qu'importe ! Pour le moment, il s'en fichait de décevoir ou non ! Il avait Raor en face de lui et il était temps de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Cette souffrance … Ah … Ah … Il avait les larmes aux yeux, comme Raor. Comme Raor ? Le Papinox était en train de pleurer, un sourire aux lèvres._

« C'est si bon … Tout ce sang qui s'écoule … Earnos, tu vas faire revenir Cassina, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux hein ? Hein ? Tu ne veux pas la faire revenir ? »

« Je voudrai qu'elle revienne ! Si tu pouvais mourir pour qu'elle revienne, je le ferai ! » _hurla l'adolescent, fonçant vers le Papinox, ses deux lances en avant._

_Pourtant, les deux armes passèrent à côté du Papinox, ne le touchant pas … En fait, le Coconfort venait de se casser la figure à côté de Raor, celui-ci lacérant son dos._

_L'adolescent cria de douleur, des lignes de sang se faisant voir sur son dos avant qu'il ne se relève, repoussant Raor d'un coup d'épaule. Il récupéra ensuite ses lances mais celles-ci volèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir au loin. Olistar ouvrit la bouche, disant :_

« Earnos, il utilise des pou… Non, rien. »

_Ca exaspérait la jeune femme de faire cela mais elle devait bien ancrer tout ça dans le crâne de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne se tournait même pas vers elle, ne l'écoutant pas. De toute façon, vu à quel point il était enragé, ça ne servait à rien de lui adresser la parole._

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle revienne ? »

« Elle ne reviendra pas … Elle ne reviendra pas … Elle ne reviendra pas. »

_Il devait retrouver son calme mais ce n'était pas facile. Cet être était tellement insensible. C'était tout simplement affreux de le laisser vivre encore une minute de plus ! Mais il allait régler ça ! Il allait régler cette histoire avant que …_

Ses lances … Il n'arrivait pas à les tenir correctement en main. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait comme une force supérieure pour l'empêcher de les prendre. Mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il faisait son maximum pour ne pas les lâcher. Il était hors de question … Hors de question de le laisser faire comme il le voulait !

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tombes pas ? Laisse-toi faire, c'est pour Cassina, Earnos. On fait cela tous les deux pour Cassina. »

« Elle ne reviendra pas ! FOUS-TOI CA DANS LE CRÂNE ! Elle ne deviendra pas une Munja ! Elle ne deviendra personne ! »

« NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Elle reviendra ! Elle reviendra ! Comme avant ! On sera à nouveau ensemble ! On a été séparés, c'est tout ! »

_Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Ce Papinox était plus à plaindre qu'à vouloir tuer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié envers lui. C'était bien l'unique chose qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune homme. Et cette pitié cumulée à la rage qu'il avait au fond de lui, il était impossible pour lui de tomber. Les Papinox n'étaient pas très forts à la base, juste imprévisibles, plus qu'imprévisibles, non ?_

_Pourtant, il tenait bon. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'ascendant, il continuait de garder ses lances dans ses mains. Il voyait aussi que le Papinox était en train de s'épuiser. Comme souvent, avec la majorité de ses adversaires, c'était ainsi. Il ne gagnait pas sur la puissance mais sur la durée et là, il était en train de prendre l'ascendant._

« LAISSE-MOI RETROUVER MA LUMIERE ! LAISSE-MOI FAIRE REVIVRE CASSINA ! » _hurla le Papinox, poussant en arrière Earnos par ses pouvoirs psychiques. Pourtant l'adolescent n'avait reculé que de quelques mètres.  
_

« Tu ne la retrouveras pas. Par ta faute, elle est morte … Reconnais que tu l'as tuée ! Que c'est par ton unique faute qu'elle est morte ! Que c'est toi le responsable de ton malheur ! »

_Comme choqué d'apprendre la sinistre vérité, le Papinox balbutia, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains pour la secouer de gauche à droite. Non et non ! NON ET NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il voulait sauver Cassina ! Il veut la garder pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne ! Earnos profita de la confusion pour courir vers lui mais surtout en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes._

Pourtant, lorsque ses deux lances arrivèrent à hauteur de Raor qui était statufié sur place, les deux lances vinrent simplement blesser les hanches du Papinox. Olistar regarda la scène, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement alors que Raor s'écroulait à genoux, continuant de se tenir la tête. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué ses blessures.

« J'aimais Cassina, j'aimais Cassina, je l'aimais toujours. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'abandonne, je l'aimais, je l'aimais comme un fou. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Elle était la seule à me considérer différemment des autres. Elle était la seule à être aussi gentille, à s'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Disparais de ma vue … Je ne te tuerai pas. Je ne te tuerai pas car ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. Ça ne changerait rien à ce qui se passe. »

« Cassina … Je ne retrouverai jamais Cassina … Ma lumière … Cassina … Cassina est morte. Cassina ne reviendra pas. Si elle voulait vraiment revenir … Si elle était vraiment triste, elle serait revenue en tant que Munja. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'était pas triste de mourir de mes mains. Ça voulait dire ça … Les Munjas sont des insectes revenus à la vie car leur première existence n'a jamais été satisfaisante ou heureuse … en un certain point. Ah … Ah … Cassina, CASSINA ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? POURQUOI ? »

« Arrête, tu es ridicule, Raor. » _murmura Earnos, continuant de pleurer en même temps que le Papinox. Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça tous les deux dorénavant. Ils ne pouvaient que pleurer la perte d'un être cher. Raor éclata de rire, se redressant, la tête penchée sur le côté. _

« Attends-moi, Cassina. Je viens … Je viens… » _chuchota le Papinox, Earnos criant :_

« Raor ! ARRÊTE CA ! RAOR ! »

_Pourtant, le Papinox venait de planter ses doigts dans sa jugulaire, du sang giclant de l'ouverture au niveau du cou. Raor hoqueta, commençant à marcher avec lenteur vers Earnos et Olistar. Le Coconfort voulut interrompre la marche du Papinox mais Olistar vint placer ses mains autour de la taille et des bras du Coconfort. Elle le tira sur le côté, Earnos lui hurlant dessus pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire._

« Ma lumière … Ma lumière … Ma lumière … Elle va … Elle est là … Je la vois … Je la vois … Cassina est là. Elle m'attendait tout simplement. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Earnos, elle ne m'en veut pas. Ta grande sœur ne m'en veut pas. Elle m'aime encore. »

« Laisse-le … Earnos … Laisse-le sombrer dans sa folie jusqu'à la fin. »

_Une folie qui soignait les plaies de l'âme brisée d'un Papinox. Un Papinox qui s'approchait de la tombe de Cassina. Avec lenteur, l'être s'écroula sur la tombe, ses larmes se mélangeant à son sang. Il était partit rejoindre celle à qui il avait retiré la vie, celle qu'il aimait._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une aide offensive

**Chapitre 17 : Une aide offensive**

_Il avait … décidé d'emmener le corps de Raor chez sa mère. Les parents de Raor n'étaient plus présents depuis des années de toute façon. Avec difficultés, il expliqua tout à sa mère, celle-ci fondant en larmes quand il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, du début à la fin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre autre chose. Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était beaucoup trop difficile … beaucoup trop. Mais elle avait accepté, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré qu'il était l'assassin de sa fille, elle avait accepté._

« Earnos … Il faut beaucoup de courage, tu sais ? » _murmura Olistar alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château._

« Pourquoi ? De quoi ? Où est-ce qu'il faut du courage ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement, visiblement peu chaleureux à cause des derniers évènements. Les blessures sur son corps ? Il avait préféré ne pas les montrer à sa mère. Elles ne lui faisaient pas mal._

« Tu aurais pu le tuer … Tu aurais pu le tuer sous le coup de la vengeance mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as fait … beaucoup mieux. Tu lui as offert une sorte de rédemption et surtout ton pardon. C'est vraiment important, Earnos, ce que tu as fait. »

« Le pardon ne ramène pas les morts. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un proche de moi ne meure … de cette manière ou d'une autre. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas … sauf de vieillesse. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _souffla la Drascore en prenant Earnos par le bras._

Elle le tira dans une ruelle, lui disant de se taire alors qu'une cinquantaine de personnes passaient devant eux. Des Papinox ? Et des Ningales ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas attaquer le château avec aussi peu de monde ?

« Les fous … Earnos, il faut que l'on aille les arrêter. Il serait stupide pour eux de mourir sans même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire quelque chose du genre. Tu as bien vu ce que cela donne quand je tente de sauver une personne non ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise, Earnos. Bon … Il faut quand même que nous rentrions dans le château avant qu'ils ne fassent une erreur. Des fois, je me demande quand même pourquoi je perds mon temps avec eux. Il serait tellement plus simple de les battre. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne veux pas savoir plutôt. Désolé … Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, Olistar. Occupons-nous de tout cela, comme tu l'as dit. »

« Je ne te demande pas d'être motivé, Earnos, loin de là. Je vois parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas … Mais si on veut éviter encore plus de problèmes, il vaut mieux… »

_Une puissante explosion se fit entendre, Olistar comme Earnos accélérant le pas, se mettant à courir à toute allure. Là, ce n'était pas du tout prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au château, celui-ci étant en état d'alerte alors que la nuit était tombée maintenant._

_Un trou … Il y avait un trou dans le mur ? Et pas un petit ! Il y avait aussi les restes … de ce qu'avait été un Papinox d'après un rapide regard. Horrible … Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder dessus. Les deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le trou, voyant une bataille qui avait commencé depuis déjà quelques minutes._

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Les Papinox et les Ningales attaquent le château ! »

« Cette préparation faite à partir des parties explosives des Foretress est vraiment très efficace. Ces bombes sont plus que puissantes. » _murmurèrent deux Ningales à distance de la scène de combat. Malgré leurs faiblesses apparentes, les Papinox utilisaient leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour repousser leurs adversaires._

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » _demanda Olistar calmement, s'étant placée derrière les deux Ningales. Ces derniers se retournèrent vivement, se préparant à se battre mais deux lances se plantèrent en haut du dos._

« On ne le saura jamais, Olistar. » _murmura calmement Earnos, la Drascore haussant les épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne l'aurait surement pas intéressé._

Par contre, ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux même. Il y avait sûrement la cinquantaine de personnes qu'ils avaient vues auparavant mais là, ils devaient être bien trois cents voir cinq cents personnes. Et dans le château, cela commençait à être une sacrée hécatombe. Il fallait dire que les explosions de la sorte, ce n'était pas si commun que ça chez eux. Et pour l'heure, il avait surtout une préoccupation bien plus importante en tête.

« JE VAIS VOIR COMMENT VA LA PRINCESSE ! » _cria-t-il soudainement._

« Je t'accompagne mais évite de t'exciter de la sorte, d'accord ? » _dit Olistar, courant à sa suite alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les couloirs._

_D'ailleurs, les couloirs étaient déjà noirs de monde, les combats faisant même rage à l'intérieur. D'autres explosions se firent entendre et sentir, les tremblements produits leur faisant presque perdre l'équilibre._

_Des trous … Les murs étaient parcourus de trous alors que les Ningales en profitaient pour traverser les couloirs avec facilité, passant outre les défenses des gardes du château. Ils n'hésitaient pas … Ils n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier les Papinox pour ça ? Bande …_

« Earnos, ils se dirigent vers la chambre du roi et celle de la princesse ! »

« Je m'occupe de la princesse ! Si tu veux, tu m'accompagnes mais je ne pense pas que le roi soit réellement en danger. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus … mais je vais quand même aller voir. Bonne chance. » _souffla la Drascore avant de partir vers la gauche alors qu'il allait tout droit. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le château parfaitement, il ne perdait pas de temps à trouver la chambre de la princesse. Du moins, de nombreux gardes étaient présents mais des trous aussi._

« Laissez-moi passer ! » _hurla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, pénétrant dans l'un des trous qui menait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sans crier gare, il planta ses lances dans les premiers Ningales qu'il voyait. La princesse était déjà debout, entourée par de nombreux Yanmegas alors qu'elle portait une robe de chambre couleur dorée._

« Earnos ? Fais attention à toi, ils sont tous chargés d'explosifs ! »

_La princesse le mettait en garde ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire ! La solution était simple, très simple même ! La solution ? Elle consistait tout simplement à les virer de là ! Et pour ça …_

« N'hésitez pas à vous rapprocher le plus possible pour tout faire sauter ! »

_Mais il allait se la fermer ce type ? Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! Il remarqua deux Papinox qui couraient vers les gardes et la princesse. Bien que cela était un rempart humain, une explosion aurait des conséquences désastreuses._

_Il était hors de question que ces types ne touchent à un seul des cheveux de Terria ! Criant de rage, il fonça vers les deux hommes, plantant ses lances dans le ventre tout en continuant de courir. Ils allaient sûrement tout faire exploser ! Alors autant que ça soit fait dehors ! Un terrible fracas se fit entendre alors que les vitres de la fenêtre de Terria furent traversées par Earnos et les deux Papinox. Au même moment, deux explosions se firent voir, Earnos décollant en arrière, un Papinox semblant l'attendre pour le tuer._

« Ne t'avise pas de le toucher ! »

_Le rubis sur le front de l'Apireine s'était mis à briller au même moment qu'un rocher percuta le Papinox, l'écrasant contre un mur. Earnos s'écroula au sol alors que des cris fusèrent dans tous les sens. Les Apitrinis venaient d'arriver et en vue du regard qu'ils avaient, cela allait être un véritable massacre pour les Ningales et les Papinox. D'ailleurs, les premiers délaissaient les seconds pour s'enfuir par tous les moyens possibles._

« Les lâches ! » _dit l'un des soldats autour de la princesse._

_Pourtant, celle-ci les poussa maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Les Papinox étaient repoussés hors de la chambre tandis que l'adolescent restait couché au sol. Visiblement, l'explosion l'avait bien plus secoué qu'on ne l'aurait cru._

« Earnos ? Earnos ! Tu m'entends ? Earnos ! Qu'on appelle un médecin ! Earnos est évanoui ! Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

_Quelques soldats s'exécutèrent tandis que le reste des Ningales et Papinox étaient en train de perdre du terrain. Terria avait déjà positionné l'adolescent correctement, folle d'inquiétude. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse d'Earnos, puis son oreille pour être sûre que ce n'était rien de grave. Il respirait encore mais … Pourquoi sa main était ensanglantée ? Elle déchira la tenue de l'adolescent, remarquant les nombreux entailles encore fraîches sur son torse mais aussi une majeure partie de son corps._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! Ramenez-moi un médecin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore là ? »_ hurla de toutes ses forces la princesse Apireine._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Repos forcé

**Chapitre 18 : Repos forcé**

« Une semaine complète sans bouger ? Sans aucune activité physique ? Mais ils se moquent de moi ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

_L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avait de nombreux bandages autour du corps mais aussi sur le front alors qu'il se trouvait assis dans un lit. Sa famille était venue le voir mais aussi ses proches amis. Lisian et Férast avaient pris de ses nouvelles, Férast étant de plus en plus ouvert à la discussion. Sincèrement, il s'était grandement amélioré depuis le temps. Et en même temps … Il remarquait aussi que les deux personnes semblaient drôlement proches. Même si bien entendu, pour Lisian, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit amoureuse de Férast. Pourtant, Earnos savait que c'était le cas._

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que la princesse Terria a fait toute une scène à cause de tes blessures. Tu sais, foncer dans le tas alors que tu avais les blessures de Raor sur ton corps, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Tu es parfaitement imprévisible et incontrôlable depuis quelques temps. » _dit une jeune femme aux cheveux violets, assise et amusée par les paroles de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, maintenant c'est de ma faute. Et pourquoi ça le serait, Olistar ? »

« Car il paraîtrait que tu t'es jeté sur deux Papinox kamikazes ? Que tu as été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion et qu'enfin, tu as été sauvé par la princesse Terria. »

« HEIN ? De quoi ? De quoi j'ai été sauvé par la princesse Terria ? Depuis quand ? Je ne suis même pas au courant de ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Pas normal d'être sauvé par la princesse. Hum … Je crois me rappeler de quelqu'un qui disait qu'il savait qu'il était plus faible que la princesse mais que ça ne le dérangeait pas ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'il avait fait une promesse … Et puis bon, tu sais, se faire sauver par des filles, c'est un peu ton quotidien, Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? »

« HEY ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est … Pfff … Enfin bon … Maintenant, tu es ma gardienne. C'est vraiment embêtant. Je vais faire quoi pendant une semaine ? Je peux quand même marcher un peu non ? »

« Je pense que tu en auras l'autorisation. D'ailleurs, par contre, tu sais que tu es en position de faiblesse ? » _dit la Drascore avec un grand sourire, Earnos ne comprenant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Position de faiblesse ? La Drascore se leva, reprenant la parole : _« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu ne peux plus bouger. »

« Dis plutôt ce que tu manigances au lieu de … »

« Est-ce que je peux enfin rentrer ? » _murmura une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte._

« Je te l'ai assaisonné. A vous de le dévorer tout cru. »

_AH ! Mais il avait reconnu cette voix ! Il jeta un regard furieux à Olistar, celle-ci se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser sur le front, lui disant de bien se soigner. Aussitôt, il arrêta d'être en colère, regardant l'Apireine qui pénétrait dans la chambre tandis qu'Olistar partait._

« Princesse Terria, que venez-vous faire dans la chambre d'un simple soldat ? »

« Mon chevalier. » _corrigea-t-elle, refermant la porte derrière elle._ « Et nous sommes seuls donc tu peux me tutoyer … mais non pas t'échapper. »

« Tu n'attendais que ça hein ? Bon … Maintenant que je suis paralysée, cela veut dire que l'on va pouvoir discuter pendant des heures durant, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne pense pas … J'ai aussi d'autres occupations, tu sais hein ? Enfin, sans vouloir te mettre en colère, bien entendu, Earnos. Mais bon, il est normal que j'aille remercier la personne qui est venue me sauver la vie, voilà tout. »

« Et il est normal que je fasse de même. Je serai peut-être mort à l'heure qui est. Comme chevalier, on a déjà vu … Quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard où tu fronce les sourcils ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal encore une fois ? » _demanda le Coconfort en observant l'Apireine._

« Tu es un grand chevalier ! Alors, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! »

« Oui, oui … Enfin bon … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Tu vas profiter de ma convalescence pour me dire tout ce que tu voulais ? Tu sais que si je pouvais m'enfuir, je le fer… »

_Il se prit une baffe des plus violentes sur la joue droite, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que la princesse Terria s'était penchée au-dessus du lit. Elle était à quelques centimètres d'Earnos, le regard froncé avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Ne me force plus jamais à recommencer, Earnos. D'accord ? Car là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me demandes de partir. Et là, je ne veux surtout pas croire que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me demanderai pas de partir, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, pas de cette façon Car je ne crois pas être un poids pour toi. »

« Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Non non ! Me frappe pas plus ! C'est bon ! La leçon est bien passée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ? Et je ne veux surtout pas te faire partir de là ! C'est juste plus compliqué que ça ne le paraît. » _marmonna Earnos, détournant le regard._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui complique tout par hasard ? Et on m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé aussi pour Raor. Earnos, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu as toujours fait passer tout le monde avant toi, tu n'as jamais arrêté de te préoccuper des autres et tu préfères éviter tout ce qui a un rapport avec toi. «

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Par contre, Terria, tu pourrais un peu reculer ? Tu vas finir par t'écrouler sur moi. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? Ca serait juste une maladresse, non ?_ » dit-elle avec un peu d'ironie dans le ton, Earnos hochant la tête négativement._

« Maladresse ou non, ça me ferait surtout très mal. Je suis blessé, princesse. » _murmura l'adolescent, espérant que cette raison conviendra à Terria. En même temps, c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'il voulait éviter qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui mais celle-là, il ne pouvait pas là lui dire en face. C'était trop difficile._

_Bon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Elle était revenue s'asseoir alors qu'il l'observait discrètement. Hier … Il avait quand même pu la voir en robe de chambre. Mais bon, il n'était pas le seul dans le fond et ça l'embêtait grandement. Elle ? Ça ne semblait pas la déranger que d'autres personnes la voient ainsi. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux pour une raison aussi stupide ? Enfin, c'est surtout que … _

« Earnos ? Enfin, si j'étais venue, c'est aussi pour te demander quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Je … Sincèrement, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? Ça te poserait un problème ? Tu n'obéirais pas à la demande de la princesse de ton royaume ? » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

« Il faut voir la demande et ce n'est pas parce que tu es la princesse que je l'exécuterai mais parce que tu es mon … amie, Terria. »

_AH ! Il venait de rougir ! Elle le remarquait ! Elle le savait maintenant ! Elle savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire ! M'enfin, elle ne devait pas être mieux après ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr que oui … Tous les deux, ils étaient comme ça. Elle murmura avec un peu de tendresse et surtout avec délicatesse :_

« Tu es aussi mon ami, Earnos. Enfin … Plus que ça … Mais … Je devais surtout te mettre au courant. Tous les soldats qui ont participé aux opérations maritimes pour empêcher l'eau du royaume d'être empoisonnées. Ils sont invités à un festival aquatique de la part des Armaldos et des Arakdos. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Euh … Que normalement, je suis invité mais que dans mon état, il vaut mieux ne pas trop espérer ? » _murmura l'adolescent avec déconfiture._

« Non … Enfin, les soldats peuvent inviter les amis proches et d'autres personnes. En fait, tout le monde pourrait venir mais les personnes prioritaires sont les soldats qui ont défendus les Arakdos et qui ont protégé l'eau du royaume. Tu sais qui tu vas inviter ? »

« Je pensais inviter Olistar mais dans le fond, si je comprends bien, elle devrait être aussi invitée à la base. » _murmura l'adolescent, faisant semblant de ne pas voir la moue boudeuse de la princesse._ « Peut-être Férast, Lisian, Herakié, bien entendu, ma famille aussi. Hum … Je ne sais pas qui d'autre. Je ne vois pas … »

« Tu n'as pas d'idée ? » _chuchota Terria, un peu empreinte d'espoir._

« Hum … Est-ce que tu serais intéressée pour venir ? Enfin non, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire que ça et puis, si vraiment tu voulais venir, tu es la princesse, tu peux venir… »

« J'accepte ta proposition, Earnos ! Je veux bien venir avec toi ! Je vais déjà me préparer ! »

« HEY ! HEY ! Terria ! Qu'est-ce que … »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux blonds était partie comme une flèche. Il avait juste voulu la titiller. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait invitée même s'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un plan machiavélique

**Chapitre 19 : Un plan machiavélique**

« Earnos. Quelqu'un t'attends devant l'entrée de la boutique. »

_Hein quoi ? Déjà ? Bon, heureusement qu'il s'était préparé à l'avance. Mais qui l'attendait ? Quand même … pas … Si ? Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru que c'était Terria mais il s'agissait d'Olistar … et la jeune femme était vraiment ravissante. Très belle, il devait le reconnaître._

« Bonsoir Olistar, tu es déjà prête ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. »

« Oh ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » _dit la jeune femme, le laissant sortir de la boutique de fleurs avant qu'elle ne reprenne : _« Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne fais que l'accompagner avec Holikan. D'ailleurs, j'ai proposée à ce dernier de me suivre. Toi, ta « cavalière » est juste à côté. Mais bon, c'est elle que tu attendais non ? »

_Sa cavalière ? Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant la princesse. Elle aussi était ravissante. D'ailleurs, Holikan était présent, Férast et Lisian aussi. Par contre, Herakié avait décidé de ne pas venir, elle voulait s'entraîner d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Bien sûr, des soldats accompagnaient tout ce petit monde._

« On peut me dire pourquoi j'ai invité la princesse Terria ? Enfin bon … Les gens vont s'imaginer des choses. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à inviter tout le monde. » _soupira Earnos, un petit grognement sonore se faisant entendre. Il tourna son visage vers l'Apireine, celle-ci croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine, visiblement en colère._

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu cherches à mettre ta monarque en colère, Earnos. » _déclara Holikan, Olistar éclatant de rire avant de dire au Yanma :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour lui. Je pense que la princesse comme nous tous, nous savons à quel point Earnos a toujours eu des difficultés majeures à s'exprimer. Princesse Terria, il voulait tout simplement dire que … »

« Olistar, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Bon … Par contre, je suis désolé mais on va y aller doucement. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« AH ! Mais attends un peu, Earnos ! Passe ton bras autour du mien. » _déclara l'Apireine, s'approchant d'Earnos avant même que Lisian ne dise quelque chose. En fait, la Cheniti n'avait même pas cherché à réagir contrairement aux apparences._

« Princesse Terria, une personne de votre rang n'a pas à épauler un estropié comme moi. » _dit le Coconfort, cherchant à la repousser. Non mais, elle se montrait en spectacle. Qu'est-ce que les soldats allaient dire ? Holikan était le favori de la princesse._

« Je serai une princesse bien pathétique si je n'étais pas capable de remercier la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie au point de risquer la sienne. »

« Il y a beaucoup de sol … » _commença à dire Earnos avant qu'Olistar ne l'interrompe._

« Earnos, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Cela nous fera des vacances. »

_Wow ! Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque de la part de la Drascore mais il vint la mettre en veilleuse, comme « mademoiselle » le désirait. Il fit une petite mine boudeuse, Terria lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave. Bon … De toute façon, ils étaient partis pour se balader, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin, malgré la distance, car il fallait quand même une bonne heure de marche, ils n'eurent aucune réticence à se rendre à l'endroit où le ballet aquatique allait se faire. Le petit groupe s'installa sur place, une place de choix en raison de la présence de la princesse. D'ailleurs, le roi était aussi venu mais était parti du côté de Walane puisqu'ils étaient deux bons amis._

« Hum ? Earnos … Regarde-moi donc ça. »

_La Drascore lui adressait la parole ? Il aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose à Olistar mais il vint plutôt regarder de quoi elle parlait. AH ! Il y avait … Il y avait … Sélinar. D'ailleurs, il était en train de discuter avec Arolyna. Une discussion plutôt mouvementée._

« Ils ne seraient pas en train de se disputer ? » _murmura Earnos. Il se trompa lourdement puisqu'Arolyna sauta au cou de l'Anorith avant de l'embrasser longuement. Sans même comprendre, il vint rougir violemment._

« On dirait bien qu'ils ont fait la paix s'ils se disputaient. » _souffla Olistar en rigolant. _« C'est quand même mignon … d'assumer son amour. On dirait bien qu'ils ont réussi à arrêter de se cacher la vérité, tous les deux. »

« Cela doit être bien d'être amoureuse. » _marmonna Terria sans regarder Earnos, celui-ci ne répondant pas. Lisian déclara que de toute façon, chez les Chenitis, elles avaient le moyen de rendre quelqu'un amoureux grâce à leurs féminités._

« Est-ce que je suis féminine ? » _demanda la princesse Terria en s'adressant à Lisian et à Olistar. La Cheniti regarda la princesse pendant quelques instants avant de dire :_

« Je pense que oui. Vous êtes très féminine, princesse Terria. Nulle inquiétude à ce sujet. »

« Il faudrait quand même néanmoins se montrer un peu plus … offensive dira-t-on si vous voulez attraper l'élu de votre cœur, princesse Terria. » _compléta Olistar._

« Hein ? Plus offensive ? Comment ça ? Vous pouvez me donner des conseils ? »

« Soyez plus douce à son égard, montrez-lui par de petites attentions que vous tenez à lui et que vous voudriez aller un peu plus loin. »

« Mais si je l'ai déjà fait, que je lui ai même dit, je suis sensée faire comment ? » _demanda la princesse avec un peu de honte après les paroles d'Olistar. Earnos, Holikan et Férast se désintéressaient complètement de la conversation, du moins, c'était le cas pour les deux premiers mais Férast buvait les paroles de la Cheniti._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient de ça ? Elles étaient forcées ou quoi ? C'était tout simplement ridicule. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Lisian et Olistar allaient dire à la princesse ? Elles allaient lui raconter des bêtises. De monstrueuses bêtises !_

_D'ailleurs, il avait signalé à Holikan qu'il allait mettre un peu de distance avec elles pour ne pas être dérangé par leurs conversations. Il valait mieux cela qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Etrangement, les filles le laissèrent tranquille. Au loin, il avait regardé le ballet aquatique. C'est vrai … Les Arakdos savaient vraiment bien danser. Danser sur l'eau, comme s'ils glissaient dessus. Une Arakado dansait spécialement pour un Anorith._

Un Anorith qui en avait vraiment de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? L'élu d'une personne … Une personne encore plus importante dans le cœur que sa propre famille. Mais pour ça … Il fallait avoir du courage. Il resta ainsi pendant une bonne demie-heure, ne cherchant pas à rejoindre les autres. Il s'en fichait … Il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça. Et ses blessures lui faisaient encore plutôt mal.

« Je ferai mieux de rentrer aussitôt … un peu avant la fin du spectacle. »

_Et ensuite, direction au lit pour se reposer. Il se sentait d'humeur morose alors que c'était l'heure de la fête. Il était risible, vraiment risible dans le fond. Il valait mieux … ne pas se montrer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête. Lorsqu'il sentit que celle-ci s'approchait de sa fin, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer._

_Les mains dans les poches, sans même un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers son village puis vers le château. Il voulait être seul … tout simplement seul. C'était bête, n'est-ce pas ? De manquer de courage dans la vie privée alors que sur le terrain, il n'hésitait pas à prendre les risques les plus stupides et inconsidérés._

« Ah … De toute façon … Qu'est que ça changerait ? »

_Il se parlait tout seul pour se donner l'illusion de ne pas s'en vouloir. Il arriva dans le château, commençant à parcourir les couloirs avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule gauche. Il se retourna aussitôt, remarquant Olistar, Holikan et la princesse Terria._

« Tu es parti sans nous prévenir, Earnos. » _murmura Olistar._

« Je me sentais fatigué. J'ai encore besoin de repos, il faut me comprendre. »

« Que tu partes n'est pas là le problème, que tu ne préviennes pas, par contre … Là, c'est bien plus gênant, Earnos. Surtout que tu nous as invités, je te le rappelle. » _reprit Olistar, Holikan cherchant à prendre la parole mais la Drascore fit un petit geste de la main._

« Pardonnez-moi, vous tous. Je ne voulais pas … Enfin, voilà … Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher. Excusez-moi de vous avoir tout gâché. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi ou à Holikan que tu dois t'excuser. Holikan, tu m'accompagnes. »

« Hum ? Hein … Euh … Je ne sais pas trop … » _balbutia le Yanma, un peu choqué d'entendre la Drascore lui parler ainsi. Pourtant, il s'exécuta, à la grande surprise d'Earnos. Celui-ci était maintenant seul dans le couloir menant à sa chambre … seul avec la princesse Terria. Celle-ci le fixait longuement._

« Je pense que je vais attendre tes excuses, Earnos. »


	20. Chapitre 20 : Par la force

**Chapitre 20 : Par la force**

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria. Je ne voulais pas … »

« Je ne te pardonne pas du tout, Earnos. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car je vais faire pareil que toi lorsque j'ai cassé ta foreuse il y a de cela plus de huit ans. »

_Hein ? Mais ça commençait à dater sérieusement ! C'était vraiment plus que ridicule de lui en vouloir de la même façon qu'il y avait huit ans. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants ! Ils pouvaient se comporter comme des personnes responsables, non ?_

« Et est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Car j'attendais quand même cette soirée avec impatience mais toi, tu as encore tout gâché ! Tu vois le souci ? Tu nous as tous invité mais tu as décidé de partir sans même prévenir. A croire que tu voulais juste te débarrasser de nous ! On est sensé le prendre comment quand tu fais une telle chose hein ? Réponds-moi Earnos ! »

« Princesse, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit de se donner en spectacle. Vous risquez d'attirer tous les regards sur vous. » _murmura Earnos, cherchant à calmer l'adolescente._

« Ah ! Bien entendu, tu as raison ! Tu sais quoi ? » _dit Terria en prenant la main directement dans la sienne et le tire dans la chambre d'Earnos._

_Là-bas, elle n'hésite pas un instant à le plaquer contre le mur, posant ses deux mains sur celui-ci pour le bloquer. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe. Et de toute façon, elle remarquait qu'il allait parfaitement bien physiquement._

« Princesse, vous ne devriez pas être dans la chambre de votre chevalier. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Donne-moi une bonne explication pour que je ne sois pas dans la chambre d'un ami proche hein ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Je vous trouve … bien menaçante. Qu'est-ce que les filles vous ont dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'Olistar a encore raconté pour que vous soyez comme ça ? »

« ON NE PARLE PAS D'OLISTAR ! On parle de toi et de moi, Earnos ! Tu comprends ? » _cria l'Apireine, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien._

« Oui mais … reculez … AIE ! » _s'arrêta-t-il avant de se prendre une baffe de la part de l'Apireine. Il chercha une explication qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :_

« Tu me tutoies dorénavant. Est-ce bien compris ? Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne, Earnos. »

« Oui mais pas besoin d'être aussi violente, je comprends avec des mots hein ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent, décontenancé et un peu apeuré par l'imposante forme de la princesse._

« Ah non … Ah non, non … Tu ne m'auras pas de cette manière, Earnos. Pas cette fois, tu ne comprends pas avec des mots, loin de là. Tu te moques de moi depuis le début alors, je suis obligée d'utiliser la force pour que tu comprennes. »

« Mais comprendre quoi ? Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, princesse … AH NON ! Pas la claque ! NON ! Je veux dire, où tu veux en venir ? »

« Devine un peu, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi hein ? »

_Ce … que … HEIN ? Quoi ? C'était quoi cette question ? Il vint rougir violemment, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois à la suite pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il n'était pas sûr du tout … mais … mais …_

« Je ne ressens que du devoir envers ta personne, Terria. Je ne fais qu'accomplir mon rôle de chevalier pour te protéger, voilà tout. »

« Mauvaise réponse ! » _répondit-elle, collant subitement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les yeux d'Earnos s'ouvrant en grand. Que … Que … Non … Ce n'était pas possible hein ? C'était pas … C'était pas … Pourtant, il avait le visage de Terria collé contre le sien. Elle avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrant après quelques instants avant de retirer ses lèvres._

_La princesse … La princesse venait de l'embrasser ! Il s'était mis à trembler mais d'excitation, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était la réalité. __Ah … __Terria, venait de l'embrasser, Terria venait de l'embrasser et ce n'était pas une erreur en vue de la durée du baiser. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait et … et … C'était réciproque ! Mais il y avait tellement de différences entre eux deux ! Pourtant, elle rougissait et elle souriait, aussi gênée et perturbée que lui. Finalement, elle reprit d'une voix forte :_

« Je vais répéter ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as intérêt à me répondre la vérité. »

« Que … quoi ? De quoi ? Quelle question ? Tu vas répéter quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Earnos ? » _reprit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, reposant ses deux mains sur le mur pour bloquer le Coconfort._

« Terria, sincèrement, je préfère ne pas y répondre. Ça ne se fait pas et ça ne va causer … »

« Je veux une réponse claire, Earnos ! J'en veux une maintenant ! Et ce n'est pas de la part de la princesse de ton royaume que je te demande ça, compris ? »

« Terria, sincèrement, ça ne va pas rien mener de bon ! Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Alors, arrêtons-nous en-là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que nous le regrettons. Tu vois où je veux en venir, non ? Terria, s'il te plaît, c'est juste stu … »

_Encore une fois, il fut plongé dans le mutisme par les lèvres de la princesse. Celle-ci avait pris son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant longuement. En fait, il sentait même qu'elle lui caressait un peu les dents avec la langue avant de chercher la sienne. Elle … Elle n'avait pas peur de ce genre de baisers ? Lui-même, il sentait ses forces défaillir._

Il ne cherchait même plus vraiment à lutter contre ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? C'était aussi ce qu'il désirait depuis le début, non ? Alors … Pourquoi combattre ça ? Il le savait … Ses pensées avaient une explication rationnelle … mais son cœur et son corps avaient d'autres idées. La preuve en était qu'il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Terria, la fixant longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire ses lèvres.

« Je vais poser la même question qu'auparavant, Earnos. Je veux une réponse maintenant. Ta véritable réponse, d'accord ? Alors … »

« Ça ne sert à rien, Terria. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne suis qu'un Coconfort, je ne deviendrai qu'un simple Dardargnan. Les Apireines sont faites pour être avec des insectes forts ! Tu crois que j'ai le droit de t'aimer ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment ! Si tu n'avais pas été une Apireine, je t'aurai déjà embrassé plusieurs fois. Je ne veux pas faillir à mon devoir, je ne veux pas mélanger mes sentiments à ce dernier ! Je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse de faux espoirs, je ne veux pas croire à ça. »

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, restant près de lui tout en tendant ses lèvres, fermant les yeux à moitié. NON ! Il ne devait pas répondre à ça ! C'était de la provocation de la part de Terria ! C'était juste aberrant que la princesse du royaume ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait … si … si … si tout cela … était révélé au grand jour. Il attendit quelques secondes, Terria continuant de le fixer de ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres toujours à portée de l'adolescent._

« Et zut ! Terria, princesse, tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Je suis sensé faire quoi moi quand je vois ça hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

_Il parlait à voix haute, surtout à lui-même avant de coller brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de Terria pour confirmer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Oh, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, même pas mais cela semblait avoir suffi à l'Apireine qui poussa un cri de joie._

« Ça a marché ! Ça a marché ! Ce qu'Olistar et Lisian avaient dit, ça s'est vraiment réalisé. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? »

« Elles m'ont convaincu d'être beaucoup plus agressive dans mes actes pour être sûre. C'était vraiment très … gênant … en un sens. Car bon, c'était ma première fois hein ? Mais dans le fond, ça a permis à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. C'était le tout pour le tout comme elles me l'ont dit ! C'était tout ou rien ! »

« Et je suis tombé en plein dans le piège. Bon sang ! Maintenant que tu as réussi ton coup, il vaut mieux que tu quittes ma chambre. »

_Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Bien entendu ! Elle éclata de rire avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte. Là-bas, ce fut lui qui l'ouvrit, retirant sa main pour qu'elle puisse partir. Pourtant, elle se positionna devant la porte, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de se pencher en avant, tendant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois._

« Pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, Earnos. »

« Terria … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si on se fait repérer ? »

« Juste un tout petit et je pars ensuite. » _déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds._

Bon … Un petit alors. Il regarda à gauche et à droite. Il n'y avait personne. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois la princesse, celle-ci poussant un petit cri ravi et étouffé avant de s'en aller gaiement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, soupirant d'angoisse et de joie en même temps.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Révélation au monde

**Troisième partie : Perdre sa raison de vivre**

**Chapitre 21 : Révélation au monde**

«Que dis-tu, Holikan ? Répète donc voir, mes oreilles semblent m'abandonner. »

« Je suis désolé de me répéter, roi Théor mais je ne peux épouser votre fille malheureusement et dans de telles conditions. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cela m'est impossible maintenant et pour une bonne et unique raison : la femme à mes côtés. »

_La femme à ses côtés ? Le Yanmega, les nobles et les soldats posèrent leurs yeux sur la Drascore, celle-ci restant imperturbable bien qu'elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Tu préfères donc abandonner le futur trône ? »

« Si je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux envers la princesse Terria, je ne veux pas que la future génération de monarque soit basée sur une relation sans aucune fondation amoureuse. »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour contredire ton choix. Je ne vais pas forcer un homme à épouser ma fille s'il ne l'aime pas. Tu as ma bénédiction pour cette relation, Holikan et bien que tu ne seras jamais monarque, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas t'avoir à ses côtés quand ma fille deviendra la future reine de ce royaume. »

« Bien entendu, roi Théor. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il est maintenant temps pour moi de répondre à d'autres obligations plus personnelles. »

_Le roi hocha la tête positivement tandis qu'Holikan quittait la salle du trône, tenant la main d'Olistar dans la sienne. Un profond soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, quelques têtes se tournant vers la princesse sauf celle du roi qui restait perturbé par cette nouvelle._

_Lui ? Le Coconfort ? Il était tout simplement resté debout, comme les autres soldats. Holikan n'était plus alors un problème. Il fallait s'en douter mais maintenant … Il pouvait être un peu soulagé par tout ça. Il allait … non … Il ne fallait pas rêver. On ne reconnaîtrait jamais … ses sentiments envers la princesse Terria. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait posé son regard sur lui avant qu'il ne détourne la tête en rougissant. Ce qui s'était passé hier … Il valait mieux l'oublier car sinon, cela reviendrait à se faire souffrir._

« Roi Théor, qu'allez-vous donc faire maintenant ? » _demanda l'un des nobles._

« Quoi donc ? Faire quoi ? A quel sujet ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Au sujet de votre fille. Maintenant que son prétendant n'est plus présent, que comptais-vous faire ? Un tournoi pour la main de votre fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. Je suis sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Je préfère attendre et patienter, je ne peux faire que cela par rapport aux événements. »

_Tant mieux alors ! L'Apireine exultait de joie alors qu'Earnos restait de marbre. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était heureux. Ça ne se faisait pas. Surtout pas en de pareilles circonstances. Mais bon, il était un peu content d'apprendre cela quand même, il le reconnaissait. Ah … Il était aussi heureux pour Olistar et Holikan._

« Personne à gauche, personne à droite. » _murmura une voix féminine._

« Terria, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de … » _commença à dire Earnos avant de se retrouver plongé dans un profond mutisme, les lèvres de Terria se collant sur les siennes en un profond et long baiser de plusieurs secondes. Finalement, elle les retira, remettant correctement ses cheveux blonds avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :_

« Tu as entendu, Earnos ? Olistar et Holikan ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle non ? Vraiment très bonne, je trouve. Je suis contente pour eux deux. »

« Oui, bien entendu, je veux bien te croire que tu es heureuse … Bien sûr. »

« Hum ! Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. Personne à droite, personne à gauche, personne derrière nous. » _reprit la princesse avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Earnos._

_NON ! Il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Il la repoussa légèrement en arrière, stoppant le baiser bien que lui-même aurait voulu le continuer lui aussi. Il la regarda avec un peu de colère._

« Princesse Terria, stoppez-ça maintenant. Retournez d'où vous venez, je vais moi-même aller m'entraîner de mon côté. Veuillez ne pas m'importuner ! »

« Oh … Bien entendu, je suis désolée, Earnos. J'espère que tu vas bientôt te considérer comme un Dardargnan. Tu l'es déjà depuis bien longtemps même si tu n'y crois pas. »

_Il haussa les épaules pour dire que tout cela le rendait complètement indifférent alors qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparer. Elle avait encore réussi à l'emmener dans un coin, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Purée, si ça se découvrait, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie car oui, il était impossible pour eux deux de s'aimer. Il n'avait que cette pensée en tête et aucune autre. Comment penser autrement alors que le roi cherchait un insecte fort pour sa fille hein ? Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle serait protégée, loin de là._

« Tiens ? Tu as pu rentrer, Earnos ? »

« J'ai eu l'autorisation. Il faut dire que mon corps n'est pas encore parfaitement remis de tout ce qui s'est passé. Ça ne fait que quelques jours. J'ai essayé de m'entraîner mais je n'y suis pas arrivé malheureusement. Pfff … »

_Il était retourné à la boutique de fleurs, là où sa mère travaillait avec sa fille. Il poussa un profond soupir déboussolé avant de s'installer sur une chaise._

« Tu as l'air vraiment exténué. Ne te force pas si tu es blessé hein ? Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cheveux blonds ? » _demanda sa mère en se rapprochant de lui._

« Les miens peut-être ? J'ai les cheveux blonds, maman. _» ironisa l'adolescent en haussant les épaules avant de signaler qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Il passa à côté de la Coxyclaque, celle-ci prenant un long fil doré entre les doigts avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur son fils. Est-ce que ce dernier ne serait-il pas en train de cacher quelque chose ?_

_Les journées passèrent et certains insectes nobles comptaient maintenant fleurette à la princesse Apireine. Sans être exceptionnellement jaloux, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds n'appréciait guère que ces personnes s'accaparent Terria. Pourtant, il restait à distance respectable d'elle car ce n'était pas son devoir de se mêler de ce genre de choses._

« Earnos ! Tu attends quoi pour venir me frayer un chemin ? »

_Hum ? La princesse venait de s'exprimer en sa direction, tendant la main vers les airs pour bien montrer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ah … C'était bien l'un des rares moments où il était plus qu'utile. Il s'approcha de la cour autour de l'Apireine, n'hésitant pas à pousser de l'épaule les prétendants tout en déclarant._

« La princesse Terria aimerait bien être tranquille. Elle est ravie que vous lui accordiez une certaine attention mais trop, c'est trop. » _déclara le futur Dardargnan._

« Et c'est quand même gênant que vous m'entouriez tous. J'ai besoin de souffler aussi ! »

_Elle se laissait extirper de tout ce beau monde par Earnos, celui-ci marchant à côté d'elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de la princesse. Comme il était son chevalier et qu'Holikan devait maintenant s'occuper aussi d'Olistar, ils étaient seuls pendant le trajet, passant à côté de quelques soldats. Finalement, elle murmura à voix basse et faiblement :_

« Dis … Earnos, tu n'es pas un peu jaloux du monde qui m'entoure ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Terria. Je te l'avais déjà signalé : il vaut mieux trouver un insecte fort et puissant pour toi. »

« C'est exact, jeune Earnos. Merci de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ma fille ! » _déclara une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter._

Heureusement qu'ils ne se tenaient pas la main car ils se trouvaient maintenant en face du roi. Celui-ci, ses yeux rubis posés sur sa fille et son chevalier, les regardaient pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer à son tour.

« Terria, tu es quand même priée de ne pas rejeter chaque insecte qui vient te faire la cour. L'un d'entre eux sera ton potentiel futur mari. Ces insectes sont pour la plupart très forts. »

« Oui … Père … Mais je n'ai pas encore la tête à cela. » _marmonna Terria, visiblement un peu irritée de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Earnos._

« Earnos, je te fais confiance pour la convaincre. Maintenant qu'Holikan passe des vacances avec cette Drascore nommée Olistar, tu es le seul qui soit chargé de protéger Terria. Ah ! Quel gâchis … Pourtant, il avait du potentiel, beaucoup de potentiel … »

_Le roi s'en alla, laissant seuls les deux adolescents. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions à ce sujet, loin de là même. Le roi n'accepterait jamais qu'il puisse aimer Terria et inversement. Il emmena la princesse dans sa chambre sans un mot, celle-ci tendant ses lèvres discrètement. Il posa un doigt sur ces dernières, la repoussant faiblement avant de la laisser seule._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Besoin de faire le vide

**Chapitre 22 : Besoin de faire le vide**

« Est-ce que je peux prendre une journée de repos ? Si cela ne dérange pas trop bien entendu. » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Il avait besoin de s'exiler un peu du château, de faire le point sur différentes choses. Et surtout, il avait une certaine personne à aller voir. Même s'il savait que Terria n'apprécierait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour réfléchir à la situation._

Il quitta le château après qu'on lui accorda le droit de se reposer. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines depuis les événements. Mais après, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose sauf qu'il allait beaucoup mieux pour se mouvoir. Il se dirigea non pas vers la boutique de sa mère, non pas vers la maison de Douély mais vers une autre demeure. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine dise :

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! J'arrive ! Veuillez attendre ! »

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, une petite forme aux cheveux de même couleur se trouvant agrippée à sa jambe. D'ailleurs, la petite forme vint aussitôt vers Earnos, tirant sur ses vêtements avant de dire :_

« C'est tonton Earnos ! Tonton Earnos ! »

« Tonton Earnos. J'ai que dix-sept ans, bon, bientôt dix-huit … Mais quand même, ne m'appelle pas tonton Earnos, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? » _demanda l'adolescent en s'adressant à la petite fille à ses pieds, la jeune femme éclatant de rire avant de dire :_

« Cassiopi, ton oncle n'est pas si vieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu peux continuer à l'appeler comme ça. Earnos ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait venir chez nous ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta visite, je dois l'avouer. Tu veux patienter en attendant que Saralos revienne ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous parlez autant tous les deux. Je me demande bien de quoi. »

« Cela est en relation avec le royaume, je ne vais pas te mentir mais tu es déjà au courant. Malheureusement, c'est plutôt secret et il est le seul à pouvoir à m'aider. »

« Oh ! Des secrets, toujours des secrets. Quand même, des fois, je me demande si mon mari passe plus de temps avec moi ou alors avec toi. »

« Désolé de te l'accaparer autant, Passy. C'est juste que des fois, je dois lui parler, rien de plus. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de mari et de femme, je crois qu'il va être temps de te cuisiner. Maman m'a contacté car il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un long cheveu blond sur tes vêtements. Tu as essayé de faire passer cela pour tes cheveux mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Alors, comme ça, tu vois quelqu'un mais tu ne veux pas le dire ? »

_Il ne répondit pas, ne détournant même pas le regard en rougissant. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête négativement. Cela ne concernait personne, loin de là même. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce fut Cassiopi qui le sortit de ce problème, lui demandant de jouer avec elle. Comme il n'avait rien à faire, autant s'amuser n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, comme ça, Passy ne l'interrogerait pas._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait puisque la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges insista plusieurs fois, lui demandant si elle la connaissait, si cela faisait depuis longtemps, s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés ou enfuis discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer par les parents. Lassé et fatigué, Earnos soupira longuement avant de dire :_

« Mais en quoi cela te concerne, Passy ? De toute façon, tu t'imagines des choses. »

« Des choses que tu ne contredis pas, je tiens à te le signaler. Et cela m'intéresse car ça ressemble exactement à ce qui s'est passé avec moi. Quand je tentais de m'enfuir de la maison pour aller retrouver Saralos discrètement. C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Quand on se retrouve seuls au monde, quand il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Bien entendu, on a envie de crier que l'on aime cette personne, que tout le monde le sache mais des fois, on manque de courage. Et pourtant, on aimerait quand même pouvoir en profiter au beau jour. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Passy. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est tout. »

« Mais tu ne renies pas le fait que tu as une petite amie ! Il va falloir que je le dise à Maman ! » _s'écria Passy avec joie, rigolant. Cassiopi ne comprenant pas, rigolant à son tour alors que l'adolescent se massait le front._

« Ne lui dit surtout pas ! Sinon, elle va finir par m'interroger aussi ! Et après, ça sera au tour de papa, je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions ! »

« J'y serai bien obligée, Earnos. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te cuisiner, tu sais ? »

« Maman, tu vas cuisiner tonton Earnos ? Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas manger tonton ! » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, commençant déjà à pleurer avant que sa mère ne passe une main dans ses cheveux._

« Je ne vais pas le manger, ma chérie. Par contre, Earnos, si tu veux, tu peux manger ici. Ensuite, avec Saralos, vous pourrez parler tous les deux. »

« C'est la meilleure solution. » _déclara l'adolescent, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait en parler avec sa sœur … de cet amour interdit. Encore qu'avec elle, c'était pareil mais en même temps … Cela était quand même moins important que d'aimer en cachette la princesse de ce royaume ! D'ailleurs, Passy était en train de réfléchir, levant les yeux en l'air :_

« Mais quand même … Des cheveux blonds ? Parmi tes connaissances, je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes qui en possèdent. Enfin, je n'en vois qu'une mais c'est tout simplement impossible, n'est-ce pas Earnos ? Comme si toi et la princesse, vous ét … »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, voyant le regard fuyant de son petit frère. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle recula sous la surprise avant de reprendre avec des tremblements :_

« Earnos … Toi et la princesse Terria, vous … »

« Ne dit rien du tout ! Ne dit rien du tout ! C'est déjà plus qu'embarrassant maintenant ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! » _commença à bredouiller Earnos, sanglotant. Il ne voulait pas en parler ! C'était encore plus horrible d'en discuter avec une autre personne ! Cassiopi s'approcha du Coconfort, tapotant doucement sa jambe en disant :_

« Maman, t'as fait pleurer tonton ! »

_AH ! Elle s'excusait ! Mais visiblement, l'heure de jouer venait de se terminer. Le Coconfort se frottait les yeux, séchant ses larmes avant de dire avec une voix chevrotante que ce n'était pas très grave. Ce n'était pas bien important. Passy demanda à Earnos de la suivre dans la cuisine tandis que Cassiopi devait jouer seule. Ils allaient avoir une longue conversation tous les deux, très longue conversation._

Comme si cela lui soulageait et apaisait sa confiance, Earnos expliqua à sa grande sœur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Comment est-ce que Terria et lui en étaient arrivé là, comment est-ce que Terria avait fait le premier pas, les complications, toutes ces choses. Le fait qu'ils devaient être discrets, que lui-même ne pouvait pas réellement accepter cela.

_C'était trop compliqué pour lui, beaucoup trop compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas … Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Passy tenta de le rassurer, lui expliquant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que le roi et le peuple des insectes acceptent cela. Si deux personnes s'aimaient toutes les deux, pourquoi refuser une telle chose ? C'était tout simplement horrible._

Saralos arriva quelques heures plus tard, étonné de voir Earnos. Et d'après l'humeur de la maisonnette, il semblerait que ce n'était pas la joie. Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, comprenant que cela concernait uniquement sa femme et Earnos. Il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions car visiblement, le Coconfort n'était pas venu là uniquement pour prendre des nouvelles de sa grande sœur et de sa filleule.

« Je vais vous laisser les garçons. Je vais aller border Cassiopi pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Pendant ce temps, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Earnos, je ne préviendrai pas maman à ce sujet. C'est bien trop important pour que cela se prolifère. Je lui signalerai juste que c'est le cas mais que je ne sais rien de plus. »

« Comme tu veux grande sœur … Bonne nuit, Cassiopi. » _dit le Coconfort, venant embrasser la joue de la petite fille qui fit de même de son côté._

« Bonne nuit, ma grande. Dors bien. » _répondit le Coxyclaque, faisant la même chose qu'Earnos envers sa fille._

_Passy quitta la cuisine avec sa fille alors qu'Earnos poussait un profond soupir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils allaient pouvoir discuter tous les deux. Même si … La conversation qu'il avait eu était encore plus troublante qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

« Que veux-tu savoir, Earnos ? »

« Je voudrai des nouvelles des rebelles … Savoir s'ils fomentent quelque chose ou non. »

_Il ne perdait pas de temps, il n'avait pas que cela à faire malheureusement. Mais comme Saralos était encore parmi les rebelles bien qu'il ne travaillait plus réellement pour eux. Enfin bon, cela lui permettrait d'en savoir plus et surtout de se préparer à réceptionner les rebelles … bien que cela était tout aussi dangereux pour Saralos._


	23. Chapitre 23 : En toute discrétion

**Chapitre 23 : En toute discrétion**

« Tu as entendu les dernières nouvelles ? Il paraîtrait que la princesse est déjà liée à quelqu'un bien que nul ne connaisse son nom. Je donnerai cher pour savoir qui est cette personne ! Elle doit en avoir de la chance ! La princesse Terria est un joli brin de fille. »

« Hahaha ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas toi ! C'est au moins ça le plus important dans l'histoire ! »_ répondit le second soldat en éclatant de rire._

_Earnos ? Lui ? Il ne faisait que tendre l'oreille tout en s'entraînant. Il se rapprochait de ses dix-huit ans et il allait bientôt devenir un adulte. De toute façon, il était déjà considéré comme un Dardargnan. La raison était simple : il ne portait plus d'armure et ne faisait que se battre avec ses deux lances. Oh … Heureusement pour lui, il semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller avec celles-ci._

Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour l'instant ? Rien du tout. Il allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et il posa son regard sur la princesse. Celle-ci était toujours là, en train d'observer les soldats discrètement. Malgré les rumeurs, le roi la laissait encore sortir de sa chambre. Soit il avait de plus en plus confiance en elle, soit il … se doutait de quelque chose.

« Tiens ! Elle est encore là. Tu crois que la princesse est intéressée par un soldat ? »

« Ca se saurait ! On parle quand même de la future reine ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va perdre son temps avec un simple soldat comme toi ou moi ? »

« Hey ! Je disais ça comme ça ! Pas besoin de m'agresser, comment est-ce que je suis sensé le savoir de toute façon hein ? T'excite pas sur moi non plus. »

« Je te disais comme ça, fais pas ta pleureuse. La petite princesse, elle observe les soldats depuis des années. C'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Toujours à regarder Holikan ou alors le Dardargnan que tu vois là-bas. Tiens d'ailleurs, ce Dardargnan, c'est le fils du meilleur ami du roi, tu dois le connaître, le général Walane, ça te dit quelque chose non ? »

« Oh bordel ! Le général Walane, quand j'étais petit, c'était le plus grand ami du général Théor … avant que celui-ci n'épouse la reine Seiry. »

« Ah … Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça. »

_Les soldats continuaient de parler entre eux tandis qu'Earnos jetait toujours un bref regard à la princesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Il le savait bien mais il se posait tout un tas de question en la regardant. Elle lui fit un petit geste du doigt pour l'inciter à venir alors qu'elle s'en allait._

Quoi ? Non ! Pas au beau milieu des soldats ! De toute façon, il était sûr qu'elle ne prendrait pas de risque. Un peu comme lui, d'ailleurs … Mais bon, quand même, il fallait reconnaître que … C'était un peu plaisant d'être aimé par Terria. C'est ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps et au final, il l'avait reçu. Il avait reçu son amour.

_C'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux pour l'heure actuellement. C'était sûrement plus que stupide mais voilà … Gardant ses deux lances, il s'éloigna à son tour, évitant d'attirer les soupçons autour de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les couloirs menant à sa chambre. A l'intérieur, il ne remarqua personne jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il ne devait pas se retourner … pour l'instant._

« Devine qui c'est, Earnos. » _murmura une petite voix tendre._

« Princesse Terria, je pensais que l'on s'était mis d'accord à ce sujet. »

« Hum ? Au sujet de quoi ? Je ne crois pas m'en rappeler malheureusement. » _souffla l'Apireine alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, empêchant Earnos de quitter la chambre._

« Tu le sais très bien … Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Terria. Si on se fait repérés, je risque de perdre la tête voire bien plus que cela. »

« Oh ? Et qui donc oserait faire une telle chose ? Il devra me passer sur le corps. »

_Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit le comportement digne d'une princesse. Elle le regarda, ouvrant les bras comme pour l'inviter à se plonger dedans. Elle était grande, trop grande pour lui-même … Et en même temps, il était trop facile de se faire remarquer. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était amoureux de la princesse et que les deux personnes … Ah … Il préférait vraiment ne pas y penser, ça serait trop risqué, trop fou …_

Il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre le risque mais ce fut elle qui vint vers lui, l'embrassant longuement, joignant sa langue avec la sienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien de candide. A force de se voir en cachette, il savait qu'elle appréciait cette part de risque de se faire surprendre. Lui ? Il n'était pas contre non plus … mais quand même, c'était beaucoup de risques inconsidérés. Et si un jour, ils se faisaient attrapés et si …

« Earnos ? Tu es dans ta chambre ? » _demanda une voix féminine._

_OLISTAR ? La princesse ne stoppa pas le baiser mais lui-même si. PUREE ! S'il se faisait repéré ! Il était foutu ! Il ouvrit le placard, prenant la main de Terria pour la tirer avec lui avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il referma le placard, Terria se collant à lui._

« Pas un bruit, d'accord ? C'est compris ? Ne parle surtout pas. »

« C'est Olistar, elle comprendra, Earnos. Quand même, tu es un grand peureux en fait. »

« J'ai surtout peur de te perdre, il faut me comprendre. » _déclara-t-il tout simplement, la princesse Terria rougissant violemment avant d'émettre un grand sourire. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui, le gardant contre son cœur._

« Je t'aime, Earnos. » _murmura-t-elle alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, laissant paraître Olistar. Celle-ci regarda à gauche puis à droite, poussant un soupir :_

« Où est-ce que ce Dardargnan est passé ? Il me fait le coup depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Si je l'attrape, il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure ! J'ai besoin de l'interroger ! Je suis sûre que la rumeur portait sur lui et Terria ! »

« Tu vois ? Elle risque de se mettre en colère. Je ne veux surtout pas … qu'elle sache. »

_Humpf ! Elle était pourtant convaincue qu'elle comprendrait ! Néanmoins, elle ne vint rien dire, les deux personnes attendant qu'Olistar parte de la chambre puis quelques minutes avant de quitter le placard._

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Terria ayant les cheveux ébouriffés. Ah … Quelle idiote, vraiment quelle idiote. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit, chose qu'elle fit. Il prit un petit miroir ainsi qu'un peigne, demandant à Terria de garder le miroir devant elle. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot alors qu'il prenait la parole :

« Il faut bien que l'on te coiffe correctement non ? Si les gens te voyaient avec cette tête, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. Quand même, ça doit être beaucoup de travail non ? »

« Par jour ? Oh oui, bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Mais merci … C'est très gentil de ta part. »

_De toute façon, comme ça, les personnes ne se poseraient aucune question à ce sujet. Il continua de la coiffer jusqu'à lui demander de quitter la chambre avec lui. Il continuerait à la coiffer en pleine marche, ce n'était pas bien difficile._

« Maintenant que j'y réfléchis … Quand Olistar me demandait de la coiffer … J'aurai dû m'en douter que ce n'était pas un garçon qui me demandait ça. »

« Earnos, tu sais que l'on parle pas d'une autre fille lorsqu'on est avec une autre ? Ça ne se fait pas du tout. » _dit la princesse alors que quelques soldats se tournaient vers eux. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Earnos peignant la princesse sans poser de questions._

« AH ! Te voilà, Earnos ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? » _demanda la Drascore, se présentant en face d'eux et bloquant le chemin._

« Euh oui ? C'est pour quelle raison, Olistar ? Je suis un peu occupé. La princesse a voulu que je la coiffe. » _soupira Earnos, espérant paraître crédible._

« La coiffer ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Enfin bon … Visiblement, tu es plus qu'occupé on dirait bien. Je vais alors te laisser passer, ça sera mieux. Mais toi et moi, il va falloir que nous discutions tous les deux. »

« Olistar, tu n'as pas un peu honte de t'accaparer Earnos à chaque fois ? Tu as maintenant un Yanmega dont tu dois t'occuper. » _rétorqua la princesse en croisant les bras._

« Humpf. C'est bien à ce sujet que j'aimerai parler à Earnos. La personne qui se l'accapare un peu trop souvent, ces rumeurs … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais beaucoup de choses concordent. » _déclara la Drascore en souriant aux deux adolescents._

« Olistar, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … » _murmura Earnos, un peu troublé._

_Olistar fit un geste de la main pour bien montrer qu'elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Terria avant de partir de son côté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être le seul que ça perturbait réellement ? Peut-être qu'il pensait n'importe quoi ? Peut-être qu'il se trompait depuis le départ mais ne semblait pas le remarquer ? C'était ça … surement ça … Il devait aller peut-être voir le roi._


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'amour est partout

**Chapitre 24 : L'amour est partout**

« Lis … Lisian … Je … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pour tes leçons de savoir comment gérer ta timidité, ce n'est pas encore maintenant. Tu le sais pourtant non ? »

« Je t'aime, Lisian ! »

_La Cheniti devenue Cheniselle resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le rouge ne monte à ses joues. Elle ne rêvait pas hein ? Ou alors, l'adolescent boursouflé légèrement en raison de son état de Foretress venait de dire quelque chose de … surprenant ? Ohla ! Ohla, ohla ! Elle devait se calmer et se concentrer ! Ce n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était pas bien important, c'est juste que sur le coup …_

« Férast, comment ne pas te brusquer ou te choquer … Enfin non … Mon but n'est pas de te faire mal mais voilà quoi … Il vaudrait mieux … Oh … Ce n'est pas que je te déteste, loin de là même ! Je t'apprécie énormément et ensuite, je … Oh, je ne sais plus. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de donner une réponse maintenant même si elle sera négative. Au moins, je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout ! »

« Oui mais non, ça ne se dit pas en public, ça … Regarde les autres autour de nous ! Maintenant, ils vont attendre une réponse ! Si je te réponds non, ils vont croire que je suis la dernière des garces. Enfin bon … Je veux bien que l'on se donne la main pour l'instant. »

_C'est vrai ? Férast semblait plus qu'heureux, arborant un grand sourire avant de tendre sa main potelée et deux fois plus grosse que celle de la Cheniselle. Celle-ci vint rougir, détournant le regard avant d'y poser la sienne. Elle marmonna :_

« Oui bon, n'en fait pas tout une maladie non plus hein ? C'est juste comme ça et pas autrement. C'est simplement car y a tout le monde. Sinon, j'aurai refusé. »

« Ça ne fait rien, Lisian. Je veux bien que tu continues à m'apprendre. »

« Mouais, je suis pas vraiment convaincue de vouloir continuer. »

_Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça ne devait pas être si dommageable de sortir avec Férast. C'était bien le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant pas mal d'années. Même si elle avait essayé de mettre la main sur Earnos, il fallait bien s'occuper du Foretress et puis, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable._

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? C'est pas un spectacle ici ! » _s'écria la Cheniselle en rougissant, tirant Férast loin de cet endroit._

_Oh ? Lui ? Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle. Il était content pour eux … même si dans le fond, il était quand même jaloux de Férast. Non pas parce qu'il semblerait que la Cheniselle ait répondu à son amour … mais plutôt parce que lui qui était d'habitude si muet et timide … Lui avait réussi à déclarer devant tout le monde cela. Il était ridicule, complètement ridicule et pathétique ! Il avait honte de lui sur ce coup !_

_Tellement honte qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser de Terria quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un coin isolé dans le château. Elle connaissait ce dernier par cœur et savait parfaitement où se rendre pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Remarquant qu'Earnos ne mettait pas du sien dans le baiser, elle lui caressa la joue, demandant :_

« Earnos ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es quand même pas triste pour Lisian non ? On m'a appris la nouvelle au sujet d'elle et de Férast. »

« Je ne suis pas triste pour eux ou à cause d'eux … Mais à cause de nous. »

« Ah non, Earnos. On ne va quand même pas recommencer ça, non ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un problème que tu sois un Dardargnan ! Non ! Je suis même très heureuse que ça soit le cas ! Ça montre que tu es exceptionnel … et tu l'es à mes yeux. »

« Terria, sincèrement … Je… Je voudrai tellement le dire à ton père, demander ta main au roi Théor, le crier à tout le monde mais … »

« Tu manques de courage et surtout tu as peur du regard des autres. Je le sais parfaitement, Earnos, je le sais parfaitement mais ça ne me gêne pas. Autant que l'on garde ça secret s'il le faut, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi … tant que toi et moi, on s'aime … » _chuchota avec douceur l'adolescente, collant la joue d'Earnos contre sa poitrine d'un air protecteur et maternel. Elle voulait le rassurer, espérant que cela marcherait._

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir avec mon père … Je vais y aller doucement mais tu sais quoi ? Depuis qu'Holikan a refusé de m'épouser et est parti avec Olistar, il recommence à perdre un peu la tête. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis. Il veut me trouver quelqu'un d'assez « bien » pour moi. Je veux le ménager même s'il ne va plus très bien. »

« Je … Je comprends … Je comprends parfaitement, Terria. » _bredouilla le futur Dardargnan._

« Mais ne t'en fait pas, je pense qu'il comprendra et puis entre nous, tu sais, tu n'es pas n'importe quel Dardargnan, hein ? Tu es le fils de Walane, le plus grand ami de mon père ! Ca serait encore plus merveilleux si toi et moi, on pouvait s'aimer librement. »

_Oui … Surement … Peut-être. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas. Pas du tout même … Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout ! Il était perdu depuis tellement de temps ! C'était tout simplement … Ah !_

« Terria, qu'est-ce que tu … » _demanda-t-il avec surprise alors que la princesse avait pris la main d'Earnos pour la poser sur son sein droit._

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes une chose, Earnos. » _signala l'Apireine avec calme._ « Je t'aime et tout mon corps ne sera qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Qu'importe ce que mon père décidera, qu'importe ce que mon peuple choisira, tout mon être n'est qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. C'est un peu gênant avec cette main posée … mais je veux que tu comprennes réellement ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, Earnos. »

« Terria … » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout aussi confus par le geste de Terria qu'elle-même. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui vint l'embrasser contrairement à d'habitude, n'hésitant pas à appuyer son baiser en passant sa main sur le dos du crâne de Terria pour que leurs lèvres se collent plus longtemps, plus intensément. Elle ? Elle se laissait faire, bien entendu. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. S'ils s'aimaient, c'était normal de le montrer de cette façon ?_

« Earnos …Tu sais … Bientôt, j'aurai dix-huit ans. Toi aussi, non ? Enfin, je pense que mon père va vouloir inviter de nombreux hommes pour mon anniversaire. Mais je pense aussi qu'il va inviter ton père et donc ta famille et donc toi … Enfin … Tu viendras hein ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserai de venir à ton anniversaire, Terria ? C'est juste stupide. Même avant que toi et moi … Enfin, je venais quand même te le souhaiter. Pourquoi je ferais exception à la règle ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je veux juste tenter de convaincre mon père, d'accord ? Je vais voir si ça le gêne que ça soit un ami proche dont je suis amoureuse, enfin, je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux, je ne peux rien te promettre par contre, je suis désolée. »

« Je ne te demande pas la lune. Fais de ton mieux, Terria, je dois aussi faire des efforts. » _répondit le Coconfort, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds._

« Nous ferons des efforts tous les deux, d'accord ? »

_Bien entendu. Par contre, est-ce qu'il pouvait … hum … Il pressa un peu plus le sein droit de l'adolescente, celle-ci gémissant de surprise et de plaisir. Elle donna une petite tape à Earnos, rougissante avant de dire dans un sourire :_

« Ne soyons pas si pressés, d'accord ? Enfin, je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas … Et que c'est un peu de ma faute si nous sommes dans cette position. »

_Il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre. Pas du tout même. Ah …Sans rien dire, il vint s'enfuir contre la poitrine de l'adolescente, respirant un grand coup alors que ses mains serraient son dos pour la garder le plus longtemps contre lui. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien … de se sentir aimé et d'aimer. Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir le dire comme Holikan, comme Férast ! Mais il manquait de courage, lui … qui n'avait jamais hésité à se blesser pour sauver la princesse. C'était peut-être son défi le plus ardu …_

« Terria, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une mission plus difficile que celle-ci. »

« Oh ? Et de quelle mission est-ce que tu parles ? »

« De celle qui consiste à déclarer mon amour envers toi à tout le monde. Regarde les autres, ils n'ont aucune difficulté, rien du tout même. »

« Chaque chose en son temps et en heure … On ne va pas se presser, enfin, pas trop. »

« J'aimerai quand même y arriver un jour … Je peux lutter contre une armée, je peux traverser des déserts mais dès qu'il s'agit des sentiments personnels, je suis vraiment nul. »

_Mais non, mais non … Bon, heureusement pour eux deux, ils étaient dans un coin secret car cela leur permettait alors de passer une bonne partie du temps ensemble. Mais un jour, il faudrait bien qu'ils assument pleinement leur amour._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Blague et vérité

**Chapitre 25 : Blague et vérité**

_Rien à faire, rien du tout. Le roi ne semblait même pas l'écouter ! Son propre père se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle disait ! Il n'avait en tête que l'idée même de lui trouver un parti noble et surtout puissant. Il ne l'écoutait pas … Il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Il voulait juste un gendre capable de perpétuer la royauté._

« Earnos … Tu viendras à mon anniversaire hein ? »

_Elle lui avait demandé cela en l'implorant presque, quelques larmes aux yeux. Mais il n'avait pas déjà répondu à cette question ? C'est vrai que cela faisait quelques semaines et que l'anniversaire était ce soir mais quand même … Enfin bon, il passa une main sous les yeux de Terria, essuyant ses larmes en disant d'une voix calme et douce :_

« J'ai dit que je venais, je tiendrai parole, voilà tout. Tu n'as pas l'inquiétude à te faire, d'accord ? C'est ce soir et il faut alors que je me prépare. Essaie de tout faire pour que je sois assis à tes côtés, au moins, tu n'auras alors pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. »

« Oui ! Bien sûr, je vais aussi me préparer, Earnos ! Les gens vont se poser des questions si je mets trop de temps. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas cachés, là. »

_Oui … Bien entendu. Il comprenait parfaitement. Elle vint déposer un rapide et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en vérifiant auparavant que personne n'était là. Ensuite, elle l'enlaça pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement quitter ses bras pour s'en aller de son côté. Il la regarda partir en poussant un profond soupir. Il l'aimait … tellement … Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter d'en parler avec le roi ce soir ?_

_D'ailleurs, le soir ne tarda pas à se présenter, lui-même étant habillé élégamment, comme auparavant … lors de la fête. Avec les lunettes de son père … Il était vraiment un Dardargnan ? Il avait du mal à le croire mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. En même temps, la princesse était tout simplement radieuse et magnifique. Il adorait vraiment ses cheveux blonds et longs. Par contre, ce qu'il appréciait moins, c'était le fait qu'il voyait plusieurs têtes inconnues … et plutôt jeunes … comme eux._

_Mais au moins, ils étaient côte à côte. Terria avait réussi à les réunir ensembles, d'une façon bien ingénieuse puisqu'à côté d'elle se trouvait donc lui … mais aussi Holikan. Ainsi, elle avait prétexté qu'elle préférait être entourée de ses deux chevaliers. Malins, très malin de sa part ! D'ailleurs, il appréciait tellement cette idée qu'il avait cherché à prendre sa main sous la table. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi Olistar et sa propre famille. En même temps, Férast et Lisian n'avaient pas été invités, cela était dommage._

« Dix-huit ans, princesse Terria. Maintenant, vous êtes une grande fille. » _déclara Earnos en émettant un grand rire, la jeune femme rougissant violemment._

« Hey ! Tu es prié de ne pas te moquer, Earnos ! Je suis plus âgée que toi, ça veut dire ! »

« Euh … Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr. De toute façon, on a à peu près le même âge, hein ? Donc, je ne pense pas que cela va changer beaucoup de choses. » _répondit-il dans un sourire._

« Bien entendu, Earnos, bien entendu. »

_Et pendant toute la soirée, le Dardargnan s'accapara l'attention de la princesse. Comme il était à côté d'elle, cela n'était pas difficile et aucun des nobles autour d'eux ne pouvait semblait avoir l'intérêt de l'Apireine. Olistar discutait avec Holikan, les deux personnes regardant souvent Terria et Earnos._

Les minutes passèrent, devenant quelques heures et chacun et chacune avait maintenant les joues rougies par la légère montée de l'alcool. Oh, bien entendu, les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit à cela malgré qu'elles veuillent y goûter. Oui, il parlait bien de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs et aussi de sa filleule.

_Quant à son père et au roi Théor, ils semblaient se retrouver grâce à l'alcool. Ici, plus de place à la monarchie et au grade militaire, simplement à deux bons vieux amis. D'ailleurs, ils continuaient de rire et de boire ensemble, Walane posant son regard sur son fils avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Hey, Théor, je me disais. Puisque mon fils est sans petite amie et que ta fille est libre, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne les mettrait pas ensemble hein ? »

_Aussitôt, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, Earnos et Terria se tournant vers le père du premier. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd là. Loin de là même. Earnos remarqua le regard de sa grande sœur posée sur lui et Terria. Celle-ci vint dire d'une voix un peu troublée et sûrement poussée par l'alcool :_

« Earnos est un gentil garçon, très gentil garçon ! Moi, ça ne me dérange pas si c'est lui ! De toute façon, il est le seul garçon qui est à mes côtés depuis des années ! Maintenant, Holi … Holikan est avec sa Drascore donc bon, y a plus personnes pour moi à part Earnos. »

« Je ne fais que servir ma princesse … » _bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Arrête tes bêtises, Earnos ! Princesse, princesse, si mon père et le tien décident que nous devons nous marier, ben on le fera ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Je suis une femme avant d'être une princesse ! Et un joli garçon comme toi, ça ne serait pas déplaisant ! »

« La princesse semble avoir un peu trop bu. Elle n'a plus toute sa raison. » _dit l'un des nobles, étant un puissant Scarhino qui gardait difficilement son calme malgré la situation._

« Je n'ai pas trop bu ! C'est compris ? Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi tu as été invité. De toute façon, le seul qui est à mes côtés depuis le début, c'est Earnos et personne d'autre ! Moi, je ne veux personne d'autre pour l'instant ! »

_Et lui ? Il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Malgré les effluves d'alcool, il gardait son calme et son sérieux, chose bien difficile. Il pourrait crier que ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus ! Il pourrait aussi donner des choses car il voyait bien que Terria était prête._

« Il faut dire que nous avons tous les deux des cheveux blonds et des yeux rouges … Et il y a un proverbe qui dit que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. »

_Oh qu'il avait honte, qu'il avait vraiment honte de dire ça. C'était particulièrement ridicule. Il pourrait juste faire comme Terria. Prétendre qu'il était ivre et dire ce qu'il voulait._

« HAHAHAHA ! Mais Walane était en train de rire, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si ma fille allait se fiancer avec un Dardargnan. »

« Hey, Théor, on parle quand même de mon fils, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. » _dit le Dardargnan avant de donner une petite tape dans l'épaule de son ami._

« Ah oui, bien entendu. Je ne nie pas que ton fils est bien spécial ! Réussir à ramener tous les peuples des insectes dans le royaume, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? Si tu es d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait ! Et puis, ça me permettrait alors de t'appeler comme je le désire puisque tu es de la famille ! Ça serait plutôt drôle non ? »

« Hahaha ! Oui, ça le serait mais ton fils est bien trop faible. J'ai besoin d'un gendre fort et intelligent. Ton fils n'est peut-être pas un idiot, loin de là mais s'il devenait plus fort, j'y réfléchirai. On va dire que si vraiment, je ne trouve personne pour ma fille, je penserai à ton fils ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Walane ? »

« Ouais, ça me convient mais maintenant, on est pas là pour parler de mon fils mais plutôt pour l'anniversaire de ta fille, la future reine de ce royaume ! »

_Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire ensemble alors qu'Earnos ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Et les nobles dans tout ça ? Et la princesse ? AH ! Il perdait complètement la tête à cause de toute cette histoire !_

_Mais sous la table, Terria venait caresser sa main avec tendresse, s'approchant de lui comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« Earnos, tu crois que je fais bien la fille un peu alcoolisée ? »

« Quoi ? Tout ça, ce n'était que du pipeau ? Terria. Ça ne se fait pas du tout. »

« Tu as bien entendu mon père non ? Et le tien hein ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire semblant aussi … Et puis, bon, tu as vu que mon père … n'est pas totalement contre non plus. »

« Oui mais bon … Il n'est pas totalement pour. Je vais devoir faire de gros efforts. Tu crois vraiment que je peux devenir plus fort ? » _demanda l'adolescent._

« Je suis sûre et certaine que ça soit le cas. Tu veux encore un peu de vin ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup bu de la soirée. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois saoul comme un tonneau ! Ca va être drôle de te voir comme ça ! »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr à ce sujet … que cela soit drôle. »

« Hahaha ! Aller ! Bois, bois, bois ! » _dit la jeune femme qui fêtait son anniversaire, lui ouvrant la bouche pour le forcer à boire. AIE AIE AIE ! HEY ! Il n'avait pas de force comparé à elle ! Ça ne servait à rien de lutter, il le savait parfaitement mais bon … Voilà qu'il était en train de s'abreuver par la force d'un liquide alcoolisé. Et zut ! Elle faisait semblant ? MON ŒIL ! Elle était complètement bourrée !_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Ne pas hésiter à l'aimer

**Chapitre 26 : Ne pas hésiter à l'aimer**

_Après ce qui s'était passé, après ce qui avait été dit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'entraîner, s'entraîner longuement. Il ne se privait pas pour combattre. Avec une endurance hors-pair, il arrivait à gagner la majorité de ses combats pendant les entraînements. Devenir plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça ? Devenir toujours plus fort, sans même se poser de questions, sans même savoir qui a raison ou tort, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ca ne faisait rien … Il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait se faire respecter par le roi pour espérer avoir la main de la princesse. Même si cela avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il y croyait dur comme fer. Il croyait vraiment en cela. Il devait montrer ce dont il était capable ! Il n'était pas qu'un simple Dardargnan !_

« Earnos ? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Je te préviens que je n'irai pas de main morte. »

« Holikan, je dois t'affronter, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Et je te demande d'être le plus sérieux possible ! Ensuite, je ferai pareil avec Olistar même si là, je n'espère pas du tout gagner … » _marmonna Earnos en regardant la Drascore qui lui faisait un grand sourire._

« Tu insinuerais qu'Olistar est plus forte que moi ? Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas te contredire et ça m'enrage plus que tout. »

« Être plus faible qu'une fille, je ne sais pas … Ça doit être quelque chose d'horrible mais à force, je m'y fais. Je sais que je suis plus faible que la princesse Terria … donc bon … Je le prends moins mal quand j'y repense à chaque fois. Tu es prêt ? »

« Je suis prêt … Mais je te rappelle que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. »

_Pas de cadeau ? Tant mieux, il préférait que ça se passe ainsi et pas autrement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tint en face de lui avant qu'Earnos ne lance sa première attaque. Au loin, Olistar était à côté de la princesse Terria, disant d'une voix amusée :_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de voir quelqu'un se battre pour soi ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Olistar. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'Olistar rigolait avant de reprendre :_

« Bien entendu, tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler. Bien entendu … Qui donc n'arrêtait pas de me parler de lui quand nous étions seules ? »

« Je crois me rappeler que je n'étais pas la seule. Quelqu'un n'était pas avare de compliments à ce sujet, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Oh … Et je n'en suis toujours pas à son encontre. Earnos est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Je le reconnais amplement. »

« HEY ! Ne dit pas ça alors que tu as déjà Holikan, c'est compris ? » _déclara la princesse avec un peu de colère, Olistar soufflant dans son oreille :_

« Et donc … Ce n'est pas de la jalousie que j'entends de la part de la princesse ? »

_Tsss ! Terria détourna le regard sans répondre, rougissant légèrement alors qu'Earnos se retrouvait à terre. Holikan respirait bruyamment, semblant épuisé alors qu'Earnos avait plusieurs ecchymoses qui apparaissaient sur son corps._

« Earnos … Je ne sais pas ce que tu es … Sûrement un roc, ce n'est pas possible autrement. J'avais l'impression de frapper contre de la pierre. »

« Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas du tout … »

« De quoi ? Pourquoi je suis debout ? Le problème vient de ton attaque et surtout que je sois un Yanmega. Tu ne tapes pas assez fort dès le début et plus le combat s'éternise, plus je frappe et me déplace rapidement. Sache cela … »

« Donc tant que je ne suis pas assez fort, je ne pourrai jamais te battre. Car faire durer le combat contre toi reviendrait à perdre, c'est cela ? » _marmonna l'adolescent.  
_

« A peu de choses près, je dirai que c'est ça … Je suis désolé mais il vaut mieux que tu t'entraînes avec d'autres personnes pour le moment. »

« Hors de question, je dois progresser et ce n'est pas en gagnant tout le temps que je le pourrai. Je préfère encore perdre contre toi ou Olistar, voire même Herakié plutôt de gagner avec facilité, sans pour autant m'en vanter. »

« Comme tu le désires … Bon, je vais aller voir Olistar. Soigne-toi, repose-toi et recontacte-moi quand tu le veux pour la revanche. Tu sais où me trouver. »

_Oui, bien entendu. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il resta couché au sol, serrant les poings tout en prenant une profonde respiration. Il s'était loupé encore une fois. Encore une fois … Finalement, il se redressa, allant à l'opposé d'Olistar, Holikan et Terria. D'ailleurs, l'Apireine s'éloigna à son tour, allant dans la direction inverse à celle d'Earnos._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Olistar ? Tu as l'air soucieuse ? »

« Oh pas vraiment soucieuse … Disons plutôt que je satisfaite de la tournure des évènements même si cela ne sera pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. »

« J'avoue que je ne comprends guère où tu veux en venir mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Si je devais comprendre tout ce que tu disais, je serai dans une belle galère. »

_Oh bien entendu. Quel vil flatteur quand il s'y mettait. Il disait tout simplement qu'elle était quand même d'un autre niveau en terme d'intelligence. Bien, bien, bien, il se rattrapait ! Il en avait de la chance qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec lui. De toute façon, elle avait réussi à le maîtriser et maintenant, elle pouvait voir le résultat. Holikan était aussi doux qu'un agneau ou presque. Rien à voir avec celui qui fut un raciste pendant de nombreuses années._

« Quand même … La princesse s'est mise à partir rapidement après que j'ai fini mon combat contre Earnos. Je me demande si elle a pris au sérieux les propos de son père. »

« Oh … Quel idiot tu es. Tais-toi et suis-moi au lieu. » _soupira Olistar en rigolant._

_Ailleurs, la princesse se retrouvait adossée à un mur, les bras plaqués contre celui-ci, deux mains les maintenant fermement : les mains d'Earnos. Celui-ci embrassait avec vigueur la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, caressant ses hanches en même temps. Elle ? Elle se laissait étreindre, rejoignant ses mains pour se coller tout à lui. Lorsque le baiser fut stoppé, elle demanda d'une voix essoufflée :_

« Et bien … Je ne veux pas dire … mais un tel baiser … C'est la première fois que j'en ai un de la sorte. Tu m'étonnes, Earnos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Terria, je t'aime … Je t'aime plus que tout. »

« Première nouvelle … Tu ne penses pas que je suis déjà au courant de tout ça ? »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime vraiment. Je veux t'aimer chaque jour de la semaine, chaque heure, chaque minute de ma vie. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te tenir la main quand je le désire, de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le veux. J'en ai assez ! Mais je ne serai jamais assez fort ! Jamais ! Je voulais battre Holikan … Je voulais le battre pour montrer au roi que je suis digne de toi. Pour montrer que je suis assez fort pour être le futur roi mais surtout l'homme que tu aimes. »

« Oh … L'homme que j'aime n'a pas besoin d'être fort. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés à chaque moment de mon existence, rien de plus. » _répondit-elle avec tendresse, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Mais ce n'est pas assez, Terria. Pas du tout, je dois le montrer aux yeux des autres aussi. Je dois le montrer aux yeux de ton père, du peuple. Je veux être un Dardargnan digne de toi. »

« Tu es un peu comme mon père, Earnos. Tu as besoin de te distinguer pour ne pas être dans mon ombre, c'est ça ? Reste comme tu es, c'est amplement suffisant. »

« … … … Si seulement c'était aussi facile, Terria. Si seulement ça l'était … Terria … Je veux vraiment que tu restes avec moi … pour toujours. Je veux que tu comprennes cela. »

_Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait ! Elle comprenait même très facilement car elle ressentait la même chose ! D'ailleurs, à force d'être dans les bras d'Earnos, elle avait un peu chaud. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges à force de se serrer l'un contre l'autre._

« Earnos, tu sais, un jour … Enfin, je vais essayer de forcer la chose avec mon père. Autant, avant, ils pouvaient prendre cela sur le ton de la rigolade. Autant maintenant, il est bel et bien sobre. Je vais parler avec lui. »

« Fais de ton mieux mais ne te mets pas en danger à cause de moi d'accord ? Enfin qu'est-ce que je dis, le roi va mieux depuis des mois. »

« Oui … Il va mieux … Enfin … Oui … » _dit-elle avec tristesse, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Terria semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre dès l'instant où il avait dit cela. Est-ce qu'il avait commis une bêtise ? Mais quel idiot ! Il la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Mais oui, tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Décision irrévocable

**Chapitre 27 : Décision irrévocable**

_Pourtant, la situation s'envenima deux mois plus tard, lorsque des hurlements se firent entendre dans tout le château. Des cris provenant de la salle du trône avant que ne sorte en colère la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds._

« Je refuse cela ! Tu comprends, papa ? JE REFUSE ! »

« Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Quel meilleur moyen pour trouve le gendre idéal que de faire un tournoi où le plus fort des insectes aura ta main ! »

« JE REFUSE DE DEVENIR UNE RECOMPENSE ! »

_Elle s'en alla en courant, n'hésitant pas à bousculer les différents soldats sur son chemin. Un tournoi ? Le plus fort des insectes ? Le roi n'avait donc pas abandonné cette idée de trouver un gendre pour sa fille ? Sans même se préoccuper des sentiments de celle-ci ?_

_Elle n'avait même pas cherché à se diriger vers sa chambre. Non, elle s'était tout simplement dirigé vers le terrain d'entraînement, là où un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était en train de combattre un autre aux cheveux verts sous les yeux d'une femme aux cheveux violets. Le combat s'arrêta lorsque les trois personnes virent la princesse en pleurs, celle-ci fonçant dans les bras du Dardargnan avant d'hurler :_

« Earnos ! Mon père veut faire un tournoi ! Mon père veut faire un tournoi où je serai le premier prix ! Tu entends ? Il veut … Il veut que je devienne la femme du vainqueur ! »

« Euh … Attendez un peu, princesse. » _dit le jeune homme, gardant son calme, regardant autour de lui. Ce genre de scènes allait porter à confusion. Néanmoins, Holikan et Olistar vinrent près d'eux pour savoir ce qui se passait tandis que d'autres tendaient l'oreille._

« Non ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! Mon père veut que je devienne la femme d'un autre ! »

« La femme d'un autre, la femme d'un autre … Vous savez … Il suffit juste que cette autre personne gagne le tournoi et ensuite … »

_SBAF ! La claque qu'il se prit était des plus violentes, le faisant pencher sa tête sur le côté droit alors qu'elle s'en allait en pleurant. Aie, aie, aie. Ca faisait horriblement mal._

« Tu lui as fait quoi à la princesse pour la mettre dans cet état ? » _demanda Olistar, Earnos haussant les épaules avant de murmurer :_

« C'est quoi cette idée de tournoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? »

« Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallut lui poser la question non ? Avant de dire de telles choses. Je pense que dans une situation comme ça, tu aurais pu te montrer un peu moins … « évasif », Earnos. » _dit Olistar en soupirant._ « On sait bien que vous voulez éviter de trop en montrer mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas bon non plus. »

« Je sais bien … mais c'était instinctif. Mais cette idée de tournoi … Il faudrait en savoir plus à ce sujet car je suis vraiment très intrigué. »

_Qui ne l'était pas ? Chacun reprit son travail habituel sauf lui ainsi qu'Olistar et Holikan. Tous allèrent se renseigner au sujet de ce fameux tournoi. Ainsi, le roi avait décidé de créer ce tournoi car il en avait assez de ne pas trouver une personne assez forte pour sa fille. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que ce tournoi l'aiderait à trouver une solution à tous ses problèmes. Bien entendu, Earnos pouvait aussi y participer bien que l'un comme l'autre ne pensait pas qu'il irait très loin dans ce tournoi._

Et les jours d'après ? Il avait tout simplement l'impression de retourner à la situation d'il y a quelques années. La princesse était impossible à voir. Aucune personne ne pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre et elle pouvait à peine en sortir, sous bonne escorte. Il trouvait la situation insoutenable. Plus qu'insoutenable même.

Déjà, il était en manque des baisers de la princesse, tout son corps réclamait l'épiderme de l'Apireine contre le sien. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Et ça, il ne pouvait même pas l'obtenir ? AH ! Quelle blague ! Quelle idiotie ! Il n'aimait surtout pas ce qui se passait ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser continuer une telle chose ! Il en était hors de question !

_Il devait trouver un moyen de libérer Terria ! Participer au tournoi ? Non … Ça lui rappelait quelque chose ce tournoi ! Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Il devait mettre la main dessus et … Plusieurs coups se firent entendre à la porte._

« Je peux rentrer, Earnos ? C'est Olistar. »

« Oui, bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ? » _répliqua le Dardargnan, un peu étonné du ton doux de la Drascore. Celle-ci pénétra dans la chambre avant de lui sourire faiblement. _« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Pas si bien que ça … Disons que ce tournoi ne me donne pas vraiment de bonnes vibrations. J'essaye de me rappeler où j'en ai déjà entendu parler … Mais je ne suis plus sûr de cela. »

« Je pense savoir à quoi tu penses justement. »

« Le tournoi de la première Apireine ! VOILA ! C'était ça ! »

_Il s'en rappelait maintenant ! La création du royaume ! C'était ça ! Voilà ce que ça lui rappelait ! La création du royaume, le tournoi, le drame … C'était ça … C'était ça dont il se rappelait maintenant. Oui … Parfaitement._

« Le roi a utilisé le même procédé que pour la création du royaume. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Earnos ? » _demanda la Drascore, gardant son sourire et croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Je ne sais pas … J'ai peut-être une idée … mais aberrante. »

« Aberrante au point que tu ne peux pas me la dire ? »

« Tu es bien la seule à qui je peux la dire … Je compte kidnapper la princesse et m'enfuir avec elle au loin … sûrement dans le désert où vivent les communautés Libegons et Drascores. Peut-être qu'elles accepteront de nous cacher parmi elles. »

« Ça semble correspondre à ce que Terria veut faire. Je peux donc te donner cela … »

_Lui donner quoi ? La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, tendant une lettre. Une lettre … de la princesse Terria ? Il commença à l'ouvrir mais elle l'arrêta, reprenant :_

« Attends que je sois partie … et prépare aussi tes affaires. Enfin bon, je te souhaite bonne chance, Earnos. Vous en aurez bien besoin tous les deux, je ne peux faire que ça. »

« Attends un peu, Olistar ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu … sais ? » _demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'elle éclatait de rire._

« Allons-bon … Si j'ai incité Terria à réagir de la sorte après la fête, c'est bien parce que je me doutais de quelque chose non ? Et puis bon, il faudrait être aveugle … ou fou … pour ne pas comprendre la relation entre toi et elle. »

« Ne dit rien du tout, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant. »

« Je suis celle qui va se charger d'endormir les gardes ce soir … Après, vous vous débrouillez seuls, tous les deux. Attends que le roi se calme ou … trépasse. Je n'aime pas utiliser ce mot mais je suis bien obligée dans cette situation. Enfin bref … Vivez heureux, tu peux me le promettre, Earnos ? Toi et elle … »

« Je te le promets, Olistar. Je vivrai heureux avec elle, je la rendrai heureuse du mieux que je le peux. » _dit le jeune homme alors qu'Olistar tendait ses bras vers lui._

« Une dernière étreinte ? Car nous n'allons pas nous voir avant un bon bout de temps, je crois. Si cela ne te dérange pas d'être serré dans les bras d'une autre femme. »

_Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, il devait remercier la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il vint serrer Olistar dans ses bras et inversement, celle-ci lui murmurant :_

« Bonne chance, Earnos … Sois heureux … Et sache que bien que tout sera très difficile à partir de maintenant, tu seras toujours accompagné par la femme que tu aimes. »

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à nous accompagner, Olistar. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, toi aussi car si je me fais attraper, c'est la mort qui m'attends. »

« Je ne peux pas obliger Holikan à me suivre non plus. Pardon … J'irai rassurer tes parents quand ils apprendront la nouvelle, je te le promets. Je veillerai sur ta famille à ta place. Mais ne regrette pas ce que tu comptes faire. »

_Oui … Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, gardant Olistar contre lui. Celle-ci se libéra finalement de son étreinte, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Lorsqu'elle partit, il s'écroula sur son lit, restant assis en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Qu'importe si cela devait le mener à l'exil, il avait pris sa décision. Il partirait avec Terria._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un exil nécessaire

**Chapitre 28 : Un exil nécessaire**

_Il était prêt … Complètement prêt même. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant aujourd'hui. Il avait son cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure alors qu'il avait lu l'heure et l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Un exil … Un véritable exil. Ne plus voir sa famille ? Ne plus voir sa famille ? Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retenait. Il faisait ça par amour._

« Elle en met du temps … Peut-être que … » _commença-t-il à murmurer alors qu'il était adossé à un mur. Un mur bien spécifique puisque de nombreux buissons cachaient une bonne partie de ce dernier. Finalement, un corps plus grand que le sien s'enfonça dans ses bras, à travers les buissons, venant l'embrasser longuement._

« Earnos, tu étais donc là. C'est bien ce qu'Olistar m'avait dit. » _murmura une voix féminine qu'il reconnut facilement puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de la femme qu'il aimait._

« Visiblement, nous avons eu la même idée, Terria. Je … Je suis désolé pour hier, enfin, cette après-midi … J'aurai voulu le dire aux yeux de tous mais … «

_Il se prit une violente baffe de la part de Terria, celle-ci venant de lui couper la parole. Avant même qu'il ne pose de questions, elle reprit :_

« Ça, c'est bien parce que tu la méritais. Maintenant, je veux que dorénavant, tu assumes complètement ton amour pour moi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comme j'aurai voulu que tu hurles que tu gagnerais le tournoi ou alors que tu refusais une telle chose mais non, tu as encore préféré jouer l'indifférent devant tout le monde. Tu as du mal à y croire ou quoi ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que la princesse que je sers depuis des années m'aime … Oui, c'est surtout cela. Mais j'ai encore plus de mal à croire que les gens accepteraient qu'un simple Dardargnan … puisse être roi … et surtout aimé par leur Apireine. »

« EARNOS ! Arrête ça, j'ai été claire à ce sujet non ? Je t'aime, tout simplement. Arrête de te faire des idées autrement. Je suis prête à partir au bout du monde avec toi ! Mais est-ce que toi, tu en es capable hein ? Je veux le savoir … avant que l'on prenne cette décision. »

« Tu ne reverras plus personne … Terria. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ton père. »

« Sans être dans ma crise, je peux te promettre que son sort m'indiffère complètement. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise ! »

« Il t'aime, c'est tout, Terria. Il t'aime vraiment mais d'une façon …un peu spéciale. » _murmura l'adolescent, Terria croisant les bras._

« Je le sais parfaitement … Je sais parfaitement que mon père m'aime et qu'il fait tout cela pour que je sois en sécurité quand il ne sera plus là ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il perd complètement la tête mais il est encore le roi actuellement ! »

« Calme-toi … Calme … toi s'il te plaît. De toute façon, nous ne verrons plus personne dorénavant. Nous ne verrons plus Olistar, plus Holikan, plus Férast … Je ne reverrai plus jamais mon père. Peut-être même qu'il partira à ma recherche et cherchera à me tuer sous ordre du roi. Tu … Tu comprends, Terria ? Tu comprends ? »

_Il s'était mis à trembler, reniflant sans pour autant montrer de larmes. Elle … était bête sur ce coup. Earnos faisait un plus grand sacrifice qu'elle sur le coup. Elle vint l'enlacer, l'embrassant plusieurs fois à la suite, sans que les baisers ne durent très longtemps._

« Pardon Earnos … Je sais parfaitement tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es plus que mon chevalier, tu es beaucoup plus. Tu es trop important … et l'exil ne me dérange pas. Nous fonderons notre propre royaume … Je lui ai déjà trouvé un nom. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « notre famille » ? » _demanda-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement._

_La petite anecdote fit rire légèrement le jeune homme qui sécha une larme discrète avant de lui sourire à son tendre. Une famille ? Avec elle ? Il était convaincu que c'était la plus belle chose qui soit. Il chuchota faiblement :_

« Ça serait avec grand plaisir, ma princesse. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr mon … amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce titre que je te donne ? Mon chevalier d'amour ? Bon, ça fait un peu pathétique donc on garde juste mon tendre amour. » _répondit-elle avant qu'il pousse un peu les buissons, montrant par là le trou par lequel ils passaient auparavant. Toujours présent, toujours pas réparé, hahaha._

Il passa en premier pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne avant que Terria ne vienne le rejoindre. Voilà … Ils étaient sortis du château. Maintenant ? Ils étaient libres comme l'air. _Oh … __Ils avaient juste pris quelques affaires, des vêtements mais sans que ça soit le plus important. C'était bête mais vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ne semblait pas les effrayer._

_Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du château en pleine nuit, ils ne prenaient pas forcément la fuite en courant comme des dératés. Non … Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Lui comme elle s'aimaient tous les deux, c'était chose normale que de marcher … _

« Ça me fait bizarre … de ne pas être immobilisée dans un coin, Earnos. Tu sais … D'être libre tous les deux sans se poser de questions. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire … Ça me fait le même effet, j'ai l'impression vraiment que … C'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Hahaha … C'était la meilleure chose à faire, oui ! Tous les deux, nous pouvons nous aimer librement maintenant ! Viens donc par-là ! »

_Comme elle était plus grande et plus forte que lui, elle prenait les devants, venant l'embrasser tendrement au beau milieu de la rue qu'ils parcouraient. Oh, ils étaient en pleine nuit, il était surement vingt-trois heures voire minuit et donc il n'y avait personne mais qu'importe ! Même s'il y avait une personne ou une dizaine de personnes, ça ne changeait rien ! Il se lécha les lèvres et celles de la princesse quand elle commença à arrêter le baiser._

« Ca te fait quel effet, Earnos ? De s'embrasser à l'air libre ? Sans aucune contrainte ? »

« Je me sens vraiment bien … très bien même … »

« Et moi donc ! On recommence à partir ? On doit quitter le royaume. Tu sais où l'on va se rendre ? Du moins, est-ce que tu as une idée ? »

« On va aller retrouver la communauté Libegon dans le désert. Ils seront avec nous car ils n'ont pas appréciés l'histoire de la première Apireine et celle qui se déroule en ce moment. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Earnos. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! On va vivre dans le désert, ça m'étonne un peu mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis très solide. » _dit-elle en rigolant avec amusement._ « Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que j'ai servi quand même comme ambassadrice pour les Rapions et les Drascores. »

« Mais je te fais entièrement confiance. Terria ? Je peux te proposer quelque chose ? Enfin, c'est à toi de voir mais … bon … C'est un peu une requête inutile. »

« Mais dis-là au lieu ! Tout ce que tu proposes n'est pas inutile ! Tu parles si peu, tu es si timide, Earnos. Et dire que tu as convaincu Férast de parler beaucoup plus et de s'ouvrir, tu devrais faire de même de ton côté. »

« Alors … Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Ca sera juste … bref … pour cette nuit hein ? Rendons-nous chez Douély. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit revenue … Mais tu parlais d'une famille, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant ? »

« Earnos ! Nous n'avons pas … » _bredouilla la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, rougissant violemment à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la proposition du Dardargnan._

« Du genre, tu es la femme de la maison et moi l'homme. J'aimerai bien qu'on … fasse une soirée où on serait tous les deux dans une famille normale. »

« Mais c'est quoi cette idée ? » _dit-elle, étonnée par la proposition d'Earnos._

« Elle est stupide, je sais … C'est juste que … pour moi … La famille, c'est très important … alors, je voulais déjà m'imaginer en fonder une avec toi. »

« Mais non ! Elle est excellente ! Viens donc ! On va commencer tout de suite ! » _répondit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire avant de lui prendre la main._

_Elle lui tira le bras, les deux personnes se mettant à courir pour se diriger vers le quartier des Munjas. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Douély, Earnos voulant pénétrer en premier pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, Terria l'arrêta, lui disant de la laisser d'abord rentrer. Elle avait une petite idée en tête._

Après quelques instants, elle lui demanda de toquer à la porte puis de pénétrer dans la maison de Douély, chose qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la demeure de la Munja, Terria l'attendait, ayant un tablier autour de la taille et une spatule. Elle dit dans un grand sourire :

« Bonsoir mon amour ! Tu as une dure journée de travail ? Viens donc te reposer. »

_Le visage d'Earnos s'illumina, ne semblant jamais avoir été aussi heureux. Oh, il était peut-être minuit et ce n'était clairement pas le moment de jouer à cela mais qu'est-ce qu'il était fou de joie ! Cette vision lui brûlait le cœur de mille feux._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Fonder une famille

**Chapitre 29 : Fonder une famille**

« Par contre, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vraiment te faire à manger. J'ai trouvé ce tablier mais il n'y avait rien dans les meubles. »

« Toi ? Cuisiner ? Est-ce une blague ? Je vois mal ma princesse me faire la cuisine. » _dit le Dardargnan avant de rire, Terria faisant la moue._

« Oui, bien entendu … Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis sûre que je peux être une grande cuisinière ! Tiens, je sais même ce que je vais faire maintenant que je suis une adulte. Ma mère était fleuriste non ? Alors, je serai cuisinière pour le royaume. »

« Aie, aie, aie, je disais ça en rigolant, Terria. Ne te met pas en colère. Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien cuisiner, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

« En fait, je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner, héhé. » _répondit l'Apireine dans un grand sourire._

« HAHA ! Je le savais ! Je m'en doutais ! C'était bien plus facile à deviner hein ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout s'apprend et je suis sûr que tu deviendras une grande cuisinière. »

« Merci beaucoup, Earnos. Ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises ça. Quoi de mieux pour me sentir rassurée, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde le canapé ! Il est un peu poussiéreux mais je pense que l'on peut s'installer dessus sans problème. »

« Tu veux visiter la demeure de Douély ? Enfin, je crois que tu la connais déjà. »

_Hahaha ! Et alors ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir quand même la visiter non ? De toute façon, elle n'était pas bien grande, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le château mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien ici. C'était juste pour la soirée … et nulle part ailleurs. Après, dès demain matin, ils partiraient tous les deux._

« Alors, tu as la salle de bain, je ne suis pas sûr que tout fonctionne encore. »

« Je ne sais pas … De toute façon, nous n'en aurons pas là où nous allons mais ce n'est pas bien grave. On continue de visiter ? Je connais déjà la cuisine et le salon comme tu peux t'en douter. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul endroit alors à visiter. »

« Oui … C'est vrai … Un seul endroit mais c'est le plus important pour se reposer. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Douély. Aussitôt, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir dessus, regardant Earnos._

« Tu sais … Earnos … Pour fonder une famille … Enfin … Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec cela … Mais bon … » _commença-t-elle à bredouiller tout en rougissant._

« Oui … Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ? » _demanda-t-il, cherchant à comprendre ou du moins, se demandant s'il comprenait la même chose qu'elle._

« Il faut que deux personnes s'aiment pour toute la vie. Enfin … Surtout qu'ils s'aiment … tendrement. » _répondit-elle, commençant à descendre le haut de sa robe avec lenteur, le jeune homme déglutissant. Oui, c'était vrai. _« Fais pareil, c'est gênant si je le fais seule ! »

_D'accord, d'accord ! Mais quand même … Il ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de la jeune femme qui commençait à se dénuder devant lui. Zut, zut zut ! Au lieu de la regarder, il valait mieux pour lui quand même qu'il retire son haut aussi ! Il parut torse nu devant elle alors qu'elle camouflait sa poitrine d'une main, la robe étant tombée jusqu'au ventre._

« Tu peux aussi venir t'asseoir, hein ? Ca sera mieux … pour se toucher. »

« Oui … C'est vrai, Terria. C'est juste que … Enfin, c'est un peu gênant. »

« Ça l'est pour nous deux ! Si … Euh … Je retire ma main, tu ne regardes pas trop hein ? » _chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement._

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Je serai obligé de t'observer. »

_L'idiot … Ce n'était qu'un idiot ! Mais c'était cet idiot qu'elle aimait. Elle enleva sa main qui camouflait sa poitrine, la dévoilant aux yeux du Dardargnan. Celui-ci commença à retirer son pantalon tandis que Terria se levait, laissant tomber sa robe au sol. Finalement, les derniers vêtements ne furent plus qu'une formalité._

_Les deux personnes étaient nues comme des vers, n'osant pas se regarder. En fait, elles étaient adossées l'une à l'autre, leurs deux mains se joignant avant qu'il ne murmure :_

« Un moment, il faudra bien que l'un de nous se retourne … Enfin, le mieux serait que ça soit tous les deux, Terria. Mais … Je n'ai jamais vu … de fille nue. »

« Et alors ? Moi ? Je dois dire quoi ? Tu crois que je vois des garçons nus tous … HI ! C'est froid ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle sentait les deux mains qui vinrent l'enlacer au niveau du ventre, Earnos s'étant retourné. Il posa quelques baisers sur l'épaule gauche de Terria, celle-ci plongeant dans son mutisme, caressant son visage._

_Ce n'était plus le moment de parler entre eux. Elle se tourna à son tour, venant l'embrasser longuement alors que leurs mains venaient parcourir le corps de l'autre pour le découvrir par le toucher et non la vue. Chacun cherchait le petit endroit spécial, celui qui donnerait des frissons d'excitation. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver chez Terria, celle-ci semblant adorer qu'on titille doucement son oreille avec des lèvres._

Lui ? C'était tout aussi simple puisqu'il suffisait qu'elle passe un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui donner de petits tremblements. Finalement, l'excitation prit le devant sur la timidité, Earnos demandant d'abord à pouvoir embrasser le creux de la poitrine de Terria, chose qu'elle lui laissa faire. Peu à peu, leurs deux corps semblaient prêts à accepter l'un en l'autre. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit faiblement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, cachant son visage derrière ses mains de honte. Lui ? Il utilisait simplement ses mains pour voir son visage, se couchant à moitié sur elle. Elle ne lui demanda même pas d'être doux car c'était avec une extrême précaution qu'il accomplissait tout cela.

_Une extrême précaution et une hésitation attendrissante. A chaque centimètre rentré, elle gémissait et il s'arrêtait, prêt à se retirer. Mais pourtant, elle lui demandait de continuer, lui murmurant dans ses sanglots qu'elle voulait être uniquement à lui et que si elle devait souffrir un peu pour pouvoir l'aimer, elle n'avait pas peur._

_Alors finalement, il fut intégralement en elle. Un peu de sang s'échappa mais voilà que ses gémissements plaintifs se transformaient en murmure de bonheur. Voilà qu'il prenait un rythme soutenu, son corps s'écrasant contre la poitrine de Terria. Il ne vint pas tenir très longtemps en elle, ne durant que quelques instants._

_Pourtant, ces instants furent merveilleux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La jeune femme haletait de plaisir tandis que le jeune homme avait sa tête contre son sein droit. Il ne faisait plus rien d'autre, murmurant :_

« Je te promets de faire mie… »

« Pas besoin de parler, Earnos. Je ne te demande pas de faire mieux, surtout pour une première fois et j'étais plus qu'heureuse … Je suis enfin avec toi. »

C_'est vrai … Ils étaient enfin réunis tous les deux. C'était le plus important. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun murmurant des mots doux à l'autre._

« Je serai tellement heureuse que cette première fois donne déjà la vie. »

« Il y a peu de chances que ça soit le cas mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'aurai rien contre. »

« Tu l'appellerais comment si c'était une fille ou un garçon ? » _demanda-t-elle tout en rigolant, Earnos ne bougeant pas de sa position sur le lit._

_Ça ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait besoin de sommeil avec elle. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le contour du sein sur lequel il se reposait, venant ensuite s'endormir alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son dos, s'endormant à son tour quelques instants plus tard. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à mettre la couverture sur leurs deux corps._

_Le lendemain matin, elle fut la première à se réveiller, embrassant les cheveux blonds du Dardargnan tout en remarquant ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Oui, elle voyait la tache de sang parmi les draps et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Earnos se réveilla quelques instants après elle, les deux amants s'embrassant tendrement pendant quelques secondes pour se dire bonjour bien qu'aucun mot ne fut dit._

Finalement, ils se levèrent, décidant de se rhabiller car il était temps pour eux de quitter le royaume. Les vêtements froissés, les cheveux ébouriffés, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils pouvaient voir le soleil radieux à travers la fenêtre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Terria, chacun murmurant à l'autre qu'il n'oublierait pas ce jour si spécial. Oh, bien entendu, ils allaient devoir s'excuser envers Douély si la Munja remontrait son visage mais cela faisait tellement de temps …

« OU EST MA FILLE ? OU EST-ELLE ? » _hurla une voix avant qu'ils n'entendirent un fracas terrible de l'autre côté de la maisonnette. Quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte ? _« VOUS ! Vous restez ici et vous faites pour que personne ne s'échappe d'ici ! »

_Les deux amants se regardèrent, apeurés alors qu'ils savaient de qui provenait la voix. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour parler autant d'autorité. La personne qu'Earnos redoutait plus que tout au monde : le roi Théor : le roi des insectes._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Un geste regrettable

**Chapitre 30 : Un geste regrettable**

« Terria, mets-toi derrière moi. Regarde par la fenêtre s'il y a des gardes. »

_Il avait dit cela en tremblant, étant épris de terreur alors qu'il savait que c'était sa dernière heure qui venait d'arriver. Terria s'exécuta, signalant après quelques secondes :_

« Il n'y a personne, Earnos. On pourrait toujours s'enfuir et … »

« Enfuis-toi toute seule. Je vais essayer de raisonner ton père. Je vais lui faire entendre raison. Et je pense que de toute façon, ça ne sera pas possible mais enfuis-toi et … »

_Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Sans hésiter, elle se plaça à côté d'Earnos, lui prenant le bras alors que la porte de la chambre éclatait en morceaux, laissant voir l'homme aux cheveux verts, le monarque à l'allure impériale mais surtout ivre de haine._

« TERRIA ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

« J'aime Earnos, père. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Nous avons décidé de nous enfuir puisque tu ne nous permets pas de nous aimer librement. » _dit clairement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, un peu effrayée par les yeux rubis de son père._

« T'aimer librement ? Tu as besoin d'un insecte fort ! D'une personne capable de te protéger en toutes circonstances ! Capable de … »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu sauver maman que ça ne seras le cas d'Earnos avec moi ! Earnos a toujours veillé sur moi, depuis des années ! Autant que toi avec maman quand vous étiez encore adolescents ! Vous me racontiez toujours cette histoire ! »

« NE PARLE PLUS DE TA MERE ! EST-CE CLAIR ?! TU VIENS AVEC … »

« Je ne peux pas accepter cette requête, roi Théor. » _coupa calmement l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors que le roi Yanmega posait ses yeux sur lui. Earnos s'était placé devant la princesse, tendant les bras comme pour la protéger. _« La princesse et moi, nous refusons de vous suivre tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs que nous puissions nous aimer. J'aime votre fille depuis des années, je l'ai protégée pendant des années et je continuerai à la protéger, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Petit impertinent, comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Toi ? Le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Comment as-tu osé poignarder le roi des insectes dans le dos ?! Depuis … Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez fait cela ? Depuis quand vous vous cachiez ? » _demanda le roi, ses poings serrés, ces derniers commençant à se modifier._

« Cela doit faire une année … Je dirai depuis la fête des Arakdos. » _murmura Earnos._

« DEPUIS UN AN, VOUS VOUS VOYIEZ ?! Depuis un an, ma petite fille s'éclipsait en douce pour venir voir un simple Dardargnan ? Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle n'est pas en sécurité. Elle n'est pas en sécurité si elle est capable encore de s'enfuir. Je ne sais pas comment elle est sortie de la chambre hier soir mais je savais où elle pouvait se rendre. Je le savais ! Je savais où elle comptait se rendre ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait ici ! »

« Et cela fait des années qu'Earnos m'aide à faire des fugues, cela fait des années que nous nous retrouvons quand nous le pouvons. Cela fait des années qu'il est à mes côtés ! Cela fait des années qu'il est auprès de moi ! Père ! J'aime Earnos et tu ne pourras rien y changer ! Ce n'est pas en tentant de me forcer à épouser une personne que je n'aime pas que tu arrangeras les choses ! Laisse-moi aimer Earnos, laisse-moi l'épouser ! Tu auras le gendre idéal ! C'est le meilleur parti possible pour moi ! Au lieu d'être en colère, tu devrais être heureux pour moi ! Et aussi pour le fils de ton ami ! »

« Ma fille … Ma fille … Amoureuse d'un faible … D'un être qui ne pourra pas la protéger. Si moi, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Seiry alors comment est-ce qu'un simple Dardargnan le pourrait ? Comment est-ce que ça serait possible ? »

« Papa, arrête de te tracasser pour rien. Repose-toi, tu as eu un grand règne mais c'est à moi de continuer l'œuvre de maman. » _chuchota l'Apireine d'une voix douce pour le rassurer._

« TAIS-TOI TERRIA ! TAIS-TOI ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Ta mère … Ta mère est morte parce qu'elle avait justement fait un grand règne ! Parce qu'elle avait été merveilleuse ! Comme ta grand-mère … Comme ton arrière-grand-mère, comme chacune des Apireines de ce royaume ! Toi, tu suivrais le même chemin qu'elles … Le même chemin mais je le refuse … Je refuse que ça se comme ça ! Je refuse que ça se déroule ainsi ! »

_Ses deux mains étaient devenues des griffes, de dangereuses griffes pointues. Celles d'un Yanmega qui avait encore toute sa puissance malgré son âge. Il jeta un regard à la tache de sang sur le lit, poussant un hurlement de rage et de colère. Aussitôt, Earnos se plaça correctement devant Terria. Il n'avait pas ses lances mais qu'importe, il n'allait quand même pas commettre un crime envers la monarchie._

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Terria. Elle a décidé de m'accompagner et je suis bien décidé moi-même à ce qu'elle me suive. »

« Tu ne la suivras pas ! Elle va revenir avec moi, elle épousera l'insecte le plus fort de ce royaume et elle sera protégée … contrairement à sa mère que je n'ai pas pu protéger. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je suis désolé … Je vais gagner du temps pour que Terria puisse s'enfuir mais je vous laisserai pas la reprendre si c'est pour l'obliger à une vie où elle serait menottée à un mariage qu'elle ne désire pas. Le but des Apireines est de servir le royaume qu'elles dirigent. Si ce royaume n'est pas capable d'accepter l'un de ses rares caprices personnels en ce qui concerne son choix amoureux alors ce royaume ne mérite pas d'avoir une Apireine comme souveraine. »

« Tu oses insulter le royaume ? Je ne te laisserai plus vivre même si tu es le fils de mon meilleur ami ! Même si tu es celui qui a réussi à réunir tous les insectes dans le royaume ! Je ne peux pas laisser tes paroles impunies ! »

« Papa ! Ne le touche surtout pas ! Ne touche pas à un seul cheveu d'Earnos ! »

_C'est vrai. Il avait oublié cela. Ses lances étaient des armes … mais il était un insecte. Et en tant qu'insecte, il pouvait aussi utiliser son propre corps comme une arme ! Déjà deux petites pointes apparaissaient au bout de ses mains, semblant fusionner avec elles. Il était prêt … Il n'avait pas besoin de lances puisqu'elles étaient déjà là._

« Earnos ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas blesser mon père ! »

« Terria, je ne veux surtout pas … qu'il te fasse du mal. Recule s'il te plaît … Passe par la fenêtre. Enfuis-toi, tu sais où nous devons nous rendre. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Terria. » _murmura Earnos, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le Yanmega._

« TERRIA ! Tu as intérêt à rester ici ! Je ne te punirai pas … Mais ce Dardargnan … mérite la peine de mort ! » _hurla soudainement le Yanmega en réagissant au quart de tour. Il s'était déplacé avec vélocité vers Earnos, celui-ci ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle pointe de vitesse de la part du roi. Si avec cet âge, il se déplaçait aussi rapidement alors qu'est-ce que cela avait été il y a plus de vingt ans._

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se protéger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Pourtant, il sentait que son corps ne réagissait que trop lentement, incapable devenir parer la griffe droite qui fonçait vers lui, au niveau du ventre. Pourtant, la griffe s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son ventre, recouverte de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux, voyant Terria qui avait le ventre traversé par le bras de son père.

« Terr … Terria ? » _murmurèrent les deux hommes en même temps, les yeux grands ouverts alors que le roi retirait aussitôt son bras, sa griffe redevenant main. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, regardant le sang de son bras puis le trou béant dans le ventre de sa fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux à moitié-clos, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres mais plus aucune réaction. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, lui tapotant doucement les joues avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant hein ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MAINTENANT ? Il poussa un hurlement strident avant de regarder le roi, serrant les dents._

« Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée car vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle soit heureuse ! Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle m'aime ! »

« Tu as tué ma fille ! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu as tué ma fille ! Cet acte ne passera pas impuni ! A cause de toi, le royaume est perdu ! Le royaume des insectes est perdu ! » _hurla le roi à son tour, rejetant la faute de son acte sur le jeune homme. _« Ma fille est morte … Après ma femme, ma fille est morte. Je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger non plus, je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger. Mais sa mort ne restera pas impunie ! GARDES ! GARDES ! »

_Le roi criait à se briser la voix alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans la maison de Douély. Aussitôt, Earnos prit le corps de sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, sautant par la fenêtre alors que les soldats arrivaient.  
_

« Cet homme ! Cet homme vient de tuer la princesse Terria ! Pourchassez-le avant qu'il ne s'enfuie ! Pourchassez-le et tuez-le si vous le voyez ! Le royaume est perdu par sa faute ! »

_Earnos était en train de courir, son dos faisant apparaître deux bosses dont la chair se déchira, laissant voir deux ailes. Sans hésiter un instant, il s'envola, Terria dans ses bras alors que ses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Terria … Terria … Plus que le royaume, c'est lui qui venait de la perdre._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Mise à mort

**Quatrième partie : Jurer sa mort**

**Chapitre 31 : Mise à mort**

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? C'est … tout simplement impossible ! »

_Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, les rumeurs parcouraient tout le royaume. Il fallait dire que les déclarations du roi avaient été des plus importantes. La princesse … serait morte ? Il y avait déjà de nombreux sanglots, des personnes de mauvais augure qui disaient que le royaume était perdu. Mais pas seulement elles ! Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes qui se réjouissaient intérieurement de la situation : les rebelles qui s'étaient tus depuis plusieurs mois à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que le roi et que la dernière Apireine était morte, il était possible pour eux de briser cette monarchie décadente !_

« Il paraîtrait que c'est l'un de ses chevaliers qui l'a tuée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire … Comment … Pourquoi est-ce qu'un chevalier ferait ça ? Il s'agirait du Dardargnan qui l'accompagnait depuis des années ! Earnos, je crois. »

« Attends un peu … Earnos ? Le fils de Walane ? Le général et un grand ami du roi ? Je crois que la relation entre eux deux, risque de battre de l'aile. »

« D'ailleurs, le roi a mis sa tête à prix et qu'importe s'il est trouvé mort ou vif, une forte récompense a été promise à celui qui emmènerait Earnos devant lui. »

« Une forte récompense … C'est juste un Dardargnan mais il a été quand même … sacrément malin pour réussir à faire cela pendant des années … si c'était vraiment son but. »

_Mais tout cela semblait si … impossible. Comme si tout n'était pas réel. Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Et surtout, après tout ce qu'il avait accompli le royaume, pourquoi causer la perte ? Tout cela semblait si invraisemblable, si irréel. Il y avait une part cachée dans tout cela mais où était la vérité ? Nul ne le savait à part le roi et le Dardargnan … D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi autre chose qui était dérangeant : le corps de l'Apireine n'était pas trouvable. Si elle était vraiment morte, il devrait y avoir une preuve non ?_

_Ailleurs, Earnos avait le corps froid de l'Apireine contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras comme pour tenter de lui donner un peu de chaleur. Il était adossé dans une ruelle, une ruelle d'un quartier à moitié détruit mais complètement abandonné depuis des années. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'instant d'être repéré. Ce n'était même pas sa première inquiétude ! Sa seule pensée était tournée vers elle … Vers l'Apireine dans ses bras._

« Terria … Terria, je te … Je te l'avais dit qu'on serait exilés hein ? »

_Il lui avait dit que ça risquait de très mal se finir mais pas comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il avait une main posée sur le ventre, là où la griffe du roi avait traversé sa propre fille. Il tremblait de tout son corps, non pas de peur, loin de là. Il n'avait plus peur, plus du tout. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'avoir peur … Il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Il n'avait plus … la tête à ça. Il continuait de caresser les cheveux de Terria, murmurant :_

« Mais ne t'en fait pas … Ne t'en fait pas … Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, pas du tout. »

_Autre part, c'était la consternation chez la famille d'Earnos. Personne n'arrivait à s'imaginer le Dardargnan commettre un tel crime et cela malgré les paroles du roi. Des paroles difficiles à mettre en doute car il était le monarque mais d'un autre côté, il semblait plus que perturbé par tout cela. La Drascore était d'ailleurs auprès des femmes de la famille d'Earnos, assise et gardant son calme, les bras croisés._

« Olistar, tu es … Tu étais toujours auprès de mon fils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Je ne veux pas croire le roi, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Earnos n'aurait jamais commis une telle chose. On ne sait pas si Terria est morte mais … Si vous voulez tout savoir, Terria et Earnos ont décidé de s'exiler et de quitter le royaume. Je ne vais pas vous cacher plus longtemps le fait qu'Earnos et elles sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« Earnos … et Terria ? Earnos était vraiment … Alors ? Le … L'anniversaire de la princesse, ce que Walane et le roi Théor ont dit… » _balbutia la femme aux cheveux rouges._

« C'était déjà le cas depuis la fête des Arakdos. C'est pourquoi cela fut gardé secret depuis tout ce temps. Vu la réaction du roi ainsi que son idée de faire un tournoi, il faut comprendre qu'Earnos et Terria n'avaient pas d'autres choix. »

« Mon fils … a préféré s'enfuir avec … celle qu'il aimait. Mon fils aimait la princesse. Mon fils … Earnos … Earnos est recherché, mort ou vif. »

_La Drascore vint réagir aussitôt, réceptionnant la Coxyclaque qui venait de s'évanouir sous l'émotion. Aie, aie, aie … Quand même, des fois, il valait mieux prévoir tout ce qui se passait car il y avait de quoi être plus que surpris._

Dans les rues, les discussions allaient bon train en ce qui concernait Earnos et Terria. Il fallait dire que de plus en plus de rumeurs se faisaient entendre, certaines étant plus abracadabrantes que d'autres, certaines … plus proches de la vérité.

« T'es au courant ? Il paraîtrait qu'en fait, le Dardargnan a sali et violé la princesse avant de la tuer. C'est tout simplement horrible ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Il paraitrait qu'en fait, le Dardargnan et la princesse étaient amoureux. T'étais au courant au sujet du tournoi que le roi voulait faire ? »

« Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _demanda la seconde personne._

« Ben imagine ! Un Dardargnan, tu crois vraiment que c'est costaud ? Bien sûr que non ! En clair, le Dardargnan a préféré s'enfuir avec la princesse pour qu'ils puissent vivre librement ! Et en même temps, on ne sait pas si elle est vivante ou non. Peut-être que le roi veut retrouver la princesse pour qu'elle soit mariée au vainqueur du tournoi. »

« Mais c'est horrible alors ! On devrait la laisser épouser qui est-ce qu'elle désire ! »

« Bien entendu ! Mais vas dire ça au roi ! Et maintenant, on ne saura jamais la vérité puisque ce Dardargnan est introuvable. Comment veux-tu qu'on sache tout ça alors ? » _termina de dire la première personne, recommençant à parler de tout et de rien._

_Si seulement la vie était aussi simple que cela mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nul ne connaissait la vérité à part le roi et Earnos. Même les gardes qui avaient été avec le roi … n'étaient pas présents lorsque celui-ci avait porté le coup fatal à sa propre fille. Non … Il n'y avait que deux personnes : un traître au royaume, considéré comme l'assassin de la future monarque et … l'actuel roi des insectes._

Tout jouait contre lui, tout ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il en était hors de question ! Il garderait … Il allait la garder avec lui. Il était hors de question de rendre ce corps au roi ! De se rendre ! Pas après le crime que le roi avait commis ! IL EN ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION ! HORS DE QUESTION !

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Terria … Et nos projets ? Nos projets ? On avait dit que l'on fonderait une famille ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu … as fait ça ? J'aurai pu facilement me protéger ! Un petit trou dans le ventre ne m'aurait rien fait ! Toi, toi … Tu étais si fragile, il aurait mieux valu que ça soit moi … Hahaha … Terria. »

_Il sanglota, recouvrant de ses larmes le visage sans vie de Terria. Il ne devait pas pleurer mais c'était plus difficile ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire autrement ? Terria n'était plus vivante ! Terria était morte ! Morte par son père ! Son père qui n'avait jamais pensé au bonheur de sa fille ! Toujours à envisager le mieux pour le royaume ! Sans se préoccuper un seul instant du bonheur de Terria ! Le bonheur que LUI lui donnait ! Lui quand il allait la prendre discrètement, l'emmenant faire une promenade pendant qu'ils fuguaient. Ah … Ah … Il devait s'en aller. Il se sentait mal …  
_

« Mais où est-ce que je vais me rendre ? Je ne veux pas altérer ta beauté, Terria. »

_Il passa une main sur sa joue froide comme la mort. S'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de garder son corps indemne, elle allait devenir … Il poussa un hurlement strident, le corps de Terria tombant au sol alors qu'il criait :_

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JE NE LAISSERAI JAMAIS TON CORPS DEVENIR CADAVERIQUE ! JAMAIS ! JE VAIS TOUT FAIRE POUR QUE TU RESTES BELLE COMME AU PREMIER JOUR ! »

_Peut-être qu'en allant voir les Arakdos … Oui, ils avaient trouvés le moyen de garder les corps indemnes. De les garder aussi beaux … que lors du moment où ils étaient morts. __Ah … Ah … Hahaha … __Il éclata d'un rire parcouru de sanglots avant de soulever le corps de Terria, s'envolant une nouvelle fois. Il ne remarque pas l'ombre qui le suivait, une ombre aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux de même couleur._

« Visiblement, cela est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. » _murmura la personne aux cheveux bruns avant de se mettre à s'envoler à son tour, accompagnant le Dardargnan sans même qu'il ne puisse la remarquer._

Beaucoup trop tôt … Quelque chose s'était passé … Quelque chose de néfaste et mauvais, de très mauvais même. L'explication ? Elle avait entendu les rumeurs mais elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Le royaume courait à sa perte … si elle ne se mêlait pas de cette histoire. C'était donc à elle de s'occuper de ce qui se passait. Cela n'allait pas être une simple tâche, loin de là … Mais il était temps de briser cette malédiction.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Une autre forme

**Chapitre 32 : Une autre forme**

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué … C'est moi qui ait tué Terria. Je l'ai tuée … Je l'ai vraiment tuée … Je suis responsable de sa mort. Je suis le seul responsable de sa mort. »

_Il était celui … Celui qui avait tué Terria. Car il avait décidé de fuguer avec elle. Car il avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui. Il était le seul … Le seul qui était responsable de tout ça. Il était le seul, vraiment le seul. Uniquement le seul responsable. Ah … Ah … Ah …_

_Il s'était retrouvé encore dans une ruelle, le corps de Terria collé contre le sien. Cela faisait bientôt une journée et elle était devenue rigide. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il devait trouver les Arakdos, il devait les trouver pour leur demander de la garder dans cet état ! Pour qu'elle reste belle et parfaite ! Il ne voulait rien d'autre ! Rien du tout pour le moment sauf … Sauf une chose … Une seule chose … Il voulait juste une chose …_

« Earnos ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? » _demanda une voix calme et féminine._

_AH ! Il sursauta sur le coup, déposant Terria contre le mur avant que deux lances ne sortent de ses mains, fusionnant avec elles. Qui était là ? QUI ? Il n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre son temps avec d'autres personnes ! Il était vraiment prêt à tuer maintenant ! VRAIMENT !_

« Je crois t'avoir posé une question. » _murmura la même voix alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne ! ALORS … ELLE ETAIT EN HAUTEUR ! Sans hésitation, il s'envola de la ruelle, prêt à en sortir par la voie des airs mais une main se posa sur son visage avant qu'il ne soit violemment projeté au sol._ « Tu es un imbécile ou quoi ? Tu veux que les gens se demandent ce qui s'est passé ? Que tu te fasses repérer ? »

_Cette voix ? Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des années. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il sentait quand même que la main de la personne posée sur l'arrière de son crâne était douce, très douce même. La voix reprit :_

« Pendant toutes ces années, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu hum ? »

« D… Douély … Tu me fais mal … » _marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Est-ce que tu t'es calmé ? Que je sache si je peux te libérer. »

« C'est bon … C'est bon … Mais pourquoi tu es maintenant là ? Tu aurais pu être là auparavant ! Tu aurais pu l'être ! Mais … mais … mais … Non. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé … Je suis le seul coupable. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, arrêtant finalement de poser sa main sur le Dardargnan. Celui-ci peut se relever, passant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer la saleté. Ah … Pourquoi se préoccuper de ça ? Dorénavant, c'est ainsi qu'il allait vivre. Mais Douély … Elle était là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps … qu'il ne l'avait pas vue._

« Tu n'as pas changé … depuis toutes ces années. » _murmura-t-il faiblement alors qu'elle émettait un petit sourire. C'est vrai, elle était exactement comme auparavant._

« Disons que chez les Munjas, l'emprise du temps n'a aucun effet. »

« D'accord … Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler, Douély. Je … J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Quoi donc ? » _demanda-t-elle, posant ses yeux sur le cadavre de la princesse._

« Je dois … Je dois faire quelque chose pour Terria. Tu es au courant, tu vas me rapporter au roi toi aussi ? Tu crois que je l'ai tuée ? Dis … »

« Pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas du tout ton caractère donc je ne te vois pas vraiment comme un tueur de princesse. Surtout que bon … Pour tuer, il faudrait une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre depuis toutes ces années, je pense que ça serait plutôt le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Ou je me trompe ? »

« Non … Je … C'est le roi ! C'est le roi qui a tué Terria ! Il voulait me tuer mais elle est venue se mettre entre nous deux et elle a pris le coup à la place ! Il n'a pas accepté que je l'aime ! Il ne l'a pas accepté et … »

_Il se prit une claque, le stoppant net dans ses paroles alors qu'il allait déjà se perdre. Elle le regarda fixement de ses yeux bruns, reprenant d'une voix courroucée :_

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Elle n'est pas morte. Terria n'est pas morte. »  
_  
Hein ? Que quoi ? Que ? Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme venait de dire ? C'était tout simplement invraisemblable ! Pourquoi est-ce … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas morte ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Il était perdu ! Complètement perdu !_

« Sais-tu d'où proviennent les Munjas exactement ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la ques … Bon, d'accord, je préfère t'écouter. Ils proviennent d'où alors ? Car si tu ne vieillis pas … » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, ayant remarqué le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il avait failli s'emporter une nouvelle fois. Il valait mieux se taire._

« Les Munjas naissent des personnes mortes d'une façon horrible ou alors en ayant de grands regrets. Qu'importe l'âge qu'elles avaient … »

« Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas dire que … Terria … Elle … »

« Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle devienne une Munja. D'ailleurs, en tant que Munja, il faut qu'elle abandonne complètement son ancienne vie. Ainsi, si elle était la princesse du royaume, elle ne sera plus rien qu'autre qu'une simple Munja. »

« Mais elle sera vivante non ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ? » _demanda Earnos avec inquiétude mais néanmoins un peu d'espoir._

« Earnos, qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que tu sais qui tu es mais que tu ne peux pas l'annoncer aux autres ? Terria est la princesse de ce royaume mais qui la croira ? Et au cas où, si elle dévoile un jour sa véritable apparence, cela reviendrait à disparaître … C'est l'un des rares moyens pour un Munja de s'éteindre à jamais. Lorsque l'on désire annoncer la vérité aux autres … On meure alors quelques minutes après. »

_Quelques minutes après ? Mais c'est horrible ! Il ne voulait pas que Terria devienne une Munja ! Il ne voulait pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! Il en était hors de question ! Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas !_

« Je ne laisserai pas Terria devenir une Munja ! Je refuse ! »

« Penses-tu vraiment avoir le choix, Earnos ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à me confier son corps ? Ainsi, je la préparerai à ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais peut-être que tu préférais qu'elle ne devienne pas un Munja ? Peut-être que tu préfères la mort à la non-mort ? »

« Je veux qu'elle soit en vie ! Je veux que Terria soit en vie et que nous puissions nous aimer tous les deux ! C'est tout ce que je désire ! Je ne veux rien d'autre ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

_Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le croyait. Il ne pouvait pas désirer cela. Il le savait parfaitement. Il voulait que Terria reste comme avant … Mais est-ce que cela serait possible ? Non … Sûrement que ce n'était pas le cas._

« Je veux qu'elle reste belle … comme maintenant. » _murmura faiblement Earnos._

« Je peux te promettre que sa beauté ne flétrira pas si tu me la confies. Qu'en penses-tu, Earnos ? Il vaut mieux cela … Tant qu'elle ne dévoile pas son véritable prénom, elle sera toujours en vie, non ? Même si elle te verra vieillir et disparaître, elle restera toujours en vie. »

« C'est … C'est le plus important. Est-ce que les Munjas se rappellent de ce qu'ils ont été ? »

« C'est le cas même si … Depuis le temps, certains Munjas préfèrent oublier car ils sont là depuis des siècles et des siècles. D'autres préfèrent dévoiler leurs identités pour disparaître et enfin trouver le repos. » _chuchota la Munja avec tendresse._

« Je … Fais-y attention, dis-moi où je pourrai la trouver, que j'aille la voir. » _dit le Dardargnan, tendant le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds à la Munja. Celle-ci put la prendre avec facilité avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Je te le dirai … Mais maintenant, je veux savoir ce que TOI, tu vas faire ? »

_Ce qu'il allait faire ? Ce qu'il allait faire ? Il commença à trembler, serrant les poings puisque les lances avaient disparu. Ce qu'il comptait faire ? Ce qu'il comptait faire ? AH ! AH … Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire ! QU'UNE SEULE ! _

« Je vais tuer le roi. Je vais lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Sa folie va s'arrêter. Il ne doit plus être sur le trône. Il est rongé de l'intérieur depuis la mort de la reine Seiry ! Si personne n'a osé le lui dire, je ne vais pas me priver pour le faire ! Mais non … Lui faire quitter le trône serait trop doux … Ca ne changerait rien … Rien du tout ! Les gens ne comprendraient pas ! »

« Fais comme tu le désires, Earnos. Je ne te forcerai pas à changer de voie. Tu es libre de tes choix. » _souffla Douély avant de s'en aller, s'envolant dans les airs avec le corps de Terria. Quelques instants plus tard, elle murmura pour elle-même : _« L'idiot. Il ne comprend donc pas ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il est en train de se détruire à petit feu. Et maintenant qu'il m'a donné ce corps, je vais le mettre en sécurité et m'atteler à ma tâche. »


	33. Chapitre 33 : Parmi les rebelles

**Chapitre 33 : Parmi les rebelles**

« Le château est trop bien gardé … Beaucoup trop bien. »

_Les jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait pas oublié un seul instant Terria. Il ne savait pas où elle était, il ne savait pas du tout ce que Douély faisait avec mais il savait juste une chose : ce château était beaucoup trop gardé comparé à auparavant. Il ne pouvait même pas passer par le petit trou secret, celui où lui et Terria avaient pour habitude de s'y rendre. Non … Pourquoi ? Car cela reviendrai tout simplement à du suicide. Il serait suicidaire de chercher à tuer le roi dans son château.  
_

« Pas alors que je suis seul … Il me faut d'autres personnes. Il m'en faut d'autres. Je ne peux pas y aller seul. Je ne peux … Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

_Il quitta sa cachette, s'éloignant du château alors que la garde était de plus en plus forte et nombreuse. Ça ne servait à rien … Rien du tout même. Il était complètement perdu et déboussolé. Il n'avait plus d'amis, plus du tout. Il ne lui restait qu'à s'en faire d'autres alors._

_Des « amis » bien spéciaux … Des amis qui n'avaient pas peur de ce qui se passait, qui voulaient mettre à mal la royauté. Il n'y avait alors pas cinquante mille solutions. Il n'y avait alors pas cinquante mille solutions. Il suffisait juste de se faire un nom. Un unique nom qui consisterait à se faire connaître … de la part des rebelles._

Dans les sous-sols du royaume des insectes, là où vivaient une bonne partie des Ningales, il se déplaça à visage découvert, tous le regardant avec étonnement. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques jours, il s'était négligé et une petite barbe et moustache commençaient déjà à pousser sur son visage. Ah … A son âge, avoir une telle chose ? Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Il s'y faisait … C'était ainsi la vie. Pourtant, il était encore facilement reconnaissable. Et cela était nécessaire puisqu'un Ningale s'approcha de lui, le jugeant pendant quelques secondes. Il s'était immobilisé, attendant de voir ce que l'homme allait faire. Celui-ci posa finalement la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques instants :

« Tu … es … Earnos ? Le Dardargnan qui a tué la princesse Terria ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Tu te trompes lourdement. » _déclara aussitôt le Dardargnan._

« Ouais, ouais, bien entendu. C'est l'autre « rumeur » alors. Celle qui reviendrait à dire que tu t'es enfui avec la princesse alors. C'est quoi ce que tu nous veux ? Tu serais pas un peu fou par hasard ? Tu cherches un refuge ici ? »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et d'essayer de te donner de l'importance. Tu ne connais rien de la vérité et tu tentes de faire tes grands airs de monsieur je-sais-tout. »

_Le Ningale tiqua sur la remarque du jeune homme, marmonnant après quelques instants :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Si tu n'es pas là pour un refuge, tu es ici pour une autre raison. Dis-là au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Car on n'a pas que ça à faire … et s'il faut, je pense pas que tu puisses te battre contre plusieurs d'entre nous. »

« Maintenant la violence au lieu de discuter ? Je tenais simplement à vous dire que si vous êtes toujours prêt à vouloir tuer le roi … Cela peut s'arranger. »

_Cela peut s'arranger ? Les paroles d'Earnos semblaient avoir fait mouche puisque le Ningale perdit aussitôt sa contenance, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit sur un ton amusé :_

« Ah ouais ? Le preux chevalier qui était toujours au service de sa princesse a décidé de se rebeller et de vouloir la tête du roi ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu crois vrai … »

_La pointe d'une lance se logea à quelques centimètres du cou du Ningale avant de s'approcher légèrement. Elle entailla un peu le cou du Ningale avant qu'Earnos ne murmure sur un ton enragé :_

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma princesse de la sorte, c'est compris ? Sinon, je te tue directement, qu'importe si je dois crever ensuite. »

« Tu n'auras même pas le temps de bouger que tu seras mort. Tu veux faire le con ? » _dit le Ningale, essayant de jouer sur le fait qu'Earnos était entouré. Pourtant, le Dardargnan ne bougea pas d'un pli._

« Tu veux que l'on essaye pour voir ? Je vais te dire ce qui se passe réellement. Je ne veux pas tuer le roi car il a décidé de mettre ma tête à prix. J'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ça ! J'étais prêt pour cette conséquence quand Terria et moi, nous nous sommes enfuis ! »

_La lance avait disparu alors que le Dardargnan prenait maintenant le Ningale par le col, avançant avec lui tout en reprenant la parole :_

« Mais ce que je ne supporte pas … CE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER, C'EST QU'IL AIT TUER LA FEMME QUE J'AIME ! »

_Sans prévenir, il projeta le Ningale en arrière, celui-ci roulant au sol sur quelques centimètres, nageant en pleine confusion. Aussitôt, d'autres Ningales vinrent entourer Earnos, le Dardargnan présentant ses lances. Le Ningale au sol chercha à se relever, bredouillant :_

« Attends un petit peu … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Tu veux dire que … »

« C'EST POURTANT CLAIR, ABRUTI ! Le roi a tué sa propre fille ! Il a tué la princesse Terria parce qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir avec lui ! Elle voulait vivre avec moi ! »

« Wow. J'ai besoin que ça soit vraiment plus clair. Le roi a vraiment … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? T'es lent ou quoi ? Purée … Ah … Ah … Le roi … Le roi … C'était un accident ! Le roi voulait me tuer mais elle a préféré me défendre. AH … AH … Bordel, ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas avec des types comme vous que je pourrai le tuer ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Je peux connaître le château, ce n'est pas avec des abrutis incapables de discernement que je vais pouvoir l'attaquer ! DEGAGEZ ! »

_Il avait hurlé les dernières paroles avant de s'éloigner. Repoussant les Ningales devant lui, il quitta la zone avec rage, semblant incontrôlable. Il en avait assez … ASSEZ ! Ce n'était pas avec eux ! Ce n'était pas avec eux !_

_Il vagabondait maintenant de quartier en quartier, s'envolant dès que les ennuis arrivaient. Son expérience sur le terrain lui était amplement suffisante, lui permettant d'échapper à quiconque tentait de l'arrêter. Pour le moment, il n'avait rencontré personne et c'était une bonne chose. Il était … Il était seul … Mais il fallait des personnes pour mener l'assaut._

« Je te vengerai, Terria … Je te vengerai pour ce qu'il a fait. »

_Et même si … Même si elle devait revenir à la vie grâce à la Munja, il ne pouvait pas … Il ne pouvait pas accepter de se voir vieillir alors qu'elle resterait jeune toute sa vie ! __Ah … __Terria, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit une Munja. Ça serait toujours la même fille … La même femme qu'il aimait, juste une race d'insecte différente._

_Hahaha … Il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de pleurer de rage, de frapper n'importe qui, de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait en face de lui mais ça ne la ramènerait pas. Ca ne la ramènerait pas ! Il allait contacter d'autres rebelles, encore des rebelles. Les Scorvols et Scorplanes belliqueux, ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu rejoindre le royaume. Oui … Il y en avait. Il y en avait tant. IL Y AVAIT TANT DE PERSONNES QUI VOULAIENT LA MORT DU ROI ! Il suffisait juste de tendre la main. Il allait mener une armée contre le roi ! Il allait lui en faire baver ! Il allait tous les rayer ! Il allait éliminer ce roi ! Par tous les moyens nécessaires et possibles ! Sa mort … allait être lente et douloureuse, tout le contraire de ce que Terria avait subi. Ah … Ah … Ah … Les rebelles._

_Dans un endroit éclairé par une faible lueur, le corps de l'Apireine était déposé sur une table en bois. A ses côtés, debout, la Munja regardait le trou dans le ventre sans être dégoûtée ou autre. Non … Elle plongea même sa main dans le ventre, sans que pour autant du sang s'en échappe. C'était même tout le contraire. Sa main semblait immatérielle. Elle en extirpa une sphère blanche, la pressant entre ses mains avant de la jeter devant elle._

Peu à peu, la sphère s'allongea tout en se modifiant complètement, prenant la forme d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, robes rayée de noire et de jaune. Des yeux rouges qui fixaient avec surprise la Munja.  


« Qu'est-ce que … cela veut dire ? Où suis-je ? Tu es … Douély ? »

« Oh … Je vais mettre les choses directement au point : tu es morte. »

« Morte ? Mais comment … Non … Je … C'est normal. J'ai voulu sauver Earnos et je suis morte … par mon propre père. De la main de mon propre père. »

« Oh … Et ce n'est que le début de tes problèmes. Sais-tu ce dont sont capables les Munjas ? Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde le sache. Je ne vais pas tergiverser très longtemps à ce sujet. Il paraîtrait qu'ils sont capables de dévorer les âmes. Devines ce que tu es à l'état actuel. » _annonça la Munja tout en émettant un grand sourire._

_De … De quoi ? Douély n'essayerait quand même pas ça non ? Pourtant, si elle se retrouvait seule avec elle, ça voulait tout dire sur la situation actuelle._


	34. Chapitre 34 : Incompréhension

**Chapitre 34 : Incompréhension**

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que je dois te dévorer ou non ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais cela ? » _demanda Terria, semblant garder son calme bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas le moins du monde._

« Je ne sais pas. Car ainsi, Earnos ne pensera plus à toi et tirera un trait sur cette histoire ? A cause de toi, il a sombré dans la folie … Comme ton père avec ta mère. »

« Som …brer dans la folie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est Earnos ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Je veux savoir ! Tu dois le savoir si tu as mon corps avec toi ! » _dit l'esprit de l'Apireine avec inquiétude, Douély haussant un sourcil._

« Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi … Stupides Apireines … Vous réitérez les erreurs du passé à chaque fois. De toute façon, depuis que la première Apireine est morte, vous êtes toutes maudites, tu ne le savais pas ? Est-ce que tu as déjà connu ta grand-mère ? »

_Hein ? Pourquoi une telle question ? Non … Elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question pendant toutes ces années. Sa grand-mère Apireine ? Celle qui régnait avant la reine Seiry ? Elle hocha la tête négativement avant de répondre :_

« Pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes une telle chose ? C'est que tu sais … »

« Ce que je sais ? C'est très simple. Je vais te le dire puisque tu veux tant le savoir. Depuis la première Apireine, chaque Apireine est vouée à un destin funeste. Maladie, assassinat, accident, tout est bon pour que chaque Apireine ont une espérance de vie très faible. Tu peux même considérer que la reine Seiry était parmi l'une des plus vieilles Apireines de ce royaume. Généralement, les Apireines ont le temps d'avoir une descendance mais il est vrai que ton cas, je dois t'applaudir. Morte à l'âge de dix-huit ans, aucun enfant, je crois que le royaume est perdu par ta faute. »

« C'était ça ou alors Earnos mourrait ! Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé mourir ! »

« IMBECILE ! TU CROIS QU'IL Y A DE LA PLACE POUR L'AMOUR ?! » _hurla aussitôt Douély, plantant sa main dans le ventre ectoplasmique de Terria qui poussa un cri de douleur. _« Je vais te le dire pour que cela rentre dans ton petit crâne. Les Apireines ne sont pas faites pour aimer, elles servent tout simplement à procréer et à permettre au royaume des insectes de se maintenir. Tu crois que tu étais la première à croire à cette futilité ? A espérer pouvoir vivre avec la personne que tu aimes ? Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais morte avant même de pouvoir voir tes enfants grandir ! »

« Je briserai la malédiction s'il le faut ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Et comment ? Et comment est-ce que tu penses le faire, sombre idiote ? Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus qu'un cadavre, qu'un simple esprit que j'ai extirpé de ta carcasse pourrissante. Il n'y a plus d'Apireine dans le royaume ! Enfin, sauf celle qui est dans ton ventre et qui continue de se développer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Félicitations, tu étais enceinte ! Je suis capable de repérer les âmes, tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle âme était en train de se former dans ton être ? Pour l'instant, je la maintiens en vie. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à retrouver Earnos avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se peut que ta gamine meure mais pour l'heure, elle est toujours en train de se développer et de vivre. D'ailleurs, ton corps aussi est en train de se régénérer. Tu es peut-être morte mais avec un trou dans le ventre, ton enfant aurait du mal à se développer. »

« C'est … l'enfant … d'Earnos ? » _bredouilla l'esprit, regardant son corps avec appréhension. Douély émit un grognement avant de dire :_

« Saut si tu as été avec un autre insecte. M'enfin, tu ne serais pas la première Apireine volage et que l'on considère comme une traînée. Rozalée la « grande » Apireine qui aimait donner de l'amour à son peuple ou plutôt faire des orgies. Dommage qu'elle fut dévorée par les maladies vénériennes. Ça lui apprendra. M'enfin, sa fille, bien qu'un peu bâtarde et mal-terminée a réussi à donner l'une des meilleures Apireines que ce royaume pu avoir. Comme quoi, la beauté d'une personne ne se résume à rien. »

« JE N'AI EUT QU'UN SEUL RAPPORT SEX… »

_L'esprit se stoppa aussitôt dans ses paroles, rougissant violemment. Chose plutôt singulière quand on la voyait sous cette forme. Ça ne concernait pas Douély !_

« Pauvre fille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais cela. »

« Comment … est-ce que tu sais toutes ces choses ? Tu as l'air … de tellement connaitre. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. Mets-la en veilleuse pendant que je me charge de cela. » _déclara la Munja avant de s'approcher du corps de l'Apireine. Aussitôt, sa main droite s'était mise à rayonner avant qu'elle ne la place sur la poitrine de Terria._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je … Je me sens bizarre, vraiment bizarre. »

« Je vais t'empêcher de commettre une absurdité. Dorénavant, tu devras vivre comme une recluse, tu ne pourras plus jamais sortir de cet endroit et il se peut même que ton enfant ne naisse jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je veux que mon enfant naisse. Le reste n'est pas … »

« Arrête avec cette idée stupide de sacrifice ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Que tu peux … Non, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Stupide … Vraiment stupide ce que je dois faire, ce que je suis prête à faire pour une Apireine complètement stupide, tout ça pour un gamin stupide que j'apprécie depuis des années, ça m'énerve, comme ça m'énerve … »

« Tu parles d'Earnos ? Je … »

_Qu'elle la boucle ! Elle ne voulait rien entendre d'elle ! Ce qu'elle était prête à faire, tout ça pour que cette gamine …Non. Il valait mieux ne rien penser de la sorte, loin de là. C'était mieux … de ne pas y penser. Elle devait juste accomplir ce qui était nécessaire. Et de toute façon, Terria était la première Apireine … à avoir fait cela depuis si longtemps._

« Le général Walane ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps. »

« Holikan, essaie un peu de comprendre, tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui doivent tuer leurs propres enfants à cause d'un ordre royal ? Tu ne te sentirais pas mal ? »

_La Drascore s'adressait au Yanmega, le couple discutant entre eux des derniers évènements. Pourtant, le Yanmega semblait stoïque et calme, reprenant :_

« Et il paraîtrait que l'on a trouvé des traces d'Earnos dans différentes parties malfamées du royaume. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça n'augure rien de bon. »

« Attends un peu, tu n'es quand même pas en train de croire qu'Earnos a vraiment tué la princesse là, hein ? » _demanda la Drascore, se redressant du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis._

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois … Et pour l'instant, je ne vois rien. Alors la seule personne que je crois, c'est le roi sinon … Pourquoi est-ce qu'Earnos se serait enfui ? »

« Car il aimait Terria ! Il l'aimait ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Holikan ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'Earnos et Terria s'aimaient tous les deux ! Tu es pourtant pas une lumière mais tu l'avais remarqué alors arrête de dire du mal d'Earnos ! »

« Olistar, ton jugement est faussé par tes sentiments envers Earnos. Ce n'est qu'un simple Dardargnan. Dans l'idée même où Earnos aimerait Terria, ce qui ne serait pas illogique, il sait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner ce tournoi. C'est pourquoi il a kidna… »

« Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien ? Terria voulait s'enfuir avec Earnos ! Ils se sont tous les deux enfuis ensemble après l'annonce du tournoi ! Ils voulaient s'exiler ! »

« Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Tu … Tu n'es quand même pas mêlée à cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais hein ? Tu irais le répéter au roi ? » _dit-elle avec ironie, fixant le Yanmega ardemment._

« Bien sûr que non … sauf si c'était vraiment grave et … »

« Mais quel idiot … Mais quel idiot ! Vraiment, on ne peut rien faire de toi, ça ne sert à rien. Autant pour le racisme, il a complètement disparu, autant, tu es toujours prêt à obéir à n'importe quel ordre du roi. Je crois que j'en ai assez pour la journée. Je m'en vais ! » _déclara la Drascore avant de s'éloigner, le Yanmega se levant à son tour._

« Attends un peu, Olistar. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Si tu as du temps à perdre pour ça, concentre-toi plutôt sur comment servir ton roi jusqu'à la mort. Tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une opinion propre ! »

_Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! Elle se trompait lourdement ! Mais il l'avait peut-être vexée … quand il avait commencé à parler d'Earnos. Il fallait dire que tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel … et illogique en même temps. Difficile de savoir ce qui était vrai ou non._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Remarqué

**Chapitre 35 : Remarqué**

« Tu as entendu parler de ce Dardargnan ? Earnos ? Enfin, l'ancien chevalier de la princesse ? Il paraitrait qu'il se balade de ville en ville sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Dans tout le royaume, on peut apercevoir sa présence. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois ! Et même avec la distance entre chaque ville, il ne devrait pas pouvoir s'y rendre sans se reposer non ? »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne lui ai pas posé la question non plus ! Tu crois que je vais aller le chercher et lui demander comment il fait ? »

« MOUARF ! Comme si tu pensais qu'il était à côté de nous aussi tant qu'on y est ? »

_Et pourquoi pas ? Il ne se présenta pas mais il était camouflé derrière une cape brune alors qu'il écoutait les conversations dans la taverne où il se trouvait. Oui, il y avait quelques soldats, oui, il y avait quelques pochtrons mais voilà, il se ressourçait et il avait de quoi boire. Bon, en même temps, il avait réussi à se raser et donc à faire disparaître la barbe et la moustache … Pfiou, il voulait quand même paraître un peu « distingué »._

« De toute façon, il faut savoir que le roi a tué sa propre fille. » _murmura-t-il sous sa cape, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers lui._

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, l'inconnu ? » _demanda l'un des soldats plutôt éméchés._

« Faut-il que je me répète ? Je viens de dire que le roi a tué sa propre fille. C'est ce que les rumeurs annoncent. Il paraîtrait que le Dardargnan s'était enfui avec la princesse mais que le roi les as retrouvés tous les deux. Il a tenté alors de tuer le Dardargnan mais la princesse Terria s'est mise en rempart et a protégé Earnos, perdant la vie sur le coup. Le roi n'ayant plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de la reine Seiry, il a alors accusé Earnos du meurtre de sa fille, ce qui fait de lui un coupable idéal. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi ? Et ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! » _déclara un second soldat, moins saoul que le premier._

« Si ces rumeurs existent, c'est qu'elles sont fondées en soi, non ? Sinon, comment pourraient-elles voir le jour ? »

_Il avait dit cela tout en terminant son verre, s'en allant en laissant de quoi payer la consommation. L'argent ? D'où il provenait ? Des rares personnes qui croyaient en son histoire. Ce n'était qu'une ville comme une autre. Il venait de mettre les graines de la discorde parmi les villageois, certains penseront à ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi le roi ne voulait pas montrer le corps de la princesse, toutes ces choses._

« Hey, attends un peu, toi ! » _dit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il venait de quitter l'auberge. Sans y prêter attention, il s'enfonça dans une ruelle, jetant quand même un regard derrière lui avant de remarquer que c'était deux soldats de l'armée. Il se retourna pour leur faire face, dévoilant son visage. L'un des soldats : _« Attends un peu mais tu es … »

« Earnos, c'est le cas. Je suis le seul survivant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là … Oui, vous ne le saviez pas mais quelques soldats sont morts sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi. Les soldats qui accompagnaient le roi ce soir-là. Aucune trace … Aucune preuve. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que vous m'écouterez … contrairement aux villageois. »

« A quoi est-ce que ça te sert de t'enfuir ? Si tu es capturé vivant, tu pourras alors te défendre ! » _dit l'un des soldats, qui, malgré l'alcool dans son sang, semblait avoir encore toute sa tête, chose assez étonnante._

« Et vous pensez vraiment que le roi va me laisser vivant ? J'étais avec sa fille ! Nous étions amants tous les deux ! Il nous a découverts et il a voulu me tuer. Voilà l'unique vérité, la vérité qu'il ne veut pas vous révéler car il sait que cela mettrait encore plus à mal sa réputation. Déjà qu'il est devenu complètement fou depuis la mort de la reine Seiry … Et … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste ici. »

_Sans un mot, il fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos avant de décoller dans les airs, s'enfuyant en laissant perplexes les deux soldats. Voilà ce qu'était son projet, l'un de ces nombreux projets. Pour une fois, il était tombé sur des soldats moins bêtes que d'habitude._

_Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas malheureusement. Des fois, il y avait des personnes bien plus stupides … et qui tentaient de le combattre. AH ! Le combattre ! Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il faisait pour se déplacer de ville en ville sans interruption ? L'endurance … La rage … La haine … Tout cela cumulé lui donnait une énergie capable de le faire marcher ou voler pendant des heures durant sans même qu'il ne s'arrête un instant. C'était cela … Et aussi ses pensées tournées envers Terria. Il était peut-être devenu un peu fou … mais au moins, son plan se mettait en marche peu à peu._

_Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps faisait-il tout cela ? Il ne savait pas … Pas du tout même. Mais il comptait les jours et les semaines, les mélangeant dans sa tête. Il savait juste au minimum que cela faisait déjà trois mois … Trois mois voir bien plus … Mais personne n'avait réussi à mettre la main sur lui et un vent de rébellion recommençait à souffler dans le royaume. Un vent mauvais … Celui de la mort du roi._

Il avait finalement peu à peu de nombreux « fidèles » qui voulaient le suivre non pas car il les manipulait mais car il avait … ce qu'ils appelaient du charisme. Il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir mais visiblement, cela affectait les personnes autour de lui. Bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voyageait en groupe ou qu'il se montrait à visage découvert la majorité du temps. Il n'était pas fou, loin de là.

_Il voulait juste … que le roi s'inquiète. Que le roi commence à perdre encore plus la tête. Il voulait que tout cela … Ah … AH … Il devait aussi trouver Douély ! Il devait aussi la trouver ! Il devait retrouver DOUELY ! Douély qui n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis des mois ! Il ne savait pas où elle était ! Il ne savait pas où était le cadavre de Terria !_

« Si j'attrape Douély … Si je l'attrape … Ah … Ah … Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je vais lui faire regretter ça ! »

_Il allait lui faire payer ce mensonge ! Comment est-ce que Douély avait osé faire une telle chose ? COMMENT HEIN ? COMMENT ? Il … Il en était hors de question ! Hors de question de ne plus revoir Terria ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Mon ventre est en train d'enfler. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas comment naissent les bébés ? Alors, tu vois, le papa a mis la petite graine dans le corps de la maman. La petite graine a fleuri dans le pot à l'intérieur de la maman puis neuf mois plus tard, le bébé va naître. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que … Je ne sais pas … Ça me fait bizarre de voir mon corps vivre sans que je ne sois à l'intérieur. »

_Humpf ? La Munja posa son regard sur l'esprit de l'Apireine. Celle-ci semblait plutôt bien prendre le fait que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un trimestre qu'elle était au-dehors de son corps. Ce corps qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait été avant de subir un trou dans le ventre. Il ne respirait pas, pas du tout mais le cerveau était irrigué par le sang et ainsi, tous les muscles fonctionnaient correctement. De même, la Munja semblait s'occuper du ventre qui gonflait maintenant depuis quelques temps._

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais tellement de choses. »

« Il y a beaucoup à apprendre que tu ne le crois. Ce genre de techniques était utilisée par divers insectes il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Les pouvoirs d'un Munja se développent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son existence. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as pu ramener l'esprit de ma mère il y a quelques années ? »

« L'esprit d'une Apireine est l'esprit le plus difficile et complexe à ramener ou … à dévorer pour un Munja. C'est pourquoi il n'existe que peu de Munjas qui sont capables de ce que j'ai fait. Si tu as le temps de parler, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer à ne pas perdre le lien avec ton corps. Si tu le perds, tu ne le retrouveras jamais. » _marmonna Douély, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns étant en sueur, semblant avoir fait de nombreux efforts._

« Je devrais te remercier non ? Pour tout ce que tu fais … et même si tu faisais semblant de me dévorer, je sais que tu fais tout cela pour Earnos et non pas pour le royaume. »

« Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir pour qui je fais cela. Tu risquerais d'être surprise le jour où tu le découvriras … Si tu le découvres un jour. »

« Pour l'instant, j'accepte ma condition ectoplasmique. Tant que l'enfant né, c'est le plus important non ? Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des jumeaux ou plusieurs enfants chez une Apireine ? Comme tu sais tellement de choses, je me le demandais. » _dit la jeune femme fantômatique._

« Des jumeaux ? C'est le cas bien que généralement, ce ne sont que des jumelles et l'une d'entre elles meure soit souvent à la naissance soit quelques mois après sa naissance. Quand je te parlais d'une malédiction, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. »

_D'accord. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais quand même, la vie des Apireines était vraiment triste. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se disait que celle de Douély n'était surement guère mieux. Il suffisait de voir comment la jeune femme se comportait depuis ces trois mois. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle était encore « vivante » si on pouvait dire cela. Mais en contrepartie, il y avait tant de sacrifices à faire._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Du monde à côtoyer

**Chapitre 36 : Du monde à côtoyer**

« Tu as entendu parler d'Earnos ? Il paraitrait que c'est le fils du général Walane, le grand ami du roi. Il paraitrait qu'il a aussi tué la princesse ! »

« Ouais, enfin, ça, c'est des rumeurs. La vérité, c'est que le roi a tué la princesse car celle-ci était amoureuse d'Earnos. Maintenant, il crie vengeance et réclame la tête du roi. »

_Des rumeurs, toujours des rumeurs mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des rumeurs sur le jeune homme Dardargnan, celui-ci qui combattait le roi et qui avait promis de mettre à mal la monarchie depuis que Terria était morte. Le roi n'était plus légitime et de nombreuses voix s'étaient levées, lui demandant de quitter le trône. D'autres disaient que de toute façon, le royaume était perdu … Et de nombreux assassinats se faisaient entendre. Mais était-ce Earnos le responsable de ces derniers ? Nul ne le savait à part lui-même._

_Le Dardargnan était en train de combattre, plusieurs hommes se trouvant au sol tandis que lui-même était qu'égratigné. Les hommes étaient blessés, non tués alors qu'il pestait contre lui-même. Il était tombé dans un guet-apens. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous tuer comme tu l'as fait avec la princesse ? »

« C'est ce que vous désirez réellement ? Que je vous tue ? Je peux facilement régler le problème si c'est ça que vous voulez. »

« Fais le comme tu l'as fait avec la princesse ! Nous ne croyons pas ces rumeurs qui disent comme quoi, la princesse était tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme toi ! »

_Il donna un violent coup de pied dans les hanches de l'homme qui avait pris la parole, celui-ci criant de douleur avant qu'Earnos ne lui prenne la tête par les cheveux. Ses yeux rubis montraient toute la rage emmagasinée depuis ces derniers mois :_

« C'est ça le problème ! C'est ça ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, un petit Dardargnan de rien du tout ! Un Dardargnan comme il en existe tant dans le royaume ! Non pas d'un grand et puissant Yanmega, non pas d'un majestueux Libegon ! Non, d'un simple Dardargnan ! MOI ! Mais elle m'aimait et c'est pour ça que le roi voulait me tuer ! C'est pour ça que le roi a tué sa fille par accident ! Car elle a décidé de me sauver ! Tu comprendras ça ou il faut que je te l'explique dans une autre langue hein HEIN ? »

« Tu es complètement dingue. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux combattre le roi ? »

« Oh … Oui, je le combattrais et je le tuerai pour m'avoir retiré la femme que je chérissais le plus au monde. Au oui, je vais m'occuper de lui ! Je m'occuperai de lui et de tous ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! COMME TOI ! COMME VOUS TOUS ! » _hurla le jeune homme avant de redonner un coup de pied dans le corps du soldat._

_Pourtant, Earnos laissa les soldats au sol, s'éloignant sans un mot. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à lui et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient ? Qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Il en était hors de question ! Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ! Personne ne pouvait stopper sa marche ! Le roi allait tomber un de ces jours … Quand ? Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste sa tête !_

« Mon ventre est quand même devenu bien rond. Ça me fait bizarre … J'ai l'impression de ne pas être la mère. Mais en même temps, je vais être maman à dix-huit ans ! »

« C'est plutôt jeune … Et je ne pense pas que tu aies la capacité de prendre tes responsabilités. De même, je te rappelle un petit détail : tu es morte. Tu auras du mal à élever cet enfant. »

« Ça ne fait rien … Tant qu'Earnos sait qu'il a un enfant et qu'il l'élève, ça me suffit. » _déclara l'esprit alors que Douély poussait un profond soupir._

« Faut-il encore qu'Earnos soit vivant … Mais d'après les rumeurs, il fait beaucoup de grabuge donc il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Tant mieux pour lui. »

« J'aimerai tant le revoir. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le revoir ? Même si je suis … »

« Il est déjà dans un sale état psychologique, ressemblant un peu à celui de ton père. Tu veux qu'il devienne exactement pareil ? Et que cette tragédie se répète ? La future Apireine aura encore un père complètement dingue ? »

« Non, je ne pensais pas à ça du tout. Je ne veux pas … que … Enfin, je veux juste … »

« Tais-toi et continue d'observer ce qui se passe. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, c'est compris ? »_ déclara la Munja, fatiguée._

_L'Apireine hocha la tête positivement, semblant attristée par les paroles de Douély. Il fallait dire que cela faisait bien cinq mois qu'elle était morte … et que depuis tout ce temps, Douély continuait de maintenir son corps en vie pour l'enfant qu'il portait. Mais elle ? Et Earnos ? Elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle savait juste … qu'il avait un peu perdu la tête à cause d'elle._

Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien mais … Mais … Elle ne pouvait pas malheureusement. Douély ne lui permettait pas tout cela. Elle ne savait pas dans le fond ce que Douély voulait faire. Elle ne savait pas quel était le véritable but de Douély.

_C'est vrai quoi ! La jeune femme ne disait rien du tout à ce sujet, continuant juste d'observer le ventre de l'Apireine qui gonflait au fil des journées. C'était gênant. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être la mère de l'enfant qui était en train de naître. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de la part de Douély, c'était une fille … voir même deux ! C'était des jumelles ! Ou des jumeaux ! Elle ne savait pas ! Elle ne savait pas exactement mais Douély lui avait annoncé que l'âme s'était scindée en deux avant de devenir deux âmes distinctes ! Et elle qui pensait que … Ah non … _

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. » _bredouilla l'esprit, soudainement mélancolique et triste, ce qui sembla déranger Douély. Celle-ci lui demanda :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Tu es vraiment lunatique. »

« Je … Si ce sont des jumeaux … Cela veut dire que … »

« Arrête de te tracasser l'esprit pour le moment. » _coupa aussitôt la Munja._

_C'était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Comment ne pas imaginer que l'une de ces deux petites vies allaient disparaître sans même qu'elle puisse exister réellement ? Sans même pouvoir … bouger ? Ah … C'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait vraiment triste. A cause de toute cette histoire, de tout cela. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait mal._

« Roi Théor, roi Théor ! Le village de Loran a décidé de s'affranchir du royaume. Ils ne veulent être sous votre monarchie ! »

_Le monarque poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas le premier village qui réagissait de la sorte. Earnos … Ce Dardargnan. Ce Dardargnan qui lui mettait tant de bâtons dans les roues ! Ce Dardargnan qui avait osé souiller sa petite fille !_

« Ça ne fait rien ! S'il le faut, utilisez la force pour passer au peigne fin ce village ! Un village où Earnos peut vivre librement est un village où la force est nécessaire ! »

« Roi Théor, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. » _déclara un homme aux cheveux blond mais au visage fatigué et vieillissant._

« Général Walane, je sais parfaitement que l'on parle de votre fils. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Mais utiliser la force pour trouver Earnos ne nous mènera à rien, sauf à plus de villages qui seront opposés au royaume. Cela est une mauvaise chose. » _reprit le Dardargnan avec lassitude._

« Et que proposes-tu alors comme idée pour calmer les villages dissidents ? »

« Nous devrions plutôt tenter de tracer le chemin qu'Earnos a choisi. Cela nous permettrait alors de savoir où nous rendre et de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tente de s'enfuir. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire mais il faut noter chacun de ses déplacements et ensuite tracer une carte pour voir s'il suit un chemin en particulier ou non. »

« Cela me semble assez astucieux et ingénieux. Soit … Nous allons faire cela, Walane. Je te laisse prendre les commandes et appliquer les directives pour capturer ton fils. Tu peux faire qu'il soit vivant. »

« Comme vous le désirez, roi Théor. » _murmura le Dardargnan en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le monarque._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloigna, l'air pensif. Juste à côté des portes menant à la salle du trône, la Drascore était présente, croisant les bras. Le Dardargnan se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.  
_

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Ce que je dois faire pour mon royaume : l'arrêter. »

« Vous ne serez pas le seul à vouloir le stopper. Sa folie n'a que trop duré. » _déclara Olistar, ne précisant pas de quelle folie elle évoquait. Elle comme l'homme d'âge mûr savait pertinemment que les deux côtés étaient devenus fous._


	37. Chapitre 37 : L'AAQ'INSTT

**Chapitre 37 : L'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

« Dis … Cet Earnos, il n'est pas très causant non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il nous est nécessaire. C'est tout. » _déclara un Ningale à l'autre alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était assis contre un mur._

« Ouais mais quand même, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de l'avoir avec nous ? Y a pas de risques qu'il nous trahisse ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois le premier Ningale._

« Pas de soucis pour ça. Même s'il n'est plus très clair dans sa tête, il a une haine viscérale envers le roi. Il ne risque pas de nous trahir car il sait que nous sommes autant nécessaires que lui pour ses projets. Il n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix que de rester avec nous. »

« D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que les autres rebelles commencent à se faire entendre. Ça se passe comment les relations avec eux ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ? Car bon, avoir plus d'alliés, ça ne serait pas du luxe, j'ai l'impression que ça va mal se terminer sinon. »

« Sois pas aussi pessimiste, tu veux pas plutôt dire le contraire ? Depuis longtemps, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien. Earnos connait le royaume comme sa poche. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est toujours là où il faut ? Et en plus, il est capable de voyager sans jamais se reposer. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne le sens pas sur ce coup. M'enfin, je me fais surement des idées. »

« Ouais, sûrement même. C'est même obligatoirement le cas, y a pas d'autres solutions. »

_Oui, sûrement. Le Ningale se répétait cela alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne les regardait pas. Non, il observait tout simplement le sol, le regard perdu. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose dont seul lui avait l'idée. C'était aussi facile que cela … Aussi facile … n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait des nouvelles de Terria. Est-ce qu'elle était devenue une Munja ? Et même si elle ne s'appelait plus Terria, comment est-ce que tout cela se passait ?_

« Je veux des nouvelles. Douély … Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai été méchant avec toi ? Très méchant ? »

_Trop méchant ? Beaucoup trop ? Pourtant, il avait toujours tout fait pour servir son royaume. Toujours … Et voilà comment le royaume le remerciait ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce monde était si cruel ? Il n'avait pas eu le droit d'être heureux avec Terria, n'est-ce pas ? Il commença à éclater de rire, sans aucune explication. Les Ningales se tournèrent vers lui, surpris._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il a perdu la tête ? »

« T'en fais pas, c'est devenu commun. Il a des petites crises de démence quand ça lui arrive. »

« Et on le garde avec nous ? Je ne suis pas vraiment certain qu'avoir un fou soit la meilleure idée. » _reprit le premier Ningale, un peu inquiet._

« Mais arrête de te faire du souci ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas dramatique ! Laisse-le tranquille et tu verras que tout ira bien ! On va pas commencer à se faire du mouron pour un simple Dardargnan. Maintenant, tu me suis, on a du travail. » _déclara le second en s'éloignant._

_Ailleurs, dans le château, Olistar était assise sur un banc, semblant songeuse. Holikan était au loin, la regardant sans s'approcher d'elle. Il fallait dire que depuis leur dispute de la dernière fois, ils étaient tous les deux en froid._

« Le général Walane va rechercher son fils. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … Je dois retrouver Earnos … Je sais qu'il serait capable de tuer son propre fils, tout simplement pour sauvegarder la paix dans le royaume. »

_Sauvegarder la paix dans le royaume ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Earnos faisait habituellement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Depuis si longtemps, elle n'avait pas été autant perturbée que maintenant. Elle plaça sa tête entre ses deux mains, sanglotant. Même si cela devait mal se terminer, elle devait arrêter Earnos de ses propres mains. Elle devait le stopper avant qu'il ne saccage le royaume. Même si … Même s'il faisait tout pour … Même si c'était pour venger la mort de Terria, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sombrer dans la folie. Elle devait l'arrêter._

« Olistar, est-ce que l'on peut parler tous les deux ? » _demanda finalement Holikan, s'étant rapproché discrètement de la Drascore._

« Je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement, Holikan. Je vais me préparer. »

« Mais te préparer à quoi ? Tu peux me le dire non ? Nous sommes quand même ensembles. »

« Me préparer tout simplement à rechercher Earnos et à l'arrêter. Ne m'accompagne pas car c'est personnel. Est-ce clair ? »

_C'était parfaitement clair. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel Olistar se trouvait. Earnos … Ce Dardargnan, il s'était peut-être trompé ? Non, ce n'était quand même pas possible. Les paroles du roi étaient absolues. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Et s'il mentait ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait osé tuer sa propre fille ? Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?_

« Je m'en vais … Je vais stopper Earnos avant que son père ne le fasse. » _murmura la Drascore avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Yanmega._

« Fais attention à toi … Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que je t'accompagne mais même … Si Earnos avait raison, il faut l'arrêter. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte, en s'alliant avec les rebelles, qu'il va pouvoir rétablir les choses, rétablir la vérité. Je sais parfaitement que le roi veut sa mort mais … Je ne peux pas accepter cela. »

« Si seulement, je … J'arrivais à croire à autre chose qu'en la personne du roi. » _souffla le Yanmega, comme déçu par sa propre attitude. Olistar caressa sa joue, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de lui répondre :_

« Si tu es capable de douter, cela prouve que tu es sur la bonne voie. »

_Puis elle s'en alla, quittant le château pour retrouver la trace d'Earnos. Il fallait le stopper._

_Maintenant, il était sur le terrain, accompagnant de nombreux Ningales alors que cela faisait neuf mois que Terria était morte. Autant de temps s'était écoulé … depuis sa mort. Il allait vers ses dix-neuf ans mais il se fichait pas mal du nombre d'années qu'il avait. Là ? Il combattait tout simplement les soldats de l'armée, n'en tuant aucun contrairement aux autres. Il ne faisait que les assommer ou les endormir car oui … Il avait appris à utiliser un peu le poison qu'il pouvait avoir au bout de ses lances. Ainsi, soit il paralysait la personne, soit il l'endormait. Il devait remercier Olistar pour cela … mais aussi ses souvenirs en commun._

« Hey ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les tues pas ? » _demanda un Ningale à côté de lui._

« Car je n'ai pas que cela à faire ? La seule mort que je désire est celle du roi. Les autres n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux. »

« T'es franchement bizarre comme personne. On ne te l'a pas déjà dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne porte pas d'intérêt à ce que l'on me dit. Je veux juste que l'on tue le roi le plus rapidement possible. Je veux la venger. »

_C'était l'unique chose qu'il devait faire. L'unique chose … qui l'intéressait à l'heure actuelle. Le reste n'avait aucune importance, loin de là même. Oui … Comme le soldat qui tentait de l'attaquer alors qu'il plantait une mini-lance dans le cou de ce dernier, l'homme s'écroulant au sol, parcouru de spasmes. _

« Ne cherchez pas à me combattre, cela est inutile … Plus qu'inutile même. »

« Tu me permets quand même d'essayer au cas où ? » _demanda une voix féminine qui le fit trembler sur le coup. Cette voix ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que …_

_Olistar se présenta en face de lui, sans sourire, sa queue de Drascore tapant le sol derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé … Enfin, si, un petit peu, elle faisait plus femme. Elle était quand même très belle. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Terria, il aurait peut-être pu l'être d'Olistar mais … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça._

« Olistar … Que veux-tu donc ? »

« Des explications sur tes agissements. Et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Olistar. » _déclara le jeune homme, présentant ses ailes dans son dos avant de décoller dans les airs et de s'éloigner._

« Oh non, tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça. Pas pendant que je suis là, Earnos. Tu peux toujours rêver. » _dit la Drascore, prenant appui sur sa queue avant de sauter dans les airs, grimpant sur les toits des bâtiments avant de courir à la suite du Dardargnan._

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Olistar. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications et tu es le seul à pouvoir me les donner, Earnos. » _répondit aussitôt Olistar, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds atterrissant finalement sur le toit d'un long bâtiment, Olistar arrivant à sa hauteur._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Toujours debout

**Chapitre 38 : Toujours debout**

« Je serai calme et stoïque. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait réellement ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir alors que tu connais la vérité ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, faisant paraître deux lances à la place de ses mains. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'élança vers elle, prêt à la blesser comme tous les autres avant elle._

Et elle ? Elle vint réagir proprement et calmement, mettant une main devant sa bouche tout en baillant. Elle ne semblait nullement apeurée par le jeune homme, faisant un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle lui fit un croche-pied en même temps mais le jeune homme sauta au-dessus de son pied, donnant un coup de coude en plein sur le visage d'Olistar, celle-ci parant le coup. Elle murmura d'une voix légèrement étonnée :

« Oh ? Je pensais que tout cela serait suffisant pour te battre mais bon … »

« Arrête d'être trop vantarde, Olistar. Cela te perdra et tu le sais parfaitement. »

_Hum ? Le savoir ? Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre que lui par contre. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien même s'il fallait reconnaître que le jeune homme avait bien joué son coup en arrivant à éviter son croche-pied. Mais malheureusement, cela n'allait pas être suffisant. Sans crier gare, sa queue vint entourer Earnos, se serrant autour de son ventre.  
_

« Maintenant, arrêtons là les stupidités. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te répondrai pas ! Ne me force pas à être méchant. » _déclara le jeune homme, gémissant très faiblement de douleur alors que la Drascore le serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, reprenant :_

« Je ne parle pas de ce que tu as fait … mais de ce que tu viens de faire. Attaquer le royaume ? Tu es fou ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi, Earnos ? »

« Demande plutôt au roi ce qui a cloché avec lui pour en venir jusqu'à là ! MAINTENANT … JE VAIS TE FORCER A ME LIBERER ! »

_Il la frappa avec violence, leurs deux crânes se percutant. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur, relâchant le jeune homme alors que celui-ci attrapait la queue d'Olistar. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement mais de rage, la soulevant par la queue avant de la projeter au loin._

« Et disparais de ma vue ! Ne te représente plus en face de moi ! »

_Il en avait assez ! Il ne voulait surtout pas affronter Olistar ! Comme il ne voulait pas affronter son père ou quiconque ! Mais si elle continuait de se présenter en face de lui, ça finirait très mal ! TRES MAL POUR ELLE ! La jeune femme aux cheveux violets se releva, perdant complètement son sourire._

« Je vois … Je vois parfaitement même … Si tu le prends comme ça, Earnos, on va être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Tu vas comprendre ce qui va t'arriver lorsque tu ne pourras plus bouger. Si tu veux que je te considère comme un ennemi, tu viens de gagner ! Dorénavant, n'ose plus te plaindre car ça va très mal se passer ! Tu es prêt ? »

_S'il était prêt ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle le prenait ? Elle allait avoir de grosses surprises ! Oh que oui ! Elle ne savait pas du tout à qui elle avait affaire maintenant ! Pourtant, elle reprit la parole sur un ton bien calme :_

« Par contre, je préférai ne pas avoir à combattre sur un toit. Tu ne veux pas plutôt partir de là ? Enfin bon … A toi de voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu penses vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi ? Non … Puisque tu ne veux pas te battre, autant que je m'en aille. Je n'ai pas que cela à perdre. »

« E… Ar … Nos… Je commence à être sérieusement exaspérée là. Depuis quand tu te comportes comme un gamin ? Tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Viens donc par ici, ta grande sœur va te remettre … »

« NE PARLE PLUS DES MORTS ! » _hurla soudainement Earnos, faisant apparaître ses ailes à nouveau. Des dards sortirent de ses mains tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds les pointaient en direction d'Olistar._

_C'était quoi cette attaque ? AH ! Simplement des dards qu'il lui envoyait … Bon, ce n'était pas grave du tout. Elle n'était pas plus inquiète que ça. Avec agilité, elle esquiva les différents dards alors que ses jambes semblaient avoir pris du volume pendant un court instant._

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la pression ? Et l'acupuncture ? Je vais te le dire … Cela consiste tout simplement à presser différents points sur ton corps pour développer ta puissance, ta puissance ou ton endurance. Sais-tu ce que je viens de développer ? »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Hum … Soit … Mais tu penses pouvoir me toucher avec cette vitesse améliorée ? » _demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle semblait presque disparaître de sa vue._

_Une main se posa sur le visage d'Earnos, l'emmenant par-dessus bord du toit alors qu'il se retrouvait projeté sur le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Le jeune homme chercha à se relever mais Olistar était à moitié couchée sur lui._

« Et si tu me racontais tout maintenant hein ? Ne me force pas à devenir réellement méchante, Earnos. Mon but n'est pas de te tuer, tu comprends ? »

« TU SAIS DEJA TOUT ALORS DEGAGE ET NE METS PAS EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS … »

« Je n'aime pas te faire ça … Pas du tout mais tu m'y vois contrainte, Earnos. » _murmura faiblement Olistar avant de lui donner une puissante baffe, la tête d'Earnos penchant sur le côté avant que ses yeux ne se ferment._

_Voilà … C'était fait. Elle avait réussi à le battre avec une légère difficulté. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre elle. Il était beaucoup trop faible. Et il voulait tuer le roi ? Non … C'était tout simplement impossible. Et elle voulait entendre de vive voix … ce qui s'était passé. Les rumeurs étaient une chose, l'entendre de la part d'Earnos en était une autre._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Douély, je me sens mal ! Je me sens mal ! »

« Hum ? Comment ça ? » _dit la Munja, regardant le corps spectral devant elle. Même si cela était difficile à remarquer, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était en sueur._

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment mal ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Quand même pas … Elle regarda rapidement le corps sans vie de l'Apireine, remarquant un liquide qui s'écoulait de la robe jaune et noire. Comment … AH ! Elle savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire !_

« Tu es en train de perdre les eaux ! » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, se préparant déjà à tout mettre en place._

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça si je suis morte ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tais-toi et commence à respirer et à inspirer un grand coup. De même, je te demanderai de pousser de toutes tes forces ! »

_D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! C'est ce qu'elle allait faire même si elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer. En même temps, elle serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, poussant quelque chose d'imaginaire tout en fermant les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Douély était déjà sous la robe de la jeune femme, ouvrant ses cuisses. Cela allait être compliqué, très compliqué._

« Pfff … Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ? Les Ningales ne sont pas très inquiétants mais je ne peux pas laisser Earnos ici. Si les soldats l'attrapent, je … »

« Tu m'enterres trop vite, OLISTAR ! »

_Un coup de poing vint la frapper en plein dans les hanches avant que deux mains ne l'agrippent de chaque côté. Un autre coup mais cette fois-ci de genou vint se loger dans le ventre d'Olistar, la projetant en arrière._

« Tu pensais quoi ? M'endormir avec une attaque aussi risible ? » _demanda Earnos, se relevant avant de pencher le haut de sons corps en avant. Sa main droite s'était transformée en lance alors qu'Olistar se relevait elle aussi, une main posée sur sa hanche avant de montrer qu'elle n'avait rien eu._

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? Me blesser avec ça ? Earnos, tu es faible, bien plus faible que tu ne le crois ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible que tu dois te comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles ! »

« Hahaha … Je sais que je suis faible … JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ! C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS FAIBLE QUE TERRIA EST MORTE ! »

_Mais … Mais … Mais … Il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était sûr d'être plus grand que tous les autres : sa volonté. Qu'importe ce que les autres faisaient, il continuerait de se battre. IL CONTINUERAIT MÊME S'IL DEVAIT TUER OLISTAR !_


	39. Chapitre 39 : Endurance

**Chapitre 39 : Endurance**

« Earnos … Je veux te croire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« Si tu as entendu les rumeurs, tu ne devrais même pas me poser cette question. Si tu veux te mettre en travers de mon chemin alors arrête de parler et viens te battre. Je n'attends que ça … Mais tu risques d'être surprise, vraiment très surprise même. Tu ne sais pas qui tu affrontes. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … et je sais aussi que je ne pourrai pas te faire plier aussi facilement mais je veux aussi que tu saches que je ne me retiendrai pas … Je vais te paralyser avec l'un de mes poisons et … »

_Il éclata de rire avant de présenter son dard au niveau de son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois avant de crier :_

« NON ! ARRÊTE CA, EARNOS ! »

_Elle avait remarqué le liquide vert qui suintait au bout du dard qu'il se planta dans le cou, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut pris de spasmes violents, tremblant sur place avant de recommencer à rire comme un dément. Après quelques secondes, il vint dire :_

« Imbécile, Olistar. Depuis tout ce temps, tu crois que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions. J'ai une mémoire plutôt grande et toi … qui combat souvent avec tes poisons, tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'en faire autant ? Oh … Ils ne seront jamais aussi puissants que les tiens mais a force de me les administrer moi-même, tu réussiras peut-être à me paralyser le petit doigt et encore … Si tu veux être sérieuse, il faudra bien plus qu'une paralysie pour m'abattre ! Tues-moi car sinon, ça sera ton roi qui y passera ! »

_Son roi ? Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle faisait cela pour le roi ? Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Il était hors de question de se battre pour le roi Théor avec tout ce qui se passait ! Elle se battait pour elle-même ! Pour ses propres convictions ! Pas pour une autre personne ! Mais puisque c'était ce qu'il désirait tant, elle allait lui montrer pour quelle raison il valait mieux qu'il s'inquiète ! Car il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte indemne.  
_

« Tu es prêt Earnos ? Tu risques d'être très surpris. »

« Tais-toi et combat, Olistar. » _murmura le jeune homme, Olistar ayant un petit rictus. En plus d'être devenu dément, il était devenu très impoli. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, ces derniers devenant complètement violets avant qu'elle ne projette une vague de poison en forme de croix devant elle. Earnos s'envola, esquivant l'attaque._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait puisqu'il poussa un gémissement, remarquant que son pied gauche avait été touché. Incapable de voler correctement à cause de la douleur, il fut obligé de redescendre, posant un genou au sol alors qu'Olistar se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle semblait relativement furieuse, les bras à nouveau croisés, le regard hautain._

« Toi par contre … Il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises, oui. Je crois qu'une petite correction s'impose, Earnos. Et je ne parle pas d'une gentille tape sur la main pour ce que tu as fait. Non … En fait, je sais comment je vais réagir. Tu as dit que tu étais capable de résister à mes poisons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais bien que je fasse le test pour confirmer ou infirmer hein ? Mais non, ça ne sera pas le cas. Tu as besoin de comprendre à la dure. »

_Et pour ça ? Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Elle prit son visage par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse bien observer le sien avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur la joue droite puis la joue gauche. Puis subitement, elle le souleva par le bras, le projetant en l'air avant de planter son dard dans son ventre. Le jeune homme cracha du sang, le dard ne le transperçant pas alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas visé un point important. Je vais juste me servir de mon dard pour te montrer à quel point tu es faible, Earnos. »

_Avec le dard planté en lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Comme manipulé avec facilité, le dard commença à se mouvoir dans tous les sens, Earnos percutant mur, sol, caillou et divers autres objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il fut même traîné sur plusieurs mètres, son visage raclant le sol alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Alors Earnos ? IMBECILE ! EARNOS ! TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ? TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE TOUT SEUL ! »

_Rien faire ? Ah bon ? Tout seul ? QUELLE BLAGUE ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait facilement le faire ! Fini de se laisser faire ! Il plaça ses deux mains sur le dard, l'extirpant de son ventre alors qu'il regardait la blessure. Non … Ça allait. Ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça paraissait l'être ou alors, il allait beaucoup mieux. Olistar s'arrêta, se retournant en remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus un poids derrière elle._

_L'imbécile … L'imbécile, l'imbécile ! Elle en avait assez ! Elle faisait tellement d'efforts pour qu'il arrête ce combat, pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il préparait depuis tellement de mois mais ça ne marchait pas ! Ça ne marchait pas car il était toujours debout, malgré les blessures ! Et elle ? Elle ? Ah … Ah … Elle commençait à être fatiguée._

« C'est déjà terminé ? » _demanda le jeune homme, se tenant debout comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, le combat avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure._

« Ton endurance … est prodigieuse … Elle est encore plus grande qu'auparavant. »

« Si je dois prévenir le royaume des actes du roi, de ce qu'il a fait … Comme tuer Terria car je l'aimais et inversement. Il nous a repérés après que nous nous soyons aimés dans la chambre de Douély. Ah … Ah … Puis il m'a forcé à m'enfuir, il a dit aux soldats et au peuple que j'étais le responsable de la mort de Terria ! IL A DIT QUE J'ETAIS CELUI QUI L'AVAIT TUEE ! C'EST VRAI ! C'EST MOI ! Et tu sais pourquoi c'est moi ? Car elle a décidé de me protéger ! Car le roi voulait me tuer ! Mais Terria est venue me protéger ! Elle m'a protégé et donc je suis directement responsable de sa mort ! Elle est morte par ma faute ! Elle est morte car je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger ! Je suis pathétique hein ? Je suis horrible car je n'ai pas réussi à protéger la femme que j'aime mais t'en fais pas, je compte bien en terminer avec mon existence après que j'en ai fini avec celle de ce roi ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il y a sûrement une autre sol… »

« TA GUEULE ! IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRES SOLUTIONS ! IL N'Y EN A PAS ! »

_Il n'y en avait pas ! Il n'y en avait pas du tout ! Une autre solution hein ? HEIN ? Comment ça serait possible ! COMMENT ? Comme si le roi allait changer d'avis ! Comme si le roi allait maintenant l'accueillir ! LE MAL ETAIT FAIT ! Le mal avait été commis ! Le mal était … Ah … Ah … AH … OLISTAR !_

Il se jeta sur elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses bras avant de rouler au sol avec elle. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner, il n'allait pas se priver ! Il allait la paralyser avec son propre poison ! Il allait l'empoisonner comme les autres ! Il allait utiliser tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir à faire ce qu'il désirait ! IL VOULAIT QU'IL CREVE !

_Le roi devait MOURIR ! Il devait crever dans d'atroces souffrances ! Pour venger la mort de Terria ! Il frappa Olistar au visage, lui faisant saigner la lèvre. Elle ? Elle n'avait même plus réellement la force de se battre. Elle le sentait dans ses bras et dans son corps. Oh … Elle aurait toujours la possibilité de lui donner un coup bien placé mais il se relèverait encore et encore. En même temps … Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de le combattre … pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Elle se laissa frapper au ventre, aux bras, à la poitrine, aux jambes. Partout. Elle savait qu'elle recevrait de nombreux bleus voire peut-être même pire que cela._

« Ah … Ah … Ah ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, Olistar ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! »

« Je n'écoute pas les paroles d'un fou. Tu n'es pas le petit Aspicot que j'ai connu. »

« IL EST MORT ! IL EST MORT EN MÊME TEMPS QUE TERRIA ! »

_Bien entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la souffrance d'Earnos. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle le savait. Elle le savait … Elle le voyait dans le regard du Dardargnan. Un regard tellement perturbé, différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle remarquait aussi ses deux dards remplaçant ses mains._

« Tu vas continuer à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! JE LE SAIS ! JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ! JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE TU FERAS CA ! »

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'arrêter, Earnos. »

« Alors, disparais ! DISPARAIS COMME LES AUTRES ! »

_Si ça lui permettait d'avoir de la peine mais surtout de calmer son cœur, autant que ça soit le cas. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant l'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait sur son corps. Voilà, c'en était terminé. Un cours instant, elle avait pensé qu'il se serait arrêté mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle murmura :_

« Pardon Earnos. Je voulais te sauver de cette folie … »

« AH … AH … AH … PERSONNE … PERSONNE NE LE PEUT ! »

_Personne ne le pouvait ? Si elle, qui se sentait si proche de lui n'y arrivait pas … alors peut-être qu'il disait vrai. Voilà maintenant que le sang s'écoulait sur son visage. C'en était fini pour elle. Au moins, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Mort et vie

**Chapitre 40 : Mort et vie**

«EARNOS ! » _hurla Olistar alors qu'elle venait de rouvrir ses yeux violets._

_Le sang qui coulait n'était pas le sien mais celui du Dardargnan. Le jeune homme s'était planté son propre dard dans le bras de celui qui avait été tenté d'attenter à la vie de la Drascore. Celle-ci usa de toutes ses forces pour repousser le jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? POURQUOI ? »

« Je … Je ne veux pas … JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX TUER PERSONNE ! JE VEUX JUSTE TUER LE ROI ! JE VEUX JUSTE TUER LE ROI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! »

_Il éclata en pleurs alors qu'elle regardait sa blessure dans le bas. Elle était assez profonde mais nullement grave. Il avait arrêté l'attaque … avant qu'elle ne le touche ? Il avait été jusqu'à se mutiler presque … pour éviter de la tuer voire tout simplement de la blesser ? Et le jeune homme qui pleurait dans ses bras, c'était bien le Dardargnan qu'elle connaissait._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Earnos ? «

« Je ne veux tuer personne ! PERSONNE ! Ca ne ramènera pas Terria et Terria ne voudrait pas ça ! Elle ne voudrait pas que je tue son père non plus mais lui, lui, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il doit payer pour sa mort ! Il doit payer pour ça ! IL DOIT MOURIR ! »

_Il la repoussa avant de se relever, séchant ses larmes. NON ! Il ne devait pas abandonner ce qu'il avait commencé ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à accomplir que ça ! Beaucoup plus importantes même !_

« Ne me suis pas ! Pas du tout ! C'est compris, Olistar ? Je ne veux pas que tu me suives ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Ça ne te concerne pas et … »

« Je suis encore libre de décider ce que je veux, Earnos. » _coupa aussitôt la Drascore en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir. Le jeune homme fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos mais avant qu'il ne s'envole, elle planta son dard dans le dos._

« AIE ! Qu'est-ce que … Tu veux encore te battre ?! »

« Non, tu peux t'en aller si tu le désires. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, retirant son dard du dos du Dardargnan. Celui-ci la regarda pendant quelques secondes._

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un poison car même s'il est inutile, je … »

« Tu ne me tueras pas, tu l'as toi-même dit il y a encore quelques minutes entre tes sanglots, Earnos. Je ne te tuerai pas car ça n'a jamais été mon but. »

_Si elle le disait, il n'avait quand même pas vraiment confiance aux propos de la Drascore. Elle préparait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi. De toute façon, il avait eu un petit moment de faiblesse, rien de plus. Le reste … n'était pas important._

_Elle ? Elle était tout simplement rentrée au château, comme le reste des soldats. Blessée mais nullement gravement, elle avait été se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, comme les autres. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Holikan pour arriver en trombe alors qu'elle s'était déjà levée.  
_

« Olistar ! Tu as été blessée ? PAR QUI ? Qui a pu te faite ça ? »

« Devine donc … » _murmura faiblement la Drascore, l'air évasive et le regard perdu en direction de la fenêtre, observant les nuages._

« Earnos ? Tu as trouvé Earnos ? Mais ce n'est quand même pas … »

« Lui qui m'a fait ça ? Si … Et je serai morte s'il l'avait vraiment voulu à cette heure-ci. » _murmura une nouvelle fois la Drascore._

« Impossible ! Comment est-ce qu'un simple Dardargnan … »

« ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez, Holikan ! Arrête de juger les insectes selon leur puissance ! Arrête ces préjugés ! Si je suis là, c'est pour t'annoncer que je pars ! »

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Partir ? Mais où ? Je ne t'ai quand même pas mise en colère ? Olistar ! Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien de me faire changer d'avis car ça ne sera pas possible. » _déclara la femme aux cheveux violets, quittant l'infirmerie._

_Holikan vint la rejoindre, essayant de l'arrêter en lui prenant le bras mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir se stopper. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait besoin d'une explication !_

« Olistar ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan sans m'expliquer ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Earnos ? Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça. Désolée, Holikan mais c'est terminé. »

_Mais comment ça ? C'était terminé ? COMMENT ? Il s'écroula à genoux, ne comprenant pas alors qu'elle s'éloignait et quittait le château pour ne jamais revenir. Marchant dans les ruelles, couverte par de nombreux bandages, elle semblait ne pas savoir où elle se rendait._

_Elle semblait comme perdue et pensive. Les yeux d'Earnos. Au-delà du fait qu'ils exprimaient toute la folie du jeune homme mais aussi son désespoir. Un désespoir bien réel … Mais pas uniquement. C'était pire que cela … Bien pire. Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu la vie dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, derrière ses larmes. Pour lui, son existence était morte au moment où Terria avait été tuée. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une âme vagabonde et vengeresse._

« Earnos … Si je ne peux pas t'arrêter … Je t'accompagnerai. » _se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, posant une main sur son cœur._

_C'était l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait accomplir maintenant. C'était pour cela … qu'elle avait planté son dard en Earnos. C'était l'unique moyen qu'elle avait eu sur le moment._

« AHHH ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SOUFFRE ? »

« Tais-toi et pousse ! Je vois la première tête ! Je vois la tête de l'enfant ! »

_Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait souffrir en tant qu'âme mais elle donnait tout ce qu'elle a. Le premier enfant sorti, Douély lui tapant sur les fesses, un petit cri en sortant. Elle déposa l'enfant sur du linge propre._

« Voilà ta fille qui est née. Maintenant, il faut que tu continues à pousser, le second enfant va arriver, Terria. » _reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns._

« Snif … Snif ! Douély, l'un des deux va mourir ! L'un des deux va mourir ! »

« LA FERME ET POUSSE, C'EST COMPRIS ? AUCUN NE VA MOURIR SAUF SI TU NE LE SORS PAS D'ICI QUELQUES SECONDES ! »

_D'accord, d'accord, elle allait arrêter de pleurer et pousser même si elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait réussir à faire cela. Mais elle le faisait ! Elle poussait ! Elle poussait de toutes ses forces pour que puisse naître son second enfant. Sous les directives de Douély, elle continuait de pousser, inspirer, expirer, pousser, inspirer, expirer._

Finalement, une seconde claque et un second petit cri se fit entendre alors que les deux jumeaux étaient déposés, l'un à côté de l'autre. Terria semblait réellement épuisée, son corps ectoplasmique se brouillant avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas que ton corps vient de donner naissance à des jumeaux ? Enfin, de faux jumeaux puisqu'il s'agit d'une fille et d'un garçon. »

« Non … Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ressens comme si j'étais encore dans mon corps. Je ne sais pas … comment l'expliquer. »

« Humpf. Penses plutôt aux noms que tu voudrais donner à tes enfants. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Il faut en parler avec Earnos ! Il s'agit quand même de quelque chose d'important ! Je ne peux pas décider toute seule ! »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Bon … Pour l'instant, on va donc les appeler Enfant G et Enfant F. Comme l'un est un garçon, l'autre est une fille, cela sera plus simple. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! Je préfère encore qu'on leur donne un nom qui conviendrait aux deux enfants et que lorsque je reverrai Earnos, on les changera si ça ne lui convient pas ! »

_Elle pensait encore à l'idée de le revoir ? Humpf … Comme elle le désirait. Elle laissa réfléchir la jeune femme ectoplasmique, celle-ci mettant beaucoup de temps à trouver deux noms qui lui semblaient correctes. Puis finalement, elle murmura le premier nom, celui de la fille : Louna. Pour le second, le choix fut plus rapide, le garçon s'appellerait : Saularos. Oui, ça lui convenait : Louna et Saularos. C'était le nom de ses deux jumeaux._


	41. Chapitre 41 : La tête pensante

**Cinquième partie : Qu'importe celui qui lui fait face**

**Chapitre 41 : La tête pensante**

« AH ! Ça pique ! Ça pique un peu, Douély ! » _s'écria le corps ectoplasmique de Terria. Son véritable corps avait la poitrine mise à nue, Douély disant calmement :_

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que cela voulait dire. Il m'est difficile de leur donner ce qu'il faut puisqu'ils proviennent de ton corps. Donc, arrête de te plaindre et donne ton lait. »

_Oui mais ça picotait quand même ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait tout comme si elle était dans son propre corps ? Mais en même temps, ça la faisait tellement souffrir de voir tout cela d'un point de vue extérieur. Les deux enfants que Douély tenaient dans ses mains, leurs bouches sur les tétons laiteux de Terria, c'était les siens ! C'était ses enfants ! Ses enfants et ceux d'Earnos !_

« Douély, quand est-ce que tu vas tout m'expliquer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais souffrir ? » _bredouilla l'esprit ectoplasmique sur un ton triste._

« Je ne te fais pas souffrir. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses comme ça. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire malheureusement. Bon … Vous avez bien vu les enfants ? »

_Des petits gazouillis se firent entendre la part des bébés alors qu'elle soulevait la petite fille, lui tapotant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle rote. Puis ce fut au tour du petit garçon, les deux enfants allant s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard dans un seul et même berceau. Terria ? Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait avec tout ça. Mais elle savait juste que Douély partait quelques temps puis revenait aussitôt pour s'occuper des enfants ou de son « corps » qui était toujours allongé. C'était horrible._

_Enfin, en un sens, ça l'était mais … bon … Il valait mieux ne rien dire pour ne pas énerver Douély. D'ailleurs, la Munja s'occupait vraiment bien des deux enfants ! Enfin, elle se débrouillait bien mieux qu'on aurait pu le croire en la voyant. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait se méfier des apparences car elles étaient très souvent trompeuses. Douély était une jeune femme vraiment très utile et capable de grandes choses. La preuve en était avec le fait qu'elle était encore « vivante » si on pouvait dire._

« Tes enfants ont besoin de repos et moi aussi. »

« Comme tu le désires, je vais veiller sur eux pendant que tu dors, Douély. » _dit la personne ectoplasmique alors que la Munja hochait la tête._

« Comme tu le désires, si ça commence à brailler, tu me réveilles. »

« Aucun problème mais ce sont de vrais petits anges ! Ils dorment si paisiblement ! »

_Déjà, l'Apireine fantôme était penchée au-dessus des deux petits corps, un sourire candide aux lèvres. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils étaient nés, un an qu'elle était morte mais elle commençait à s'y faire en même temps. Le plus important était que les deux enfants allaient bien et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Elle voulait retrouver la vie … pour pouvoir les serrer contre son corps et les présenter à Earnos._

_Earnos ? Celui-ci était maintenant bien ancré parmi les rebelles et pas seulement les Ningales. Non, il y avait aussi autre chose. Il était maintenant ancré parmi tous les rebelles, même ceux qui se cachaient depuis des années. Pourtant, nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient suspicieux par rapport à ses actes._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te décides à ne tuer personne ? »

« Car si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne le fais pas. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question auparavant. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à me répéter, c'est bien simple. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, posant son regard sur l'un des rares Ningales présents autour de lui puisque maintenant, la majorité des races était confondue parmi les rebelles dans la place où il se trouvait. Le Ningale haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça. Tu n'arrêtes pas de la répéter. Les morts sont nécessaires pour avancer et imposer notre … »

« La seule mort que je désire est celle du roi, aucune autre. Et je te déconseille d'essayer de me forcer à faire ce que je ne désire pas. »

« Ok, ok … J'ai compris, on ne peut pas discuter avec toi, visiblement. » _dit le Ningale avant de s'éloigner, poussant un soupir. Il était tout simplement inquiet de la situation. Il ne faisait pas confiance au Dardargnan, voilà tout._

« De toute façon, j'ai à discuter avec lui. » _murmura une voix douce._

_Une voix douce mais qui fit parcourir un léger frisson au Dardargnan. Il ne la connaissait pas mais déjà, il sentait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Peu à peu, une forme masculine s'avança vers lui. Des cheveux violets hérissés, une paire de lunettes devant des yeux bleus, l'homme avait une certaine stature. Assez petit par rapport aux autres insectes, sa tenue était néanmoins celle d'un homme ayant des goûts assez nobles._

« Peut-être devrai-je d'abord commencer par les présentations ? »

« Je pense ça serait une bonne idée. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas vous connaître. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds par rapport à cette personne. Il était de quelle race ? Un Aéromite ? Ils étaient rares, ces insectes._

« Je m'appelle Arkanar, Aéromite de son état comme tu peux l'avoir remarqué. »

« Earnos, Dardargnan et ancien chevalier de la princesse, exilé car je me suis enfui avec elle et que le roi a tué sa fille. »

« Il a fait quelque chose que nous tentions depuis des années mais vois-tu, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu comprennes que l'on se méfie de toi depuis le début. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère que tu m'en veuilles terriblement et … »

« Vous avez essayé, vous ne l'avez pas tuée. Je veux juste tuer celui qui est responsable de sa mort. Ensuite, je disparaîtrais, c'est aussi simple que ça. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, peu enclin à discuter avec cet Aéromite._

« C'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose, oui. C'est simplement cela que je voulais te mettre au courant. Une simple « précaution ». »

« J'espère que la précaution va disparaître maintenant et que tu es rassuré. »

« Je ne le serai jamais … Du moins, pas aussi facilement si c'est cela que tu espères. Il vaut mieux toujours se méfier de ses amis autant que de ses ennemis. » _déclara l'Aéromite avant de s'éloigner, Earnos le regardant avec suspicion. Il ne l'aimait déjà pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde._

_Et pour cause, car quand il partit, les différents rebelles l'observèrent pendant quelques instants. Puis finalement, ils parlèrent entre eux, disant :_

« C'est bizarre qu'Arkanar se déplace. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de lui ? » _dit l'un des rebelles en regardant Earnos._

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais c'est plutôt peu convaincant. Pourquoi est-ce que le chef s'est déplacé ? Juste réellement pour se rassurer par rapport à ce Dardargnan ? C'est vrai qu'il était quand même très proche de la famille royale mais bon … »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu lui fais confiance, toi ? »

« Ça fait quand même un bout de temps et même s'il ne tue personne, il est quand même sacrément efficace hein ? Je veux pas dire mais voilà quoi … »

_Voilà quoi quoi ? Tant mieux si les rebelles lui faisaient confiance, ça permettrait alors un meilleur travail ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne faisait rien du tout pour se lier à ces derniers. Il ne mêlait pas le travail et … le reste. De toute façon, il se fichait beaucoup de tout ce qui se passait. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, une seule._

« Quand même Arkanar est là depuis le début de la rébellion mais on ne sait jamais pourquoi il a créé la rébellion. Puis en même temps, y a d'autres trucs qui sont un peu suspects, tu ne trouves pas ? Je … Je ne sais pas trop. Y a cette histoire avec la reine Seiry, il paraitrait qu'il est aussi responsable de sa mort. Enfin, c'est lui qui a réussi à retrouver sa trace lorsqu'elle se déguisait en tant que fleuriste. »

« Mais tu veux pas plutôt te taire un peu ? Et je te rappelle que considérer le chef comme suspect, c'est te mettre dans de sales draps si des personnes t'écoutent. »

« Ouais, je sais, je sais … Je vais la boucler. » _marmonna le rebelle alors qu'Earnos avait tendu l'oreille pour écouter toutes les conversations. La reine Seiry ? Cela faisait depuis si longtemps … qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom._

_L'assassin de la reine Seiry était là … Non … Le commanditaire. Celui qui était responsables des problèmes de ces dernières années. Arkanar … Cet Aéromite était celui qui était derrière tout ça … depuis le début. Il ne devait pas oublier son nom car il était sûr d'une chose : il allait l'entendre à nouveau, et très souvent, il en était sûr et certain. Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus ennemis … mais tous les deux des alliés._


	42. Chapitre 42 : A ses côtés

**Chapitre 42 : A ses côtés**

« Hey, Earnos, y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. »

_L'un des rebelles venait de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver il y avait encore quelques minutes. Il fallait dire qu'il était en déplacement constant et qu'il était tout simplement impossible de le repérer. Qui voulait le voir ? Il resta méfiant, demandant :_

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire à quoi ressemble cette personne ? »

« Euh … C'est une femme … Une Drascore plus précisé … »

« J'en ai assez entendu. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Ne lui faites pas de mal mais ne lui dites pas que je suis là. Je pars dès maintenant et … »

« Le souci, c'est qu'elle n'est pas très … »

« Bonjour, Earnos. » _murmura une voix dans le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci sursautant de frayeur. Il se retourna, regardant Olistar qui se tenait face à lui. _« Tu m'en as fait faire du voyage. Et pourtant … AH … »

« Désolé mais je préfère m'en aller avant qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes et … »

« Pas bouger. » _coupa la jeune femme, l'agrippant par le col alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Elle eut un sourire discret, les paroles d'Earnos lui rappelant quelques petites scènes du passé. Peut-être qu'il allait mieux ? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas mais qu'importe. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre avant qu'elle ne reprenne : _« Bon, bon, bon … Je pense que toi et moi, on va devoir discuter maintenant que tu es calmé. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler, c'est tout. Tu peux me laisser tranquille ? » _demanda Earnos alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement._

« Il en est hors de question. Tu me suis. Par contre, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à nous arrêter. Earnos et moi avons à discuter. » _déclara la jeune femme en s'adressant au rebelle sur un ton sec. Celui-ci préféra hocher la tête sans rien dire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, lui plus parce qu'elle le forçait qu'autre chose._

_Lui ? Il se retrouvait maintenant assis de force devant elle, Olistar étant debout en train de faire les cent pas. Elle lui avait demandé où était sa chambre, Earnos ayant été obligé de l'emmener. Assis sur son lit, il la regardait bouger de gauche à droite sans rien dire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur en face de lui._

« Tu ne veux donc pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ? » _demanda finalement Olistar, se plaçant bien en face de lui pour qu'il la remarque. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :_

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Si c'est pour m'arrêter, je préfère que tu partes. »

« C'est tout le contraire, Earnos. Je pensais t'accom … »

« Et si c'est pour m'aider, je préfère que tu partes aussi. Je veux être seul. »

_Hum ? Il venait de lui couper la parole mais elle ne se mettait pas en colère. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Non … Mais il y avait juste une petite chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Le refus du jeune homme pour son aide. Si elle avait décidé de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas vraiment essayer de la contredire, loin de là même._

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'arrêter, Earnos ? Je voudrai bien le savoir. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, posant ses yeux améthyste sur lui._

« J'ai la possibilité de prévenir les rebelles que tu es très dangereuse et que tu es une envoyée du roi. Cela reviendrait alors à ce que tu sois tuée sur place et … »

« Et tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te croire, Earnos ? » _dit la Drascore avant de se pencher vers lui, posant son doigt sur son nez. _« Tu n'es pas crédible, pas du tout même. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire tout simplement. Après la petite scène de la dernière fois, je suis sûre et certaine que tu ne me feras pas mal et que tu feras tout pour éviter que je sois blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire de même. »

« Arrête tes idioties, je veux me débrouiller seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

_C'est ce qu'il disait mais elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Elle le poussa du doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le lit. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, soupirant avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du petit bureau qu'il avait à sa disposition._

« J'ai décidé que je ferai ça. Même si … J'ai abandonné le château et l'homme que j'aimais pour pouvoir te protéger. Je ne veux pas que tu sois tué à cause de tes bêtises. »

« Idiote. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Tu te répètes, Earnos. » _souffla la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Elle le savait plus faible que prévu maintenant. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'elle l'accompagne. Du moins, il prétendait le contraire mais il savait qu'il était forcé d'accepter son aide, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Earnos …Je vais continuer à veiller sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état comme auparavant. »

_Elle tendit ses bras, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds restant imperturbable. Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher de lui, venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos avant de venir l'enlacer longuement. Elle appréciait grandement de l'avoir dans ses bras et elle savait pertinemment que c'était son cas aussi._

« Earnos … Tu es quand même un être si fragile … Ce n'est pas normal tout ce qui t'est arrivé, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus. » _murmura la Drascore avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux blonds._

_Il le savait parfaitement, il savait pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça. Il savait pertinemment la raison de sa présence ici. Il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir, qu'il se sentirait mieux … d'avoir une personne sincère et qui tenait à lui auprès de sa personne._

_Quelques temps plus tard, il était déjà sur le terrain, combattant de nombreux soldats de l'armée des insectes alors qu'elle l'accompagnait. Elle ne faisait que l'épauler, la majorité des soldats étant surpris de la voir à ses côtés. En même temps, elle pouvait remarquer qu'il évitait à tout prix de les tuer, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres rebelles._

« Earnos, c'est une habitude chez toi ou c'est juste parce que je suis là ? »

« De quoi ? » _demanda le jeune homme, donnant un coup dans la nuque d'un soldat qui s'écroula au sol, évitant d'utiliser ses lances._

« Le fait que tu ne les tues pas directement … Est-ce parce que je suis là ? »

« La seule mort que je désire est celle du roi. Le reste m'importe peu. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer quiconque se met sur mon passage. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_Elle éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant, semblant plus qu'apprécier les paroles du jeune homme alors qu'il continuait de combattre. Elle planta son dard dans le dos d'un soldat, s'en servant comme projectile pour faire s'évanouir d'autres personnes._

« Je pense que je peux faire pareil que toi, n'est-ce pas, Earnos ? »

« Fais comme tu le désires, tu es une grande fille. Tu es sûrement capable de te débrouiller seule, non ? » _marmonna Earnos, évitant d'être irrité._

Il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas que ça cause encore plus de problèmes qu'auparavant mais en même temps … Savoir qu'il pouvait faire confiance à une personne parmi toutes celles qui l'entouraient, ah … Cela faisait plaisir.

_Tellement plaisir … Et le combat fut terminé avant même qu'il ne le remarque. Il en avait terminé avec les soldats, certains s'enfuyant, d'autres étant tués par les rebelles. Lui-même ? Il ne regardait pas les morts causées par les autres. Il ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle._

« Earnos, tu as déjà tué dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu n'étais qu'un simple Coconfort, pourquoi changer maintenant ? » _demanda Olistar alors qu'ils rentraient._

« Olistar … Est-ce que tu peux confirmer ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu tuer quelqu'un de tes propres yeux ? Est-ce que … tu m'as déjà vu ? »

« Je ne crois pas … Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ainsi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un ! JAMAIS ! En tant que Coconfort, j'étais celui qui se prenait les attaques, je repoussais les ennemis ! Et même quand je commençais à me battre avec la lance, ça ne changeait rien … Rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un ! »

« … … Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait … »

_Qu'il était risible ! Qu'il était pathétique ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Il avait été dans l'armée pendant des années mais … Il n'avait jamais tué personne. Pour lui, la vie était trop précieuse. Alors il fallait comprendre à quel point c'était difficile pour l'envie de tuer le roi._


	43. Chapitre 43 : Comme une mère

**Chapitre 43 : Comme une mère**

« Earnos, est-ce que tu es certain de tout cela ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, celle qui pourrait convenir à un maximum de personnes dans ce cas précis. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il s'adressait à un homme qui se rapprochait de la trentaine, les cheveux rouges plaqués sur son crâne._

« C'est comme tu le désires. Personnellement, je pense que ça serait une bonne chose. Ça leur permettrait d'être un peu au courant et avec tout ce qui s'est passé … C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Les rumeurs que tu as lancées, je suis sûr qu'elles sont fondées. »

« C'est le cas … mais je ne voudrai pas que l'on en parle, merci bien. Par contre, tu as une idée de la façon dont tu vas leur annoncer ? Que tu ne prennes pas de risques et qu'ils ne t'interrogent pas à ce sujet. Je ne voudrai pas que ta couverture tombe. »

« Je vais faire attention, j'ai une idée voire même … Enfin, peut-être qu'il me faudra plutôt ton aide, ça serait mieux. Je pensais écrire une lettre mais Passy risquerait de comprendre que c'est moi qui l'aie écrite. Tu sais écrire ou non ? »

« Pas forcément … très bien, je dois le reconnaître. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'écrive une lettre ? Mais tu es sûr que ça passera bien ? Olistar ? Tu en penses quoi ? » _demanda le Dardargnan en s'adressant à la Drascore, celle-ci étant pensive pour une raison connue que d'elle à ce sujet. Elle murmura faiblement :_

« Hum … Ca peut être une bonne idée. Mais comme tu sais à peine écrire, il va falloir que l'on te cite le texte. Saralos, je m'occupe de son cas puis ensuite, je te ramènerai sa lettre, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Vous faites comme vous le voulez, je suis néanmoins content de voir que mon idée vous plaise. Je n'ai pas pour habitude faire tout ceci. »

_Et puis, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire repérer par sa femme, ça serait tout simplement horrible en soi. Depuis des années, il vivait un double jeu. On pouvait même parler de triple jeu depuis qu'Earnos lui avait laissé la vie. Il travaillait pour l'astronomie mais en même temps, il travaillait pour les rebelles mais en même temps, il travaillait pour Earnos, cela semblait bien compliqué et ça l'était !_

« Bon, Earnos, viens par-là, assis-toi devant le bureau pendant que je vais te réciter quelque chose. Saralos, laisse-nous pendant ce temps. »

« Comme tu le veux, Olistar. Earnos, je reviens d'ici une heure, je passerai la lettre si tu l'as terminée, d'accord ? » _déclara le Coxyclaque._

_Aucun souci ! Il allait terminer sa lettre puis l'envoyer à Saralos. Mais pour l'heure, il écoutait ce qu'Olistar lui disait. Cela parlait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien et qu'il comptait venger la mort de Terria. Il voulait aussi prévenir son père qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son combat, même si cela devait le forcer à l'affronter. Il fallait se battre pour ses convictions et ses idéaux, même si cela voulait dire s'opposer à sa famille._

_Après réflexion, il fut signalé qu'il valait mieux que son père Walane ne soit pas au courant. Une mesure de précaution car il savait que son père était intelligent, très intelligent même … Il pourrait toujours réussir à trouver d'où provenait la lettre. C'est pourquoi ils durent recommencer la lettre, la réécrivant pour qu'elle soit plus correcte._

« C'est quand même bien difficile … Je ne sais pas … quoi dire dans le fond. »

« Ne te préoccupe donc pas de ça et continue plutôt d'écrire, Earnos. Tu as encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Je pense que nous pouvons rajouter aussi … hum … Je ne vois pas pour le moment ce que l'on peut rajouter. Je peux la lire ? »

« Oui, enfin si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas sûr … que ça soit bon. » _marmonna le Dardargnan avant de tendre sa lettre._

_Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête comme pour confirmer les choses, ne semblant pas être déçue par ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Tant mieux ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recommencer cette lettre de toute façon._

« Je pense que ça peut convenir, Earnos. On peut l'envoyer à Saralos dès maintenant. »

_Tant mieux. Il se sentait un peu plus … serein depuis qu'Olistar était là. D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi la présence de Saralos qui le réconfortait un peu. Il se sentait si faible … comparé à auparavant mais c'était une bonne faiblesse, du moins, à ses yeux. Après, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit véritablement le cas mais qu'importe. Cette lettre allait être envoyée !_

_Ailleurs, dans le repaire de Douély, celle-ci était en train de serrer contre elle les deux bambins. Ils avaient à peine cinq mois et bien que cela paraisse difficile, elle ne semblait pas être gênée par la tâche qui lui était incombé._

« Dormez bien, les petits anges. Ce n'est pas bon de rester éveillés trop longtemps. » _murmura avec tendresse la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns._

Terria était assise sur la table, les regardant tous les trois, l'air neutre. Seulement l'air car elle était un peu jalouse de ce que Douély pouvait faire. Elle voulait redevenir vivante, ce n'était pas à une autre femme de s'occuper de ses enfants.

« Douély, je veux redevenir vivante ! Je … Je … »

« Terria, pour s'occuper des enfants, il ne faut pas parler trop fort. Même s'ils ne sont pas encore capables de te voir avec leurs yeux, ils peuvent toujours t'entendre. Si tu veux discuter, attends donc qu'ils dorment. »

« D'accord mais … C'est vraiment important là. » _bredouilla l'esprit.  
_  
« Je le sais parfaitement, je sais ce que tu veux, ce que je possède et que toi, tu n'as pas. » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avant de soupirer, berçant doucement les deux bambins dans ses bras. Terria murmura :_

« Oui et j'aimerai vraiment … régler ça. »

_Mais pour l'instant, la Munja ne l'écoutant pas, commençant à chantonner pour endormir les deux enfants. Elle semblait y arriver, chose qui ne surprenait même pas Terria. Elle le savait … Elle le savait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Elle l'avait remarqué avec Douély. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns semblait si heureuse, tellement heureuse._

« Comme lorsqu'Earnos venait la voir. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Terria ? De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ? »

_Les deux bébés s'étaient finalement endormis, la Munja venant se retourner vers l'esprit en face d'elle. S'asseyant sur une chaise, elle fixait Terria qui murmurait :_

« Tu as le même visage que lorsqu'Earnos venait te voir auparavant. Un visage heureux et soulagé, très loin de celui que tu montres habituellement. »

« Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je préfère encore aller m'occuper de tes des deux enfants. » _répondit sèchement Douély, peu intéressée par cette conversation._

« Non ! Je veux retrouver mon corps ! Je veux pouvoir retrouver mon corps, Douély ! Je suis sûre que c'est possible ! Dis-moi que ça l'est ! Je veux pouvoir serrer mes enfants dans mes bras ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, tu es la plus grande des Munjas que je connaisse. Tu as des pouvoirs plus que surprenants ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien de me lancer des fleurs, sache-le. »

« Mais je sérieuse et je le pense vraiment ! Douély, tu as été capable de ramener l'esprit de ma mère et tu es encore capable de garder le mien. Je suis sûre que … »

« Tais-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une geignarde. Je n'ai pas fait cela pour toi mais pour le royaume. Sans tes enfants, il se pourrait que le royaume soit perdu. Tu penses quoi ? Que je vais te faire revenir à la vie comme cela ? Par pur plaisir ? »

« Non mais je sais que tu en es capable et je ne veux pas geindre. Je sais que tu peux me faire revenir à la vie ! C'est pour ça même que tu t'occupes encore de mon corps alors que je ne suis plus enceinte, hein hein ? » _dit Terria avec entrain._

« Oh ? Tu préfères que je laisse pourrir ton cadavre au lieu ? Il n'y a aucun problème à cela. Ça sera fait selon tes désirs. » _ironisa la Munja._

« Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout de ça dont je voulais parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes mon corps en vie sinon ? »

« Tais-toi, tes enfants sont réveillées maintenant. Il faut que j'aille les bercer une nouvelle fois. Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Même quand tu es morte, tu arrives à être agaçante. »

_Mais ce n'était pas le but désiré ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas être agaçante ! Loin de là même ! Elle voulait juste … connaître la raison qui poussait la Munja à garder son corps. Peut-être que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle devienne une Munja elle aussi ? Peut-être … Elle ne savait pas du tout, elle se posait maintenant la question._


	44. Chapitre 44 : Le duo de la dévastation

**Chapitre 44 : Le duo de la dévastation**

« Olistar, essaye réellement de ne pas tuer, s'il te plaît. Je sais bien que je t'en demande beaucoup mais, c'est important pour moi. »

« C'est bien ce que je tente de faire mais c'est plus difficile que prévu. M'enfin bon, maintenant que tu sais empoisonner comme moi, c'est aussi assez simple. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? Il y a un problème avec moi ? »

« Pas avec toi … Avec les rebelles et les soldats. » _marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, regardant le spectacle effarant devant ses yeux. Depuis quelques semaines, les combats étaient devenus de plus en plus violents. Il ne savait pas ce que le roi magouillait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir autant de violence._

Ca tournait même à la barbarie et il semblait que les Scorvols soient parfaitement intégrés à au royaume des insectes puisqu'ils étaient maintenant en face de lui, prêts à combattre et à défendre le royaume. Tsss … Qu'est-ce que le roi avait dû leur promettre ?

_Il ne le savait pas mais il n'appréciait pas ça le moins du monde. Sans se soucier de ce que faisait les autres, il se préoccupait plus de ne pas tuer ceux qu'il affrontait. Il devait avoir confiance en ses capacités et surtout se préparer à se rapprocher peu à peu du château. Cette fois-ci, pas de zèle. Ils arriveraient à prendre le château de force mais il fallait faire cela avec précaution. Ne pas accélérer le processus._

« Earnos, reste auprès de moi, les Scorvols sont quand même costauds. »

« Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je fais attention. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu ne vois pas que je vais un peu mieux depuis le temps ? »

« Un peu mieux n'est pas suffisant. Je veux que tu ailles parfaitement bien. Tu as l'air d'avoir tiré un trait sur cette histoire ou presque … Du moins, tu parais moins fou mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Tu peux avoir des accès de folie incontrôlable, je me méfie donc. »

« Tu es quand même bien trop suspicieuse. » _marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Question de prudence. On ne sait jamais avec toi, Earnos. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, éclatant de rire avant de se coller dos à dos avec lui. Ainsi, chacun pouvait vérifier les arrières de l'autre pendant qu'ils combattaient._

D'ailleurs, le combat fut terminé rapidement et en faveur des rebelles. Il fallait dire qu'avec Earnos et Olistar à leurs côtés, ils avaient peu de chance de perdre. Les deux personnes combattaient tellement bien ensemble et étaient inséparables.

« Et une … bonne chose de faite on va dire. »_ déclara Olistar._

« La guerre n'est jamais bonne mais je pense que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir. »

_Tant mieux alors ! Elle tapota doucement le crâne du Dardargnan avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la base pour un repos bien mérité. D'ailleurs, il y avait un petit détail qui perturbait grandement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_Ce détail ? C'était tout simplement qu'Olistar dormait dans la même chambre que lui ! Dans la même chambre ! La jeune femme était déjà couchée sur le lit, observant le plafond alors qu'il disait les paroles qu'il répétait quotidiennement :_

« Olistar, il faut vraiment que tu aies ta propre chambre. Dormir à deux dans un même lit, ce n'est pas possible. Surtout pas ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Nous l'avons déjà fait auparavant non ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Auparavant, je ne savais même pas que tu étais une fille nous avions à peine dix ans ! De même, maintenant, tu as une personne que tu aimes. »

« Hum ? Et ? Parce que je suis dans le lit d'un autre, c'est suspicieux ? Tu te tracasses l'esprit un peu trop inutilement. J'ai pleinement confiance en ma résistance mentale et en la tienne. Il se passera autant de choses que ces derniers jours : c'est-à-dire rien. »

« … … … Tu ne comprends vraiment pas le problème hein ? »

« Je le comprends parfaitement mais je ne considère pas cela comme un problème, c'est aussi simple que ça, Earnos. Tu te tracasses l'esprit vraiment pour pas grand-chose. Viens donc te reposer au lieu de parler. On en a bien besoin vu les efforts que nous faisons. »

_Pfff … Elle ne comprenait rien de rien ! Mais bon, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, regardant le plafond tandis que la jeune femme faisait de même. Ils fermèrent les yeux, s'endormant l'un à côté de l'autre. Bien entendu, comme maintes fois, ils vinrent s'étreindre l'un dans les bras de l'autre, chacun cherchant le réconfort et la chaleur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir ailleurs. Olistar avait sa tête posée au-dessus de celle d'Earnos, étant quand même un peu plus grande que lui. Elle lui caressait les cheveux pendant son sommeil._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il poussa un profond soupir, observant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Voilà. Ils avaient encore recommencés. Quel idiot il était ! Mais quel idiot ! A cause de tout ça, c'était bien plus … Ah non. C'était pas déplaisant, il le reconnaissait. Il reconnaissait parfaitement qu'il aimait bien avoir Olistar auprès de lui. Il referma les yeux, restant pendant quelques instants dans cette position, celle où il avait sa tête logée contre la poitrine de Terria. Terria … Voilà qu'il confondait Olistar avec elle._

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Terria … Il l'avait perdu. Il devait tout faire pour protéger Olistar et faire qu'Holikan ne la perde pas elle non plus. Olistar était tellement gentille avec lui, telle gentille … Mais il ne pouvait pas la garder pour lui. Elle avait une vie à côté, une vie et une personne qui l'aimait. Lui ? Il n'avait plus rien maintenant, sauf elle.

« Earnos ? Il serait peut-être temps de se réveiller. »

« Je suis réveillé, Olistar. Je suis réveillé depuis déjà quelques minutes. »

« Et tu comptes rester combien de temps comme ça ? » _demanda-t-elle avant de ne plus rien dire, sentant parfaitement que le tissu était trempé. Elle passa une main sur le dos du crâne du Dardargnan avant de lui caresser le dos. Ca ne servait à rien de lui crier dessus, surtout pas alors qu'il était dans cet état psychologique._

_Pourtant, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il fallait dire que la matinée avait été calme et discrète, heureusement pour lui. Mais maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau en train de combattre contre les soldats de l'armée des insectes. Encore une journée comme les autres, encore une et …_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il tourna sa tête vers les airs, voyant plusieurs corps qui décollaient au-dessus de lui, projetés en arrière. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui venait de faire ça ? Ce n'était pas possible une telle puissance !_

« PEUH ! Ils étaient vraiment trop faciles ! »_ dit une voix féminine avant d'éclater de rire._

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, lieutenant Herakié ! MERCI ! »

« Pas de problèmes, faites juste attention à vous ! » _répondit la même voix alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il avait peut-être très mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Earnos, vas t'en, je m'en occupe. Tu ne serais pas en état de combattre. Tu n'y arriverais pas ! C'est tout simplement impossible et … »

« Je dois m'en occuper moi-même. Qu'ils me fassent face. » _coupa le jeune homme avant de faire quelques pas en avant, se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix._

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus … mais dans une armure de même couleur. Elle avait deux yeux dorés et un visage assez juvénile encore. A côté d'elle ? Un Scarhino qui était habillé du même apparat. Elle parut surprise de le voir, murmurant :

« Earnos ? C'est bien toi ? Je … Je ne croyais pas les rumeurs mais … »

« La vérité est là, je suis bien devant toi si c'est cela que tu crois. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Je pense que nous allons devoir nous battre tous les trois. »

« Earnos ! Mais si c'est toi, je … Ah … » _balbutia Herakié, Tainor disant :_

« Herakié, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser mourir des soldats car nous nous trouvons en face d'Earnos. Il faut se ressaisir ! »

« Je … Oui … Tu as parfaitement raison, Tainor. Je ne peux pas laisser mes relations prendre le dessus ! Viens avec moi ! On va montrer à quiconque qui nous affronte ce qu'est notre duo ! Ils vont connaître la raison qui pousse les gens à nous appeler le duo de la dévastation ! » s'écria la Scarhino.

« Désolée mais à deux contre un, je ne peux pas laisser faire. » _déclara Olistar, se présentant à côté d'Earnos, Herakié semblant encore plus étonnée qu'auparavant :_

« Olistar ? Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce … »

« Moins de blablas, Herakié. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer. » _coupa Olistar._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Crier pour leurs vies

**Chapitre 45 : Crier pour leurs vies**

« Olistar, je m'occupe d'Herakié si ça ne te dérange pas. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, faisant apparaître ses lances au bout de ses mains._

« Comme tu le désires mais comme par hasard, tu choisis la fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Olistar. » _marmonna Earnos, observant la Scarhino qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle semblait même avoir perdu toute confiance en elle alors qu'elle tenait une lance dans ses deux mains, le bout étant en deux pointes comme … En fait, ce n'était pas une lance mais plutôt une fourche aux épaisses pointes, voilà tout. Pourquoi penser autre chose ?_

« Earnos, je … Je préférai affronter Olistar si ça ne te dérange pas. » _bredouilla la Scarhino._

_C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'était pas capable de se battre. Il devait alors en profiter ! Sans hésitation, il se projeta vers elle, la Scarhino plaçant sa fourche devant elle. Il sauta par-dessus l'arme avant d'atterrir juste à côté d'elle._

« Je te donne un simple conseil. Enfuis-toi et quitte l'armée. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil, Herakié. Tu es prévenue. »

_L'une de ses lances redevint un poing qui alla s'enfoncer dans le visage de la Scarhino, celle-ci poussant un cri en même temps que Tainor qui regardait plus Herakié que son propre combat. Tout cela allait les perdre, oui !_

« Tu m'as vraiment frappée, hein ? Tu m'as vraiment frappée, Earnos ! Tu n'as pas hésité un instant à me frapper ! Tu n'as pas hésité ! »

« Et je vais recommencer, Herakié. C'est la guerre. »

« Alors si c'est la guerre, tu vas l'avoir ! » _hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avant de placer son bras au niveau du ventre d'Earnos, le projetant violemment sur le sol. Des fissures firent leurs apparitions tandis que le Dardargnan hoquetait de douleur. Il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde à une telle puissance ! C'était quoi ça ? UN MONSTRE ?_

« Earnos ! Fais attention ! S'ils sont sérieux, tu risques de le regretter ! » »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec Herakié ! Je connais plus que bien sa puissance ! Mais puisqu'elle le décide ainsi, je … »

« Arrête, Earnos ! Je ne veux vraiment pas te faire du mal ! Vraiment pas ! » _bredouilla une nouvelle fois la Scarhino, reculant de quelques pas._

Elle ne voulait pas se battre mais elle se présentait toujours en face de lui. De qui est-ce qu'elle se moquait hein ? Si elle ne voulait pas se battre, il fallait le faire avant, pas maintenant ! Maintenant, c'était trop tard ! Elle devait prendre sur elle-même, ne pas hésiter à faire des sacrifices si nécessaire ! C'était ce qu'il faisait ! C'était ainsi ! Malgré sa douleur au dos, il se redressa, ses deux lances à la place de ses mains. Il amorça quelques attaques en direction de la Scarhino, regardant brièvement le combat d'Olistar contre Tainor.

_Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés face au Scarhino qui combattait avec une ardeur qu'il connaissait si bien … puisqu'elle ressemblait à la sienne. C'était ça … C'était exactement ça qu'il était en train d'affronter. Herakié combattait avec ardeur mais Tainor, c'était encore plus visible._

Pourtant, il prenait le dessus car Herakié loupait la majorité de ses attaques, évitant de lui faire du mal. Lui-même, il devait le reconnaître, il évitait de la blesser réellement, ce n'était pas du tout le but voulu. Il voulait juste l'effrayer et …

« AIE ! Mais c'est une vraie brute ! » _cria la voix d'Olistar._

_Il voyait la jeune femme qui décollait dans les airs, se réceptionnant grâce à sa queue en la plantant dans un bâtiment sinon, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa colonne vertébrale. Elle cria une nouvelle fois mais en direction d'Earnos :_

« FAIS ATTENTION, EARNOS ! IL FONCE VERS TOI ! »

_Quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle … Il cracha du sang, Tainor venant de le percuter. Il sentit le souffle du vent qui venait le frapper dans le dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un mur sur plusieurs centimètres de pierre. Ar… Argl … C'était …_

« TAINOR ! Ne fait pas de mal à Earnos ! C'est … C'est … »

« Hérakié, je ne peux pas permettre à cet homme de te faire souffrir. Il savait pertinemment que tu n'étais pas capable de te battre contre lui. Il a osé te manipuler ! »

« Il dit exactement ça … Mais ça ne changera rien à la situation. Nous sommes deux contre un puisqu'Herakié ne peut pas se battre. » _déclara le Dardargnan. Il avait quand même subit quelques dégâts mais ce n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'on pourrait le croire._

_Olistar était passée de bâtiment en bâtiment en sautant des toits, les deux Scarhinos ne l'ayant pas remarquée. Elle vint redescendre derrière eux, son dard tendu et prêt à faire son office. Elle murmura :_

« Echec et mat … Vous êtes terminés. Mais on ne vous tuera pas. »  
_  
Elle s'apprêtait à planter son dard dans le dos de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus mais Tainor poussa un cri de rage, frappant le sol de toutes ses forces, créant un léger tremblement de terre. Un tremblement qui suffit à faire perdre pied à Olistar qui se retrouva au sol. Aussitôt, Tainor courut vers elle, prêt à la percuter._

« Arrête, Tainor. Arrête de blesser mes amis, arrête ! »

« Dommage pour lui mais je vais stopper tout cela dès maintenant ! Désolé Herakié, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça ! » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_Il pouvait en profiter pour planter l'un de ses dards en elle et la faire s'évanouir ensuite. Comme Tainor était occupé à gérer Olistar, il pouvait facilement en profiter pour battre la Scarhino ! Elle, l'une des premières filles qu'il avait connues !_

_Elle ? Elle ne réagissait même pas, restant sur place tandis que le jeune homme se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle croyait encore en lui ? Elle allait se tromper lourdement. Il n'était pas sympa, loin de là même ! Il n'était pas du tout sympa contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait ! Le dard se dirigea en avant. Il allait l'enfoncer un peu, sans que ça soit plus dangereux que ça._

« Qu'est-ce que … » _balbutia le jeune homme._

« Je ne te laisserai pas blesser Herakié même si ça doit me coûter la vie ! »

« Comment est-ce que … Mais tu étais … Attends un peu ! » _cria le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors que son dard s'était enfoncé profondément dans le ventre de Tainor, Herakié hurlant son nom._

_Mais mais mais … Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se rendre ici alors qu'il combattait Olistar ? Olistar avait été envoyée dans un mur, gémissante de douleur. Earnos extirpa son arme, des cris se faisant entendre alors que des membres de la rébellion apparaissaient, hurlant :_

« Les deux membres de la dévastations sont à terre ! TUEZ-LES PENDANT QU'ILS SONT AFFAIBLIS ! TUEZ-LES ! »

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ ! » _hurla à son tour Earnos alors que les rebelles ne semblaient déjà pas l'écouter._

Des blessures, des entailles, des coups de toutes sortes s'abattirent sur Herakié qui protégeait de son corps celui blessé de Tainor. Elle ne cherchait même pas à riposter ou à combattre. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de protéger Tainor.

« ARRETEZ ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! » cria Earnos, jusqu'à ce que le sol se fissure autour des rebelles, certains s'enfonçant dans les failles.

« Earnos vous a dit quelque chose ! NE LES TUEZ PAS ! On va les interroger ! » _cria une autre voix à côté de lui, Olistar venant de planter son dard dans le sol._

Les rebelles furent bien obligés de s'arrêter, Herakié étant dans un triste état, inconsciente alors que Tainor était dans le même état. PUREE ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il souleva Herakié, Olistar faisant de même avec Tainor.

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Tuez des personnes comme ça ! Elles sont bien plus importantes que vous ne le croyez ! Elles sont précieuses, très précieuses ! »

« Désolé … On ne savait pas … Mais après, c'est vrai qu'on peut les torturer et les interroger. » _concéda l'un des rebelles, un peu perturbé par le fait qu'Olistar n'ait pas hésité un instant à les attaquer pour les arrêter._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Il avait évité les morts de près mais le pire, le pire est qu'il se sentait à nouveau mal. Cette réaction de Tainor, cette réaction … Ça lui rappelait Terria ! Ça lui rappelait Terria ! Il allait retomber dans ce vice !_


	46. Chapitre 46 : Manipulation

**Chapitre 46 : Manipulation**

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? » _demanda le jeune homme, remarquant les nombreux bandages sur les corps des deux Scarhinos. Il avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient soignés au cas où. Un interrogatoire avec des personnes à peine capables de parler serait totalement inutile._

« J'ai connu des jours meilleures mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes encore en vie ? » _demanda la Scarhino faiblement, trop honteuse pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux._

« Car je l'ai tout simplement demandé. Je vais avoir besoin d'informations au sujet du château, du nombre de soldats à l'intérieur, de ses défenses, bref de tout ce que je peux apprendre. C'est un conseil d'ami et … » _dit le Dardargnan avant de s'approcher de la Scarhino, commençant à lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle parut surprise avant de bredouiller :_

« Je le savais bien, je savais bien que ce n'était pas possible … Snif. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Herakié ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait pleurer Herakié, EARNOS ? Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ! »

« Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise. Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire tout simplement. »

_Se laisser faire ? Hors de question ! De la part d'Earnos ? Et puis quoi encore ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il valait mieux ne pas lui reposer ce genre de phrases. Herakié allait encore lui faire confiance, cela allait coûter cher à la jeune femme. Elle ne le savait pas à force ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait confiance en un tel homme ? Un homme horrible !_

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ECHAPPES ! »

_Les rebelles étaient déjà en train de courir partout alors que des trous étaient visibles dans de nombreux murs. Les deux Scarhinos avaient réussi à s'enfuir, Earnos et Olistar participant aux recherches. S'envolant dans les airs, accompagnés par d'autres insectes volants, il tentait de repérer les deux Scarhinos sans y arriver._

« Rien à faire, ils ont disparu. Est-ce qu'ils auraient creusé dans le sol ? » _demanda Earnos alors que les deux autres insectes haussaient les épaules._

« Ça peut être une bonne manœuvre de leur part. »

« Il faudrait penser à le signaler à ceux qui sont au sol. J'y vais maintenant. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de foncer en piqué auprès d'Olistar et des autres. _« Nous avions pensé que les deux Scarhinos ont pu essayer de s'enfuir en créant un tunnel. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Est-ce qu'ils en sont au moins capables ? » _questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, Earnos reprenant la parole :_

« Je pense que oui. Comme j'étais un foreur dans ma jeunesse, avoir un Scarhino ou un Scarabrute qui est en train de forer lui aussi, ce n'est pas rare. Donc je pense qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir par-là, sachant que seuls les Ningales rebelles sont capables d'aller les chercher plus que bien. C'est bête mais il faut que l'on tente de les rattraper. »

_Mais ce fut malheureusement impossible pour les rebelles. Les deux Scarhinos étaient partis. La cause ? Ils avaient complètement oubliés à quel point les deux personnes étaient puissantes, très puissantes même. Le résultat n'avait pas tardé en fin de compte. Même pas une journée après l'interrogatoire, les voilà déjà disparues._

« Earnos, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. » _murmura Olistar en l'embrassant sur la joue pour le féliciter, le Dardargnan se laissant faire._

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ainsi alors que je fus celui responsable de leur échec. »

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça … Mais mes félicitations, Earnos. »

_Elle lui tapote maintenant doucement le sommet du crâne, comme elle le ferait à un enfant alors qu'il ne répondait plus. Il n'y avait toujours pas de quoi le féliciter. Il avait fait son travail, celui qui consistait tout simplement à sauver les personnes qui étaient proches à son cœur. Et voilà … Herakié en faisait partie malgré les apparences._

« Earnos ? Le chef voudrait te parler au sujet des deux prisonniers. »

_Humpf. Il en était sûr. Il allait paraître le coupable idéal pour la fuite des deux personnes. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, loin de là. Il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il pense le contraire et se trompe dans ses propos. Il en était hors de question. Il se retrouva face à Arkanar, celui-ci commençant à lui poser plusieurs questions._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été celui qui les interrogeait ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés en vie ? Il allait tout simplement lui dire la raison. La raison était simple, très simple. Il allait la comprendre et remarquer à quel point il allait lui être utile.

« Ils m'ont donné toutes les informations nécessaires par rapport aux personnes dans le château, le nombre et toutes ces choses. »

« Hum ? Et penses-tu vraiment que cela me sera utile dans le fond ou non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » _questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, évitant de montrer sa surprise alors qu'Arkanar émettait un petit ricanement._

« Tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà quelques hommes sur le terrain ? »

« Je pense que c'est possible mais avec des informations aussi précises ? » _demanda Earnos, peu enclin à perdre son atout pour ne pas paraître suspicieux. S'il perdait les rebelles comme allié, il n'avait que peu de chances d'atteindre son objectif qui était le roi._

« Donne donc toujours tes informations, je verrai alors si elles sont bonnes ou non. »

_Il racontait alors tout ce qu'il avait appris … ou presque. C'est à voir. Car il ne racontait pas l'exacte vérité, contrairement à ce qu'il avait appris. Pourquoi ? Car il n'aimait pas cet homme et quand il n'aimait pas une personne, il ne se privait pas pour l'embêter, qu'importe les moyens utilisés. Néanmoins, Arkanar ne vint rien dire, le remerciant tout simplement avant de le laisser partir. HUMPF ! Tant mieux ! Il ne voulait pas rester ici trop longtemps._

_Il ne savait pas comment Arkanar faisait pour avoir autant d'informations mais il y avait surement quelque chose derrière tout ça. Dans sa chambre, Olistar était en train de se déshabiller, lui tournant le dos. Aussitôt, elle garda ses habits dans ses mains avant de dire :_

« Tu pourrais quand même toquer non ? Ca serait la moindre des politesses, Earnos ! »

« Disons que … Je ne pensais pas te voir dans cette tenue, c'est tout. Mais oui, je m'en vais. Et si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, il fallait avoir une chambre individuelle. »

« Blablabla, tais-toi et ferme la porte plutôt. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cette tenue. »

« Et ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux pas te voir dans cette tenue non plus. »

_OH PUNAISE ! C'était le genre de choses qu'elle ne permettrait pas ! Avant même qu'il ne sorte, elle le prit par le bras, le forçant à venir s'enlacer contre elle. Oh, elle était en sous-vêtements mais la réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il vint rougir violemment alors qu'elle disait d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Alors, est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Enfin non, tu vas tout simplement dire que je suis trop jolie et que tu es confus et gêné, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me voir ? N'est-ce pas, Earnos ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est pour ça ! Car tu es une fille ! Et que tu es une amie ! Voilà tout ! »

_Pfff … Ce n'était même pas drôle quand il évitait de résister. Elle poussa un petit soupir attendri, reprenant ses habits avant de se rhabiller. Elle tapota le crâne d'Earnos qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre en fin de compte._

« Je sais bien que je suis jolie et que tu me considères comme telle. Je ne suis pas bête non plus, Earnos. Rahlala, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hein ? »

« Si tu sais comment Arkanar arrive à avoir des informations … J'aimerai bien le savoir. »

« De la manipulation par des parfums hypnotiques et empoisonnés. Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est l'habitude des Aéromites. Ils vendent du parfum mais en réalité, ils sont capables de pires manipulations. C'est comme ça qu'Arkanar est capable de … »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un petit service, Olistar ? » _coupa le jeune homme, semblant légèrement inquiet par quelque chose. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire :_

« Bien entendu, pourquoi pas ? Raconte-moi tout, Earnos. »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais avec ce que tu m'as dit … Mieux vaut être prudent. » _déclara le Dardargnan alors qu'il rapprochait sa bouche de son oreille._

_Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite avant d'éclater de rire. Elle lui donna une petite claque dans le dos avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :_

« Bien entendu, Earnos ! Vraiment, il n'y a que toi pour penser à ça ! »


	47. Chapitre 47 : Invasion

**Chapitre 47 : Invasion**

« Earnos ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » _demanda Olistar alors que le jeune homme était assis devant son bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.  
_

« A rien … A rien du tout, Olistar. Rien de bien important. » _murmura le Dardargnan d'un air distant, tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dût normalement dire._

« Et ce rien veut dire quoi ? J'aimerai bien le savoir … donc si tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec toi ? Et sans avoir besoin de te tirer les vers du nez. »

« Olistar, je pense encore à Terria. J'y repense encore … Je vais encore sombrer … Je le sens … C'est comme une maladie, c'est ancré en moi. Quand j'ai vu Tainor et Herakié, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tainor n'a pas hésité un instant à protéger Herakié alors que je ne comptais pas la blesser réellement. Je … Olistar, comment te dire, je ne sais pas … Vraiment pas, je suis perdu. Je suis vraiment perdu, désolé … »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, Earnos. »

_Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Il tourna son visage vers elle, un peu étonné alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire. Comme à son habitude, elle caressa le sommet de son crâne, reprenant :_

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu … Hum, non. Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien à ce sujet. Je ne voudrai pas que tu replonges, Earnos. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux pas y arriver comme ça, je suis désolé … C'est vraiment trop … grave. »

« Il faut te forcer, Earnos et non pas que l'on te force car cela ressurgira et te fera encore plus souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, sois un grand garçon. »

« Arrête de me parler comme un gamin. Je n'aurai jamais dût te parler de ça de toute façon. »

_Voilà qu'il faisait une petite mine boudeuse qui attendrit la Drascore. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle était dans son dos. Comme à son habitude, elle était là pour le réconforter, espérant que son cœur meurtri serait soigné un jour._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, Earnos. Si je te parle ainsi, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle peut être ? »

« Que tu me prends encore pour un enfant, je le … Non, je sais bien ce que tu veux dire par là, ne t'en fait donc pas. Je vois où tu voulais en venir. »

« Hum ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas ? Aller, viens, il faut que l'on aille écrire une nouvelle lettre à ta grande sœur et la rassurer, d'accord ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Même si je préfère ne pas en envoyer trop souvent, une lettre par mois me semble être le strict minimum. Elle aussi a du mal à croire que j'ai pu commettre ce crime. Elle est de mon côté, ma mère aussi … En fait, tout le monde l'est, sauf le roi, ce qui est tout simplement normal dans le fond même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître. » _déclara Earnos avant de prendre de quoi écrire, Olistar commençant à lui réciter ce qu'il devait dire._

_Quelques jours plus tard, les rebelles étaient réunis car Arkanar avait à leur parler. Du moins, des sbires d'Arkanar car ce dernier ne se déplaçait pas sauf si cas exceptionnel, ce qui faisait penser au jeune homme qu'il devait l'être donc._

« Nous allons attaquer les bases avoisinantes du château du roi Théor ! Cela veut dire que nous allons devoir tous nous séparer pour être bien plus efficaces ! »

« Je vois … Ca me semble logique et normal. » _murmura Olistar, n'écoutant déjà plus ce que l'homme avait à dire, Olistar soufflant à côté :_

« Si nous arrivons à encercler le château, on pourra décréter un état de siège autour de ce dernier, non ? Cela voudrait dire que nous pourrions prendre facilement de l'avance sur eux. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Olistar. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que … Si on se rapproche du château, alors il y a des chances que … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses propos, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets le regardant avec tendresse avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille :_

« Si ça peut te rassurer même si je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, je te rappelle qu'Holikan est aussi dans le château. Ça me fait autant mal qu'à toi. »

« Je ne suis pas rassuré le moins du monde, Olistar si tu veux tout savoir. »

_C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait malheureusement. Les deux personnes revinrent écouter les paroles de l'homme qui obéissait aux ordres d'Arakanar. Qu'est-ce que ce Cizayox braillait ? En fait, il ne l'écoutait même pas car il ne trouvait pas cela intéressant._

« Nous ferions mieux de nous en aller, Earnos. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de nullement sympathique est en train de se préparer. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Ah oui. Elle avait entièrement raison. Ils voyaient tous les deux une légère poussière violette qui était en train de se former autour du Cizayox, des débris de verre se trouvant à ses pieds. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce ensemble avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Earnos._

« Humpf. Il pensait vraiment que nous nous ferions avoir par cela ? »

« Au moins, comme ça, il est sûr que tout le monde l'écoute. C'est malin de sa part même si je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de méthodes. »

« Heureusement que nous sommes au courant de son petit stratagème, ça nous permet d'éviter de nous faire manipuler de la sorte. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu as récupéré au cas où … ce qu'il faut ? » _demanda Earnos alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement._

_Bien entendu. Il valait mieux prendre ses précautions avec un tel homme. On ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Cet être était malin, très malin même, peut-être trop._

« Ton père est sur le point de mourir, Terria. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Attends ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » _demanda l'ectoplasme alors que Douély berçait deux landaus._

« Car je me suis renseigné sur ce qui se passe à côté. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas très joyeux par rapport à ce qui se passe. »

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

« Tout simplement que les rebelles vont lancer une attaque autour du château pour commencer à l'assiéger. Est-ce que je t'ai prévenue qu'Earnos et Olistar étaient parmi ces rebelles ? D'ailleurs, les lieutenants et autres gradés de l'armée des insectes tombent les uns après les autres face à eux. »

« Non … Earnos ne se … DOUELY ! »

« Quoi encore ? Si c'est pour me demander de te ramener à la vie, non, je ne le veux pas. Est-ce bien clair ? Je ne veux pas car je n'en ai pas envie. »

_Un petit grognement se fit entendre de la part de la princesse ectoplasmique, celle-ci rapprochant son corps fantomatique de la Munja, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait avoir une telle rage, non pas de la colère, mais une rage de vivre et de vouloir être aux côtés d'Earnos au lieu de rester ici._

« Je veux redevenir vivante ! Je veux m'occuper de mes enfants et je veux arrêter cette guerre stupide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Et tu penses que cette guerre m'intéresse ? Tu es morte et enterrée aux yeux de tous. »

« Pas de ceux d'Earnos ! Earnos pense toujours à moi et je le sais ! »

« Espèce d'idiote. Bien sûr qu'il pense à toi, il ne peut penser à personne d'autre. Il pense jour et nuit à toi, je le sais parfaitement ! Je sais parfaitement comment il réagirait ! »

_Voilà que la Munja se mettait en colère, donnant une violente baffe à l'ectoplasme, semblant bien capable de l'atteindre puisque la tête de Terria pencha sur le côté._

« Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes tes gamineries ! Tu es morte et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! C'est compris ? RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Alors dis-moi comment devenir une Munja et j'aiderai le royaume ! Je l'aiderai et … »

« NE ME FORCE PAS A ME REPETER ! » _hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, les deux bambins se réveillant. Elle se calma aussitôt, s'approchant d'eux avant de les soulever._ « Allons, allons, désolée, les enfants, je ne voulais pas crier. »

_La princesse regardait la Munja qui s'occupait de SES enfants ! LES SIENS ! Elle … Elle ne comprenait pas quel était le problème avec Douély. Elle ne comprenait pas !_


	48. Chapitre 48 : Destin cruel

**Chapitre 48 : Destin cruel**

« Heureusement, nous sommes ensembles. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de se rendre vers l'une des bases._

« C'est une bonne chose car cela aurait été bien plus difficile si … »

« Hey, Olistar ! Arkanar a fait un changement de plan. Toi, tu vas aller t'occuper de diriger la troupe qui va se rendre à la base située au sud-est du château, à deux kilomètres de là. »

_L'un des rebelles venait de s'exprimer en direction de la Drascore, brisant ainsi les idées des deux jeunes personnes. Humpf … Earnos et Olistar se regardèrent longuement avant qu'il ne soupire, reprenant la parole faiblement :_

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux accepter ce qu'il dit plutôt que de chercher le contraire. Vas-y maintenant, Olistar. Je pense pouvoir m'occuper de ça et … »

« Et si par malheur, tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu connais ? » _coupa la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Il haussa un sourcil, murmurant en détournant le regard :_

« Je ne sais pas … Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je vais m'en occuper et si je rencontre une personne que je connais, je l'affronterai. J'éviterai juste … Enfin tu sais quoi. »

« Oui, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles, fais juste attention à toi alors, Earnos. Je m'en vais de mon côté. » _répondit Olistar, s'éloignant en le laissant seul._

_Il se sentait moins confiant maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire avec tout ce qu'elle disait._

_Il alla de son côté, cherchant à ce qu'il devait faire. Blesser encore une personne ? Non pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas penser de la sorte, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre à nouveau ce risque après ce qui s'était passé ! Il ne voulait pas que ça se répète ! Pas du tout même !_

« Il en est hors de question, il en est hors de … »

« Hey, Earnos, faudrait que l'on se dépêche. Faut que les assauts soient lancés en même temps. Ainsi, ils ne pourront pas réagir et s'épauler. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, accélérant le pas, déployant ses ailes pour s'envoler avec le reste des troupes. Comme Olistar n'était plus là, ça ne servait à rien de rester au sol, oui, strictement à rien._

_Alors autant accélérer le pas et le rythme. Sans hésitation, il s'envola plus rapidement que les autres alors que les rebelles lui demandaient de se calmer et de ne pas aller aussi vite. Pourtant, il ne vint pas les écouter, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des autres. Il allait capturer cette base et le roi allait tomber … bientôt. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois, il en était sûr et certain. Mais pour ça, il fallait encore se préparer … La préparation mentale était la plus ardue de ses tâches à l'heure actuelle._

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis doutée que j'allais tomber sur toi. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets était déjà en train de combattre dans la base de l'armée des insectes bien qu'elle s'était arrêtée. En face d'elle, un homme aux cheveux verts, des griffes à la place des mains, se tenait là._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisait tellement croire que je serai ici et pas dans un autre endroit ? Nous sommes déjà préparés à vous réceptionner, traîtres. »

« Je me disais bien que tu étais une tête de mule, Holikan. Je me disais bien … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? »

« Arrête ces questions idiotes et viens te battre, traîtresse. Tu as décidé de rejoindre la cause d'Earnos et des rebelles. Je ne m'adresse pas à l'ennemie. »

« Pfff … Vraiment, c'est bien ce que je pensais en ce qui te concerne, Holikan. Bon, puisque tu veux tellement te battre contre moi, pourquoi perdre autant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu cherches l'affrontement, tu sais parfaitement ce qui va t'attendre ! »

_Sa queue de Drascore frappa le sol tandis que le Yanmega ne cherchait plus à lui répondre. Plus que le fait que ça soit une ennemie, c'était le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné … Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui avait demandé de s'ouvrir aux autres races, il avait décidé de changer, de douter du roi mais elle … Elle … l'avait poignardé en plein cœur ! Et voilà ce qui se passait maintenant !_

« Earnos … Est-ce toi qui est responsable du départ d'Herakié et Tainor ? D'Olistar ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas, j'en suis désolé, Lisian. »

_Il se tenait face à la Cheniselle, celle-ci étant accompagnée d'un imposant homme, que cela soit au niveau de la taille ou de l'épaisseur. L'homme avait pourtant le visage neutre voir un peu amical, une bonne bouille … Celle d'un Foretress._

« Earnos … Si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu n'aurais pas rejoint les rebelles. » _corrigea Férast, Earnos faisant un petit sourire amusé._

« Peut-être … Je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Les rumeurs … Sont-elles vraies ou non ? » _demanda Lisian avec inquiétude, Earnos haussant les épaules. _

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vous laisse décider si vous voulez vous battre ou non. Herakié et Tainor ont quand même voulu se battre. »

« Il en sera de même pour nous deux. » _déclara Férast, se positionnant devant Lisian._ « Laisse-moi faire, Lisian .Je m'occupe de lui. Je te promets de ne pas le tuer. »

« Oh ? D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, entre vous deux … » _dit le Dardargnan avant de sourire, les deux personnes rougissant légèrement. Au moins, une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle entendait du bruit autour d'elle. Pourtant, elle était sûre en même temps de ne rien entendre ou plutôt que ce n'était pas aussi près qu'elle le croyait._

« Je vais aller visiter les alentours, Douély, pendant que tu t'occupes de mes enfants. »

« Quitte cette maisonnette et tu ne pourras plus jamais espérer retrouver ton corps. »

_AH ! L'Apireine ectoplasmique s'immobilisa aussitôt, perturbée par ce que venait de dire Douély .Celle-ci était en train de nourrir au biberon les deux enfants d'Earnos et Terria._

« C'est vrai ? Je ne peux vraiment pas quitter cet endroit ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'Apireine, un peu étonnée d'une telle chose._

« Ai-je l'air de vouloir te mentir ou plaisanter à ce sujet, Terria ? Le lien qui unit ton âme à ton corps est très fragile. Fais une bêtise et tu risques de le perdre à jamais. Ainsi, tu ne retrouveras plus jamais ton corps, qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela ? »

« Comment … Enfin, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? »

« Tout simplement te taire et observer la situation. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

« Tu sais très bien que je peux faire autre chose si tu en as envie ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais attendre aussi longtemps hein ? Pourquoi ? » _questionna la jeune femme, perdant un peu son sang-froid, chose qui pouvait paraître effrayante quand on se rappelait ce qu'elle était à la base : un fantôme._

« Car tu n'es pas patiente et que tu es encore trop zélée. Si tu retrouvais la vie, qu'est-ce que tu ferais en ce moment même ? La première chose. »

« J'irai serrer mes enfants dans mes bras, bien entendu ! » _s'écria la femme ectoplasmique._

« Imbécile, à part ça ! Tu ferais sûrement autre chose ! »

« Je crois que j'irai voir Earnos pour … »

« Et voilà ! IDIOTE ! Oh, désolée, les enfants, ne pleurez pas, ne pleurez pas. » _dit Douély avant de se mettre à bercer les deux bébés de Terria._ « Idiote ! Voilà ce que je voulais dire par là ! Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

« Comment ça ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Puisque tu sais tout. »

« Apprendre la patience et savoir quand est-ce qu'il faut revenir, le moment venu … Tu pourras alors ouvrir le royaume des insectes vers une nouvelle ère. Mais pour l'heure, tu n'es pas encore prête, loin de là même. »

_D'accord. Si la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns le disait, elle lui faisait confiance. Cela faisait quand même bientôt un an et demi qu'elle était morte. Elle pouvait donc attendre encore un peu, surtout pour comprendre comment être une bonne Apireine._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Sacrifice

**Chapitre 49 : Sacrifice**

« Venez donc … Je ne pense pas que ça sera bien difficile. J'ai réussi à battre Olistar, Herakié et Tainor. Alors vous deux. » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi prétentieux ? Je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus de te voir comme ça ! » _s'écria Lisian avant de faire paraître ses yeux roses. Aussitôt, il s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir dans son dos à toute vitesse._

« Je ne te permettrai pas d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques, je suis désolé mais ça ne se passera pas comme tu le désires, Lisian. »

« Et toi, tu pensais que j'allais te laisser la toucher ? » _murmura Férast, commençant à tournoyer sur lui-même pour repousser le Dardargnan. Celui-ci fit simplement un pas sur le côté, Férast tournoyant à toute allure. Rapide ! Très rapide même ! Il fallait se méfier, n'est-ce pas ? A son sujet … Comme quoi, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça._

« Ça ne sera quand même pas suffisant si tu veux espérer me mettre à terre, Férast. Je pensais quand même beaucoup mieux de toi. J'avoue être un peu déçu. »

« Prétentieux … Prétentieux … Tu es trop prétentieux et ça te perdra ! »

_Hum ? Il n'attendait que ça. Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'être inquiet par Férast. Ce dernier n'était pas réellement impressionnant en soi. Du moins, ce qu'il pensait car le Foretress créa une sphère de métal avant de la projeter vers lui. Il donna un coup avec sa lance, celle-ci tremblant sur tout son être.  
_

« Humpf … Si je me l'étais prise dans le ventre, il y avait peu de chances que je me relève. C'est ce que je devrai dire, c'est cela ? »

« ASSEZ ! Si tu ne veux pas te battre sérieusement, je t'y forcerai, Earnos ! » _s'écria le Foretress alors que Lisian répondait aussitôt :_

« Assez, Férast ! Tu ne vois pas que tu tombes dans son piège ! Il veut tout faire pour que tu perdes le contrôle et donc que tu sois plus facile à battre ! »

« C'est dommage car c'est un peu tard pour dire cela, Lisian mais très ingénieux de ta part ! » _déclara le Dardargnan tout en éclatant de rire. Il valait mieux les apeurer, leur montrer qu'ils ne savaient pas réellement se battre, qu'ils n'avaient pas de résolution assez forte contrairement à la sienne. Oui, ils étaient bien plus faibles que lui !_

_Il donna un coup de coude à Lisian, la repoussant en arrière alors qu'il lui arrachait en même temps un cri de douleur. VOILA ! Une bonne chose qui était faite ! Elle devait comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais assez efficace et forte pour lui !_

« Ne fait pas de mal à Lisian ! C'est un combat entre toi et moi, Earnos ! » _hurla le Foretress, accélérant le rythme en tournoyant de plus en plus vite sur lui-même. Wowow ! Ca risquait de faire mal s'il se faisait toucher là ! Il devait faire vraiment attention !_

Il roula sur le côté avant de se mettre à voler, envoyant plusieurs dards sur Férast, égratignant la peau de ce dernier qui était maintenant aussi dure que l'acier. HUMPF ! Malin … Il s'était vraiment renforcé depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça n'allait pas être suffisant s'il espérait le battre ! Chose qui était tout simplement inconcevable !

« On dirait que tu es devenu bien plus fort par rapport à auparavant. »

_Olistar se tenait face à Holikan, haletante, une main sur les côtes alors que son dard était au sol, ne semblant pas pouvoir se redresser. En face, Holikan était lui aussi extrêmement fatigué, ses griffes pendant vers le sol._

« Je me suis entraîné, encore et encore … Encore et encore … ENCORE ET ENCORE ! Comme ça, je pourrai te battre ! Comme ça, je pourrai te ramener à la raison ! »

« Tu ne comptes plus me tuer alors, si j'ai bien compris ? » _demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il émit un grognement avant de crier : _

« Je fais ce que je désire ! JE FAIS CE QUE J'ESTIME ÊTRE BON ! »

« Tant mieux … si tu commences à avoir un peu plus de personnalité, c'est que je préfère chez toi, Holikan. » _déclara la Drascore tout en rigolant._

_Elle trouvait cela drôle ? Lui pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! Les deux personnes revinrent s'affronter, qu'importe si elles étaient épuisées ou non ! Le seul but qui lui intéressait était celui où il arrivait à battre Olistar et à l'arrêter dans sa folie ! Ensuite, il s'occuperait d'Earnos, voilà tout ! C'est comme ça qu'il voyait ce qui se passait !_

_Du côté d'Earnos, celui-ci semblait de dominer de plus en plus le combat par rapport à Férast et Lisian. Il fallait dire que contrairement aux deux personnes, il avait de l'expérience, beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le combat qu'elles. Et voilà que Férast et Lisian étaient déjà en train d'haleter, signe de leur fatigue._

« Et bien ? Déjà exténués ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas encore été très sérieux. »

« Ah … Ah … Tu as toujours cette endurance mais je ne te laisserai pas blesser plus longtemps Lisian ! Tu ne toucheras plus à Lisian ! »

« Pourtant, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Regarde donc dans quel état est Lisian. »

_Il avait dit cela avec nonchalance. Est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le battre ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop fort, loin de là. Il était aussi assez blessé mais son endurance et sa résolution étaient tellement grandes qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui._

_Lisian avait un genou au sol, reprenant sa respiration alors que l'imposant jeune homme était à ses côtés, bredouillant quelques mots. Il tentait de la rassurer mais surtout de se rassurer qu'elle allait bien. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?_

« Réponds-moi, Lisian. Tu … Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai déjà eu de meilleurs jours, Férast mais ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Arrête plutôt Earnos, je ne veux pas qu'il continue. Il faut l'arrêter, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est impossible, ce n'est pas le Dardargnan qu'on connaît ! »

_Il avait dit cela avec rage, une véritable rage au cœur. Lisian ne faisait qu'hocher la tête. Le plus affecté dans l'histoire n'était pas elle mais lui … Elle le savait parfaitement. Cela se voyait tellement facilement en Férast. Pourtant, plus le combat continuait, plus ils avaient le désavantage. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sang alors qu'Earnos était encore debout, vif et fringuant._

« Arrêtez ce combat, c'est tout simplement inutile. Vous n'êtes pas capables de me battre. »

_Il voulait que ça cesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas quand il fallait admettre qu'ils avaient perdu ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre alors que la victoire était impossible ?_

« Je ne permettrai … Je ne permettrai pas que l'on brise cette image que j'avais de lui. Je ne permettrai à personne de me dire qu'Earnos a blessé ses amis, qu'Earnos est devenu fou, qu'Earnos a … tué la princesse ! JE NE PERMETTRAI A PERSONNE ! »  
_  
A toute allure, il se jeta sur Earnos qui ne s'attendait à une telle vitesse de la part du Foretress. Il avait été encore plus rapide qu'auparavant. Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Comment ? Mais le pire était qu'il venait de l'étreindre fortement._

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Férast ? » _s'écria le Dardargnan alors que le corps du Foretress s'était mis à briller. C'était quoi ça ? Cette énergie ?_

« Je préfère encore … disparaître avec celui qui m'a toujours considéré comme un ami au lieu de son esclave … Celui qui m'a permis d'être ce que je suis … aujourd'hui, d'avoir le courage de parler à Lisian, de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Je ne laisserai pas un mensonge faire souffrir plus longtemps Lisian, me faire souffrir plus longtemps ! »

« Je t'ai posé une question, Férast ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _hurla le Dardargnan, peu rassuré par la forte chaleur qui émanait du Foretress. _

« Pardon, Lisian, je … Ne m'en veut pas mais … C'est beaucoup trop dur de le voir être une autre personne. Je … Je ne veux pas perdre cette image. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il n'avait pas la réponse ! Il n'avait pas la réponse exacte ! Mais il voyait la peur dans le regard de Lisian, une peur bien réelle, une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Une peur qu'elle seule pouvait décrire._

« Férast ! ARRETE CA ! NE FAIT PAS ! TU N'ES PAS OBLIGE DE T'EXPLOSER ! »

« Pardon … » _murmura le jeune homme obèse aux cheveux violets avant que des rayons ne sortent de son corps, créant une puissante déflagration qui emporta les deux insectes._

_Le nuage de fumée soulevé par l'explosion disparu peu à peu, laissant paraître la vision d'Earnos qui était dans un triste état, couvert de brûlures et de blessures, le regard vide d'expression. A ses pieds se trouvait le corps de Férast, dans le même état. Earnos semblait complètement perdu, les bras croisés alors qu'il fixait Lisian qui était en pleurs, la Cheniselle courant vers le corps du Foretress._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Perturbé

**Chapitre 50 : Perturbé**

« Férast ! Férast ! Réponds-moi ! Férast ! Férast ! »

_Elle secouait le Foretress sans qu'aucune réaction de ce dernier ne se fasse sentir, loin de là même. Il ne bougeait plus, Lisian reprenant en criant :_

« Earnos ! Tu as tué Férast ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué Férast ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué mais plutôt sauvé … Sans moi, il serait mort … et moi aussi. » _marmonna le jeune homme, s'écroulant à genoux, se tenant le bras droit._

« NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! IL EST … »

« Il est vivant. Il respire. Vérifie bien, tu peux le voir, tu peux l'écouter. Tu n'as qu'à entendre les battements de son cœur, tu verras bien alors. »

_Les battements de son cœur ? Elle s'exécuta, entendant ces derniers avant de pousser un cri de joie mais surtout de soulagement. Il était vraiment vivant ! VRAIMENT ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Elle avait besoin de savoir ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se releva, gémissant un peu avant de s'éloigner._

« EARNOS ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as sauvé ? Comment est-ce que tu l'as sauvé ? »

« Très simplement, je l'ai arrêté avant que son explosion ne se termine. Résultat : nous sommes tous les deux salement blessés mais en vie. Sinon, je n'aurai pas survécu. Je suis résistant, pas immortel. Quel idiot … Quel idiot … »

« Il ne voulait pas … que tu changes. Il a été drôlement affecté … Il était le premier à crier que tu n'étais pas coupable mais ensuite, tu as rejoint les rebelles. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns alors qu'il marmonnait :_

« J'ai mes raisons … d'être avec eux. Mais cela ne te concerne pas, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir de la sorte ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu tiens toujours … à nous. » _bredouilla Lisian._

« Si tu tiens vraiment à moi et à Olistar, tu ferais mieux de quitter l'armée et de ne plus revenir pendant quelques temps … Jusqu'à ce que le roi soit mort mais cela ne saurait tarder. Maintenant, tu es prévenue. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Earnos ! Je veux une réponse ! Dis-moi ce qui … »

« Essaie de bien t'occuper de Férast. Un homme capable de se sacrifier … pour la personne qu'il aime, c'est quelqu'un qu'il faut chérir … Tu en as de la chance. Je n'aurai pas été l'homme de tes rêves, je suis incapable de cela. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle le regarda partie, éberluée par ses paroles alors qu'après quelques instants, elle utilisait ses rares pouvoirs psychiques pour soulever Férast et partir avec lui dans un endroit plus tranquille, là où elle pourrait panser ses blessures._

« Tu as perdu, Holikan, tu es encore pas assez fort pour me battre. »

« NE DIT PAS CA ! J'y arriverai ! JE VAIS TE LE MONTRER ! » _hurla le Yanmega en se redressant, Olistar croisant les bras au niveau de la poitrine._

« Non désolé, tu ne peux pas … Tu as perdu, admets tout simplement. »

« NON ! JE REFUSE ! JE REFUSE ! JE REFUSE ! JE REFUSE ! » _hurla le Yanmega avant de courir vers elle, s'écroulant quelques centimètres devant elle._

_Il aurait paru pathétique aux yeux de n'importe qui mais pour elle, c'était autre chose, autre chose … Bien plus grand, bien plus merveilleux. Oui, c'était ça, c'était exactement ça. Elle vint s'accroupir devant le Yanmega, caressant sa joue._

« Tu as perdu, Holikan. Il faut admettre lorsque l'on est incapable de se battre. On ne peut pas arriver seul à braver tous les barrages. »

« Est-ce … Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as abandonné ? Pour aller aider Earnos ? » _bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts._ « J'ai l'impression qu'il compte tellement plus pour toi … que moi. Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être aussi … »

« Fragile que lui ? Gentil ? Ne t'en fait pas, ce qui est merveilleux avec toi et ce qu'Earnos n'a pas, c'est que tu es capable de changer ce qui te rendait si horrible aux yeux d'une majorité. Tu n'es plus haineux envers les Drascores. Puis tu t'es mis à douter à propos de ton roi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, Earnos n'a pas changé, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. »

« Il est devenu un rebelle ! Même s'il n'a pas tué la princesse, il a quand même rejoint l'ennemi ! Et toi aussi ! » _déclara le Yanmega._

« Tu veux un petit secret, Holikan ? » _souffla avec tendresse la Drascore, rapprochant son visage du sien avant de chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit doucement :_ « A toi de me croire ou non … mais sache que c'est la stricte vérité. Toi qui l'as autant côtoyé que moi, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas possible autrement. »

« Pour qu'il en arrive à une telle extrémité, est-ce que ça veut dire que … »

« A toi de te forger tes propres idées. Par contre, je vais continuer à combattre avec lui. C'est pourquoi je vais t'emmener avec moi et te faire loger dans un endroit bien spécial. Mais je ne veux pas que tu en sortes, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu le quittes. »

« Pour … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, imbécile. Peut-être parce que je t'aime ? » _déclara Olistar en rigolant, posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Yanmega avant de le soulever._

Les deux personnes quittèrent la base qui allait finir par être envahie par les rebelles, comme tant d'autres. C'était une victoire complète ou presque … Du moins du côté d'Olistar et Earnos. Maintenant, il fallait voir si cela était aussi le cas chez les autres rebelles envoyés pour les bases. Tout cela se verrait dans quelques jours.

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait retirer ce masque d'indifférence qu'il avait posé sur son visage pendant ce combat contre Férast et Lisian. Les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler de ses yeux alors qu'il poussait des hurlements dans sa chambre, celle-ci étant fermé à clé. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé ! Ce qu'avait fait … Férast !_

« Il n'a pas hésité un instant ! Il n'a pas hésité à se suicider s'il le fallait ! Tout ça pour me tuer … Me tuer … Mais la protéger. »

_La protéger ! Voilà ce qu'était un véritable insecte ! Férast en était un ! Holikan en était un ! Tainor en était un ! Lui ? Il n'était qu'un ersatz d'insecte ! Il n'était rien par rapport à eux ! Il n'avait qu'une idée : la vengeance ! Car Terria était morte à sa place !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi plutôt ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

« EARNOS ! OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! » _hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, la voix d'Olistar visiblement. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de voir la porte fermée à clé par le jeune homme._

« Je veux être seul, Olistar ! Juste quelques minutes ! »

« Hors de question ! Tu m'ouvres tout de suite ou je défonce cette porte ! » _cria Olistar alors qu'il se levait de son lit, se frottant les yeux avant de permettre à la porte d'être ouverte. Aussitôt, la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle, regardant Earnos._

« Quoi encore ? Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ? »

« Mais regarde-moi dans quel état tu es ! Quand on me disait que c'était grave, je ne pensais pas à ce point ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mais attends un peu, tu as pleuré ? Tu as les yeux rouges, je ne parle pas de tes pupilles. »

« Rien d'important. » _souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je vois et ce que je pense donc tu veux bien t'expliquer ? Pendant que je te soigne. PUREE ! Mais c'est quoi ces brûlures et ces blessures ? Tu vas garder ça pendant quelques semaines au moins ! »

« C'est juste la preuve que je suis un idiot … »

« Tu l'as toujours été, c'est ce qui te rend si exceptionnellement différent. Mais tu es un gentil idiot, un idiot qui tient énormément à ses proches. »

« Mais qui n'arrive pas à les protéger. » _corrigea le jeune homme en baissant la tête, pleurant maintenant discrètement._

_Tainor, Herakié, Lisian, Férast, toutes ces personnes avaient été blessées, blessées gravement par sa faute. C'était de cette façon qu'il voulait tenir à elles ? Non … Il était si faible. Il devait continuer à se battre mais au final, il n'allait pas y arriver. Il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait était voué à l'échec._


	51. Chapitre 41 : Revenir à la vie

**Sixième partie : La royauté mise à mal**

**Chapitre 51 : Revenir à la vie**

« Le château du roi est assiégé ! Le roi va tomber ! »

_Des cris fusaient dans tous les sens, que ça soit chez les rebelles ou alors dans la population du royaume des insectes. Il fallait dire qu'une telle nouvelle ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue, loin de là même. Lui ? Earnos ? Il était tout simplement dans sa chambre, des bandages ensanglantés au sol alors qu'Olistar était à ses côtés._

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit, Earnos. Avec de telles blessures, il y avait que peu de chances que ça se soigne rapidement. Idiot ! Tu es un véritable idiot ! »

« Je le sais très bien, pas besoin de me le rappeler, Olistar. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise … sur ce coup. Mais bon … Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il agisse comme ça. »

_Oui, il lui répétait ça mais il avait été choqué et étonné par la réaction de Férast ! Cela avait été tellement … improbable ! Tellement inimaginable ! Il n'y aurait jamais pensé et pourtant, cet homme n'avait pas hésité un instant. Cet homme ? Non ! Il pensait à Férast ! Voilà ! A Férast et à personne d'autre ! C'était tout simplement horrible … Horrible ce qui s'était passé … Il voulait comprendre, il voulait une raison. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de lui donner une réponse à ses questions. Il voulait … être capable de faire pareil._

« Earnos … Fais attention à toi quand même. Tu es peut-être très résistant mais tu n'es pas immortel, tu le sais hein ? » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux violets._

« Je le sais … Juste que … Je suis si prêt de mon but mais … »

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de continuer à parler ? Dis-moi tout … »

« Je ne sais pas … Cette fois-ci, j'étais encore plus près de perdre quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément … qu'auparavant. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, si je devais me retrouver face à mon père. Tu imagines … si … si … Si je … »

_Elle n'imaginait rien du tout et il se faisait des illusions. Ce n'était pas en pensant à cela que tout allait être arrangé, loin de là même ! Elle lui caressa le dos avec tendresse, murmurant :_

« Calme-toi donc un peu et réfléchit à tout ce qui se passe. Pourquoi t'emporter ? Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attends, tu ne peux pas prévoir ce que tu risques d'affronter. »

« Olis… Olistar, j'ai un … un peu peur, je dois t'avouer. J'ai un peu peur. »

« Toi ? Tu as peur ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux. » _souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, prenant le visage du Dardargnan entre ses mains._

C'est vrai … Elle lisait de la crainte dans les yeux d'Earnos. Il n'avait pas peur de combattre … Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait peur de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait voire même de les tuer par inadvertance. Elle comprenait … Elle comprenait sa crainte. Elle vint l'enlacer, lui chuchotant quelques paroles pour le rassurer avec douceur.

« Douély … Cela commence à être long, très long … Trop long même. »

« Hum ? Encore à te plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi finir de m'occuper de tes enfants puis ensuite, j'écouterai tes plaintes, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas une plainte ! C'est un constat ! Je … Je … »

« Tais-toi et attends tout simplement. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer quand ça sera terminé. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns._

_Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? Elle était maintenant plus qu'anxieuse car ce n'était pas commun que Douély ait quelque chose à lui dire, loin de là._

Elle regarda la jeune femme qui s'occupait avec tendresse des deux enfants de l'Apireine, ces derniers n'étant pas encore capables de parler bien que cela allait peut tarder d'après ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer et voir. Puis finalement, les deux enfants furent couchés.

« Je vais me préparer … » _souffla la Munja sans rien rajouter de plus, Terria la regardant avec étonnement. Hein ? Se préparer ? Quoi ? Du café ? Quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Pour ainsi pouvoir parler et se rassasier en même temps ?_

_Non, ce n'était sûrement pas aussi simple, loin de là. La jeune femme revint, drôlement habillée puisqu'elle portait une longue robe de couleur brune, ses longs cheveux semblant faire un voile sur ses épaules alors qu'elle annonçait :_

« Il est temps que l'on te fasse revenir à la vie. Je pense que tu es prête autant que moi, Terria. Néanmoins, il faut que l'on ait une … »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment me faire revenir à la vie ? Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire ! Je pensais que j'allais juste te … »

« Tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Je ne suis pas leur mère, contrairement aux apparences. De même, il faut que l'on discute tous les deux. »

« Tout ce que tu veux bien sûr ! Rien que cette nouvelle me fait plus plaisir que tout … »

_Humpf. Elle pouvait s'en douter. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns vint s'asseoir à côté du corps inanimé de la princesse, un corps qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé de sa position depuis tout ce temps mais qui n'avait pas été altéré par ce flot continu._

« Je disais donc que nous avions à discuter à ce sujet. Ce que je vais faire demander une grande quantité d'énergie et un sacrifice … »

« Un … sacrifice ? De quelle sorte ? Quel sacrifice ? Attends un peu, je veux tout savoir avant que l'on commence. Je ne veux pas que … »

« Tu n'es qu'un esprit, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, sombre idiote. Si tu ne voulais pas de sacrifice, il ne fallait pas commencer par ta propre personne. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute-moi … Il y a une règle élémentaire que tu vas devoir respecter. »

« … … … Je … Dis laquelle alors. » _bredouilla l'esprit, encore un peu sous le choc._

« Tu ne dois pas quitter cet endroit tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que tu es encore en vie. »

« Je peux quand même prévenir Earnos non ? Je pourrai arrêter ce qui se passe ! » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mais toujours sous sa forme spectrale._

« Ou alors, je ne te fais pas revenir à la vie et c'est réglé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas aller les voir ? Tu as sûrement une très bonne raison, non ? Je veux l'entendre ! »

« Tu veux connaître la raison ? Je vais te la dire : tu es une source de problèmes pour le royaume. Laisse-le se débrouiller, que cela se règle dans le sang et ensuite, tu pourras réapparaitre aux yeux de tous. Tout le monde pense que tu es morte, ce qui est encore le cas à l'heure actuelle, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Je … Je suis d'accord, je veux bien respecter ce que tu veux. »

« En contrepartie, tu pourras bien entendu t'occuper enfin de tes enfants bien que je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas y arriver, empotée comme tu es. »

« HEY ! Je suis quand même la princesse de ce royaume ! Douély ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'une autre ! » _s'écria la femme spectrale._

« Et tu entends comment tu t'adresses à la personne qui a le pouvoir de te ramener à la vie ? Hum ? » _déclara la femme aux cheveux bruns._

« Hum … Tu marques un point … mais je pense quand même être assez responsable pour m'occuper de mes enfants. J'ai quand même pu t'observer pendant tout ce temps. Je suis sûre que tu savais parfaitement t'occuper de tes enfants quand tu étais encore vivante ! »

« … … … Ma vie précédente ne te concerne pas, de toute façon. Bon … Je vais me préparer pour lier ton âme à ton corps une nouvelle fois. Par contre, si tu meures une nouvelle fois, je tiens à te prévenir que malheureusement, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Une Munja comme moi est unique en soi. »

« Tous les Munjas sont uniques de toute façon ! Mais toi, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle, tu arrives à faire revenir les esprits des Apireines. Tu es terriblement puissante. »

« Ce n'est pas avec des compliments que tu pourras m'acheter, Terria. » _soupira la Munja avant que son corps ne commence à s'illuminer._

_Peu à peu, l'esprit commençait à devenir de plus en plus flou, se rapprochant inexorablement du corps couché de la princesse. La liaison avait commencé à se faire, Douély étant en train de transpirer grandement. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs était poussée à son paroxysme alors qu'elle donnait le maximum d'elle-même pour arriver à réunir l'âme au corps de la princesse Apireine. Tout cela avait demandé du temps et de la canalisation. Il fallait y arriver !_


	52. Chapitre 52 : La véritable armée

**Chapitre 52 : La véritable armée**

« MON CORPS ! C'est bien mon corps ! Je sens parfaitement mes doigts ! AIE ! »

_Elle venait de se pincer la joue alors qu'elle observait bien ce qui se passait. Elle était revenue à la vie ! Elle était revenue à la vie ! Elle avait encore du mal à y croire mais c'était bel et bien le cas ! Elle était revenue à la vie grâce à la jeune femme ! Où était … la Munja ? Celle-ci s'était levée, marchant d'un pas lent vers sa chambre._

« Je vais dormir … Occupe-toi de tes enfants maintenant que tu es vivante. »

« Hein ? Mais … Attends un peu, Douély. Je dois te remerc... » _bredouilla la jeune femme._

_La porte fut claquée alors que la Munja s'écroulait sur son lit. Comme elles n'étaient pas dans l'ancienne demeure de Douély, les draps n'étaient pas tachés de sang. Et de toute façon, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait tout simplement se reposer, c'était l'unique chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment._

« C'est maman ! » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avant de tenir sur ses genoux les deux enfants qui étaient les siens. Qu'elle était heureuse ! Vraiment heureuse !_

« S'il te plaît, fais moins de bruit, j'ai mal à la tête. » _dit la Munja de l'autre côté de la porte._

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais éviter de parler trop fort, promis. »

_Bon, ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air car elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était légèrement inquiète pour la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas aller du tout bien par rapport à elle qui se sentait en pleine forme mais surtout … VIVANTE ! Tellement vivante !_

« Vivement qu'Earnos apprenne que je suis revenue à la vie ! J'espère que ça sera le plus tôt possible comme ça, nous pourrons enfin former une famille. Dire qu'il n'est même pas encore au courant que vous existez tous les deux. Il sera fou de joie, je parie ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Hein ? Papa ? Tu voudras voir ton papa ? Et toi ? Tu voudras aussi hein ? »

_Les deux enfants poussèrent des petits cris de joie, incapables de prononcer réellement ce qu'ils désiraient et surtout de comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui était leur mère._

« J'espère qu'il va bien … Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles de lui et du reste du royaume. Douély ne m'en parle pas tant que ça … J'espère juste qu'il ne fait pas de bêtises. Vous savez à quoi ressemble votre papa ? Je vais vous le dire, tiens ! Je suis sûre que vous adorerez tout ce que je vais vous dire à son sujet, d'accord ? »

« Aga ? » _demanda le bébé de sexe féminin, regardant sa mère de ses petits yeux rubis._

« Oui, oui … Je vais tout vous dire à son sujet ! Vous verrez comme vous allez l'adorer ! »

_Elle allait tout leur dire ! Du début jusqu'à la fin ! Leurs petites escapades, les fois où il était venu la réconforter, la sauver ou alors ses nombreux exploits ! Elle avait tellement de choses à leur dire au sujet d'Earnos ! Tellement !_

_Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était au chevet de Douély, celle-ci restant clouée au lit, semblant souffrir d'une forte fièvre. Elle était là, sans même bouger, ne faisant que regarder le plafond avant de dire :_

« Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes enfants avant de t'occuper de moi. »

« Et abandonner la personne qui a décidé de me ramener à la vie alors qu'elle voulait le contraire quelques temps auparavant ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé réellement et … »

« Juste de la fatigue. Laisse-moi me reposer et ça ira bien mieux dans quelques jours. »

« Tu m'as déjà dit cela y a quelques jours justement, j'ai du mal à te croire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Tu es fiévreuse et … » _dit l'Apireine avant que la Munja ne la coupe d'un geste de la main, reprenant en murmurant :_

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas bien grave. Toi, une Apireine, tu n'as pas d'autres préoccupations comme tes enfants ? »

« Si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de la Munja qui m'a sauvé la vie, tu m'excuseras si je dis que je serai une très mauvaise Apireine. »

_La Munja eut un petit sourire, un très faible sourire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil qui se voulait réparateur. Mais il n'y avait que peu de chances que ça soit le cas malheureusement. Pour autant, l'Apireine était là pour veiller sur elle._

_Ailleurs, le Dardargnan était déjà sur le pied de guerre, étant aux côtés de nombreux rebelles alors qu'Olistar n'était pas présente. Oui, comme auparavant, la jeune femme n'était pas à ses côtés, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange en soi._

« Ça donne plus l'impression qu'il veut nous séparer … »

« Séparer qui ? » _demanda l'un des rebelles en le regardant avec interrogation._

« Rien de bien important. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a demandé d'aller jouer les éclaireurs par rapport au château ? Vous avez une idée ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. On ne sait même pas pourquoi on doit faire les éclaireurs alors que c'est pas du tout notre style. » répondit un second rebelle. 

« De toute façon, ne vous inquiétez pas, le château n'a jamais été très connu pour avoir des défenses aériennes plus qu'importantes. »

« Ca, c'était auparavant ! » _déclara une voix dans les airs avant qu'une puissante tornade ne vienne interrompre l'avancée d'Earnos et des autres éclaireurs._

_Hein quoi ? Il eut à peine le temps de tourner le regard qu'il fit un mouvement en arrière, évitant un déluge de flammes qui vint s'abattre sur deux rebelles, les tuant sur le coup. Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi ? Quand même pas la race qu'il pensait ! Elle avait évité d'être trop présente au-dehors du château mais maintenant …_

« Des Libegons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, l'un d'entre eux se tournant vers lui._

« Nous protégeons le château. Que crois-tu ? Que nous allions vous laisser le prendre sans même combattre au côté du roi ? »

« Le roi doit mourir pour le meurtre qu'il a commis envers sa fille ! Vous le savez parfaitement alors laissez-moi passer ! »

« Qui dis la vérité ? Qui profère des mensonges ? Nul ne le sait mais alors que le royaume est déjà gravement atteint par la mort de la princesse Terria. Nous ne pouvons permettre alors la mort du dernier monarque encore présent. »

« Je vous ai mis en garde … Ne me forcez pas à vous combattre ! » _hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Contrairement à ses amis, il pouvait les blesser assez sauvagement ces foutus Libegons ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et … _

« Earnos, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ! Nous avons obtenu des informations capitales et même si tu es capable de leur tenir tête, ce n'est pas notre cas ! »

« Grr … Grrr … Oui … C'est vrai. On ne peut rien faire d'autre ! Bon, allez, on s'en va avant qu'ils ne se mettent à nous poursuivre ! S'il y a des blessés, aidez-les ! »

_Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, les Libegons les laissèrent partir. Ils étaient un peu plus honorables que la majorité des insectes. S'il n'y avait pas besoin de se battre alors ils ne combattraient pas. Au retour de la base, les éclaireurs firent leurs rapports._

« Nous avons découvert que les Libegons protégeaient le château alors que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de ce dernier. »

« Humpf … Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. A côté, les éclaireurs nous ont signalé que les Drascores étaient aussi en train de protéger le château. De même les Scorvols sont là pour les aider. Il semblerait que les plus puissants insectes sont encore prêts à défendre le château. »

« Mais cela va être impossible de conquérir le château ! Déjà que la dernière fois, nous avions eu tellement de mal … malgré les nombreux sacrifices ! »

« Le chef Arkanar trouvera une solution à ce problème. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet. » _déclara l'insecte qui s'occupait de toute la petite troupe située dans la base._

« Que faisons-donc alors ? » _demanda Earnos en regardant l'insecte._

« Reposez-vous et allez soigner vos blessures. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Libegons vous attaquent de la sorte. Quant à ceux qui sont morts, dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu prendre leurs cadavres pour que l'on puisse les enterrer. »

_Dommage, son œil, oui ! Il avait plus l'impression que les personnes haut-placées étaient au courant de ce genre de petit incident mais qu'elles avaient préféré ne pas les prévenir. Très sympathique … HUMPF ! Mais il valait mieux ne rien dire !_


	53. Chapitre 53 : LGàLR

**Chapitre 53 : Le général à lunettes rouges**

« Le pire devait arriver, Olistar. Olistar, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Ah oui, oui. Je t'écoute, Earnos. Je t'écoute, ne t'en fais pas. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, semblant avoir l'esprit ailleurs._

« Je n'ai pas l'impression … que ça soit le cas. Tu as l'air d'être préoccupée par autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas parmi les éclaireurs non ? »

« Hum ? Oui, oui … Je n'y étais pas. J'avais autre chose à faire en ce moment. Enfin, ce n'est pas bien important. Le plus important est-ce que tu vas me dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? » _déclara la Drascore avant de se tourner vers lui.  
_

« Rien de bien spécial contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. J'ai juste pensé que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment risque de devenir problématique. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Des derniers soldats faisant la protection du château, c'est ça ? »

_Il hocha la tête positivement. Au moins, elle l'écoutait, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait plus rassuré par ce qu'il avait appris._

« Comment est-ce que l'on va faire, Olistar ? Je ne suis pas habitué à combattre autant d'insectes aussi puissants. Même moi, je ne pourrai pas résister à la puissance d'un Libegon ou d'un Drascore. Enfin, un Drascore, ça dépend, j'arrive quand même bien à te résister, ce qui est une bonne chose mais voilà … Ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là. J'ai besoin d'aide et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que je fais quelque chose qui te dérange, Earnos ? Enfin, parle au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

« On n'aime pas se mentir l'un à l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Alors …Euh … Où est-ce que tu vas tous les jours ou presque ? Tu disparais et tu ne donnes pas de traces, c'est inquiétant. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'en suis désolée. C'est quelque chose de personnel, vraiment personnel et je préfère te dire cette vérité là que de te mentir en te disant que je ne fais rien. D'accord ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Earnos ? »

« Je te fais autant confiance que toi tu le fais envers moi. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, Olistar venant l'embrasser le front._

« Veille sur toi alors, d'accord ? Et rappelle-toi que tu n'es jamais seul, qu'importe ce que tu penses, qu'importe ce que tu crois. »

« Drôle de paroles, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas là pour me rassurer car sinon, c'est vraiment loupé si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Elle éclata de rire avant de l'enlacer tendrement, lui murmurant une nouvelle fois ces mots. Puis elle quitta la chambre pour ne plus revenir … pendant des jours. Il ne savait pas où elle était, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle était partie. Il était à nouveau … seul._

« Général, général, que faisons-nous ? »

« Est-ce que le roi est en sécurité ? » _murmura une voix calme et lente._

« Il l'est, comme vous l'avez conseillé, bien entendu. Mais que faisons-nous maintenant ? Devons-nous les attendre tout en les repoussant ? Ou avez-vous une autre idée ? »

« Les attendre serait une bonne chose mais ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attends. De même, les rumeurs étant fondées, ce ne sont plus des rumeurs. C'est pourquoi il faut que nous prenions toutes nos précautions pour les réceptionner. L'état des troupes ? »

« Elles ont déclaré que ces derniers jours, les rebelles restaient dans les bases qu'ils ont réussi à s'accaparer autour du château. L'état de siège est déclaré mais ils ne nous attaquent pas depuis l'envoi de leurs éclaireurs. De même, il semblerait que … »

« Oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? » _demanda la voix sur le même ton calme et posé qu'auparavant, l'homme semblant un peu gêné.  
_

« Il semblerait qu'un Dardargnan se trouvait parmi les éclaireurs. »

« Et alors ? Quel est le problème avec cela ? Les Dardargnans sont des rebelles eux aussi, du moins, certains d'entre eux. Je ne vois guère de soucis. »

« Le Dardargnan en question … est votre fils. »_ reprit le soldat sur le même ton._

« Et alors ? Quel est le problème avec cela ? Je ne vois pas de soucis. »

_Mais c'était son fils ! Comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait rester de marbre en apprenant ça ? Est-ce qu'il était insensible ? Ou alors … Il faisait tout simplement le rôle qui lui était incombé ? C'était sûrement cela. L'homme aux cheveux blonds était assis, une paire de lunettes rouges sur le sommet de son crâne._

« Si c'était la dernière nouvelle de la journée, merci de me laisser seul. Je dois réfléchir … »

_Réfléchir à quoi ? Le soldat n'osa pas poser la question avant de s'en aller. Visiblement, l'homme aux yeux rubis avait plus important à faire que de parler avec un simple soldat. Laissé seul, le général murmura :_

« Quel idiot. Ne sait-il pas qu'il rend mort d'inquiétude sa mère et ses sœurs ? »

_Pourtant, il connaissait déjà la réponse, depuis longtemps même. Cela faisait presque deux ans … Deux ans que ce drame s'était passé, que ce drame s'était déroulé mais il ne savait pas qui croire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette blague faite entre le roi et lui s'était révélée … vraie. Car oui, il savait que son fils n'était pas coupable de crime._

« Je le sais si bien … mais le chemin utilisé est mauvais, Earnos. »

_Très mauvais même puisqu'il consistait à devoir l'affronter. L'homme mit les lunettes devant ses yeux, poussant un profond soupir. Earnos allait perdre … face à lui._

_Ailleurs, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était au chevet d'une autre qui était allongée dans un lit. La Munja semblait si fatiguée, si exténuée par quelque chose d'inexplicable mais pourtant, l'Apireine était à ses côtés._

« Comment est-ce que tu vas aujourd'hui, Douély ? »

« Aussi bien que d'habitude donc … Je pense que je vais me lever. Ça m'énerve encore plus de savoir que tu es là à veiller sur moi qu'autre chose. » _déclara la Munja avant de se redresser, Terria la repoussant aussitôt sur le lit._

« Hors de question ! Mais quand même … Me ressusciter t'a mis dans un tel état … »

« Dis-toi que normalement, tu n'aurais jamais pu revenir à la vie même avec le sacrifice d'une centaine de Munjas pour ton unique personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es réellement, hein ? Pour avoir une telle puissance. Et surtout, si tu avais une telle puissance, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as utilisée pour moi ? » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, Douély posant son regard sur le visage de l'Apireine._

« Sache une chose … Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je ne fais pas ça pour le royaume. Je fais cela simplement pour lui et personne d'autre, voilà tout. »

« Lui ? Tu parles d'Earnos ? Mais vraiment … Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial à tes yeux ? Je sais bien pour les miens car j'ai vécu avec lui … mais toi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Laisse-moi tranquille pour quelques heures. » _marmonna la Munja avant de tourner la tête pour ne plus voir l'Apireine._

« Comme tu le désires. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. Je vais m'occuper de mes enfants. Repose-toi bien, d'accord ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai dit. »

_Comme elle le désirait, répéta l'Apireine avant de quitter la chambre. Elle avait deux enfants dont elle devait s'occuper et même si cela n'était pas plaisant pour elle de ne pas pouvoir sortir, elle avait largement de quoi vivre et nourrir ses enfants pendant pas mal de temps. Comment est-ce que la Munja avait fait pour penser à tout ça à l'avance ?_

_Difficile à savoir … et à comprendre mais pour le moment, elle savait une chose : Douély avait besoin d'elle et il était normal alors de lui rendre la pareille. Néanmoins, les deux enfants poussèrent des petits cris, signe qu'ils avaient encore besoin d'être nourris et/ou changés. Quoi de mieux que de s'occuper de ses enfants pour retrouver le moral, non ?_

« Oui, oui, je suis là, je suis là. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avant de s'avancer vers les deux petits lits faits de bois, lits faits par la Munja._

_Douély … Elle semblait toujours avoir tout prévu … sans pour autant être capable de lire dans l'avenir. Peut-être s'était-elle préparée à l'avance ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées, loin de là même._


	54. Chapitre 54 : Une sensation bizarre

**Chapitre 54 : Une sensation bizarre**

« Earnos ? Arkanar veut te voir. C'est devenu une habitude quoi ? » _dit l'un des soldats tout en ricanant, Earnos haussant les épaules avant de répondre :_

« Je ne sais pas … Mais il est vrai qu'il veut me voir assez fréquemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre. M'enfin … Ce n'est pas ton problème. Il m'attends à l'endroit habituel ou non ? Que je sache si je dois me déplacer rapidement. »

« Normalement, c'est le cas, je sais rien d'autre, moi. Je ne fais que passer le message. »

_Humpf. Il aurait dû s'en douter en même temps. Il remercia le rebelle avant de quitter la chambre, prenant un chemin différent de ce dernier. Bon … Arkanar était dans la salle où il l'attendait quotidiennement. Enfin, quotidiennement, c'était exagéré mais il voyait l'Aéromite un peu trop fréquemment malheureusement à son goût. Finalement, il se présente devant lui, hochant la tête avant de demander d'une voix calme et lente :_

« Vous m'aviez appelé, Arkanar ? Est-ce si important que ça ? »

« Oh … C'est la discussion habituelle avant que nous lancions de nouvelles attaques sur le château. Toi-même qui connais parfaitement le château, tu as sûrement des endroits qui sont considérés comme secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Vous avez facilement des éclaireurs et des espions dans le château. Aucun secret n'existe pour vous. »

« Hahaha ! Bien entendu, bien entendu, c'est la solution de facilité mais il n'y a pas que ça malheureusement, loin de là même. Un ancien chevalier comme toi doit en savoir bien plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu veux tuer le roi, il vaudrait mieux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais. »

« Humpf … Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que je sais et je vous le dirai si cela s'avère nécessaire mais normalement, vous connaissez tout par rapport à ce que je sais. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous apprendre. Si ce n'est que cela, est-ce que je peux partir ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? » _murmura le jeune homme, peu enclin pourtant à continuer._

« Et bien ? Pour discuter de tout et de rien ? Tu es intéressant, réellement intéressant même si tu es malheureusement peu ouvert à la discussion. »

« Disons que j'ai certaines préoccupations qui sont toutes aussi importantes que la rébellion et dont je ne peux me permettre de passer outre. »

« Oh ? Et tu ne peux pas les citer, j'en suis certain ? » _dit l'Aéromite, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Earnos hochait la tête positivement une nouvelle fois._

« C'est personnel, c'est pourquoi je vais gérer cela de mon côté. J'en suis désolé mais je dois partir maintenant. » _répondit le Dardargnan, saluant l'Aéromite qui fit un petit mouvement de main pour lui signaler que c'était bon. Il le laissa partir sans plus de mots, le jeune homme quittant la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il se massa le front, en proie à une légère migraine indescriptible. C'était à chaque fois ça quand il parlait avec l'Aéromite._

_Ce n'était pas normal et il se posait des questions. Est-ce que l'Aéromite essayait de le manipuler ? De l'influencer ? Si tel était le cas, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions et se préparer au cas où. Mais comment faire ?_

« Et Olistar qui est toujours portée disparue. Elle ne revient qu'une fois par semaine et encore … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? C'est quoi ces choses personnelles ? »

_Une idée absurde lui était arrivée un court moment : la jeune femme l'avait trahi et avait prévenu l'armée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas encore présent. Ça commençait à faire long … très long même._

« Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de ça, je le sais parfaitement mais … »

_Mais c'était bien plus difficile qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Ah ! Bon sang ! Il donnerait cher pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin ! Mais voilà, ce n'était pas possible et il le savait parfaitement ! Tsss …Pourquoi rêver de la sorte ?_

C'était tout simplement inutile et risible. Il le savait parfaitement. Il se coucha sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Il verrait plus tard … Lorsqu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait : la mort du roi ! Même si ce n'était pas pour maintenant, même si cela allait prendre du temps, il n'oubliait pas son objectif principal.

« Tuer le roi … et tuer Douély pour m'avoir enlevé le corps de Terria. Elle ne m'a pas contacté depuis qu'elle a récupéré son corps. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ! »

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit inconnu de tous ou presque, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets toqua plusieurs fois à la porte d'une petite maisonnée, disant :_

« Ouvre donc, c'est moi, Olistar. »

_La porte s'ouvrit faiblement, laissant paraître un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci semblait peu habitué à sa nouvelle vie alors que la Drascore pénétrait dans le bâtiment._

« Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as plus été les voir pendant quand même un sacré bout de temps, non ? » _dit le Yanmega._

« Qu'ils se préoccupent donc de leurs affaires, j'ai les miennes et ça ne les concerne pas le moins du monde de toute façon. Comme ça, ça, c'est dit. »

« … … … Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de la justesse de tes propos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes tant de moi ? De même, me forcer à ne plus aller … »

« Car tu es « mort » pour eux. Du moins, tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie et tu n'as plus à t'occuper de ça. Tu as perdu contre moi, tu obéis à mes règles du jeu, d'accord ? » _coupa Olistar avant de l'embrasser tendrement et longuement._

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai respecté tes conditions, comme convenu. Je ne peux qu'accepter ce que tu me proposes. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? » _déclara le Yanmega alors qu'elle rigolait, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu es en mon pouvoir, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

_Ce n'était pas forcément déplaisant. Il se laissa faire alors que le couple vivait leur amour à la discrétion des rebelles et de l'armée des insectes. Si Earnos apprenait qu'elle voyait le Yanmega, il allait croire qu'elle le trahissait. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'occupait plus réellement de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais elle ne l'oubliait pas, loin de là même._

« Et qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Du moins, toi ? »

« Il faut que j'aille aider Earnos. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation n'est pas plaisante, loin de là, n'est-ce pas ? » _déclara la jeune homme aux cheveux violets._

« Je le sais parfaitement … Et je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Il a de la chance de t'avoir comme ange gardien. Protège-le … Je commence à comprendre un peu sa folie. »

« Tu t'es imaginé comment tu aurais réagi si tu m'avais vue mourir devant tes yeux ? »

« En quelques sorte. » _avoua le Yanmega en détournant le regard._

_Oh ! Qu'il était mignon lui aussi ! Elle vint l'enlacer tendrement, le gardant contre elle pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui caresser le dos. AH ! Visiblement, il voulait un petit peu plus qu'une simple embrassade. Elle émit un petit rire avant de lui rendre la pareille, l'invitant donc à aller plus loin que ce qui était prévu. Elle pouvait bien se permettre un peu de cela, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne pressait._

« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui, Douély ? »

« Tu vois bien que je suis capable de marcher donc je vais parfaitement bien. » _marmonna la Munja tout en faisant quelques pas assez frêles._

« Je vois surtout que tu as du mal à marcher. En être capable est une chose, y arriver correctement en est une autre. Enfin, si tu es capable de quitter ton lit, c'est au moins qu'il y a du progrès. Tu m'as rendu morte d'inquiétude ! »

« C'est un jeu de mots douteux sur ton ancienne condition et la mienne ? » _demanda Douély, Terria rougissant violemment de gêne. Ce n'était pas son but ! _« Je disais cela pour rire … Je sais très bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal. »

« Pfiou … Tant mieux car je ne savais pas du tout où me mettre après cette remarque. »

« Ce n'était qu'une remarque anodine. Qu'as-tu préparé ? Hum … Cela sent drôlement bon, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. »

« Je veux devenir une Apireine cuisinière ! Ainsi, si mon peuple a faim, je pourrai lui faire à manger et le nourrir. Maintenant que toutes les races sont réunies, je … »

_Douély éclata de rire, coupant la parole à l'Apireine qui vint rougir mais de honte cette fois. Elle avait dit quelque chose de drôle ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais une Apireine cuisinière, ah … Peut-être que dans le fond, c'était son moment à elle, la Munja._


	55. Chapitre 55 : L'assaut

**Chapitre 55 : L'assaut**

« Douély ? Tu es vraiment sûre que je ne peux pas sortir ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe dehors et j'aimerai quand même avoir des nouvelles de la situation. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Tu ne peux pas sortir, tu sortiras lorsque le moment est venu. Est-ce que le moment est venu ? Non. Maintenant, si tu veux des nouvelles, je peux facilement t'en donner. De toute façon, il faut que je sorte. »

« Dans ton état ? »_ bredouilla l'Apireine, peu rassurée par les paroles de Douély et surtout en vue de la forme qu'elle avait depuis maintenant pas mal de temps._

« Tu veux que tes enfants et toi aient à manger ? Alors, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Pfff … Je te jure, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais pas besoin d'être blessante. Et je veux que tu aies aussi à manger donc si je peux t'aider, dis-moi ce que je peux faire. »

« Le ménage et la cuisine. Tu sais cuisiner, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Alors fais donc à manger avec ce qui reste, ça sera une grande aide. »

_Comme elle le voulait ! Au moins, la Munja était quand même plus ouverte qu'auparavant, ce qui était une très bonne chose à ses yeux. Bon, par contre, elle avait toujours la langue bien pendue mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être vivante ! C'était vraiment une chose merveilleuse et elle ne voulait plus jamais mourir !_

_Mais bon, ça, elle ne pouvait jamais le décider. C'était au temps et au destin de choisir quand est-ce que le moment serait venu. Pourtant, maintenant, elle envisageait une longue vie à côté d'Earnos. Mais pour ça, il fallait que cette guerre stupide se termine. Il fallait que tout cela cesse ! Mais voilà … Personne n'était au courant qu'elle était revenue à la vie et finalement, est-ce que cela changerait beaucoup de choses ?_

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas encore prêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ça ne soit pas prêt ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, revenant une heure plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour tenir encore plusieurs semaines._

« Au moins, on est sûr de ne pas mourir de faim ! »

« Oui mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas encore prêt ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Euh … Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, tu as ramené quoi ? Peut-être que je peux préparer autre chose que ce qui était prévu. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avant de regarder les objets rapportés par Douély._

« Fais comme tu veux, au final, je veux même plus en discuter, je suis lassée. » 

_Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. Mais bon, elle pouvait comprendre l'agacement de la jeune femme. Ne pas se sentir bien, être incapable d'agir et surtout de réagir. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement cela même si ce n'était pas plaisant, cela pouvait être une triste réalité, une réalité que les deux n'aimaient guère._

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Earnos ? Dis … Dis ? »

« J'en ai … Car visiblement, il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu veux tout savoir, ton père est sur le point de tomber et la risque de se terminer plus tôt que je ne le pensais. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Enfin, pour mon père, je préfère ne pas y penser … J'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui se passe avec lui … »

« Hum ? Tout simplement qu'il ne reste plus que le château à conquérir avant que le roi ne tombe, ainsi, les rebelles ont bientôt gagné et Earnos aussi. Mais tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper d'autre chose. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois. »

« Si je me représente devant tout le monde, cela n'empêchera pas les rebelles d'être toujours présents … et de vouloir me tuer, c'est ça ? »

« Surprenant de ta part mais c'est exact. Tu ne peux pas croire que tout cela va se passer bien tranquillement et calmement hein ? »

« Pas vraiment … Mais alors, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire, Douély ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, regardant ses deux enfants. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour réussir à retrouver la paix dans le royaume._

« Tu veux que je te le dise ? C'est pourtant si simple … tellement simple à savoir, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je vais te le dire. Il suffit tout simplement d'abattre la rébellion et le roi en même temps. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a sa place dans le royaume. »

_HEIN ? Mais comment faire ! Ce n'était pas possible d'abattre les deux en même temps ! Loin de là ! Comment s'imaginer tout simplement que c'était … possible ? Arrêter la rébellion définitivement ? Mettre un terme à la folie du roi Théor ? Douély remarqua que la jeune femme était perturbée, reprenant calmement :_

« Imagine toi donc … Qui vas-tu choisir ? Earnos ou ton père ? Même si ce choix est simple, il ne résoudra rien. Earnos a décidé de rejoindre les rebelles. A partir de là, malheureusement, tout est inutile. Comment trouver le moyen de tuer ceux qui vont libérer le royaume du roi maléfique ? Comment trouver le moyen de tuer le monarque qui veut rétablir le calme dans son royaume ? Si tout était aussi simple, le monde serait bien plus paisible. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … Je … Je suis perdue, désolée, Douély. » _bredouilla l'Apireine, plus que confuse alors que Douély émettait un petit rire :_

« Je suis certaine qu'Earnos a la solution. Le connaissant, s'il agit ainsi, c'est qu'il a une idée … s'il ne s'est pas perdu en chemin à cause de sa folie. »

« Perdu en chemin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je … Je ne vois pas … où tu veux en venir. » _bredouilla la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds._

_Avait-elle déjà oublié qu'Earnos était plongé dans la folie à cause de sa mort ? Et qu'il l'était toujours ? Oh … Il y avait aussi autre chose mais cela ne concernait pas l'Apireine pour le moment. Oui … Le moment viendrait où elle allait pouvoir se présenter à tous et à toutes._

_C'était le moment. Le moment de lancer l'attaque sur le château. Arkanar avait prévenu les rebelles que cela allait être le cas. __Ah … __Il devait se préparer mentalement à ce que ça se passe ainsi et pas autrement. Il devait réfléchir … Oui … Il devait y réfléchir. Il devait penser à ce qu'il allait faire, à ce qu'il devait faire._

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. » _marmonna le jeune homme dans sa chambre avant que des coups à la porte ne se fassent entendre._

« Earnos ? Il faut que l'on se prépare ! L'assaut sera lancé cette nuit ! »

_Hum ? L'assaut ? Tant mieux alors. C'était une bonne chose. Il pouvait se préparer mentalement. Se préparer à éliminer le roi … Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question d'heures car il s'interdisait de reculer cette fois. Il n'y aurait pas de retour. Pas du tout même. Ah … Ah … Il devait se calmer, il devait prendre une profonde respiration._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose … Pas grand-chose … C'est bientôt fini. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bientôt fini, Earnos ? » _demanda la voix de l'autre côté de la porte._

« Rien du tout. Signale aux autres que je serai là dès que ça commence. »

« Comme tu veux ! Fais gaffe quand même, c'est la dernière attaque ! » _répondit la voix alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Oui … C'était le dernier combat. Le roi allait tomber … et ensuite ? Est-ce qu'il allait laisser les rebelles prendre le contrôle ? Surement._

_Surement … Surement … Il était maintenant aligné avec d'autres insectes. Encore une fois, il semblerait qu'Arkanar ne soit pas de la partie. Ce dernier ne faisait rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à donner des ordres sans se salir les mains. En même temps, il se trouvait en face de la troupe qui allait combattre dans le château, prenant la parole :_

« Je vais être bref et concis. Eliminez quiconque à vue. Ne vous préoccupez pas de la puissance de vos adversaires. L'unique but des rebelles est la mort de la monarchie. Trouvez et localisez le roi, tuez-le sans même chercher à le capturer, il faut qu'il meure. »

_Le message était très bien passé pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se sentait déjà à moitié … mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'il apercevait l'Aéromite, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'Aéromite lui donnait mal au crâne._

« Allons-y. » _dit un insecte en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci hochant la tête positivement avant de répondre avec neutralité :_

« Aucun problème … Le plus vite ça sera fait … »

« Le plus vite le royaume sera libéré de son roi. Tuons-le ensemble. Tuons-le tous ensemble. »_ reprit le même insecte avant que des cris ne résonnent dans la pièce où les rebelles s'étaient réunis pour écouter les paroles de l'Aéromite._

_Tous étaient prêts pour l'assaut. Il était temps d'en finir. Le roi allait tomber … le plus rapidement possible. C'était ça qu'il désirait et rien d'autre._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Repoussés

**Chapitre 56 : Repoussés**

« Que l'assaut commence dès maintenant ! » _hurla une voix alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'élançait en même temps que d'autres rebelles._

Aussitôt des flammes partirent en leur direction, des Libegons étant prêts à défendre chèrement le château. Une attaque frontale était suicidaire … ou presque … mais ils avaient le nombre par rapport à la puissance. Cela devrait normalement suffire s'il ne se trompait pas. Après, il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

_Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion mais à la concentration. Cela allait être très difficile mais il était quand même capable d'y arriver ! Il suffisait juste d'avoir un peu confiance en ses capacités. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait des Libegons, il ne devait donc avoir aucun souci. Le problème viendrait plutôt du côté … des rebelles. Eux ? C'était sûrement la première fois et surement la dernière aussi. Voilà le gros problème. La majorité des rebelles n'allait pas survivre à ce combat. Comme d'habitude, c'était de les envoyer au casse-pipe ce que venait de faire Arkanar._

« ARGL ! Ils sont beaucoup trop forts ! Et il y a les Drascores qui viennent les aider ! Si on rajoute aussi les Scorvols qui nous attaquent depuis les airs, c'est foutu ! »

« Ne faiblissez pas … Ne croyez pas avoir perdu alors tout vient à peine de commencer ! » _hurla le jeune homme comme pour rassurer les membres._

_Pourtant, lui … qui allait le rassurer ? Car lui-même était maintenant peu convaincu de la tâche qu'ils allaient accomplir. Qu'ils devaient accomplir plutôt ! Il était sûr d'une chose : ça n'allait pas se passer comme prévu ! Peut-être qu'il fallait envisager autre chose ? Ou alors … tout simplement les repousser et les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ?_

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? » _bredouilla Earnos._

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'envisager la mort de quelqu'un à part celle du roi. A part le roi, personne ne devait mourir de ses mains. Il évitait à tout prix que ça se passe ainsi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'imaginait une telle chose ? Si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il ne devait pas alors penser de la sorte, non ?

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui cloche chez moi. »

« HEY ! Earnos ! Pas le temps de parler ! On se fait repoussés ! On n'avance même pas d'un mètre ! Ce n'est pas normal tout ça ! »

« Justement, c'est normal, plus que normal. Tu penses vraiment que des insectes comme nous peuvent réellement réussir à battre des insectes d'élite comme les Libegons ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _bredouilla le rebelle qui lui avait adressé la parole quelques secondes auparavant, cherchant à saisir la portée des paroles d'Earnos._

« Nous ne faisons que gagner du temps … Il semblerait que cette attaque ne soit pas celle qui fera tomber le château. Arkanar veut juste juger la puissance de ses défenseurs. On sert juste de sacrifice. Si tu veux t'enfuir, c'est le moment avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Pourtant, le rebelle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, regardant tout simplement Earnos avant d'hocher la tête. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Au moins, avec toi, tu es direct. Tu ne caches pas la vérité. Hahaha … Dommage que je doive obéir aux ordres, jusqu'au bout … »

« Obéir aux ordres ? Jusqu'au bout ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? » _demanda le jeune homme bien que le rebelle ne lui répondit pas, hurlant avant de foncer dans les ennemis. Earnos écarquilla les yeux, voyant trois dards de Drascore qui se plantaient dans le rebelle, celui-ci arrivant à trancher l'un d'entre eux avant de mourir._

_Il venait de mourir ? Comme ça ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à vivre ou à s'enfuir ? Juste à mourir ? Car cela avait été un ordre ? C'était n'importe quoi … C'était juste aberrant. Mourir pour les rebelles ? Non, même de la sorte, ce n'était pas du courage qui avait animé cet homme, c'était autre chose. Comme s'il avait tout simplement obéit … sans même chercher à contredire l'ordre qu'il avait reçu._

« N'importe quoi … C'est Arkanar, j'en suis sûr. »

_Il en était sûr et certain que c'était ce dernier qui était responsable de tout ça ! S'il ne voulait pas que d'autres rebelles meurent inutilement, comme les soldats, il devait signaler qu'il valait mieux abandonner le combat maintenant ! Ils allaient devoir utiliser un autre chemin, plus discret, un chemin uniquement connu de lui. Tss … De lui et de Terria. Maintenant, il sentait une nouvelle fureur l'envahir peu à peu. Une fureur encore plus grande qu'avant._

« RECULEZ ! RECULEZ TOUS ET PARTEZ ! » _hurla le jeune homme alors que plusieurs rebelles se tournaient vers lui, commençant à dire :_

« Mais les ordres d'Arkanar ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant ! »

« Cela reviendrait à abandonner tout ce pour quoi on a commencé ! On ne peut pas maintenant alors que nous sommes si près du but ! »

« Vous voulez mourir pour un type qui ne combat même pas ?! »

« Ne dit pas du mal d'Arkanar ! Il nous guide depuis des années ! Il est celui qui nous emmènera vers une nouvelle ère des insectes ! Là où la royauté n'existe plus ! »

_PUREE ! C'était plus que du lavage de cerveau à ce niveau ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les rebelles mourir comme ça ! Mais il ne pouvait pas aussi continuer de se battre ! C'était tout simplement un combat impossible à gagner ! _

« Faites comme vous voulez ! Mais je vous préviens que je ne compte pas mourir ! »

_Il avait dit cela en criant de rage, recommençant à livrer bataille bien qu'il savait que c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Néanmoins, s'il pouvait mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs insectes plus que puissants, ce qui permettrait d'éviter de les avoir pour le prochain assaut, il n'allait pas se gêner alors ! Maintenant, il fallait surtout espérer que tout cela fonctionnerait ! Il n'avait pas assez de force pour ça mais il avait l'endurance !_

_Une endurance qui n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Les rebelles avaient quand même perdu le combat. Il n'y avait plus aucun survivant à part lui. Quelle idiotie … Quelle stupidité. N'importe quoi … C'était tout simplement n'importe quoi. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer atteindre le roi avec une telle attaque ? Une attaque aussi risible ?_

« Je vais devoir penser à ça … et à leur dire. Pfff … La dernière chose qui me reste de Terria, tout ça … pour tuer son père. »

_Il éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner de la zone de combat, retournant à la base où d'autres rebelles étaient présents. Des rebelles qui étaient décontenancés en le voyant revenir légèrement blessé mais surtout seul._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Tous les autres sont morts … Ils n'ont rien pu faire face aux Drascores, Libegons et Scorvols réunis. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de Yanmegas, c'est étrange. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont on parle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas continué à combattre ?! » _hurlèrent les rebelles, énervés par le geste d'Earnos._

« J'ai à parler à Arkanar pour obtenir la victoire le plus tôt possible. Laissez-moi passer au lieu de me crier dessus. » _répondit calmement le Dardargnan._

« N'oublie pas que c'est le chef, chef Arkanar ! »

_Oui, oui, il n'oubliait rien du tout ! Tsss ! Il avait finalement réussi hein ? Il avait finalement réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait de lui ! Tsss ! Il notait son nom dans sa tête pour ne pas l'oublier mais cela, il allait le payer. Il se présenta devant Arkanar, l'Aéromite émettant un léger sourire avant de dire :_

« Et bien … Que viens-tu donc faire ici après cette défaite, Earnos ? »

« Vous apporter des nouvelles pour que cette défaite soit la dernière. Je sais comment obtenir la victoire dans le château … et réussir à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais il me faut les insectes les plus létaux et discrets possibles pour cela. »

« Oh ? La mémoire t'est finalement revenue, on dirait bien. »

« Elle n'était déjà réellement partie. Je sais comment rentrer dans le château en toute discrétion et sans que quiconque ne sache que nous sommes à l'intérieur. »

« Oh ! Très intéressant, dis donc … Je pense que je vais t'écouter avec attention. » _déclara l'homme aux cheveux violets, toujours souriant derrière ses lunettes._

« Soit … Cela concerne un petit passage secret seulement connu de moi. »

_Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser que Terria aussi le connaissait. Elle était morte … Il ne pensait pas l'utiliser un jour mais maintenant … Maintenant, il n'avait plus honte de rien. Plus du tout même. Seule la mort du roi devait l'emporter sur le reste._


	57. Chapitre 57 : Sur le siège du roi

**Chapitre 57 : Sur le siège du roi**

« Oh ? Tu es donc sûr de toi ? Tu es sûr que personne ne le connaît ? »

« Je l'ai emprunté pendant des années sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Cela m'a permis de m'échapper du château de nombreuses fois. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, il ne serait plus disponible hum ? S'il le faut, je peux aller y jeter un œil et … »

« Non, non. C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te fais confiance, pleinement confiance même. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets dans un grand sourire. _« Mais quand même, un tel passage secret sous nos yeux sans que personne ne le découvre. Est-ce à partir de là que la princesse arrivait à s'enfuir sans que les gardes ne puissent l'arrêter ? »

« … … … C'est le cas. » _murmura Earnos, sachant pertinemment que les paroles de l'Aéromite avaient fait mouche sur sa personne. Tsss … L'enfoiré. Parler de Terria après tout ça ? _« Bon, j'ai transmis le message. Comme je suis le seul à savoir comment s'y rendre, j'aimerai donc faire partie de l'expédition qui permettra de pénétrer dans le château et surtout d'ouvrir les portes de ce dernier. Ce n'est pas trop demandé ? »

« Aucun problème. Cela me parait normal et logique que tu sois derrière tout cela, si tu veux tout savoir. Néanmoins, il va falloir faire encore plus que prévu. Mais surtout être très discret, ça ne sera pas simple, loin de là même. »

« C'est bien ce que je demandais. Comme je connais parfaitement le château de telle façon que je ne me fais pas repéré, je peux les guider. »

_Alors c'était décidé : Earnos allait tout simplement diriger la petite troupe d'assassins qui allait faire le ménage à l'intérieur du château jusqu'à ouvrir ses portes. Assassins ? Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil alors qu'Arkanar reprenait :_

« Allons bon … Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il ne faut pas prendre ses précautions. Ces personnes sont douées pour tuer doucement et discrètement. Si tu assommes une personne, tu ne seras jamais sûr qu'elle ne se réveille pas quelques instants après. Est-ce que cela te dérange que ces personnes t'accompagnent ? »

« Non … C'est bon. » _murmura le jeune homme avant de s'incliner brièvement._ « Je vais m'en aller et me préparer pour le prochain assaut. Quand est-ce qu'il aura lieu ? »

« Hum, d'ici demain soir, tu as le temps de te reposer et de soigner tes égratignures. »

« D'accord, merci bien de cette réponse. » _murmura la jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de s'éloigner mais surtout de quitter cette pièce.  
_

_Ca l'énervait, ça l'énervait plus que tout d'avoir cette personne en face de lui ! Plus que tout ! Il ne pouvait pas la supporter ! Tuer des personnes ? Il savait que c'était tout simplement obligé mais quand même ! Il y avait aussi d'autres moyens ! Assommer et ligoter les insectes, ça ne serait pas mieux ? Ah … Non, ça ne serait pas mieux. Il avait mal à la tête encore une fois. Il marmonna :_

« Je devrai plutôt me faire soigner ce mal de crâne mais … Il n'y a rien contre ça. »

_Rien du tout même. Il le savait parfaitement, c'était tout simplement risible et pathétique. Il ne pouvait même pas lutter contre un simple mal de crâne. Voilà le résultat. Il était en pleine forme mais en même temps, il souffrait, il souffrait tellement sans pouvoir l'expliquer._

« Olistar ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Comment est-ce que tu … peux me faire ça ? »

_Olistar n'était pas revenue. Il n'avait pas posé la question à Arkanar mais il avait la sensation qu'il était responsable de son départ en même temps. Il l'avait surement emmenée ailleurs, il en était même certain. Ça ne pouvait être que ça …_

« Olistar … S'il ose te faire du mal, il va entendre parler de moi. » _marmonna le jeune homme avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, étant revenu dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant un sommeil qu'il espérait être réparateur. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne s'en faisait plus. Il savait qu'il était mal. Cette folie qu'il portait en lui depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans … Elle le dévorait peu à peu et le rendait incapable de discernement correct. Mais tant qu'il avait encore une parcelle d'humanité, il combattrait pour tuer le roi. Ensuite ? Ensuite … Oh … Il allait sûrement rejoindre Terria dans la mort._

« Attends-moi s'il te plaît … Ca ne sera plus très long. »

_Puis finalement, il s'endormit, rêvant de celle qu'il avait réussi à protéger toutes ces années sauf du pire ennemi qui soit : son propre père. Le roi Théor qui avait tué sa fille. Ses rêves devinrent des cauchemars récurrents, cauchemars où il n'arrivait pas à la sauver, la voyant perpétuellement mourir devant ses yeux. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait l'impression de se sentir différent. Toute la journée, il n'adressa pas la parole aux autres rebelles. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal, la migraine n'étant pas partie. Puis finalement, Arkanar lui ordonna d'aller prendre le château de l'intérieur._

« Ca sera fait … comme convenu. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas du tout mais il lui obéissait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix, loin de là. Enfin, si … Il avait le choix … mais pas pour ce genre de choses. Finalement, ils ne furent que cinq à s'y rendre. Mais c'était bien suffisant._

« Suivez-moi et jonchez les murs pour ne pas vous faire repérer. »

_Les rebelles hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils s'exécutaient tous les uns après les autres. Voilà … Comme ça, c'était parfait. Peu à peu, il se dirigeait vers … l'endroit où Terria et lui avaient pris l'habitude de s'enfuir. En fait, ce n'était même pas son secret, cela avait été celui de Terria. Terria … Il la trahissait._

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de pleurer, Earnos. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je pleure ? Oh purée … Désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » _bredouilla le jeune homme avant de montrer un buisson, commençant à pousser les branches pour laisse paraître un trou. La dernière utilisation … avait été celle … AH … Non !_

« C'est vrai, y avait bien un trou ! Je passe en … »

« Non, vous me laissez passer ! Sinon, vous allez vous faire repérer. Je vais m'occuper de ça. » _coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

_Ces imbéciles allaient tout faire capoter, il en était sûr et certain. Il valait bien mieux que ça soit lui qui s'en occupe plutôt que de les laisser faire ! Ces idiots ! Il passa le premier dans le trou, ressortant de l'autre côté en restant dans les buissons. Personne … Tant mieux. Il murmura ensuite aux autres :_

« Vous pouvez venir … La voie est libre. Heureusement. »

« Aucun problème, on arrive. Aller, passe en second, je passe en dernier. Aller, aller, on se dépêche, vite. On ne doit pas perdre de temps, les autres attendent que nous ouvrions la porte. D'ailleurs, on a aussi le signal à faire quand ça sera le cas. »

« Hahaha … Pour le signal, j'ai ma petite idée sur son utilisation. Je suis sûr que les soldats s'en remettront pas de ce j'ai comme idée en tête. »

_Hum ? S'ils pouvaient arrêter de discuter et plutôt bouger leurs culs, ça serait bien mieux ! Finalement, les autres rebelles arrivèrent à sa suite alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Maintenant, rendez-vous à la salle qui permet l'ouverture des portes. Vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal de toute façon. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où est-ce que nous nous trouvons exactement ? »

« Bon … Je vais vous guider une partie puis on se sépare alors. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de soupirer, sortant des buissons. Aussitôt, les autres rebelles firent de même, l'un d'entre eux plantant une aiguille dans le coup d'un garde qui faisait sa ronde, le tuant net. Earnos ne détourna pas le regard, observant avec neutralité le corps mort à ses pieds. Tsss … Voilà donc … ce qui se passait réellement dans ce monde._

« Je vais aller dire ce que je pense de lui au roi. Je n'aurai aucun mal à m'y rendre. Vous, vous pouvez partir sur la droite, vous trouverez facilement les mécanismes. »

_Les rebelles s'exécutèrent, laissant seul le jeune homme qui allait de son côté. Oui, il savait où se rendre … Il avait l'infime conviction qu'il ne pouvait se trouver que là. Le roi ne dormait plus ou presque depuis la mort de Terria. Cela était de notoriété publique. Alors, ça ne servait à rien de se diriger vers la chambre du roi. D'ailleurs, sur son chemin, il n'y avait aucun garde ou presque, ce qui était assez étonnant en même temps._

« Bizarre … On dirait presque qu'il m'attend. Le roi ne serait pas assez stupide pour ça. Non, il veut ma mort et rien d'autre … Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? » _murmura le jeune homme alors qu'il se trouvait devant la gigantesque double porte menant à la salle du trône. Il l'ouvrit, pénétrant à l'intérieur._

« Si c'est le roi que tu cherchais, il n'est plus présent dans le château. » _annonça une voix puissante et pourtant neutre alors qu'il remarquait une ombre sur le trône du roi. Si ce n'était pas le roi, qui était-ce ? Non ? Quand même pas … _« Je me doutais bien que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête, j'ai donc pris mes précautions. Désolé, mais tu es piégé, mon fils. »


	58. Chapitre 58 : Combat familial

**Chapitre 58 : Combat familial**

« Un piège ? Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a personne ? » _murmura le jeune homme, évitant les tremblements dans sa voix mais aussi dans son corps._

« Oh ? Tu veux parler des gardes ? Une petite troupe accompagne le roi mais ce dernier ne se trouve plus ici. Il semblerait qu'il soit ailleurs, dans un endroit bien plus petit mais mieux protégé. Question de sécurité, je ne pouvais pas te laisser attenter à sa vie, mon fils. Maintenant, si tu préfères te rendre, cela serait bien mieux. »

« Me rendre ? Alors que je dois tuer ton meilleur ami ? Pour venger la mort de la princesse ? Non, je suis désolé mais je ne compte pas me rendre, père. »

_Il en était hors de question. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Il s'apprêtait à partir mais voilà que des dizaines de pas se firent entendre, présentant de nombreux Libegons, Drascores et Scorvols dans toute la salle du trône._

« Je t'ai demandé de te rendre, je ne veux pas utiliser la force contre mon propre fils. Rends-toi et je t'emmènerai dans une prison seulement connue de moi. Je ne peux pas empêcher le roi de te tuer à cause de l'acte que tu as commis. »

« JE N'AI COMMIS AUCUN ACTE ! Tu le sais parfaitement et aussi bien que moi ! » _hurla le jeune Dardargnan, soudainement remplit de rage._

« Entre tes paroles et celles du roi, le royaume préfère croire celles de son monarque. Mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, ne fait pas de gestes inutiles, Earnos. »

« Non, père, tu ne comprends pas que vous êtes tombés dans notre piège. Vous allez … »

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors qu'une puissance explosion se fit entendre, secouant et faisant trembler tout le château. Tous furent surpris à part Earnos qui était à moitié étonné._

« Les imbéciles, je suis sûr qu'ils ont utilisé le signal pour autre chose que ce qui était prévu. » _murmura le jeune homme en souriant faiblement. Tant pis, ce n'était pas un problème, loin de là même !_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que quelqu'un aille jeter un œil hors de la salle. » _ordonna le général Dardargnan alors qu'Earnos souriait._

« Oh … Je peux bien te répondre à cela, papa. On a tout simplement fait sauter les portes du château mais de l'intérieur. Sincèrement, comment penses-tu que j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans le château ? En toquant et en demandant ? Non … »

« Tu as été jusqu'à te lier à ces horribles insectes qui n'ont pour but que de saccager le royaume. Je suis déçu de tes actions, mon fils. »

« Et moi, je suis déçu par ce monde qui ose encore considérer Théor comme leur roi ! Il m'a retiré l'unique femme que j'aimais et toi … Ma propre famille préfère encore croire le roi plutôt que moi … JE SUIS SENSE REAGIR COMMENT ?! HEIN ? OU EST LE ROI ?! SINON … SINON … SINON, JE SERAI OBLIGE DE VOUS ANEANTIR ! »

_Il ne devait pas devenir mais c'était de leur faute ! C'était de leur faute à eux ! Ils le rendaient fou ! ILS LE RENDAIENT FOU ! Il hoqueta, observant son père avant de faire apparaître ses deux lances à la place de ses mains. La double porte de la salle du trône explosa à son tour, laissant paraître des dizaines et des dizaines de rebelles._

« Le roi n'est pas là ! Mais ils savent où il se trouve ! » _hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, s'adressant aux personnes derrière lui._

« On fait quoi alors ? » _demanda l'un des rebelles en regardant Earnos._

« On les capture, vous en faites ce que vous voulez mais ce général, je m'en occupe ! »

« Tu penses vraiment être à la hauteur ? » _demanda avec calme le Dardargnan en regardant son fils, faisant un léger sourire attendri._

« Pour atteindre mon but, je suis sûr d'y arriver, qu'importe ce qui se trouvera en face de moi, que ça soit mon ami ou alors ma famille ! De toute façon, visiblement, pour toi, la famille n'est pas importante alors je vais faire de même ! »

_Il allait oublier cette notion de famille et d'ami ! Il allait tout simplement combattre et tuer son père ! Son père qui avait bien plus d'expérience que lui mais qu'importe ! Il allait gagner ! IL ALLAIT LE BATTRE ET LUI FAIRE DIRE OU SE TROUVAIT LE ROI !_

« Tu n'auras pas le choix. Tu vas me dire où se trouve le roi … Oui … Hahaha ! Même si je dois te tuer pour ça ! Même si je dois le faire ! »

_Tuer son père ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne voulait déjà pas le blesser alors le tuer … Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas du tout normal même !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tuer son père ? Tuer son père ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il ne voulait pas le tuer mais en même temps, il en avait terriblement envie. Ah … Ah … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Je suis en train de perdre la tête, ce n'est pas possible ! JE VAIS TE COMBATTRE ! »

« Perdre la tête ? » _murmura le général Dardargnan sans paraître son inquiétude alors que son fils se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains. Déjà autour d'eux, des rebelles et des soldats étaient en train de s'affronter dans un combat sanglant._

« NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE TE SENTIR CONCERNE PAR MOI ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! Si tu veux te battre, tu vas avoir ce que tu désires ! » _hurla le jeune homme avant de se jeter en direction du général, celui-ci croisant ses lances avec celles d'Earnos qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à l'attaquer._

_C'était donc ça … Humpf. Cet homme derrière les rebelles. Il en était maintenant sûr et certain. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce combat durer trop longtemps de toute façon. Il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'auparavant mais il avait l'expérience contrairement à Earnos. Il était temps de montrer à son fils ce qu'il savait faire ! Il allait être surpris !_

_Très surpris même, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Le Dardargnan général le repoussa d'un geste de la lance, le faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'Earnos hoquetait d'étonnement. Quoi faire ?_

« Ce n'est pas normal, cette puissance ! Comment ça se fait ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de se relever._

« Hum ? Je sais tout simplement prendre appui sur mes jambes quand cela est nécessaire. Pour qui me prenais-tu, Earnos ? »

« Pour un vieux décrépit. De toute façon, maintenant, je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps. Si tu veux que l'on soit sérieux, on sera deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ! Tu vas être étonné à ton tour ! Tu comprendras à quel point tu ne pourras jamais me faire faillir ! »

« Hum ? Je verrai cela de mes propres yeux alors. » _annonça Walane, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se préparait déjà à réceptionner une nouvelle fois l'attaque de son fils._

_Mais celui-ci ne fit aucun geste d'attaque, observant tout simplement la situation autour d'eux. Le combat n'était pas en sa faveur mais qu'importe, il faisait attention aussi à son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé mais il préparait quelque chose, il le savait bien._

_La raison pour laquelle il pensait ça ? Tout simplement le fait que de nombreux dards commençaient à apparaître tout autour de Walane, prêts à foncer vers le jeune homme. Une nuée de dards, n'est-ce pas ? Il espérait le planter avec ça ?_

« Si tu crois vraiment que c'est effrayant, tu te trompes lourdement, père. »

« Oh … Tu ferais mieux d'être surpris, très surpris même. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux blonds, un sourire aux lèvres avant que les dards ne partent dans tous les sens._

« Je t'ai déjà dit que … »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, remarquant la vitesse à laquelle fonçaient les dards vers lui. HEY ! C'était quoi cette vitesse ? Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ça ! LOIN DE LA ! Plusieurs dards se plantèrent dans son corps, le faisant pencher en arrière._

« Arrête ce combat et laisse-toi capturer. Je peux essayer de faire que ta peine de mort devienne une peine de prison à vie, Earnos. »

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! TU ME PROPOSES QUOI ? DE NE PAS ME VENGER ? HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Tu t'emportes beaucoup trop, Earnos. Il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui t'arrête. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois que ce sont ces dards qui vont me stopper hein ? »

_Il en avait assez ! ASSEZ ! Ces paroles mensongères, ces demandes absurdes ! Tout le monde se foutait de lui ! Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il allait abandonner maintenant ? Il extirpa les dards de son corps, regardant son père avec furie. Il n'hésiterait pas, même face à lui !_


	59. Chapitre 59 : L'ECLF

**Chapitre 59 : L'expérience contre la fougue**

« Perdre son calme est dangereux dans un combat, Earnos, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je ne perds pas mon calme, je ne fais que réagir à tes attaques incessantes mais maintenant, ça va être terminé ! Je vais me débarrasser de toi ! »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. L'homme ne semblait guère réellement convaincu de ce que le Dardargnan était en train de dire. Non, il attendait tout simplement qu'Earnos s'élance au combat sans même se préoccuper de garder son calme ou non. D'ailleurs, Earnos voulu planter ses lances dans le corps de Walane mais celui-ci fit un mouvement sur le côté._

« Tu es trop lent, Earnos. Malgré mon âge, je remarque que la vitesse n'a jamais été ton fort. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu es surtout très résistant et endurant. La preuve en est avec les blessures causées par mes dards qui semblent ne faire aucun effet sur toi. »

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, tentant une nouvelle attaque sur son père sans y arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à le toucher ! C'est vrai … Son père avait toujours été très agile et rapide ! Impossible à toucher ! Mais ça ne changeait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Il allait l'atteindre !_

« Si je t'attrape, père, tu risques de le regretter amèrement ! »

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas, tes actions sont futiles comme le fait que vous soyez venus très nombreux. Regarde donc ça … Tu es incapable de gagner. Et si je décidais maintenant d'accélérer un peu le rythme encore ? » _signala le Dardargnan._

_Accélérer le rythme ? Comment ça ? L'homme aux cheveux blonds disparut de la vue d'Earnos jusqu'à se retrouver dans son dos. Il lui donna une petite tape dans la nuque, l'adolescent poussant un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver à genoux._

« Tu es peut-être très résistant mon fils mais tu ne peux rien faire si on s'attaque à l'intérieur même de ton corps. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis un général, Earnos ? »

« Car tu es le meilleur ami du roi ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais retrouvé ton poste ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! MÊME SI C'EST TOI ! »

_Même si c'était lui ? Tant mieux alors. Il avait besoin de plus de volontés s'il voulait atteindre son objectif. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se redressa, commençant à accélérer son rythme comme l'avait fait Walane._

« Oh ? Tu comptes me battre sur le plan de la vitesse ? Earnos, je suis déjà plus rapide que toi à la base, tu devrais le savoir. Si nous allons de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à nos capacités maximum, tu seras quand même celui qui perdra. »

« Nous verrons bien cela ! Tu es vieux, il sera plus simple de te battre car tu ne pourras jamais tenir la distance par rapport à moi ! Tu t'épuiseras plus vite que moi ! »

« HAHAHA ! Oui, bien entendu, c'est le cas. Mais il suffit juste que je te batte avant pour que tout ce que tu envisages soit brisés. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » _demanda le général, gardant son sourire calme et serein devant son fils qui perdait contenance mais surtout son calme. Le Dardargnan était là, face à son père, réfléchissant à comment le battre. AH ! Il avait une idée ! Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela marche !_

_Il accéléra le rythme de ses pas, cherchant à entourer Walane qui restait parfaitement immobile. Puis soudainement, Walane le stoppa, mettant une main au niveau du cou de son fils avant de le projeter au sol quelques mètres plus loin._

« Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde, Earnos. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté mes paroles ? »

« Car je ne compte pas me laisser faire de la sorte ! »

_L'impertinent. Mais bon, il le voyait se relever comme si de rien n'était malgré l'attaque qu'il venait de subir. A côté, le vieil homme n'avait pas encore été touché. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs un petit mouvement en direction de son fils avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur._

« Qu'est-ce que … Des pics ? » _dit le général en posant ses yeux en direction du sol. Des pics violets ? Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de dire :_

« Des pics empoisonnés ! Maintenant, c'est fini pour toi, père ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire ! Tu es perdu et tu le sais parfaitement ! Abandonne le combat et vas donc te soigner ! »

« Et si je n'ai pas besoin d'abandonner le combat pour me soigner ? » _déclara le général avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. L'une de ses lances redevint une main normale jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses doigts ne s'allonge. Il planta l'un de ses doigts dans sa jambe gauche puis sa jambe droite._

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, père ? Ce n'est quand même pas … »

« Tu n'espères quand même pas être le premier à faire une telle chose pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma vitesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Mon fils, tu as tant à apprendre si tu veux espérer m'arrêter. Contrairement à toi, j'ai les capacités pour te stopper. »

_Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire quand même hein ? Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver ! Il n'était plus aussi sûr … Mais … Mais … Il revoyait son père qui s'avançait tranquillement, repoussant les rares rebelles qui n'étaient pas occupés à combattre contre les soldats avec une certaine facilité._

« Ne crains rien. Comme signalé, je ne compte pas te tuer mon fils … si tu te laisses faire. »

« Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de rester en prison ! Si je meurs, je la rejoindrai ! Mais il est hors de question que je trépasse sans savoir emporter le roi avec moi ! »

« Tu n'auras guère réellement le choix. » _déclara le Dardargnan, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on verra ! JE NE ME RETIENS PLUS ! »

_En fait, c'était déjà le cas depuis le début du combat mais il voulait impressionner son père ! Le problème ? C'est que tout cela était particulièrement inefficace ! Il le voyait bien ! Il n'arrivait pas à battre son père ! Ni même tout simplement à le toucher ! Il en avait marre ! IL ALLAIT Y ARRIVER OUI OU NON ? IL DEVAIT LE FAIRE !_

« Earnos … Sincèrement, est-ce que tu penses réussir à abattre le roi ? Avec une puissance aussi faible ? Si tu n'arrives pas à me toucher, n'espère même pas atteindre le roi. »

« J'Y ARRIVERAI ! J'Y ARRIVERAI ! J'Y ARRIVERAI ! »

_Les rebelles comme les soldats ne se préoccupaient pas du père et du fils. Ils étaient seuls dans cette bulle, seuls à se battre l'un contre l'autre. MAIS IL S'EN FICHAIT ! Il allait l'emporter ! Il allait battre son père pour savoir qui …_

« Si tu veux que je sois sérieux, c'est gagné, Earnos. Je vais te considérer à ta juste valeur alors. » _déclara l'homme aux cheveux blonds, mettant les lunettes rouges devant ses yeux. Earnos fit quelques pas en reculant, un peu étonné._

« Vas-y, je t'attends ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui risque de t'arriver si je combats ! »

_Il devait se donner une certaine contenance. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte … PAS DU TOUT ! Ce n'était pas rien … Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il affrontait ! C'était le chef de l'armée ! C'était son père ! Mais il tremblait, il tremblait de rage et de peur. Son père était beaucoup trop fort, bien plus fort que lui, bien plus expérimenté, bien plus …_

« Comme tu le désires. Accélérons le rythme alors. »

_Accélérer le rythme ? Il allait se déplacer encore plus vite ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Même les Yanmegas ne pourraient sûrement pas aller plus vite ! Il exagérait sûrement mais … mais … Ah ! Il devait faire attention ! Où est-ce que son père se trouvait ?_

« Earnos … Je suis désolé … Je ne sais pas si tu vas mourir sur ce coup mais comme tu ne veux pas abandonner le combat, je vais devoir y mettre toutes mes forces. »

_LA VOIX VENAIT DE DERRIERE LUI ! Il se retourna au dernier moment, apercevant les deux lances qui se dirigeaient vers lui à toute allure. ZUT ! ZUT ! Ça allait faire très mal et … La lance n'arriva jamais à son ventre, Walane s'étant immobilisé._

« Ah … Tu avais peut-être raison dans le fond … »

« Père ? » _bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, remarquant que le Dardargnan se tenait le cœur dans une main._

« Je ne suis plus tout jeune malheureusement. Je n'aurai pas dû faire autant d'efforts. »

« Tu as alors perdu, père. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, présentant sa lance au niveau du ventre de son père._

« Hahaha … Tu penses vraiment qu'un petit malaise suffira pour m'arrêter ? »

« TU NE PEUX PLUS TE BATTRE ! LA PREUVE ! » _hurla le jeune homme, n'hésitant qu'un court instant avant de planter sa lance dans le ventre de son père. Un court moment d'hésitation qui suffit à Walane pour parer le coup avec sa propre lance, gémissant de douleur. Il fit un tendre sourire à son fils, remarquant les larmes dans ses yeux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça … mais qu'on lui y obligeait depuis le début._


	60. Chapitre 60 : Un dernier cadeau

**Chapitre 60 : Un dernier cadeau**

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas capable de battre un vieil homme comme moi ? J'ai honte de toi, mon fils. » _déclara le Dardargnan en rigolant. QUOI ? Il croyait qu'il ne donnait pas le maximum face à son père ? NON ! Il voulait le tuer ! Comme les autres ! Il voulait tous les tuer ! Tous les ennemis des rebelles devaient mourir ! TOUS !_

_Non … Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait … Ce n'était pas du tout ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne voulait pas tuer son père, ni personne ! Juste le roi ! JUSTE LE ROI QUI DEVAIT MOURIR ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE !_

« J'AI MAL AU CRÂNE ! » _hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de pousser un second cri mais de rage, commençant à donner des coups de plus en plus violents en direction de son père. Celui-ci les parait, reculant peu à peu tout en murmurant :_

« Je vois … Je vois … Auparavant, tu retenais tes coups. Si moi, j'ai la vitesse, toi, tu as l'endurance. Mais nous sommes normalement de la même force ou presque … si tu es mon fils, tu dois être normalement plus fort que moi. »

_Mais le jeune Dardargnan ne semblait même pas écouter ses paroles, fonçant tête baissée vers lui, donnant des coups de lance dans le vide bien que son seul but était de tuer le général Walane. Celui-ci les parait mais avec de moins en moins de force. Cela se voyait au fait que chaque coup donné repoussait un peu plus loin ses deux lances._

« Earnos … Comment as-tu pu te laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Tu es pourtant une forte tête, n'est-ce pas ? Qui n'a pas hésité à crier sur la princesse et à la détester lorsqu'elle t'avait cassé ta foreuse, non ? Alors comment as-tu pu te laisser t'abandonner à cela ? »

« Je tue … Je te tue, père. Ensuite, je tuerai le roi. Je tuerai le roi et ça sera fini. Ensuite, ça sera fini car la princesse sera vengée. La princesse sera vengée. »

« Je ne peux même pas te dire de te calmer. Le roi n'hésitera pas à te tuer, qu'importe ce que je dirai. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu continues de fuir plutôt que de mener un combat des plus vains. Tu ne peux rien faire, Earnos. »

« JE PEUX, JE PEUX, JE PEUX ! »

_Le jeune homme semblait comme avoir perdu la raison alors que le père poussait un profond soupir amusé et attendri. Ca ne servait à rien … Rien du tout._

« Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai, il vaut mieux que je t'emporte avec moi, Earnos. Ta mère ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. »

« NE PARLE PAS DE MA MERE ! TU NE T'INTERESSE PAS A MOI ! TU NE T'INTERESSE PAS A MOI ! Ma famille … Ma famille … »

_Sa famille ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler correctement ! Il voulait juste … Il voulait juste … tuer la personne en face de lui ! Ça lui permettrait alors de trouver le roi ! Trouver le roi et le tuer ! Tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin ! AH … AH … AH … Non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça, ce n'était pas bon !_

_IL NE FALLAIT PAS PENSER COMME CA ! Un bruit d'éclat se fit entendre alors que Walane se retrouvait un genou au sol, sa main droite pendant lamentablement vers le sol. Earnos était devant lui, haletant tout en disant :_

« C'est fini, c'est fini ! Où est le roi ? OU EST-IL ? »

« Tu ne le sauras pas mon fils. Mais quand même … Une telle violence, ce n'est pas toi. » _murmura le Dardargnan en regardant son enfant, le bras droit ayant été cassé par la puissance dévastatrice d'Earnos cumulée à l'âge du général._

« DIS-MOI LE OU ALORS JE TE TUE ! »

« Tues-moi donc … Je ne trahirai pas mon roi, même si celui-ci s'est permis de me demander d'abattre mon fils, je refuse de trahir ma famille et mon royaume. »

« ALORS MEURS ! » _hurla le jeune homme, levant ses deux lances vers le ciel. Il vint les rabaisser en direction du dos de son père, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Non … Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas le tuer ! IL NE DEVAIT PAS ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS LE TUER !_

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

_QU'ON LE LAISSE TRANQUILLE ! IL NE VOULAIT RIEN ENTENDRE ! RIEN VOIR ! IL VOULAIT JUSTE TUER LE ROI ! PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Haletant et bavant, le jeune homme s'écroula à genoux, juste en face de son père, ses lances redevenues deux mains._

« Earnos … Tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as assez fait. Tu ne gagneras pas … Vous ne gagnerez pas. Cessez donc ces combats inutiles et va t'en. Je signalerai au roi que je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter. »

« Hors de question … Hors de question … Je dois trouver le roi et le tuer ! Le reste … Le reste, je dois le tuer aussi mais je ne dois pas aussi ! »

« … … … C'est un choix difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Walane lui tapota doucement le sommet du crâne avant de prendre sa paire de lunettes de sa main valide. Il la déposa sur le crâne d'Earnos, murmurant :_

« Tu peux les porter maintenant. Tu es assez grand pour cela. »

« Père ? Papa ? Je … Je n'ai pas tué Terria. Je … Je l'aimais … Je l'aimais vraiment. Le roi l'a tuée … C'était un accident, un accident de la part du roi. Mais c'est lui … C'est lui. »

« Je sais … Je sais parfaitement. Mais enfuis-toi maintenant, les rebelles ont perdu la bataille. Enfuis-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Il ne voulait pas fuir ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS ! Pourtant, les paroles de son père … C'était pour lui sauver la vie hein ? Car il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à prendre le château, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait l'écouter, il devait écouter son père._

« Ah … Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Je ferai mieux de prendre ma retraite. »

_Son père se parlait à lui-même, se tenant le bras droit qui était cassé avec celui de gauche. C'était de sa faute si son père était dans cet état. Mais … Mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Les lunettes devant ses yeux, il bredouilla :_

« Je m'en vais … Mais oui, prends ta retraite. Prends-là le plus tôt possible ! »

« Je pense que je ferai ça … Ta mère sera plus heureuse de me voir à la maison qu'à la guerre en train de combattre. Maintenant, dépêche-toi … Ces rebelles continueront de se battre jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu as le temps … Mais fais vite. »

« Je continuerai de chercher le roi ! Si je le trouve, je le tuerai ! » _s'écria le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la sortie du trône. Les combattants étaient tous trop occupés entre eux pour s'intéresser à lui._

Quitter le château, repasser par le passage secret, personne ne saurait d'où il venait, d'où il sortait. Encore un échec, encore un échec ! Il avait perdu contre son père ! Il avait perdu contre son père alors comment espérer réussir à battre le roi ? COMMENT ?

« J'ai mal au crâne … Encore … Encore mal au crâne … Ca ne s'arrête pas ! PAS DU TOUT ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? »

_Il vint s'adosser contre un mur alors qu'il cherchait une explication sans la trouver. Il avait si mal au crâne. En même temps, il avait essayé de tuer son père. SON PERE !_

_Son père … Il avait essayé de tuer celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Ah … Ah … ah … Il avait besoin de rentrer chez les rebelles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Olistar n'était pas là ? Non … Il ne devait pas compter sur elle. Là où elle se trouvait, elle était heureuse, c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Ah … Ah …_

« Terria … Terria, pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi tu es partie si tôt ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds leva la tête de ses deux enfants, se dirigeant brièvement vers la fenêtre. Elle avait cru entendre son nom … Bizarre._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Terria ? » _demanda Douély en la voyant un peu surprise._

« Je ne sais pas … Je croyais qu'on m'appelait. J'ai même cru entendre la voix d'Earnos. Il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement. Je … Douély ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela sera pour bientôt. »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai, je commence à perdre patience, vraiment … Je veux retrouver l'homme que j'aime. En même temps, je ne peux pas te laisser seule. »

« Je pense aller encore très bien, Terria. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas encore le moment. » _déclara la femme aux cheveux violets. Oui … Le moment était bientôt arrivé. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Ce moment où tout allait être chamboulé à jamais._


	61. Chapitre 61 : Double choix

**Septième partie : Une ère s'endort, une autre s'éveille**

**Chapitre 61 : Double choix**

« Impossible de mettre la main sur le roi. Le roi n'est pas là. Le roi est introuvable. Le roi ? Où se trouve le roi ? Où se trouve-t-il ? »

_Il disait cela alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, la paire de lunettes dans ses mains. Les lunettes de son père … Son père qui lui avait promis de prendre sa retraite. Un à un, les personnes qui entouraient le roi abandonnaient le combat. Mais ça ne changeait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Rien par rapport à quoi ? A QUOI ? A ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à son père !_

« J'ai essayé de le tuer … J'ai vraiment essayé de tuer mon propre père. Je suis juste horrible. Pire que le roi, pire que le roi … Je préfère encore mourir après, ah … Ah … »

_Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu penser ça ! Comment il avait pu essayer ça ! COMMENT ? COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT OSE FAIRE CA ! Tuer son père … Tuer son père … Il avait vraiment essayé de le tuer. Il avait vraiment essayé de tuer son propre père. Ah … Ah … Il se sentait mal à nouveau, il se sentait mal._

« Je … Je, je veux dormir. Je dois dormir, je ne penserai plus à ça. Oui, oui … Je dois dormir. Je dois dormir au lieu. Ah ! »

_Il allait chercher le sommeil mais surtout le trouver. Il avait besoin de dormir. Dormi … Oui … Couché sur son lit, il ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil et surtout plonger dans ses songes. Dormir … Oui … Dormir. Plus penser à ça._

_Hum … Il avait chaud un petit peu. Il sentait cette chaleur qui montait peu à peu. C'était une chaleur apaisante et douce. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Comme s'il était avait Terria. Humpf … Terria … Terria lui manquait terriblement. Terria ! TERRIA !_

« Aie, ne bouge pas trop, Earnos, non plus. Je sais bien que tu es en manque de chaleur mais quand même … Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il rouvrit ses yeux, remarquant le tissu violet contre lequel sa tête était posée. Il leva ses yeux rubis, remarquant le visage souriant d'Olistar qui lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse avant de reprendre :_

« Bien dormi, Earnos ? Quand je t'ai vu en train de trembler, je me suis bien dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été présente ces derniers temps à tes côtés. »

« Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu n'étais pas là … et que j'aurai préféré que tu ne reviennes pas voir ma tête de perdant. J'ai échoué … Le roi n'était pas dans le château. »

« Et alors ? Quel est le problème, Earnos ? Où est le souci ? »

« Le roi n'était pas dans le château ! J'ai affronté mon père et j'ai failli le tuer … faillit … J'aurai perdu … normalement. Je devais perdre ! Car mon père était bien plus expérimenté que moi. J'ai failli … le tuer. »

_Hum. Elle comprenait. Du moins, elle voyait ce qu'il disait. Ah … Le pauvre enfant. Encore couchée dans le lit à ses côtés, elle revint l'enlacer tendrement tout en lui murmurant quelques mots pour le rassurer._

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Earnos. Tu vas bientôt trouver la paix, je te le promets. Bientôt, le roi sera trouvé et ton cœur sera soulagé. »

« Il ne le sera jamais ! Il ne le sera jamais ! Je ne serai … jamais. Olistar, je … Tu sais … Si j'arrivai à tuer le roi, je pensais que … »

_Il termina sa phrase faiblement, ne voulant pas le dire à voix haute. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien une claque qui résonna dans la pièce. Une claque des plus puissantes, laissant aussitôt une marque rouge sur la joue d'Earnos alors qu'Olistar s'écriait :_

« Je te l'interdis formellement ! C'est compris ? Même si elle est morte, ce n'est pas une solution ! C'est compris ? Ne t'avise même plus de penser à ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas, Olistar ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis plus rien sans elle ! Plus rien du tout ! Plus rien ! Je … Je veux en terminer avec le roi puis la rejoindre ! »

« Oh … Alors, je serai contrainte de te ligoter voir de te paralyser à vie avec l'un de mes poisons. Au moins, même si tu deviens un légume, tu resteras vivant. »

« Je ne veux pas rester vivant ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je veux juste mourir ! C'est tout ! »

_Et elle ? Elle refusait tout simplement. Elle vint l'enlacer une nouvelle fois pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Oh, elle aimait Holikan, elle l'aimait réellement mais dire qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune affection pour Earnos serait mentir. C'est bien parce que le jeune homme était tout simplement fragile, contrairement aux apparences._

« Earnos, je t'interdis de recommencer à penser de la sorte. Je veux que cela soit clair entre nous. Je veux que tu comprennes parfaitement où je veux en venir. »

« Je … Je … Je … Je … Je … Je me sens mal. Je veux tuer le roi, je veux le tuer ! »

« Tu le tueras, tu seras même celui qui lui portera le coup fatal mais pour ça, il faut continuer à vivre et arrêter de sombrer dans la folie ! »

« Impossible, impossible, impossible. » _bredouilla le jeune homme, se tenant la tête entre les mains. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Impossible !_

« Earnos, repose-toi … Tu as de la fièvre et ce n'est pas normal, pas du tout normal. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, recommençant à l'enlacer, collant sa tête contre son sein alors que le Dardargnan haletait._

_Trouver le sommeil, dormir, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien … et mal en même temps. Il avait besoin de dormir. Dormir … Dormir … La Drascore fit apparaître son dard, le plantant doucement dans le dos d'Earnos pour le faire plonger dans le royaume des songes. En même temps, elle montrait son visage inquiet … mais furieux. Une personne allait le payer._

_Mais pour l'heure, le fait d'avoir Earnos dans ses bras était quelque chose de réconfortant. Dans une autre vie, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer de la même manière qu'elle aimait Holikan. L'affection qu'elle avait pour le Dardargnan était si grande. Elle l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir, devenir peu à peu une personne avec des principes et un mental d'acier. Alors voir … Le voir être ce qu'il était maintenant … Ah …_

« Imbécile. Je suis en train de pleurer à cause de tout ça. »

_Elle pleurait de rage et d'amertume de voir Earnos dans cet état. S'il y avait bien une personne qui voulait autant la mort du roi que le Dardargnan, c'était elle. C'était elle, tout ça pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Earnos. Oh mais il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait aussi une autre personne. Une autre personne qui allait devoir payer pour ses actes._

« Oh ? Je vois qu'Olistar est finalement revenue parmi les rebelles de cette base. Tu as beaucoup voyagé dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? » _déclara un homme aux cheveux violets, quelques heures plus tard alors que le duo était en face de lui._

« Ça peut l'être, Arkanar. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as contactés ? Du moins, tu as contacté Earnos ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets._

« Car je voulais lui annoncer que nous avons retrouvé la trace du roi. Oh … Ce dernier est bien à l'abri dans une bâtisse entourée par deux tours mais qu'importe, il ne tardera pas à tomber. Comme Earnos veut sa mort, je vais lui proposer tout simplement de m'accompagner même si je connais déjà sa réponse. »

«Et moi, je ne suis pas invitée ? »

_Elle avait demandé cela sur un ton condescendant alors qu'Arkanar la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Hum … Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, loin de là même._

« Je ne pense pas, non. Quelques rebelles seulement vont venir avec moi et Earnos. Earnos est un cas spécial à cause de son ressentiment envers le roi. »

« Oh … Si c'est comme ça, je comprends. Seulement la troupe « d'élite » alors ? »

« En quelque sorte, c'est cela. » _murmura l'homme aux cheveux violets dans un sourire, Olistar haussant les épaules avant de déclarer :_

« Soit … Comme vous voulez, Earnos. Je vais te laisser te préparer. Viens donc me voir avant que tu ne partes quand même, d'accord ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … D'accord, Olistar. Euh … C'est vraiment impossible qu'elle vienne ? Je me sentirai plus rassuré si elle est là. »

« Malheureusement non, je ne fais confiance qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes. Tu en fais partie. » _déclara l'Aéromite dans un grand sourire. Comme si sa confiance était relative. Bien entendu … Bien entendu … La confiance d'un Aéromite, la confiance d'Arkanar. qui pouvait y croire réellement ? Déjà pas le Dardargnan. Loin de là même. Pourtant, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner, accompagné d'Olistar._


	62. Chapitre 62 : UBPLP

**Chapitre 62 : Un baiser pour le protéger**

« J'ai mal au crâne, Olistar. J'ai vraiment mal au crâne. »

_Il avait dit cela alors qu'il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, les bras croisés, assis sur son lit. Il cherchait à se concentrer pour ne pas perdre de vue son objectif. Il allait trouver le roi dans la soirée, dans la journée, dans les jours qui viennent ! Il allait réussir à tuer le roi ! Ah … Ah … Mais il avait encore terriblement mal au crâne._

« Hum … Cette migraine … Je vais trouver un moyen de te la soigner. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est ce que je prépare depuis tout ce temps, de toute façon. Earnos, patiente-ici et ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Est-ce bien clair ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu bouges. »

« D'accord, d'accord, le message est bien passé. Je note ta proposition. »

« Ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre, Earnos. Saisis la différence et la nuance. » _coupa la jeune femme aux cheveux violets avant de quitter la chambre._

_Elle était un peu rouge aux joues, semblant se préparer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour sa migraine ? Ca faisait des mois qu'elle était comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas la soigner du jour au lendemain comme ça ! Non ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions à ce sujet ! Ailleurs, Olistar était en train d'observer un miroir._

« Hum … Earnos est … Tsss … Si je lui mets la main dessus, il le regrettera amèrement. »

_OH QUE OUI ! Elle n'était pas souvent en colère, non, elle ne l'était pas souvent mais il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Et lui, Arkanar, il en avait franchi plusieurs en osant s'en prendre à Earnos. De même, on pouvait lui mettre sur le dos de nombreuses morts dont celle de la reine Seiry. Quelle plaie … Quelle plaie ! Elle allait tout faire pour se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord préparer le terrain. Ah … Ce n'était pas un mauvais moment à passer, loin de là. Mais disons simplement qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'elle allait faire. _

« Je me demande comment elle va me soigner de cette migraine. Ah … Ah … »

_C'est vrai qu'il souffrait terriblement mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Loin de là même ! Il était sans défense face à cette migraine présente depuis trop longtemps. Sans défense et incapable de la combattre. Il avait mal … terriblement mal._

_Si mal … Où était donc Olistar ? Il ne savait pas … mais elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre. Il allait l'attendre, mais couché sur le lit, la tête dans le coussin. Il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré ou éveillé. Il n'y arrivait pas du tout. C'était trop difficile, beaucoup trop pour lui ? Il se marmonna à lui-même, ans ses pensées :_

« Besoin de me reposer … Ah … Ah … Olistar, où tu es ? Olistar … Je … Terria, je … Attends-moi s'il te plaît. S'il te plait. »

_Qu'elle l'attende, il allait arriver bientôt. Très bientôt. Qu'importe les paroles d'Olistar, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, loin de là même. Il voulait juste … rejoindre Terria, au loin, ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Elle n'était pas devenue une Munja, il le sentait. Elle était morte sans chercher à revenir._

« Earnos ? Earnos ? Réveille-toi. Earnos. » _murmura une douce voix féminine, une main le secouant légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'éveiller._

_Olistar ? Il reconnaissait sa voix, ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder. La Drascore le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres mais rougissante légèrement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Aie, aie, aie, la migraine. Elle était à nouveau là. Elle était à nouveau présente. Et cette idée de tuer le roi et ses soldats aussi. Le roi … Il devait le tuer à tout prix ! Ne pas laisser la possibilité à d'autre de le faire ! Il devait le tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

« Earnos ? Tu as encore ta migraine, n'est-ce pas ? » _déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, Earnos hochant la tête positivement._

« Soit … Bon … Je vais donc être obligée de faire ça. »

« Faire qu … » _demanda le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu, Olistar collant ses lèvres contre celles du Dardargnan. Elle lui tenait fermement le dos du crâne de ses deux mains, prolongeant son baiser pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'il déglutissait, avalant sa salive mélangée à celle de la Drascore. Il la repoussa, rouge de gêne alors qu'il bredouillait :_

« Non mais Olistar ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je … Je suis fidèle ! »

« Moi aussi, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Olistar ? »

« Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup du tien dans ce baiser mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas vraiment déplaisant. Hum … Dans une autre vie, je suis sûre que j'aurai été très heureuse avec toi, Earnos. Mais j'ai déjà mon bonheur ailleurs. »

« Ça n'explique pas ce que tu as fait ! Tu as Holikan, je te rappelle ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque que tu dois aller voir ailleurs ! Je suis dé… »

« Je ne suis pas en manque ! » _coupa-t-elle avant de lui donner une baffe assez forte mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la précédente fois. _« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à comprendre ? Tu me réveilles et puis tu … »

« Je vais te laisser tranquille. Par contre, tu pourras le répéter à Holikan si tu veux … mais après que tu aies compris pourquoi j'ai fait cela, d'accord ? » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, un peu rouge elle aussi aux joues._

« J'aurai encore préféré savoir pourquoi … mais bon, visiblement, tu ne veux pas en parler. »

« Pas vraiment … Si tu savais, tu risquerais de tout faire louper. Bonne chance, Earnos. J'espère que ta migraine sera soignée. »

_Oui bien sûr mais bon, quand même ? HEY ! Elle partait ? Elle ne voulait pas rester un peu ? Mais le baiser d'Olistar lui rappelait à quel point ceux de Terria lui manquaient terriblement._

_Terriblement … Terriblement. Et les paroles d'Olistar. Dans une autre vie ? Surement. Il n'aurait pas trouvé cela déplaisant … d'aimer celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur. Mais il avait maintenant un amour éternel envers la princesse morte … Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Et il savait qu'Olistar avait fait ce baiser pour une raison précise._

« Hein ? D'ailleurs, en pensant à cette raison … »

_Il remarquait que la mal de crâne était toujours présent mais semblait s'être atténué. De même, son cœur était soulagé … à moitié. Il se sentait mieux … Il se sentait plus serein et calme. Un peu en paix avec lui-même. Il voulait toujours tuer le roi mais … cette folie qui le rongeait, il se sentait plus calme. Bien plus calme._

_C'était bizarre d'être aussi calme. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi pendant des mois et maintenant … Un simple baiser guérisseur ? Non, quand même pas, c'était ridicule. Mais en même temps, ce qu'Olistar avait fait, il avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il se trompait lourdement ? Ah oui, peut-être … Il y avait des chances que ça soit le cas. Mais bon … Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui avait fait un bien fou, pas le baiser en lui-même mais … en son être intérieur. Il devait la remercier au lieu._

_Mais bon, après cette dispute, enfin cette mini-dispute entre eux deux, il valait mieux voir ça après la mort du roi. Hein ? Tiens ? Il pensait à l'après-mort du roi ? Il pensait donc vivre encore ? Hahaha … Vraiment, s'il suffisait d'un baiser pour lui permettre de retrouver l'esprit, il le saurait … Mais le pire est que tout cela semblait marcher parfaitement. Comme quoi, il suffisait d'un rien pour le rendre plus stable._

« Vous êtes tous prêts ? » _demanda Arkanar alors que les rebelles s'écriaient :_

« OUI ! Nous devons tuer le roi ! »

« Je le suis depuis des années. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, Arkanar tournant son visage vers lui, disant dans un sourire :_

« Ne t'en fait pas … Ça sera bientôt terminé … Oh oui, bientôt. »

« C'est tout ce que je désire, la mort du roi. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu le veux. »

« Oh, ne sois donc pas si pressé. Normalement, la garde qui entoure la bâtisse dans laquelle se trouve le roi est surtout constitué de Yanmegas, sa race d'insectes. Comme quoi, sa confiance n'a jamais été très grande. »

« Tant pis pour lui, la confiance d'un fou ne m'intéresse pas. » _marmonna Earnos, Arkanar haussant un sourcil avant de répondre :_

« Comptes-tu parler après chacune de mes phrases ? Enfin bon … Suivez-moi donc. »

_Ah ! C'était finalement le moment ! Et cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas hésiter à utiliser toutes ses capacités pour abattre le roi ! Son père, il s'était retenu, il avait eu cette migraine mais là … On parlait du roi. DU ROI ! Le roi ! Celui qu'il voulait tuer depuis plus de deux ans ! AH ! Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant ! Il allait réussir à abattre le monarque !_


	63. Chapitre 63 : Trahison

**Chapitre 63 : Trahison**

« C'est quoi ce bâtiment ? Il est tout simplement gigantesque ! »

_Il disait cela en voyant l'imposante bâtisse. Des fenêtres, plusieurs étages mais aussi un toit qui permettait aux deux tours de se rejoindre. C'était vraiment un endroit imposant même si cela ne l'était pas autant que le château du roi. C'était donc là … que Théor se trouvait ?_

_Ah … Le roi se trouvait là ! Le roi se trouvait là ! Il se trouvait à sa portée ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Ce n'était pas une chimère ! Déjà, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, de nombreuses ombres apparurent dans le ciel, des cris se faisant entendre :_

« Les rebelles sont là ! A L'ASSAUT ! TUEZ-LES TOUS ! Protégez le roi à tout prix ! »

« Earnos ? Fais le ménage comme les autres. » _dit l'Aéromite avec autorité, Earnos agissant aussitôt. Il n'allait pas laisser des soldats se mettre en travers de sa route ! PAS ALORS QU'IL ETAIT AUSSI PRES DU BUT !_

« DISPARAISSEZ DE MON PASSAGE ! JE DOIS TUER LE ROI ! »

_Qu'on ne l'en empêche pas ! Il était animé d'une fureur bien présente ! Il devait juste tuer le roi ! De toutes ses forces, il repoussa les Yanmegas, utilisant différentes méthodes pour y arriver, que ça soit l'inconscience, les blessures non-mortelles ou autres ! Il aurait le dessus ! Il allait réussir à atteindre le roi ! Le roi était proche ! Quelques minutes plus tard, la première vague de soldats était tombée, leur permettant alors d'avancer et surtout de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. A partir de là, tout se jouait !_

« Quel est le chemin que nous devons prendre ? » _demanda un rebelle, Arkanar se trouvant derrière eux, accompagné par Earnos. L'homme aux lunettes devant ses yeux bleus dit :_

« Hum … Partez vers les deux tours. Il y a des chances que le roi se trouve dans l'une d'entre elles. De même, que certains d'entre vous entourent la zone pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette fois. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts ! »

« D'accord, chef ! VENEZ AVEC MOI ! » _hurlèrent les rebelles, l'un d'entre eux semblant diriger la petite troupe sous la tutelle d'Arkanar.  
_

_En arrière, l'homme restait toujours en arrière. Il ne voulait pas participer à la bataille ? Bizarre, vraiment bizarre même. Arkanar se tourna vers lui, disant d'une voix calme :_

« Si tu veux bien me suivre, je préfère qu'une petite troupe m'accompagne, dont toi. »

« Bien entendu, aucun souci à cela. » _déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, trouvant quand même cela bizarre une telle demande de la part d'Arkanar._

« Alors, au lieu de parler, accompagnez-moi. »

_Comme il le désirait, il n'allait pas essayer le contraire. Le jeune homme suivit l'Aéromite tandis que d'autres rebelles étaient autour de lui. Ils étaient quoi ? Une dizaine ? C'était suffisant pour pénétrer dans la bâtisse et voir son intérieur._

_Drôle d'endroit … Enfin, ce n'était pas vide, loin de là. Les combats étaient bien présents, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pouvait entendre car il ne voyait rien. Rien ? Oui … L'Aéromite semblait parfaitement connaître la zone, comme s'il s'y était déjà rendu._

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu saches où nous devons nous rendre ? Les soldats ne sont même pas présents dans la zone où nous nous trouvons. »

« Tu sais que tu parles beaucoup, Earnos ? Mais ça ne sera plus un problème très bientôt. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se tourna vers l'Aéromite, le regardant avec étonnement alors que celui-ci éclatait de rire. Dès qu'il s'arrêta, les rebelles s'arrêtèrent. Il vint dire dans un grand sourire :_

« Earnos, tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais pourtant t'expliquer clairement la situation. Dès que le roi est mort, je vais te tuer. A partir de là, je serai le seul qui régnera sur le royaume. Avec le nombre croissant de rebelles sous ma manipulation dont toi actuellement, ça sera un jeu d'enfant de récupérer peu à peu le pouvoir. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il se doutait bien que l'Aéromite avait un plan aussi tordu dans le crâne. Il s'était même préparé à cela mais quand même, le lui dire en face ! _

« Et tu sais le plus drôle ? C'est que tu ne peux qu'acquiescer à mes propos. Tu es incapable de me contredire ! Car tu es manipulé, comme les autres ! Tu as été une forte tête, il faut le reconnaître mais peu à peu, à chaque fois que tu me rendais visite, mes parfums venaient tout simplement te perturber. Tu parlais d'une migraine, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … AH ! Il comprenait ! C'était le parfum ! C'était le parfum qui lui avait fait cet effet ! LE SALOPARD ! Il allait le tuer ! NON ! Il ne fallait pas … Pas du tout, l'homme croyait encore qu'il était manipulé. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'il ne le soit plus ? Ce n'était pas normal, non ?_

« Cette migraine était le fruit de mon travail. Oh … Il est dommage que tu ne sois pas assez fort. J'aurai aimé que tu tues ton père mais bon … On ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, tant que tu sers de sacrifice, c'est le plus important. Non mais … Comme si un ancien chevalier avait réellement sa place parmi les rebelles ? Quelqu'un qui a fricoté avec la monarchie d'aussi près ! Je ne suis pas stupide pour lui faire confiance ! Tsss … Dire que j'aurai bien aimé m'occuper personnellement de cette princesse mais tout ça a arrangé ce que je voulais. »

_Le jeune homme serait les poings. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas maintenant. Surtout pas alors que l'homme avouait tout ça ! AH … AH … Il avait une nouvelle envie de meurtre mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien réelle ! BIEN REELLE !_

« En plus, elle était plutôt jolie comme fille. Qu'importe l'âge, je me disais que j'aurai bien aimé la manipuler. Hahaha ! Je ne sais pas si mes parfums auraient réussi à la dompter mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ? Une reine domptée ! Une reine qui se soumettrait à tous mes caprices ! HAHAHAHA ! »

« CREVE ! » _hurla le Dardargnan, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps._

_Ses deux lances vinrent se planter dans l'Aéromite ou presque. Aussitôt, deux rebelles étaient venus le protéger, les lances se logeant en eux, les traversant avec facilité et venant juste entailler sans grande profondeur le corps de l'Aéromite._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ma manipulation devrait être parfaite ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors, c'est à cause de toi si j'ai failli tuer mon père ? Comment est-ce que tu oses salir le nom de la princesse Terria ! JE VAIS TE CREVER ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Peut-être une petite erreur de ma part mais tu n'as pas l'impression de te tromper lourdement ? Je suis entouré par de nombreuses personnes. Tu as eu de la chance sur ces deux-là … Et n'oublies pas les autres rebelles ailleurs. Tu ne pourras pas … continuer comme ça ! Tu vas mourir sans même comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! »

« OH QUE SI ! J'ai parfaitement compris ce qui se passe ! Tu vas voir … Je … Je ne te permettrai pas de salir la mémoire de Terria plus longtemps ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … Et que comptes-tu faire hum ? Avec quelle armée ? »

« Il n'a pas besoin d'une armée. Il m'a, c'est suffisant. » _déclara une voix féminine avant qu'un dard ne vienne se loger dans trois rebelles alignés, se retirant quelques instants plus tard. Olistar fit son apparition, Arkanar la regardant._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as osé me tendre un piège, Earnos ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là. Mais visiblement, je … »

« Oh, pour ton parfum pour manipuler les gens, c'est bien, très bien … C'est aussi très efficace mais il serait bien plus utile s'il était impossible de le contrer. A qui est-ce que tu pensais affaire hein ? Je suis une Drascore, je suis spécialisée dans les poisons. Earnos aussi avait déjà un corps habitué à ces derniers bien qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Par contre… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets craqua les os de ses doigts, prenant appui sur le sol. Sa queue frappa ce dernier, créant quelques fissures avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Toi, n'espère même pas sortir de ce combat vivant. Oser t'en prendre à Earnos, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que tu auras fait de ta pitoyable existence de manipulateur. »

« Olis … Olistar, laisse-moi m'en occuper ! Sinon, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour l'empêcher de me manipuler ? C'était lui la raison de mon mal de crâne ! »

« Hum ? Et le baiser ? Tu pensais qu'il était pour quelle raison ? Je t'ai tout simplement administré le même poison à partir duquel son parfum est basé. Après, ton corps a créé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le contrer. Je te l'ai administré de cette façon pour que tu ne te poses pas de questions et surtout ne fasse pas tout tomber à l'eau. Tu viens m'aider à le tuer ? »

_OH QUE OUI ! Maintenant, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Ils étaient peut-être que deux mais c'était largement suffisant pour cet Aéromite ! Il était temps d'abattre le chef des rebelles !_


	64. Chapitre 64 : Empoisonné de partout

**Chapitre 64 : Empoisonné de partout**

« Vous pensez vraiment réussir à me battre ? Je vais vous montrer que vous en êtes incapables ! TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ-LES TOUS LES DEUX ! »

_L'Aéromite venait d'ordonner aux rebelles encore vivants de s'en prendre à eux tandis que le jeune homme et la jeune femme étaient dos à dos. C'était grâce à elle qu'il se sentait mieux, c'était grâce à elle qu'il allait si bien !_

« Ça sera ma façon de te remercier, Olistar ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça ! »

« Hum ? Hors de question, Earnos. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu as autre chose à accomplir. Je vais m'occuper des rebelles, toi, tu te charges d'Arkanar. Je parie que tu en as envie depuis bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'heure de la vengeance ! »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je me venge ? Tu as décidé de changer d'avis ? » _demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire tendre._

« Disons que ce personnage m'exaspère au plus haut point et après ce qu'il t'a fait, je crois que la mort est la seule solution à son problème. »

« Son problème ? Tu veux parler de son existence dans ce monde ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Bon, je te fais confiance mais ne sois pas trop blessée, d'accord ? » _demanda Earnos une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle lui tapota doucement le dos avant de répondre d'une voix tendre et amusée :_

« Bien entendu ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Earnos ? Ne t'en fait donc pas ! Je n'aurai aucun problème à régler leurs comptes. Ce ne sont que des pantins de toute façon ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne dois pas faire attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, arrête de te préoccuper trop de moi, roh … Que tu es fatiguant, Earnos. » _déclara la jeune femme tout en rigolant. Quand même, si chacun se préoccupait autant de l'autre, autant alors aller tout de suite au combat, non ?_

_Le jeune homme s'élança vers l'Aéromite, celui-ci étant entouré par les rebelles. Pourtant, la Drascore passa devant le Dardargnan, donnant un violent coup de dard sur le côté, balayant par ce geste les différents rebelles devant l'Aéromite._

« Et voilà le travail ! Il est à toi maintenant, Earnos ! »

« Petits impertinents. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Comme si un simple Dardargnan en était capable ! Vous vous êtes trompés dans vos rôles ! Tu viens de l'emmener à sa perte, Olistar ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de le tuer à petit feu ! » _s'écria l'Aéromite, exaltant de joie à cette idée d'emporter le Dardargnan dans la tombe._

« Oh, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu dis, tu risquerais d'être très surpris ! »

_Olistar lui avait répondu, semblant peu inquiète pour Earnos. Maintenant qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, pourquoi se faire du souci, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme pouvait se débrouiller seul, elle le savait capable ! Elle le sentait capable !_

_Mais après ? Est-ce que cela allait suffire ? Car entre ce qu'elle pensait et la réalité, ça pouvait être deux choses différentes. Mais bon, elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire ! C'était ça ! Elle souleva un rebelle en plantant le dard dans son dos, l'envoyant sur deux autres qui se relevaient._

_A côté, Earnos avait déjà ses deux lances à la place de ses mains, encore tâchées du sang de l'Aéromite. Depuis qu'il avait visé ses hanches, il savait qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. OH ! D'ailleurs, l'Aéromite n'était surement pas le genre de personnes qui avait l'habitude d'être blessées ! Il pouvait peut-être envisager la victoire de ce côté. En jouant sur la psychologie du personnage ? Pourtant, l'Aéromite semblait calme, soupirant avant de dire :_

« Cessons donc ce combat … Je vais te montrer que tout ce que tu fais est inutile. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Tu vas encore essayer de me manipuler avec tes parfums ? »

« Oh non … Peu de chances que je recommence cela … Mais ces blessures me font atrocement mal, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde comment je règle le souci. »

_Comment il réglait le souci ? Il le vit sortit un petit flacon qu'il l'ouvrit en faisant sauter le bouchon. Aussitôt, une petite poudre dorée vint l'entourer, l'Aéromite poussant un soupir de plaisir entremêlé d'un soupir de soulagement._

« Et voilà … Dorénavant, la douleur n'existe plus à mes yeux, ni à mon corps. »

« Ah ? Donc, je peux te frapper autant que je le veux, tu ne ressentiras plus rien ? Tant mieux, ça va me permettre de ne pas me ménager ! »

_Oh que oui ! Il allait en profiter et pas qu'un peu ! L'homme n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver ! Cette douleur qui allait l'animer, même s'il allait lui faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas, il allait quand même bien la ressentir ! AH ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fit apparaître des dards tout autour de lui, les envoyant en direction de l'Aéromite._

_Celui-ci présenta son bras pour parer les dards, les pointes s'enfonçant dans sa peau sans que pour autant l'homme aux cheveux violets ne pousse un cri. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il sortit plusieurs fioles, souriant de toutes ses dents._

« Si tu es capable de résister à ma manipulation, penses-tu que ça soit le cas par rapport à mes plus puissants poisons ? Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends … Tu risques de le regretter ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne sais pas encore que je peux résister à différents poisons ? »

« Nous verrons cela … Commençons par le plus intéressant : la paralysie ! »

_Et il pensait qu'il allait le laisser faire ? Le Dardargnan s'envola dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, tournant autour de l'Aéromite pour l'empêcher de le viser avec l'une de ces fichues fioles ! Il n'allait pas se laisser toucher ! Du côté d'Olistar, celle-ci avait quand même un peu de mal avec les rebelles, ces derniers étant bien nombreux mais surtout comme dopés … Leurs puissances étaient bien plus grandes que ceux de base. Pourtant, elle en avait déjà emmené deux à la mort._

« Oh ? Tu comptes t'enfuir encore longtemps ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à me suivre ? » _ironisa le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter. Des ailes ? Dans le dos de l'Aéromite ? Il était capable de voler lui aussi ! ZUT ! Il l'avait presque oublié ! Il fallait dire que les Aéromites, il en avait vu que très peu durant toute sa vie alors le voir comme ça … Ah … Ah … ZUT !_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut perturbé par tout cela, l'Aéromite en profitant pour voler à sa hauteur, une fiole s'éclatant sur la face du Dardargnan. Quelques entailles au visage à cause des éclats, ce n'était pas le plus important mais surtout le plus problématique._

« AH ! Foutu parfum ! Qu'est-ce que … »

« Te voilà donc maintenant non plus maître de tes mouvements. Peu à peu, ce parfum va pénétrer dans ton système nerveux, le coupant et t'empêchant alors de faire ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement. Mais bon, cela va prendre un peu de temps. Que je vais aimer te voir souffrir peu à peu. Ah … Un véritable plaisir. »

_Il fut obligé de redescendre, n'arrivant plus à battre de ses ailes pour le maintenir en vol. Saleté ! L'Aéromite revint poser pied sur la terre lui aussi, le regardant d'un air dédaigneux. Il pensait avoir gagné la partie tout de suite ? Il se trompait lourdement !_

« Terria ? » _murmura Douély, assise sur le fauteuil._

« Oui ? Que se passe t-il, Douély ? Tu es souffrante ? _» demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, occupée avec ses deux enfants, les mettant debout alors qu'elle est elle-même assise par terre, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Prépare-toi … C'est le moment. »

« Le moment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici. En fait, tu vas même devoir te dépêcher de te rendre à l'endroit que je vais te dire. A partir de là, tu seras simplement maîtresse de ton destin … et de celui du royaume. »

« Je vais sortir ? Vraiment ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, encore plus surprise qu'auparavant. Après tout ce temps, elle pouvait sortir ?_

« Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas un mensonge, non ? Alors, prépares-toi … Et fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Je vais te mettre en garde sur plusieurs choses. »

_Bien entendu ! Elle ne délaissa pas ses enfants pour autant, venant les déposer sur le canapé à côté du fauteuil dans lequel Douély se trouvait. SORTIR ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps, elle allait pouvoir retrouver Earnos ! Néanmoins, si Douély lui permettait cela, ça voulait dire que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Mais … Elle allait régler ce problème._


	65. Chapitre 65 : La fin de la rébellion

**Chapitre 65 : La fin de la rébellion**

« EARNOS ! Comment … Ah ! Fais attention au poison ! »

« C'est un peu tard pour le prévenir, sombre idiote. Il est déjà paralysé … Il ne peut qu'à peine réagir à mes attaques. Maintenant, je ne vais pas me priver d'utiliser tous mes pouvoirs contre lui. J'espère que tu apprécies le psychisme. »

_Le psychisme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il eut la réponse plus que rapidement, son corps se retrouvant soulevé par une puissance inconnue avant qu'il ne soit projeté contre un mur avec violence. MAL ! Ca faisait terriblement mal ça ! Il tenta de battre de ses ailes mais n'y arrivait pas. Ca ne servait à rien. Ce poison était trop efficace ! Sa paralysie allait clairement l'embêter. Mais pour le moment, il pouvait encore bouger le reste de son corps._

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Olistar. Je peux me débrouiller ! »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée … S'il continue de t'empoisonner, je … AH ! » _s'écria la jeune femme, esquivant l'attaque d'un rebelle manipulé._

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Olistar ! Je vais me débrouiller ! » répéta le jeune homme alors qu'il renvoyait de nombreux dards en direction de l'Aéromite.

_Inutile. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir l'affronter sur ce point ? C'était tout simplement touchant de naïveté. L'homme ne chercha même pas à esquiver, parant avec son bras, le sang s'écoulant de celui-ci sans que ça ne l'affecte._

« Douély … Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me rendre à cette bâtisse ? Est-ce que là-bas … »

« Se trouve le destin du royaume, c'est le cas. Là-bas, un combat sanglant vient de commencer entre les rebelles et le roi. Le roi Théor est même paré pour accueillir Earnos qui est toujours prêt à se battre et à vouloir sa mort. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse là-bas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de regarder mon père et l'homme que j'aime s'entre tuer ! »

« Qui a dit que tu devais être spectatrice ? Je te demande plutôt d'être actrice … Mais sache que c'est ta dernière chance. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille … Je vais me reposer. »

« Mais attends un petit peu quand même ! Ca ne … Oh et puis zut ! Je verrai ce que je dois faire là-bas ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient non ? »

« Qu'ils te voient ou non, cela importe peu. Fais l'entrée que tu désires pour l'action que tu penses être la meilleure. Tu es maintenant libre de tes choix. »

« Est-ce que tu peux quand même t'occuper de mes enfants ? Enfin ceux d'Earnos et les miens ? J'ai envie qu'ils voient leur père le plus rapidement possible. »

_La femme aux cheveux bruns fit un petit geste de la main avec nonchalance, signalant par là qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à faire cela. Terria la remercia, quittant finalement la demeure où elle se trouvait enfermée depuis des années. Il était temps de retrouver Earnos !_

_Ah … Ah … C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Le chef des rebelles portait bien son nom. Malgré son apparence chétive et son habitude à se cacher derrière les autres, il était ingénieux, très ingénieux même, il fallait le reconnaître._

« Maintenant, commençons à te faire perdre peu à peu tes sens. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'homme jeta une fiole juste aux pieds d'Earnos qui n'avait pas pu l'esquiver, son corps ne lui ayant répondu que trop tard. Il commença à tousser, sa vue se brouillant peu à peu alors que l'homme reprenait la parole :_

« Hum ? Il y a des chances que tu n'entendes qu'à moitié ce que je dise, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Ton ouïe, ta vue, ton odorat, le toucher … Hahaha ! Le goût, on n'y accorde aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste par contre … »

_Il semblait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il perdait ses cinq sens ? Cela voulait dire aussi qu'en même temps, il ne saurait plus s'il tentait de l'empoisonner de plus en plus. Pourtant, il allait continuer de se battre. Il allait continuer !_

« EARNOS ! TIENS BON ! J'en ai bientôt fini ! » _hurla une voix bien qu'il ne l'entendait que très faiblement. Olistar, n'est-ce pas ? Il voyait aussi les lèvres d'Arkanar qui répondait :_

« Si c'est le manque de rebelles qui te gêne, je crois que je peux inciter d'autres à venir te tuer au lieu de combattre les soldats. De toute façon, les Yanmegas ne sont pas un problème. HAHAHA ! La bâtisse est déjà à nous et le roi s'est surement caché ! »

_Aussitôt qu'il avait pris la parole, alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux rebelles pour combattre Olistar, d'autres vinrent derrière elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets les évitant. Elle était exténuée mais semblait encore bien capable de se battre. Ce qui était le contraire d'Earnos qui était là, immobile, les bras pendant vers le sol._

« Comme quoi … Ce n'était que de belles paroles visiblement. »

_L'Aéromite s'avança vers lui d'un pas prudent, ses yeux bleus devenant roses, signe qu'il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Aussitôt qu'il fut à portée, le jeune homme fit un geste de la lance, venant entailler profondément le visage de l'Aéromite qui le repoussa contre un mur avec rage, hurlant de toutes ses forces :_

« N'abîme plus jamais mon visage, saleté ! »

_Son dos lui faisait atrocement … Ah non ? Son dos ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Est-ce que son corps ne lui répondait plus ? Peut-être … Il ne savait pas … Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre à cause de tous ces poisons qui étaient dans son corps. Pourtant, il se redressait, comme si de rien n'était._

« Ah … Ah … Je peux encore … me battre. » _murmura le jeune homme._

« J'en attendais pas moins de celui que l'on considère comme le barrage du royaume. A toi seul, tu pourrais bloquer des milliers d'insectes. Enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs exagérées, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te briser en morceaux ! »

« Tu n'en feras rien. Je pensais que tu avais dépassé les bornes auparavant … »

_Une voix se trouvait dans le dos d'Arkanar avant qu'un dard deux fois plus gros que les autres ne viennent se loger en plein dans son cœur, traversant sa poitrine. Olistar se trouvait là, sa queue semblant avoir doublé de volume. Elle haletait et était recouverte d'entailles, plusieurs lames venant se loger dans son dos en même temps qu'elle venait d'accomplir son acte, les différents rebelles s'immobilisant._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ca ne fait pas du bien … J'ai l'impression … Pfiou … »

_Elle extirpa son dard du dos de l'homme aux cheveux violets, s'approchant d'Earnos en souriant, du sang aux lèvres. Même s'il ne la voyait que faiblement, même s'il ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger, il vint la prendre dans ses bras, les rebelles s'écroulant au sol, inanimés, en même temps que le cadavre de leur chef._

« Olistar ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Je ressens à peine mon corps. »

« Il s'est passé qu'Arkanar est mort, mon grand … Il est mort pour avoir osé te mettre dans cet état. Il a eu la fin qu'il méritait, celle d'un coup dans le dos. »

« Mais mais mais … Ces blessures, je sens des blessures dans le dos ! TON DOS ! Tu es blessée, Olistar ! Tu es blessée ! AH ! Attends, il faut te … »

« Laisse-moi tout simplement me reposer, d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, viens par-là, Earnos … Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour toi … »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Il ne voulait pas ! Elle était en danger ! Il devait la sauver et … Hein ? Encore une fois, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est du moins ce qu'il croyait. Elle l'embrassait doucement sur la joue, son dard se plantant légèrement dans le dos du jeune homme qui semblait retrouver peu à peu la vue et le reste de ses sens._

« Ca … Ca va mieux ? Beaucoup mieux même. »

« Normal, cet imbécile d'Arkanar … J'observai chacun de ses mouvements depuis le début. Je sais donc les poisons qu'il faut pour contrer les siens et … Hey ! Que fais-tu ? »

« Je t'emporte avec moi, Olistar ! » _répondit le jeune homme, la soulevant alors qu'il se sentait en parfait état malgré quelques blessures._

« Mais lâche-moi et va combattre le roi au lieu ! Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir le … »

« Et ne pas remercier la femme qui m'a sauvé encore une fois ? Hors de question que je te laisse ici, dans cet état. Je vais te trouver un endroit où tu seras à l'abri et tu te reposes. Dès que j'en ai terminé avec le roi, je reviens te chercher, d'accord ? »

« Humpf … D'accord, je veux bien t'écouter. » _marmonna la jeune femme, s'avouant vaincu par les paroles d'Earnos qui se voulait rassurant._

_Le chef des rebelles était mort … Il ne restait maintenant plus que le roi._


	66. Chapitre 66 : UMSUTDS

**Chapitre 66 : Un monarque sur un trône de sang**

« Olistar, accroche-toi à moi, d'accord ? »

_Comme il désirait. Elle passa avec faiblesse ses deux bras autour de son cou alors qu'il pénétrait dans chaque pièce de la bâtisse. Un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer ? Il avait déjà essayé de la prendre avec une extrême précaution pour ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là, il le savait parfaitement !_

« Trouve-moi juste une zone sombre … Ca ira parfaitement à partir de là. Je vais me montrer discrète, je te le promets. » _murmura la jeune femme._

« Je vais t'emmener dans l'une des tours, elles sont sûrement inoccupées … Après mon passage, bien entendu. Enfin … Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout où je dois t'emmener ! »

« Alors ne m'emmène nulle part, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

_Mais non ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ! C'était même tout le contraire ! Pfff ! Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il devait lui trouver un endroit bien sympathique ! AH ! Il pénétra dans une pièce qui semblait désespérément vide, juste un lit basique, un bureau, quelques livres. Une chambre pour une seule personne. Il déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit, mettant la couverture sur elle._

« Hahaha … Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être bordée non plus. Ferme la porte et laisse-moi me reposer. Tu as un combat à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais je reviendrai te chercher. Essaie de te montrer discrète. Je fermerai derrière moi et je pense même à l'éventualité de détruire la porte et une partie du mur pour que personne ne vienne mais c'est exagéré et … »

« Je ne pense pas que tu en serais capable de toute façon. Ferme juste à clé, ça sera suffisant. Si je veux sortir car je me sens mieux, je n'aurai qu'à exploser la porte. » _dit-elle tout en rigolant, amusée par ses propres paroles._

_Humpf … D'accord, il lui faisait confiance. Il l'embrassa sur le front comme elle le faisait d'habitude, quittant la chambre en prenant la clé avec lui. Il la referma avec celle-ci, poussant un profond soupir. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Bon …_

Il ne devait pas se faire repérer ou alors plutôt l'inverse. Il devait se faire repérer, ainsi, elle serait en sécurité définitivement. Oui, c'était la meilleure idée qui soit. Mais en même temps, il devait trouver l'endroit où était le roi ! Il avait le sentiment que celui-ci devait se trouver dans l'une des deux tours ou alors près de l'une d'entre elles.

« De toute façon, il me suffit de voir où sont partis les rebelles … s'ils n'ont pas tous perdus connaissance. J'espère ne pas avoir trop de monde dans les parages. »

_Mais en même temps, s'il devait faire ça pour éviter qu'Olistar ait des ennuis, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple ! Avec ses petites blessures, le jeune homme commença à parcourir l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour trouver le roi._

_Où devait-elle se rendre ? Elle était près de la bâtisse dont avait parlé Douély. Elle était proche. Et bizarrement, elle reniflait l'air, poussant un petit cri de joie. Même à cette distance, même si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années, elle savait une chose._

« Earnos est là ! Earnos se trouve ici ! SUPER ! Je dois le trouver maintenant ! » _s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec joie._

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant de le sentir ! Elle avait un excellent odorat car cela allait lui être utile pour la cuisine dans quelques temps … Mais elle voulait retrouver Earnos maintenant ! Elle pénétra dans la bâtisse à son tour, remarquant les corps autour d'elle._

« Des combats … Je suis dans un endroit parcouru par les combats. Je ne devrai pas être heureuse, loin de là mais … mais … Earnos est si proche. »

_Elle était juste folle à lier de penser que c'était une bonne chose que de voir ces corps ! Mais à côté, Earnos n'était plus si loin d'elle ! Hum ! Quand elle allait le retrouver, l'embrassade allait durer une heure ! Oh non, même plus ! Elle allait tout faire pour ne plus le lâcher._

_Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord le trouver et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, elle le sentait ! Mais bon … Elle était motivée, très motivée ! Elle passa dans les différents couloirs, remarquant les soldats et les rebelles qui se combattaient. D'ailleurs, certains s'arrêtèrent de se combattre, la regardant._

« Je dois rêver … Princesse Terria ? Mais vous êtes morte ? »

_OUPS ! Elle ne devait pas se montrer à eux en premier ! Elle devait donner l'impression d'être un mirage ! Un reflet de leurs imaginations ! Elle s'éloigna à toute allure, disparaissant tel un fantôme alors que tous écarquillaient les yeux._

« J'ai vu un spectre ! J'ai vu le spectre de la princesse ! Il va emporter le roi avec lui ! »

_Les rares rebelles encore conscients malgré la mort de leur chef ne savaient plus quoi faire. Plus aucun ne voulait combattre, surtout après cette apparition. Comme une révélation, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait avoir apaisé le cœur des insectes._

« Pfiou ! J'ai eu chaud ! » _murmura l'Apireine, posant une main sur son cœur._

_Elle se tenait adossée à un mur, observant les alentours. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle prenne la voie des airs ? C'était moins discret mais en même temps, son but était surtout de retrouver Earnos. En même temps … Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que voulait la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Douély voulait d'ailleurs quoi exactement ?_

« Elle ne m'a pas vraiment tout expliqué … Pfff … Je dois faire un choix mais lequel ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle ne le croit en même temps ! »

_Mais bon, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle accélère le rythme et qu'elle trouve Earnos ! Elle n'avait pas envie de voir son père ! Pas après la folie qui l'animait. Elle aurait bien aimé essayer de le calmer mais elle savait que c'était particulièrement inutile._

« Où est-il ? Je sens son odeur ! Je sens qu'il est proche ! »

_Il n'avait pas un odorat développé mais c'était comme ça. Tous les pores de sa peau l'alertaient sur le fait qu'il était proche du roi ! Très proche même ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Puis, il y avait aussi une autre odeur. Une odeur … de sang ?_

« Ah … Mais ça pue le sang justement ! Y a quoi ? »

_Ce n'était pas normal une telle odeur ! PAS DU TOUT ! Il se dirigea vers l'origine de celle-ci, remarquant les flaques de sang mais aussi les cadavres tout autour d'une porte … Comme si quelqu'un les avait projetés là-bas ou alors … Non … Ils avaient fuis._

« Rentre donc … Earnos. Ton odeur détestable se fait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. » _murmura une voix de l'autre côté de la porte bien que celle-ci était ouverte depuis le début. Il se retint de vomir, ayant des nausées alors que le sang venait de là, l'odeur si forte et violente qui piquait les narines provenait de là !_

_Il pénétra dans la pièce, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de voir des dizaines de corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Que cela soit des soldats ou des rebelles, il n'y avait aucune différence. C'était une chambre … Une chambre assez belle si on ne considérait pas les tâches de sang un peu partout, les meubles brisés …_

« Que regardes-tu ? L'endroit où je vais te tuer ? »

_La voix, il la reconnaissait parfaitement sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle soit aussi calme. Non, ce n'était pas normal même. Il fallait dire qu'il remarquait enfin le vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil de cuir. Un fauteuil recouvert par le sang des nombreux hommes que l'homme avait tué avec une telle facilité. Il suffisait de voir ses vêtements._

« Roi Théor, hahaha … Enfin, je mets la main sur vous. »

« Je ne pouvais pas mieux dire ! » _s'écria l'homme avant de se lever brusquement, montrant par là toute sa stature. Mais contrairement à auparavant, le Dardargnan n'éprouvait aucune crainte par rapport au Yanmega._ « Je vais pouvoir venger ma fille. »

« Je vais pouvoir venger celle que j'aimais. »

_Il avait corrigé les paroles du roi, celui-ci ayant une petite veine qui lui apparut sur le cou, signe de son exaspération. Pourtant, il gardait son calme olympien avant de reprendre :_

« Comment est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me tuer alors que j'ai mis à terre et tué tous ses hommes sans même être fatigué ? »

« Vous serez surpris de l'endurance d'un jeune homme comme moi ! Si j'arrive à vous tuer, je peux considérer que je suis assez fort pour épouser votre fille ? Même si vous l'avez tuée ? Au moins, vous le reconnaîtrez avant de mourir ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Impertinence … De l'impertinence à ce moment précis ! Toi … qui m'a retiré ma fille, tu voudrais que je te considère comme mon gendre ? Ça sera bien la dernière chose que je prendrai en compte si je devais mourir de ta main ! »


	67. Chapitre 67 : Perte de vitesse

**Chapitre 67 : Perte de vitesse**

« Puisque c'est vous qui l'annoncez, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. HAHAHA … Faire confiance au roi, celui qui n'assume pas ses actes ! »

_Il voulait l'énerver. Un vieil homme comme lui ne devait pas tenir la cadence ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il se rappelait son combat avec son père. Résultat ? Il avait quand même perdu hein ? Il devait alors se méfier de cet homme … S'il avait réussi à tous les battre, c'est qu'il avait encore de la ressource._

« Tout ça est arrivé par ta faute. A force de la côtoyer, elle s'est entichée d'un simple Dardargnan comme toi ! Le royaume a besoin d'un roi fort, pas d'une amourette d'adolescente ! Elle devait épouser le plus puissant insecte du royaume ! »

« Même si celui-ci la rendait malheureuse ? Qu'il était juste attiré par le pouvoir ? Il est facile de se tromper lourdement dans ce genre de situations ! Vous n'avez réfléchit qu'à votre place sans même réellement lui demander son avis ! Vous n'avez pas pensé un instant à ce qu'elle ressentait ! Il est hors de question … AH ! Pourquoi on s'emporte ? Maintenant, elle est morte, elle est tout simplement morte ! Je n'ai plus de regrets sauf un : le fait que vous soyez en vie ! Mais ça va être vite réglé ! »

_Il était prêt à tout pour emporter l'homme dans la tombe ! Prêt à tout ! Même à perdre ses membres, même à perdre sa vie ! Dommage qu'il n'était pas comme Férast sinon, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se faire exploser sur son adversaire et l'emporter dans la tombe ! Le combat commença finalement lorsque le roi se leva de son fauteuil, faisant apparaître ses griffes à la place de ses mains._

_Aussitôt, il disparut de la vue d'Earnos, le jeune homme se retournant pour parer l'attaque avec ses deux lances. Quoi ? Il allait drôlement vite ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'un vieil homme se déplace aussi rapidement que ça ! Devant l'air étonné d'Earnos, le roi fit un sourire mauvais, murmurant doucement :_

« Qui pensais-tu affronter ? Tu dois savoir que ton père était très rapide pour un Dardargnan n'est-ce pas ? Même si la vitesse n'est pas le point fort de votre race, c'est le nôtre. Hahaha … Imagine donc ce qui se passe si tu t'entraînes à améliorer ta vitesse alors qu'elle est déjà prodigieuse et que tu es prédisposé à être l'insecte le plus rapide existant ? »

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il obtint sa réponse rapidement puisque dès l'instant où il avait paré une nouvelle attaque, le roi avait disparu une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver dans son dos. Et ainsi de suite, il tournait sur lui-même, parant les attaques du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il commençait à avoir le tournis._

« Généralement, les personnes les plus expérimentées arrivent à tenir deux minutes avant de mourir. Généralement, il vaut mieux pour elles que ça ne dure jamais très longtemps car sinon, elles risqueraient de le regretter amèrement. »

« Les insectes les plus rapides sont les Ninjasks. D'autres insectes sont aussi plus rapides que les Yanmegas comme les Insecateurs. Cette vitesse est très bonne mais non pas excellente ! Vous ne m'aurez pas de la sorte ! »

« HAHAHA ! Oui, crois donc ce que tu veux ! Tu comprendras ton erreur très bientôt. »

_Ah oui ? Il n'avait pas peur pour autant ! Mais en même temps, il ne touchait toujours pas le vieil homme qui tournait autour de lui sans s'arrêter ! Les premières blessures commencèrent à paraître sur ses bras, les entailles se faisant voir peu à peu._

_Tsss ! Saleté ! Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter de la sorte ! Comment faire alors ? AH ! Il savait ! Il fit apparaître des dards tout autour de lui, formant une sorte de barrière pointue. Comme ça, il allait le calmer aussitôt ce vieillard ! Le roi … Le roi … C'était bizarre de ne pas perdre la tête alors que le meurtrier de sa bien-aimée était à quelques centimètres de lui._

« Je tiens à rappeler ce que vous m'avez dit ! Si je vous tue, cela revient à dire que je suis assez fort pour épouser Terria, même dans la mort ! »

« Tu as le temps de te préoccuper de ce genre de choses au lieu de te battre ? Sombre idiot qui chercher la mort ! Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi ! »

_Deux longues entailles vinrent se tracer dans le dos du jeune homme, celui-ci poussant un cri de douleur, ne se retournant pas pour autant. AIE ! BORDEL ! Même sa barrière ne marchait pas ? Alors, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?_

« Tu ne veux pas te donner à ton maximum, c'est ça ? ALORS DISPARAIS ! Tu ne mérites pas ma fille, Earnos ! Tu ne la mérites pas et pour cela, elle en est morte ! Elle a voulu sauver un faible comme toi et voilà le résultat ! »

_Le jeune homme eut un petit tic nerveux, l'une de ses lances pour devenir un poing qui avait pris une couleur violette. Avec rage, il frappa en face de lui, le poing atteignant la face du roi pour le projeter contre un mur. Il hurla :_

« NE VOUS AVISEZ SURTOUT PLUS DE PARLER D'ELLE ! »

« La vérité est là ! Ma fille a préféré se sacrifier pour sauver un homme qui était incapable de la protéger ! Si elle n'était pas morte maintenant mais que je vous aurai laissé vous aimer, quel aurait été le résultat ? Les rebelles auraient pu facilement la tuer ensuite ! Tu es trop faible ! BEAUCOUP TROP FAIBLE ! Reconnais-le ! »

« Je sais parfaitement que je suis faible ! JE LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ferai tout pour la protéger et l'aimer ! Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fort, mon corps est capable d'endurer mille souffrances pour elle ! »

« Tu as bien vu le résultat, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit le vieil homme en se relevant, gémissant un peu. Ce coup … Il avait eu de la chance qu'il ne soit pas empoisonné par ce dernier mais il valait mieux faire attention pour plus tard. _« Le résultat est là ! Tu as été incapable de la protéger maintenant ! Tu n'en seras pas capable plus tard ! Il est trop tard de toute façon ! Elle en est morte ! Morte par ta faute ! Morte par tes bêtises ! PAR VOS BÊTISES ! »

« Morte par votre folie ! Morte car vous n'avez pas voulu et accepté que l'on s'aime … mais il y a une bonne chose … à tout ça … Hahaha … Y a une bonne chose. Le chef des rebelles est mort, la rébellion est morte de mes mains et surtout de celles d'Olistar. Et là … Le roi va aussi disparaître. Peut-être que le royaume est perdu sans une future Apireine mais qu'importe ! IL DEVRA SE DEBROUILLER SEUL ! »

_Seul dans ce monde absurde et cruel ! Seul dans ce monde qui lui avait retiré la femme qu'il aimait ! Il tournoya sur lui-même, projetant des dards tout autour de lui pour être sûr de toucher le Yanmega. Ce dernier allait bien finir par s'épuiser, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Cela fait plus de deux minutes … Il est temps d'en terminer. Tu as peut-être une bonne endurance et quelques blessures ne te font guère d'effet mais maintenant … Je vais tuer celui qui a osé me retirer ma fille ! »

_Ah oui ? Et il croyait qu'il allait rester là sans réagir ? Il avait eu cette pensée mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait se passer hein ? Pourtant, ce fut le cas, le roi étant maintenant impossible à trouver. Il ne le voyait pas ! IL NE LE VOYAIT PLUS !_

« Je vais te dire quelque chose qui risque de te surprendre : plus le combat durera longtemps, plus tu souffriras mille morts. JE VAIS TE LE MONTRER ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est tout ce que j'attends ! Même si vous étiez un monarque, votre règne est terminé ! » _répondit le jeune homme avec affront._

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il proféra avant de se retrouver projeté par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur l'un des toits de la bâtisse. AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Cette puissance était tout simplement horrible ! Ce n'était pas normal qu'un tel homme en possède ! Surtout à cet âge ! Il se redressa, remarquant les deux tours et le chemin de pierre qui permettait de passer de l'une à l'autre en leur milieu. Il se leva, s'envolant pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le roi.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? T'enfuir ? Plus maintenant. »

« Je ne compte pas m'enfuir ! Je veux juste avoir assez d'espace pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuis pas ! » _hurla le jeune homme avant que le Yanmega n'éclate de rire, se retrouvant déjà en face de lui. Il le prit par le coup, le projetant sur le mur où voulait se rendre Earnos avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés._

« Plus le temps passe, plus ma vitesse augmente. Bientôt, je ne serai même plus perceptible à tes yeux et ton ouïe. »

_Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il dise vrai. Il le savait parfaitement. Il se releva, gémissant de douleur alors qu'une pluie commençait à s'abattre sur le terrain. De la pluie ? En ce moment même ? Ce n'était pas ça ! Ce n'était pas bon ! Il devait en terminer avec cet homme avant que le combat ne dure trop longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre !_

« Que … Earnos ? Papa ? » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle avait remarqué l'explosion … mais aussi les deux personnes qui s'étaient dirigées vers les tours._

_EARNOS ! ELLE LE VOYAIT ! Elle commença à battre des ailes, prête à se rendre à l'endroit de l'affrontement avant de s'immobiliser dans les airs, à faible hauteur. Non … Ce n'était pas le moment d'apparaître. Elle devait se montrer discrète et continuer de voir la suite des évènements, comme l'aurait voulu Douély._


	68. Chapitre 68 : La mort dans l'âme

**Chapitre 68 : La mort dans l'âme**

« Alors ? Tu faiblis déjà ? Je pensais que tu étais un monstre d'endurance. »

« Si ce combat me permet de venger la mort de Terria mais aussi d'être accepté comme son mari, je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant ! »

_Il devait vérifier par rapport à la pluie et tendre l'oreille. Le vieil homme était déjà disparu de la circulation alors qu'Earnos regardait tout autour de lui. Des traces de pas, il voyait des petits pas très rapides dans les flaques._

Soudainement, il vint abattre sa furie sur la droite, donnant de puissants coups de lance dans le vide ou du moins, ce n'était qu'une impression puisque le roi poussa un cri de douleur, reculant sur quelques mètres en arrière, des petits trous parcourant son corps. Malgré son âge avancé, il ne semblait pas être fatigué, loin de là. Il était surement plus résistant que son père, il y avait même de fortes chances que ça soit le cas !

« Comment as-tu su … Ah … Je vois. » _murmura le roi en regardant le sol avant de faire un sourire au jeune homme, un sourire mauvais._

Il avait déjà compris ? En quelques instants ? En une seule attaque ? Si son père était expérimenté, le roi l'était encore plus ! C'était un combat presque perdu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il ne devait pas croire qu'il allait perdre ! Il pouvait gagner ! IL POUVAIT GAGNER ! Le roi disparut à nouveau de sa vision mais voilà qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace dans l'eau ? Où ? Dans les airs ? Le jeune homme leva la tête en direction du ciel, aveuglé à moitié par la pluie.

« Ne jamais détourner son regard du combat ! PREMIERE LECON ! »

_Deux profondes entailles se firent voir sur le torse du jeune homme, puis d'autres et ainsi de suite. Des griffes ! Les griffes du roi venaient de blesser gravement le Dardargnan qui se retint de crier, faisant plusieurs pas en arrière, une main sur ses plaies ensanglantées. Le roi réapparut devant lui, soufflant entre ses dents :_

« Plus le temps passe, plus tu souffriras. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te laisses tuer. »

_Se laisser tuer ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait finir par le trouver et comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire ! Le roi disparut de sa vision comme auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il tournait sur lui-même pour essayer de le repérer. Il n'attaquait pas en hauteur, il n'attaquait pas au sol … Mi-hauteur ? Juste à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol pour qu'il ne voit pas ses traces dans la pluie ? TSSS ! Ingénieux et plus que difficile à contrer !_

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter ! Il avait le moyen de le contrer ! Et d'une manière toute aussi ingénieuse que la sienne ! Il suffisait de voir où la pluie s'arrêtait ! Oui ! Il ne pouvait pas passer entre les gouttes ! Et même s'il continuait de voleter au-dessus du sol sans s'arrêter, il avait bien un chemin à suivre ! D'ailleurs, il commençait à le remarquer, voyant les endroits que le roi passait, ce dernier n'osant pas attaquer. AH ! Il avait peur ? C'était trop tard maintenant ! Il n'hésitait pas ! D'ailleurs il allait lui montrer qu'il l'avait repéré ! Mais dès le moment où il fit les pas pour courir à ses côtés et donc le combattre, de nombreuses pierres vinrent le frapper en pleine face, du sang paraissant le long de son visage._

« Un Yanmega est capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs issus des générations antiques, montrant par là notre présence et notre puissance dans le royaume depuis des siècles. Seuls les Armaldos sont capables de faire pareil. Les Caratrocs peuvent toujours essayer d'apprendre cela et d'y arriver mais c'est très rare. Tout cela pour te dire qu'en tant qu'insecte, tu vas finir écrabouillé sous les rochers ! Tu ne peux pas me combattre ! Tu es bien trop faible ! »

_AH OUI ? Il allait le lui dire en quelle langue qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner hein ? IL EN ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION ! Il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir à abattre le roi ! Il était proche de la victoire ! Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes !_

_Earnos … Earnos était en train de perdre ! Elle le voyait ! Earnos ne pouvait rien faire contre son père ! Son père était un ancien général, celui du précédent roi ! Il avait été l'un des insectes les plus puissants à son époque alors même maintenant … Elle devait réagir ! Mais non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle devait attendre le moment, le bon moment ! Là, aucun des deux ne la voyait, il fallait dire qu'elle se cachait derrière l'une des tours. Les rebelles et les soldats étaient encore occupés à se battre entre eux, personne ne viendrait les arrêter._

_Le battre ! Le battre ! Il ne s'était pas pris de coups pour l'instant mais ça n'allait pas tarder ! Le Yanmega s'était immobilisé, le regardant pendant quelques secondes. Il allait faire quoi ? L'attaquer ? A cette distance ? Il verrait parfaitement cette attaque et pourrait ensuite l'esquiver avec facilité !_

« Sais-tu quels sont les pires insectes existants ? Ceux qui sont avantagés à combattre les autres insectes malgré leurs conditions. Ceux qui sont capables de produire des flammes, d'écraser les insectes ou alors considérés comme des prédateurs volants grâce à leurs capacités. Tu vois où je vais en venir ? Non … Sûrement pas … »

_Mais il allait lui faire une démonstration de ce qu'il disait ! Il croisa ses deux griffes, traçant une croix dans les airs qui fusa à toute allure vers le Dardargnan. De l'air ? C'était de l'air compressé pour former comme une lame ? Le jeune homme mit ses deux mains en avant pour protéger son corps mais les plaies furent encore plus profondes, rendant presque inopérantes ses deux mains alors qu'il haletait. Il était fatigué, vraiment fatigué._

_Mais bon, il était largement capable de tenir debout ! IL ALLAIT FAIRE LA MÊME CHOSE ! Cette lame d'air … Il allait la renvoyer ! Le Yanmega était immobile, reprenant son souffle après une telle attaque, lui aussi était exténué. Pourtant, malgré son âge avancé, il tenait bon face au jeune homme._

« Alors ? C'est tout ce que tu avais ? De belles paroles et … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _demanda le roi, remarquant la posture bizarre d'Earnos._

« Si cette attaque est aussi violente … pour moi, qu'est-ce que ça sera pour un corps aussi vieux que le vôtre, hein ? Je me le demande ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux apprendre une technique rien qu'en la voyant la première fois ? Cette lame d'air demande une précision et une concentration exemplaires ! Il faut des mois pour y arriver correctement ! »

« Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour y arriver donc bon … » _ironisa Earnos._

_De la concentration et de la précision ? Le roi ne semblait guère apeuré par Earnos, croisant les bras alors que le jeune homme faisait de même avec ses lances. Il avait vu ce que le roi avait fait. Il n'avait alors qu'à l'imiter. Il suffisait juste de faire des mouvements pour balayer le vent devant lui et le projeter sur son adversaire. Aucune imprécision, aucune imperfection, le tout était juste de ne pas faire de geste inutile._

« Que … » _commença à dire le roi, décroisant les bras avant de courir vers Earnos. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il le sentait ! Il sentait qu'il était en train de réussir ! Il devait alors l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Pourtant, le jeune homme lança son attaque en croix, comme celle du roi, la lame d'air venant frapper en plein torse le roi. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le monarque qui, malgré la croix de sang sur son torse, arriva à la hauteur d'Earnos, le projetant sur le sol, une main sur le cou, l'étranglant peu à peu._

« Impressionnant … Vraiment impressionnant ! Apprendre une technique en regardant les autres. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi faible que tu ne le montres ? Mais ça ne change rien. Il est trop tard maintenant ! BIEN TROP TARD ! »

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour être à la hauteur de Terria ! TOUJOURS ! ARGL ! Je suis prêt à tout pour être digne d'elle, même aux pires sacrifices ! Même aux pires actes ! »

_De bien belles paroles qui méritaient son estime … mais ce n'était pas suffisant. S'il ne pouvait pas le battre, cela était inutile. Tout cela était plus qu'inutile même. Le roi leva sa main droite redevenue griffe alors que l'autre maintenait le Dardargnan était au sol, immobilisé et rendu incapable de tout acte._

_La griffe alla s'abattre, du sang venant recouvrir le visage, lui rappelant une scène qu'il avait connue. Ce sang … Ce n'était pas le sien mais celui du roi. Le roi qui avait de la surprise dans le regard, une griffe traversant son torse._

« Désolée … Père … Mais cette fois-ci, vous auriez dépassé les bornes. Je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer l'homme que j'aime … Et je suis prête à tout pour ça. »

_Cette voix ? Cette voix ?! Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui avait retiré sa griffe du corps de son propre père. C'était un rêve ? Une illusion ? Non … Les illusions ne traversaient pas les corps ! Ce n'était pas le cas ! C'était donc …_

« TERRIA ! » _hurlèrent les deux hommes en même temps, le roi posant un genou au sol, sa griffe droite redevenant une main qui se posa sur le trou béant dans son torse. Il cracha du sang, hoquetant sur le coup alors que la princesse avait les larmes aux yeux :_

« Désolée père … Vraiment désolée … mais je … Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser le tuer. Pendant deux longues années, j'ai souffert par l'acte que vous avez commis, Earnos aussi. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que vous pensiez qu'à mon bonheur. Mais mon bonheur est auprès d'Earnos. Je ne peux pas … vous laisser me le retirer. Pardon. »

_Elle continuait de pleurer, regardant sa griffe ensanglantée par son père. Elle avait commis un parricide et un meurtre royal. Elle avait été jusqu'à commettre le même acte que son père._


	69. Chapitre 69 : Crime et châtiment

**Chapitre 69 : Crime et châtiment**

« Terria … Tu … Tu es vivante. » _murmura le Yanmega, Terria hochant tout simplement la tête sans pour autant s'approcher de lui. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle se dirigea vers Earnos, le prenant dans ses bras tout en regardant son père._

« Je suis vivante mais non pas grâce à vous. Maintenant que je suis là et que j'ai Earnos dans mes bras, il est hors de question que je le laisse. »

« Tu as été … jusqu'à tuer ton propre père pour lui ? Il est vraiment … si important, Terria ? Il a décidé de se battre jusqu'au bout … pour que je le reconnaisse. » _murmura le roi, crachant de plus en plus de sang._

« Earnos est l'être le plus important à mes yeux, père ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Mais tu as quand même osé dire que c'était de sa faute ! Tu es impardonnable ! »

_Les mots semblèrent toucher le vieil homme en plein cœur, sa jambe qui le retenait encore à moitié debout semblant faiblir de seconde en seconde. Pourtant, la jeune femme reprit tendrement et avec douceur :_

« Du moins, ça devrait être le cas … Mais je ne peux pas. Tu es mon père et même si … Je t'ai blessé mortellement comme tu l'as fait … Je veux que tu comprennes … que j'aime Earnos de tout mon cœur, que tu le désires ou non. »

« Je comprends … Je comprends depuis le début mais … J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort. Pas assez fort, je voulais éviter qu'il t'arrive … la même chose que ta mère. Ah ! Seiry ! Seiry … Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour elle … Je … Si seulement, j'avais été présent, je … Je … Ah … Earnos, tu me jures de la … D'être toujours à ses côtés hein ? Tu as gagné. »

« Je ne considère pas cela comme une victoire … Mais est-ce que vous avez besoin de celle-ci pour me donner l'autorisation d'être votre gendre ? » _demanda le jeune homme._

« Bonne réponse. » _souffla le roi dans un dernier sourire, ses yeux rubis se posant sur le visage de sa fille avant qu'il ne les ferme, s'écroulant au sol pour ne plus bouger._

_Il était mort ? Son père était mort ? Elle avait du mal à le croire, n'arrivant même plus à pleurer. Elle avait déjà tout déversé lorsqu'elle avait porté le coup fatal. Là ? Ce qu'elle avait envie surtout, c'était de serrer Earnos dans ses bras, chose qu'elle fit avec douceur à cause de ses blessures. C'était terminé … réellement terminé. Elle le garda contre elle, lui murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait alors qu'il répondait la même chose. Il ne savait pas comment elle était revenue à la vie, il savait qu'elle était morte mais le plus important était là. Elle était vivante, en chair et en os, devant lui. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher._

« Qu'est-ce que … Le roi a été tué ? Qui a tué le roi ? QUI ? » _cria une voix, des soldats Yanmegas arrivant les uns après les autres. Le couple se redressa, les soldats semblant plus qu'étonnés de voir Terria. _« QUI A TUE LE ROI ? PRINCESSE TERRIA ? VOUS ÊTES VIVANTE ? Eloignez-moi de cet homme ! Il est le meurtrier du roi ! »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas … » _commença à dire la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, Earnos l'arrêtant. Si les gens apprenaient que c'était elle, alors, le royaume était vraiment perdu._

« Je l'ai tué, oui. C'est vrai. J'ai fait mon devoir. »

« TON DEVOIR ? PRINCESSE ! PROTEGEZ-LA ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà tous les Yanmega se jetaient sur Earnos, Terria essayant de s'agripper à lui. Le jeune homme se retrouva couché au sol, la princesse étant emmenée de force, choquée par la violence des soldats alors que ces derniers pensaient que cela était à cause de la mort de son père. Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans un cachot gardé par quatre soldats Yanmega, l'une d'entre eux disant :_

« La princesse continue de déclarer qu'elle a tué son père. Pourquoi continue-t-elle de dire une telle chose ? Tu devrais le savoir non ? »

« Car elle vient à peine de reprendre conscience de ce qui se passe dans le royaume. Je suis le meurtrier du roi, je l'ai tué après un combat éreintant. Ces blessures que vous avez vues sur mon corps sont celles causées par le roi. »

« Pourquoi déclares-t-elle le contraire ? Pourquoi dit-elle qu'elle l'a tué ? »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. Normalement, elle est morte à mes yeux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire : tuer le roi. Pourquoi aurai-je loupé mon coup après plus deux ans, non ? » _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds._

« Laissez-moi seule. » _dit une voix soudainement dans le dos du soldat qui s'adressait à lui._

_Aussitôt, les quatre soldats firent le salut militaire alors que l'Apireine se présentait à eux … mais nullement seule ?C'était qui ? Les deux enfants qui lui tenaient la main, marchant faiblement. Earnos cligna des yeux, aussi surpris que les soldats qui s'éloignaient._

« Qui … Qui est-ce ? Je … Terria ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment nous abandonner, Earnos ? Même si les gens savent que je suis coupable, ils ne me tueront pas. Mais toi … Ils n'hésiteront pas un instant. C'est cela que tu veux ? » _murmura faiblement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, la tête baissée._

« Terria, est-ce que ce sont tes … enfin mes … »

« Saularos et Louna. Ce sont nos enfants, oui. Tu veux donc qu'ils vivent sans leur père ? Les enfants, regardez votre père. C'est lui … C'est lui qui a permis au royaume de tenir le coup. »

_Les deux enfants observaient le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci se mettant à genoux, se rapprochant des barreaux de sa cage. C'était ses enfants ? Les siens ? Ceux de Terria et les siens ? Ils étaient nés ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse et en même temps … Il …_

« Terria, je … S'il y avait vraiment une autre solution … Mais ce n'est pas possible. Les gens ne voudraient plus d'une Apireine qui a été jusqu'à assassiné son propre père pour avoir le trône. Terria, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux. Je … Je suis désolé … Je suis vraiment désolé. » _bredouilla le jeune homme, Terria s'en allant sans un mot avec ses enfants. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé, elle voulait qu'il soit en vie._

_L'heure de la mort ne tarda guère. Il devait servir d'exemple. Emmené devant une foule de citoyens en colère, il fut traîné par les soldats jusqu'à la guillotine. C'était là-bas … Il allait perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voyait pas Olistar, il ne voyait que les autres, que sa famille. Ils étaient tous présents, tous présents pour cet évènement._

Il voyait ses sœurs et sa mère en train de pleurer, cette dernière dans les bras de son père. Ah … Son père qui avait toujours les bandages. Il revoyait Herakié, Férast et les autres. Ils semblaient bien aller. Tant mieux pour eux alors. Il était content … vraiment content. Tellement heureux … Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était en train de pleurer, non pas car il avait peur, loin de là, mais tout simplement car il s'était retiré la petite parcelle de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir en retrouvant Terria.

« TUEZ-LE ! Qu'il meure ! Mon mari est mort par sa faute et celle de ces foutus rebelles ! »

« Après avoir tenté de tuer la fille, il a réussi à tuer le roi ! Qu'il meure ! »

« ID… IDIOTS ! » _hurla une voix plus forte que les autres. Elle avait décidé d'être prête à tout pour le sauver. Sans même crier gare, l'Apireine arriva du ciel pour atterrir à côté d'Earnos. Les soldats n'osèrent guère la bloquer alors qu'elle venait enlacer Earnos. _« Je préfère encore mourir avec lui ! Maintenant que vous avez une nouvelle Apireine, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ! Je préfère être avec l'homme que j'aime ! »

_Les citoyens se regardèrent, incrédules et incapables de parler à ce moment précis. L'un des soldats fit un geste, d'autres venant extirper Terria pour libérer Earnos de son étreinte. La sentence devait être appliquée, qu'importe ce qui se passait. La jeune femme, en pleurs, tentait de se libérer des soldats sans y arriver. Qu'on la laisse ! Qu'on la laisse ! Elle voulait mourir avec lui ! Elle préférait encore ça plutôt que de laisser partir seul !_

_La tête posée ainsi que ses bras, il fut immobilisé définitivement, étant incapable de bouger le haut de son corps. Le couperet se retrouvait au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à faire son office alors que Terria continuait d'hurler :_

« IMBECILES ! Vous êtes tous des imbéciles ! Je ne dirigerai pas un royaume qui me retire l'homme que j'aime ! JAMAIS ! JE PREFERE ENCORE ME DONNER LA MORT ! »

« Terria … Arrête s'il te plaît … Ils ont besoin d'un coupable, je suis celui qu'il faut. » _déclara Earnos avec calme et sérénité._

« ET TOI, ARRÊTE DE TE FAIRE PASSER POUR UN MARTYR ! Ta mort ne fera gagner rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« … … … Tu as sûrement raison … C'est un acte vain … mais nécessaire. »

_C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il pleurait grandement ? Car il ne voulait pas mourir ? Car il savait que tout ça pouvait être évité … si les gens acceptaient ? Non … Peut-être pas … Il ne savait pas. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à subir la sentence. Il ne devait pas … avoir de regrets, pas du tout même. Le couperet tomba, appliquant le jugement du peuple._


	70. Epilogue : Une nouvelle ère commence

**Epilogue : Une nouvelle ère commence**

_La lame de la guillotine vint s'abattre sur un bras, la lame éclatant en morceaux alors que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait. La seule chose qu'il remarquait était les débris de métal qui tombaient devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui … s'était passé ?_

« Ca ne leur suffit pas de continuer leurs bêtises ? » _murmura une voix féminine alors que les morceaux de bois qui retenaient sa tête et ses bras furent tout simplement détruits._

_Il redressa le haut de son corps, se tournant pour apercevoir qui venait de prendre la parole. Douély ? C'était la Munja ? Et elle n'avait aucune blessure au bras ? La guillotine s'était tout simplement brisée sur celui-ci et …_

« EARNOS ! » _cria une voix avant qu'il ne se retrouve projeté au sol, l'Apireine n'ayant pas hésité un instant à se jeter sur lui. Elle le recouvrait de baisers, l'empêchant même de respirer alors qu'elle l'embrassait sans cesse sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Qu'importe si cela était en public, elle ne se gênait pas un seul instant à se montrer en spectacle, continuant de baiser Earnos, dévorant ses lèvres tout en recouvrant son visage de ses larmes._

_Il aurait bien aimé lui dire de se calmer mais une telle fureur dans les baisers de Terria montrait parfaitement que la jeune femme avait cru la dernière heure d'Earnos arriver. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se laissa embrasser alors qu'il caressait le dos de l'Apireine. Lui aussi était heureux d'être en vie, encore en vie._

« Qu'est-ce que … Stoppez cette Munja et … »

« Pas bouger. » _ordonna la Munja, son ombre s'agrandissant tout autour d'elle, immobilisant complètement les soldats en les paralysant sur place._

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, Terria arrêtant finalement ses baisers avant de dire :

« Douély … Je … Tu es trop fatiguée. Tu n'aurais pas dût venir ici … Enfin, je devrais dire ça mais sans toi, Earnos serait … Earnos serait … »

_Elle colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du Dardargnan alors que la Munja poussait un profond soupir, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait, loin de là même. Mais en même temps, elle avait réussi son objectif. Elle avait sauvé Earnos mais ce n'était pas terminé. Elle tourna son visage vers les citoyens, posant son regard sur eux, un regard des plus dédaigneux._

« Et vous, vous n'êtes jamais satisfaits sauf si votre monarque n'est pas heureuse ? Je vais vous le dire : Terria a tué son père, le roi. Que cela vous plaise ou non, ce n'est pas un problème. Elle a décidé de le tuer pour empêcher l'homme qu'elle aime de mourir. Cet homme a décidé alors de se faire passer comme le meurtrier du roi tout simplement pour éviter que vous ne jugiez votre future reine comme une criminelle. De même, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous … »

« Pourquoi écouterions-nous une Munja ? Qui nous dit que tu ne nous manipules pas ? » _s'écria un citoyen, d'autres clameurs se faisant peu à peu entendre autour de la scène. La Munja eut un petit sourire mauvais, reprenant la parole :_

« Et vous pensiez que j'étais venu sans raison ? De toute façon, c'en est bientôt fini de moi … Et il vaut mieux alors que je me présente sous ma véritable apparence. »

_Sa véritable apparence ? Terria arrêta d'embrasser Earnos, regardant Douély avec appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'une telle chose. Enfin, non, elle savait de quoi elle parlait mais c'était la première fois … MAIS NON ! Si elle faisait cela, ça voulait dire que … Le corps de la Munja s'était mis à se craqueler avant que Terria ne crie :_

« STOP ! Douély ! Ne fait pas ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire ! »

« Ah … Terria … Sincèrement, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. T'avoir ramenée à la vie était épuisant, très épuisant. Puis, je ne m'appelle pas Douély, tu sais ? Je portais aussi un nom auparavant : Oraura. » _déclara la Munja alors que son corps tombait en morceaux ou plutôt … comme si elle venait de muer ? Sous ce corps s'en trouvait un autre, celui d'une femme aux cheveux blonds mais assez court. Des yeux rouges aussi beaux que le rubis qu'elle portait sur son front. Sa tenue ? Une longue robe jaune et noire, fait sous forme de rayures._

« Oraura … Ce nom me dit quelque chose. » _murmura le jeune homme, encore un peu abasourdi par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis soudainement, il cria :_ « MAIS TU ES LA PREMIERE APIREINE ! »

« Oh ? Pas de vouvoiement, Earnos ? » _souffla la femme aux cheveux blonds, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il rougissait violemment, bredouillant :_

« Oui … C'est vrai, je suis désolé, je … »

« Je rigole, Earnos. Par contre, le comportement de ces personnes me donnent envie de bien moins rire. » _reprit la première monarque du royaume, posant son regard sur les citoyens. Toujours d'un air dédaigneux, elle vint dire :_ « Que je sache entre nous, depuis des siècles voire même des millénaires, vous avez pris l'habitude de vous servir des Apireines comme souffre-douleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces femmes qui n'ont jamais réellement pu être heureuses, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car elles mouraient trop jeunes, que cela soit d'un attentat, soit d'une maladie ou alors de je-ne-sais-quoi. Cette fichue malédiction qui a été créé dès l'instant où j'ai osé mentir et inculper un peuple d'un acte qu'il n'a pas commis. Et cela a continué de génération en génération. Qu'importe la méthode utilisée, qu'importe l'acte commis, les Apireines n'ont jamais pu être heureuses. Cela était sûrement pour me punir de ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Eprouver des sentiments envers une personne que l'on aime, sans que quiconque n'ait à nous juger. Vous tous, vous jugez encore Earnos sur des suppositions. Comment êtes-vous sûrs qu'il est responsable de la mort de ces personnes chères à votre cœur ? Hum ? Vous n'avez aucune méthode pour cela. Earnos n'a jamais tué quelqu'un, non, il n'est pas un assassin et ne l'a jamais été. Si vous interrogiez les anciens rebelles parmi vous, s'ils ont un tant soit peu de courage, ils pourraient vous avouer qu'Earnos ne faisait qu'assommer ou blesser les soldats, sans jamais porter le coup de grâce. Encore une fois, vous osez essayer de remettre la faute sur d'autres personnes sans même chercher à connaître la vérité. Oh … Mais les citoyens ne sont pas les seuls à être en faut, loin de là même. Les soldats, eux aussi, trop prompts à condamner. Même si Earnos avait été le tueur du roi, sachant que la princesse était encore en vie, vous l'auriez tué ? C'est le cas. Vous n'osez pas reconnaître que le roi était fou depuis des années, depuis la mort de la reine Seiry. Comme Earnos était prêt à se suicider après avoir tué le roi, car la princesse Terria était morte selon lui. Je vais m'en aller mais auparavant … »

_Elle se tourna vers Earnos et Terria, les deux personnes la regardant avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Elle leur fit un sourire mais bien plus tendre, leur disant avec douceur :_

« Vous avez toutes mes félicitations pour vous deux. Ainsi que ma bénédiction bien entendu. Si par malheur, il semblerait que d'autres personnes tentent de vous empêcher d'être heureux, je me ferai un plaisir personnel de régler leurs comptes. Ils m'ont empêché d'être heureux en voulant me forcer à épouser une personne que je n'aimais pas, ce n'est pas pour que cela se reproduise. Vous avez compris, peuple du royaume des insectes ? »

_Personne n'osait contredire la première Apireine du royaume. Loin de là même. Tous se sentaient obligés d'accepter ses paroles bien que tous étaient en accord avec ces dernières. La femme aux cheveux blonds fit apparaître ses ailes, s'éloignant sans un mot. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, elle vint se cacher dans une ruelle, plaçant sa main sur son cœur._

« Je me sens mieux … tellement mieux … Alors que je vais … »

« Douély ? » _murmura une voix au-dessus de la première Apireine. Celle-ci leva la tête, apercevant Earnos et Terria qui tenaient leurs deux enfants. Ils se déposèrent à côté d'elle, Oraura faisant un petit sourire triste avant de dire :_

« Je m'appelle Oraura, non Douély. »

« Je préfère t'appeler par le nom que je t'ai toujours connue. » _répondit Earnos alors que la première Apireine ricanait faiblement. Comme il désirait … Elle n'allait pas le forcer. Ah ! Au final … Elle avait quand même fini par craquer, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Vous me rappelez tant … ce que j'ai été avec l'insecte que j'aimais. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'étais si attachée à toi, Earnos. Sûrement … Un mignon petit Aspicot qui est devenu un beau Dardargnan qui aime son Apireine de tout son cœur. Ah … Peut-être que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis des millénaires ? Je ne sais pas … Attendre le moment où j'aurai finalement expier mes fautes ? Où je reverrai une Apireine aimer un Dardargnan ? » _murmura la femme aux courts cheveux blonds, son corps disparaissant peu à peu, son bras gauche n'existant déjà plus dans ce monde. Earnos fut effrayé, demandant des explications car il ne comprenait pas. Terria calma aussitôt le jeune homme, lui soufflant ce que lui avait dit Douély auparavant. La première Apireine vint se mettre à genoux, oubliant toute la dignité liée à son rang avant de tendre les bras._

« Est-ce que je peux ? Je peux les bénir ? Les protéger pour montrer que la malédiction des Apireines n'existera plus dorénavant ? Que ce royaume … va enfin voir le jour ? » _demanda Douély en regardant les deux enfants. Ces derniers vinrent dans les bras de celle qui s'étaient occupés d'eux plus d'une année, la femme aux cheveux blonds sanglotant quelques instants tout en souriant. Elle était apaisée après tout ce temps._

Elle était finalement apaisée, regardant une dernière fois le jeune couple et leurs enfants avant que tout son être ne disparaisse. Après tout ce temps, elle avait réussi à avoir son âme en paix, laissant cette génération être dirigée par le plus beau couple royal à ses yeux.


End file.
